Waking the Dragons: the Power of One
by MillenniumPrincess
Summary: Title says it all. Pokémon and season four of Yu-Gi-Oh! come together. The fate of the world depends on not only a chosen one, but the three Legendary Dragons and their own chosen warriors. A new evil awakens and heroes chosen by destiny must put their differences aside and work together to save their world and the realm of monsters. See how one person can make all the difference.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Time is both a great miracle and a great mystery. There's always a set pattern in how it moves. It goes forward and never turns back like a river. It's also like a circle as history repeats itself. The past can't be changed, but the future can depending on whatever choices people make. Each generation carries out one legacy in a whole new way as traditions change. No one even knows for certain if anyone lived a whole other life in the past because that one person has no memory of their previous life. But no matter what a person may learn from his or her past, it does not shape who they are today. But being caught up in the past for so long can also fuel a person's bitterness.

There are four young warriors who have faced such challenges and learned such lessons. They are the four warriors chosen by the Great Goddess Millennia to protect their world from the forces of evil. One warrior is the princess who holds the Millennium Star. Although the princess has only used it once, already she is in danger. She was warned that the more she unlocks her powers, the easier it will be for her enemies to find her. But this is essential for her to face her destiny.


	2. A New Danger

A New Danger

With everyone's adventure seemingly at an end, Yugi and his friends are able to return to their normal lives. Quiet and peaceful without being threatened by ancient evil forces. But Yugi remembered that he still had one more task to complete; meaning that his journey was not yet over. It was time to fulfill that task.

It was the middle of the day, so school hours were still running. But right just before Yugi could attend his next class, his friend and guide, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, told him that they had to be on their way. It wasn't like Yugi to skip school, but he also wasn't one to break a promise to a friend. Yugi understood what this was about and let Yami take over.

They were on their way to the Domino museum to figure out the mystery they needed to solve. For all Yami and Yugi knew, there was a connection between the Egyptian God cards and the tablet depicting the struggle between the pharaoh and the sorcerer. Perhaps this was the key to unlocking the power of the pharaoh.

Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Emily finally found and caught up with their friend. Emily could actually tell that this was the pharaoh, but the others assumed that this was still Yugi. "We've been looking everywhere for you," said Tea. "Why'd you leave like that?"

"There's something I need to do and it could be dangerous," Yami answered. "I didn't want to put any of you in harm's way."

"But we're a team and whatever affects one of us affects the rest of us," Emily tells him. "Hasn't it sunk in yet? I mean, we've been telling you this for years." With that being settled, everyone walked inside the Domino museum.

Of all the friends who had been to the museum, this was the first time Joey and Tristan had seen the royal tablet. "I may be stating the obvious, but that kinda looks like Yugi," Joey says, looking at the tablet.

"It's the tablet of the pharaoh," Emily clarifies. "And that pharaoh is our friend standing beside us."

As Yami places the three Egyptian God cards in his hand, a strange voice echoes in his head. _"All of your questions will soon be answered, Pharaoh. We, the Gods of Egypt, shall assist you. Give unto us your complete faith and the knowledge you seek shall be yours."_ Trusting the voice's words, Yami raises the cards up to the tablet. The carving of the Millennium Puzzle begins to glow, but a few seconds later, the tablet becomes covered in what appears to be ice or crystal. After that, the cards release some sort of energy. Yami realized that the Egyptian Gods were being drained of their power.

Suddenly, everyone hears screaming. The team exits the museum and is shocked at what they're seeing. Duel Monsters were running around everywhere. "You gotta be kiddin' me! It's like a horror flick out here!" gasped Joey.

"Someone's duel disk must've gone haywire," Tristan assumed.

Tea disagreed. "It would take more than a busted duel disk to project monster holograms all over the city." It seemed like the only way to know for sure about what was going on was to see the one who invented the duel disk. They left the museum and went on their way to meet Kaiba.

On their way, monsters continued to terrorize the city and scare all civilians. The team saw Weevil and Rex standing on a sidewalk like they were in a daze, oblivious to what was going on. "The age of destruction is here," Weevil babbled.

"Soon your souls will be offered to the Great Beast," Rex added.

Clearly those boys were not in their right minds at the moment. There was no time for their nonsense, so the group continued on their path to KaibaCorp. When they got there, they saw that the entire building was surrounded by frightened and angry reporters demanding answers about the rabble of Duel Monsters. Roland tried to calm the crowd and said that Kaiba would answer their questions tonight at his press conference.

The hours passed and things started to quiet down a little bit. Monsters were still running amok, but the citizens were starting to become a bit used to them and found out that some of the monsters didn't mean any harm. Still, no one wanted to calm down. It wasn't just happening all over Domino city either. Monsters were sighted all over the world.

Without waiting to hear any better news, Emily decided that she needed a little bit of space, so she went outside to try to calm down. She closed the door and stood on the doorstep and began facing the sky. It felt good to feel a gentle breeze and look at the stars. _It's happening again_ , she thought to herself. _Something's about to happen and we're all in danger. No denying this is an ancient force either. And I have a feeling that the monsters are actually real and not holograms. I wonder what we're dealing with this time._ Then Emily saw some guys stopping their motorcycles in the street in front of her. _Mr. Muto's not expecting any visitors_ , Emily thought in confusion. Then she felt someone grab her from behind and place his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"I've got her," said the biker holding Emily. "Get the cards now!"

"Right-O!" cried the biker with the Australian accent. He and his partner break into Yugi's house and swipe the Egyptian God cards from his grandfather.

Hearing the sound of crashing and groaning, Yugi and his friends leave the living room and see Solomon on the floor. "Yugi, your cards," his grandfather groans, "they're gone."

"The God cards?" Yugi asks.

"Who did this," Joey asks. Without waiting for an answer, he leaves the game shop, but stops when he sees one of the three Egyptian God monsters. "Guys, you might want to see this." When the rest of the gang came out to see what was going on, all three Egyptian Gods were in sight. "What kind of knucklehead would steal all three Egyptian God cards and summon them in the city for everyone to see?"

Then a light flashes in front of Yugi and his friends. It was coming from the headlights of the motorcycles. The Australian was a young brunette named Valon, the second biker was a redhead named Alister, and the older biker was a blonde named Rafael. "You blokes want those cards back?" the Australian asked.

"If you do, then you've got to get past us," said Alister.

"But it's only fair to warn you," Rafael was saying, "we've been known to fight dirty."

Emily groaned as she was trying to free herself from his grip. "Yugi, help me," she pleaded.

"Let her go!" Yugi yelled.

"You heard him," she groans again. "Let me go or you'll be sorry." That wasn't an empty threat. It was a warning.

The Australian turns to her and tells her, "Yeah, sorry we didn't do this earlier." He faces Yugi and the others and asks, "so what's it gonna be, mates?"

"You don't scare us," Joey barked. "The Egyptian God cards don't belong to you and neither does our friend."

"The cards serve a new master now and the girl's coming with us," said the older biker. Finally, Emily uses her powers to burn his arm and break free from his grip and start running.

"Run, Emily," Yugi cries.

"Don't just stand there, go after her," Rafael tells his friends. Alister and Valon agree and begin chasing her. He turns his attention back to Yugi and tells him, "If you think you've got what it takes to win back your God cards and rescue the girl, then meet us at that building," and points to the one with the crane sitting on the roof. After that, he gets back on the road and catches up with his two partners.

Emily wasn't a fast runner and flying wasn't an option because they would catch her in the sky. She was able to sneak through some alleys and come to one of Domino's catholic churches. Emily knew she was forbidden to use her powers on holy ground, but she prayed that the sanctity of the church would protect her.

The three bikers stopped and took off their helmets. "Maybe she went in the church," the Australian suggested.

"I'm not going in there," said the redhead.

Seeing that his partners are being ridiculous, the older biker decides to be the one to go in. "I'll check it out. If I'm not back in five minutes, come in after me. I'm sure she's inside." Quietly, he walks through the doors and sees Emily just slowly passing along.

He cautiously approaches her, but before he can touch her shoulder, Emily senses his presence, grabs him, and pushes him down. She also takes a candelabra and points the candles toward him. The flames were out, but the wax would burn him. "You," she growls.

The blonde backs away to avoid getting burned. "Easy, easy, I don't play with fire."

"Oh, you don't," Emily asks as she steps further. "I find it enjoyable."

Rafael finds himself trapped as he feels his back against a pillar. "All right, all right, just… calm down," he pleads, standing up, "Just give me a chance to apologize."

"For what?"

He knocks her down and takes the candelabra from her hand. "That, for example."

Now Emily was angry. "You sneaky son of-"

"Ah, ah, ah, watch it," he warned. "We're in a church."

"Are you really a gentlemen, or is this just a game," Emily asks, gripping another candelabra and using it to attack the biker who grabbed her.

He was defending himself with his own candelabra and treating it all like it was a game. "Candlelight, privacy, music," he says as he continues to defend himself. "Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat." He protects himself before Emily can strike him in the face. "You fight almost as well as a man," he complimented.

"Funny," Emily said as she was close to striking her opponent. "I was going to say the same thing about you!"

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No, this is," Emily replies, trying to strike him from below.

He protects himself, but ends up getting hit in the face. " _Touché_." But by letting his guard down for that second, he gets hit once more. This time, in the stomach. "Oh, you got me that time." He was actually surprised that his opponent could land an attack on someone twice her size and strength. But Emily was actually stronger than anyone took her for. She wasn't violent, but she didn't take kindly to men either; not after what she had gone through in the past by being harassed a lot.

Emily's opponent finally decides he's had enough playing around. He stands up straight and introduces himself. "Pardon me, my name is Rafael." Emily just tightens her eyes and glares at him like he's crazy. "And your name is-?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Emily asks. If it was, this guy was doing a bad job.

But it wasn't. Rafael places the candelabra back and tells her, "It's called an introduction."

Emily's anger turns into confusion. "You're not here to kidnap me?"

"As long as you're in here, I can't," he replies, meaning that it was what he was intending to do.

Despite the fact that she was just attacked by this guy, Emily could sense that there was something different about him. "I can already tell you're different from other men I've put up with," she says, placing the candelabra back.

"Thank you," said Rafael.

Cautiously, Emily approaches him and asks, "So if you're not going to kidnap me, what do you want?"

"I'd like to know your name," he answers, smiling at her.

Finding herself smiling as well, she introduces herself. "Emily."

"Beautiful," Rafael said softly. "Much better than Rafael, anyway." They were facing each other with their own blue eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Rafael wanted to lean down and kiss Emily until he was interrupted by the voices of his partners.

"Good work, Rafael," said Alister. "Now we've got her."

Rafael grits his teeth and whispers to Emily, "Claim sanctuary." Angry with him, Emily just glares at him. "Say it!" he hisses.

"You tricked me," she softly growls.

"We're waiting, chum," said the Australian.

Rafael turns to his partners and tells them, "I'm sorry, guys, she claimed sanctuary. There's nothing we can do." Emily was surprised. First Rafael was trying to kidnap her and now he was protecting her. What was with him?

"Then drag her outside and-"

But Alister was interrupted by the minister's voice. "Enough. You will not touch her," he says, coming to Emily's aid. But Rafael assured Reverend Jacob that he and his friends knew to respect the sanctity of the church. Alister and Valon did know and had actually been told so by their master. Reluctantly, they turn around and exit.

Rafael and Valon are escorted outside by the minister, but Alister sneaks up on Emily from behind and grabs her. "You think you've outwitted us," he hisses in her ear. "But we're patient men and princesses usually don't do well inside stone walls." He said that because he remembered how the princesses in fairy tales had a tendency to run away from home and see the wonders of the world. A familiar scent catches Alister's attention and he leans his head down against Emily's.

"What are you doing?" Emily asks as she feels his head against hers.

Alister lies and says, "I was just imagining a crown over this beautiful hair," as he strokes her hair.

Emily breaks free from his grip and growls, "I know what you were imagining!"

"Clever little princess," Alister says coyly. "Typical that you would use your charms and beauty to twist the truth and deceive your enemies. Ah, no matter. You think you're safe, but next time, you won't be so lucky. Remember, if we catch you outside, we will capture you," Alister says and finally leaves the church.

Hearing that, Emily wasn't sure what to do. Would they wait outside all night for her to come out? She had to get back to her friends, but she couldn't leave the church right now. Reverend Jacob assured Emily that she was safe as long as she was inside the church, but she still couldn't stay. She decided to wait for the time being.


	3. Enter a New Evil

Enter a new Evil

The bikers left the church and made it to the building where the others were waiting. Everything was going according to plan. They were watching from the sidelines as one of their associates was dueling against the pharaoh on their behalf. It was a much older man wearing a monocle and a dark cloak named Gurimo.

"So far, so good," said Rafael. "He took the bait. The boss is gonna be thrilled."

Alister scoffed. "That's assuming he won't be pissed with us for failing to capture the girl."

"But as soon as the pharaoh's life points reach zero, we'll get his soul and maybe the master will go a little easy on us," said Valon.

Yami made the first move by summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode and playing a card face down. The man with the monocle summoned a warrior called Marauding Captain. He had only 1200 attack points, but his special ability allowed the cardholder to summon a new monster. It was Shadow Tamer, a blue-haired feminine warrior with 800 attack points.

"I'm afraid the worst is yet to come. The card I hold in my hand is more powerful than all three Egyptian God cards. And it's as old as time itself: the Seal of Orichalcos! The magic of this card existed long before the sands of Egypt! Now experience its power for yourself!" A green light glowed across the arena in the shape of a ring bearing ancient symbols. Within the ring was a pattern shaped like a diamond with triangles pointing from the sides.

The power of the Seal of Orichalcos was very real. Yami learned that when he realized that there was a barrier pushing his friends aside and preventing him from leaving the field. The barrier would stay in place as long as the duel would remain in play. The victor would be free, but the defeated player would lose his soul to the Orichalcos. As for the powers it provided in the game, all of the cardholder's monsters would gain an additional 500 attack points. Yami tried to match his Millennium powers against the Orichalcos, but his magic was powerless. The Orichalcos has actually existed long before the Millennium Items were created.

Marauding Captain attacked Beta, activating Yami's trap card Soul Rope. He could summon a level four monster for the price of a thousand life points. The monster he chose to summon was Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Gurimo ended his turn by playing a card face down. Yami summoned Alpha the Magnet Warrior, activating his opponent's trap Hidden Soldiers and allowing him to also summon a monster. It was Makyura the Destructor. It was still Yami's turn and he played Shallow Grave, a magic card that allowed both players to summon a monster from their graveyards to the field. Since Yami was the only player who had a monster in his graveyard, he got back Beta to join his other two Magnet Warriors. Now that all three Magnet Warriors were on the field, they could combine together to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, a mighty creature with 3500 attack points. Valkyrion attacked Marauding Captain and Gurimo lost 1800 life points.

"He'd better think of something quick or the pharaoh's gonna kick his bum," Valon said as he was watching the duel.

"Relax, Valon," Alister said, not sounding too concerned. "There's plenty of time left." The truth was the three bikers wouldn't care if their associate would lose the duel or his soul.

The man with the monocle actually enjoyed that attack. He hadn't had such a battle in a while. But the duel was still just getting started. He played Monster Reborn to revive his Captain. After that, he sacrificed his Captain, his Tamer, and his dark warrior to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Yami pleaded him to stop, but it was too late. Obelisk was on the field and infused with the dark power of the Orichalcos. He crushed Valkyrion with his Fist of Fate and dealt a thousand points of damage to Yami.

There is a warning not to meddle with divine forces beyond comprehension. While it is true that the magic of the Orichalcos has existed for over ten millennia, the fact still stands that the Egyptian God monsters can only be controlled by those who carry the bloodline of the royal Egyptian family. Gurimo was learning that it was becoming difficult to maintain his control over Obelisk even with the Orichalcos.

Alister was watching him starting to look sick. "Looks like someone needs a rest," he teased.

Valon agreed. "The boss warned us that the magic of the Orichalcos and the Egyptian God cards might not work together so well, didn't he?"

Alister nods. "I don't think he's gonna last much longer."

Rafael chuckles. "That's why we made him duel first; to test the pharaoh's strength."

Yami had an idea on how to turn the duel around. He played Graceful Charity and drew three new cards from his deck and discarded two cards from his hand. After that, he summoned Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode and ended his turn by playing a card face down. Gurimo pulled himself together and attacked once again with Obelisk after playing a card face down. "The age of destruction is upon us," he warned. "Your soul will be offered to the Great Beast and the world will fall in darkness. But before this beast can arise, it must acquire more souls."

Yami and his friends remembered hearing Rex and Weevil babble the same thing earlier today when this madness started. "How do you know these events will come to pass?" Yami asked.

Valon heard him and said, "Someone's got an awful lot of questions."

Everyone looks up and sees the three bikers watching from the other end of the sidelines. "Who do you guys think you are?" Joey asked. "And what did you do to Emily?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? We're soul collectors," Rafael replied. "As a matter of fact, I've got two unfortunate souls right here in my hand." He was holding cards containing the images of Rex and Weevil trapped behind the same Seal. "As for the princess, she's safe, so don't worry about her."

Hearing him mention having the power to trap souls within cards made Yami reflect on what Pegasus did to the Kaiba brothers with his Millennium Eye. But there was no time to wonder how these guys had the same power. He needed to end the duel and he knew what to do. Obelisk was his monster, so Yami was familiar with all of his strengths and weaknesses. The first thing he did was play Monster Reborn to revive Valkyrion from the graveyard. The Magna Warrior's special ability allowed him to disassemble back into the three Magnet Warriors. Next he played a magic card called Brave Attack, letting his Magnet Warriors combine their powers together to take down Obelisk. Altogether, they had 4600 attack points and enough to defeat the divine beast.

The bikers were impressed, but not completely. "He got lucky, but he'll need more than luck to break the Seal of Orichalcos," said Rafael.

"You can say that again," Alister said in agreement.

Gurimo was just as surprised, but he was full of surprises too. He played Card of Sanctity, allowing both players to draw until they were holding six cards. Lucky for Yami, one card he drew was Watapon and he was permitted to special summon it to the field because it was added to his hand by the effect of a magic card. Gurimo summoned Warrior Dai Grepher, a swordsman with 1700 attack points. But he was 500 points stronger thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos. Yami revealed his face down card. It was Dark Renewal and it allowed him to revive a spellcaster for the price of a monster on both players' side of the field. It was his trusty Dark Magician. And now that it was Yami's turn, he could declare an attack with his mage.

To protect himself, Gurimo played a magic card called Shield Wall and brought forth four stone warriors to defend his life points. To strengthen his forces, the old man played another magic card called Bronze Knights. All he had to do was discard three cards and he could summon three Bronze Knights to the field.

Joey accused him of cheating because the rules clearly stated that players could only play up to five monsters. But the Seal of Orichalcos grants the privilege of doubling the number of monsters a player can have on the field. And Yami wouldn't be permitted to attack the Bronze Knights until he could destroy the statues in front.

There wasn't much Yami could do now except play two cards face down and summon Queen's Knight in defense mode. After that, he revealed his face down card Dust Tornado to destroy the Seal of Orichalcos. But it wouldn't be so easy. After all, this was no ordinary magic card and its powers were very real; protecting it from mere traps and spells and monster effects. It was Gurimo's turn again and he played a magic card called the Warrior Returning Alive to resurrect Dai Grepher from the graveyard. He played another magic card called Ally Forces to increase the attack points of all of his warriors by 300 attack points. Dai Grepher attacked Dark Magician and dealt 500 points of damage to Yami. One of the Bronze Knights tried to attack Queen's Knight, but Yami saved her by playing Magical Academy, a magic card that summoned Dark Magician Girl to take her place. The beautiful spellcaster even gained an additional 300 attack points thanks to her master's presence in the graveyard.

In matters like these, attack points aren't everything. It's times like these when a duelist needs to pray for his deck to see him through. Praying for the Heart of the Cards to guide him, Yami slowly draws from his deck. The card he drew was Diffusion Wave-Motion and he played it right away. For the price of a thousand life points, Dark Magician Girl now had the power to destroy every monster on the field and the rest of Gurimo's life points.

"Oh, man!" gasped Alister.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" cried Valon. "Talk about luck of the draw, mates!"

The duel was over, but a few things had to be settled. "I've won, now hand me back the Egyptian God cards and tell me where Emily is," Yami demanded.

The man with the monocle refused. He removed Obelisk the Tormentor from his deck and tossed it to the three bikers before the Seal could claim his soul.

"Oh, well," Rafael sighed as their associate fell to his demise. "It's his own fault."

His partners agreed. "I always thought the old man was cramping our style anyway," said Alister.

"At least now we know more about the pharaoh's dueling strategies," said Valon.

"Let's go," Rafael tells them. Before any of them turn to leave, Yami calls to them. Once again, he demands for the God cards to be returned and to know what happened to Emily. Rafael refused. "You didn't hold your end of the deal, pal. You have to beat all of us. Besides, I told you, your daughter's safe. But I'll give you a small prize for being a good sport." He uses his own magic to free Rex and Weevil's souls. "Consider it a gift."

"I'll give you a gift!" Joey snapped. "Just come down here and get it! It's the gift that keeps on givin' again and again!"

Valon chuckled, finding Joey's anger amusing. "That one's got spunk," he tells himself. "Reminds me of meself; only dumber and not nearly as attractive. Toying with that guy's gonna be fun. Come on, fellas." And the three bikers turn around and leave.

Rather than waste their efforts pursuing them, the gang turns their attention to Gurimo and sees him lying motionless. It was true; he lost his soul along with the duel. A shining green stone catches Tea's attention and she picks it up by the rope it's dangling from. She remembered that it was hanging from Gurimo's neck. Yami didn't know what it was, but he could sense a strange dark power coming from the stone.


	4. The Return of Rebecca

The Return of Rebecca

Emily spent the night in the church and didn't reunite with her friends until morning. She assured them that she wasn't hurt and that there was nothing to worry about. But based on the information she received from Yugi and the others about what happened when she escaped from the bikers, she felt like she was the one who had to be more worried.

After school, the team decided to find Rex and Weevil. Surely those two would have some information about what was going on. Knowing how reluctant they are and how bright they really aren't, getting answers might not be easy. But Emily remembered that Weevil had a serious crush on her and could perhaps use her charm to be persuasive with him. "Weevil, could you please tell me and my friends what you and Rex did yesterday? It would really help me a lot. Pretty please?"

Seeing Emily look at him with doe eyes and holding her hands together made Weevil sigh romantically. "But of course, my darling butterfly. I'll tell you anything you want me to." He explains that he and Rex were minding their own business as they were walking through town until they bumped into each other. After that, they wanted to race to challenge Yugi for the Egyptian God cards until they bumped into a man wearing a monocle and a dark cloak.

"We had a duel," continued Rex. "Then Weevil got squashed like a cockroach."

The insect duelist hit him in the head for saying that. "Rex was holding us back. I could have won, but then the guy played a weird card called the Seal of something."

"The Seal of Orichalcos," Yugi wondered.

"Yeah, that's it," Weevil replied.

Emily decided to go further into the matter. "Did this stranger mention a plot to kidnap anybody and steal the three Egyptian God cards?"

"Wait, they're gone?" Rex asked.

Hearing Emily mention a plot to kidnap someone made Weevil worry that she was referring to herself. "My dear Emily, did he attack you too?" He holds her hands in his and promises, "Don't worry, my love. I'll protect you from these villains no matter what even if it costs me my life. I won't let anyone mess with my girl!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Emily says, pulling her hand back. "But, hey, maybe you guys can help us out more. If you see anything suspicious going on, you'll let us know, right?"

"You'd be the first person I'd ever turn to," Weevil sighs, leaning closer to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," she groans. "Come on, guys." Even Tea and Yugi were feeling sick about it. For one, nobody liked Weevil or Rex for their mischievous ways. On top of that, Yugi didn't like seeing guys flirt with Emily; especially guys she didn't even like. The real truth was, neither Weevil nor Rex would alert Yugi or their friends. They wanted to find and take the Egyptian God cards for themselves.

As the group was walking, Tristan decided to sum things up. "First things got freaky at the museum, then monsters started appearing around the world, and now a gang of bikers is stealing people's souls with some weird magic card."

"And let's not forget, those guys tried to kidnap me," added Emily.

"Why did they anyway?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea," Emily replied. "But these guys seem to know who I am. They also know about the pharaoh and are after him too. There's some strange connection about all of these events and who those guys were."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Joey. "You know what else I've been wondering? Why does this weird stuff always happen to us? If it's because we're warriors of Millennia and it's our destiny to save the world, then I can understand, but still-,"

But Joey was interrupted by a child's cries. "Yugi, guys, I've been looking all over for you!"

Everyone stops and sees a small blonde girl running towards them. Emily was the only one who recognized her. "Rebecca, hi! It's been a long time."

"It sure has," said Rebecca. The last time the gang saw Rebecca Hawkins, she had honey colored hair in pigtails and a teddy bear. But she wasn't a troubled little girl anymore. She had grown into a young adolescent with glasses and light blonde hair.

"You've gotten so big," Emily complimented, "and you're looking more like a young lady."

"Well, meeting someone as kind and sweet as you has inspired me to be a better person, Emily," Rebecca replied, recalling that Emily was the first friend who reached out to her in a gentler way. "That and I also know you're a princess with awesome powers. That's why I wanna be like you," she says, holding her fingers up and winking in a victory stance.

The others weren't too thrilled in the same way to meet the troubled girl they met. But they had to admit, she had changed over the years. "You do look different," Joey admitted.

"That's because she traded her teddy bear for a pair of glasses," Tristan stated.

"I don't need a teddy bear," Rebecca bragged. "I've got a guardian angel to protect me and inspire me."

"Guardian angel?" Emily repeated in question. Clearly Rebecca wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to be just like her.

Rebecca turns around and says, "Come on, my grandpa's waiting for you; especially you, Yugi." And everyone follows her to the Domino museum.

When they got there, they saw Yugi's grandfather and Rebecca's looking at the tablets of the royal Egyptian family. "Yugi Muto, Emily Briar," Arthur Hawkins greeted. "You're just the two youngsters I wanted to see. I have a theory that these monster sightings have something to do with the both of you."

Emily and Yugi were confused. "With us?"

Professor Hawkins nods. "These carvings confirm my suspicions that the both of you share a common bond with a pharaoh and queen who lived five thousand years ago and worked together to save mankind."

"That's right," replied Yugi. "And like them, Emily and I became chosen warriors of a Great Goddess who wanted to bring peace to the world. All these discoveries made the both of us realize that our lives are more confusing than other kids'."

Rebecca's grandfather decided to shed more light on the subject. Everyone knew he had spent his career studying Duel Monsters and its origins, how ancient sorcerers discovered a way to seal the monsters within stone tablets and contain their power. For every monster captured and contained, the sorcerers found their own powers becoming stronger as well and were developing new skills and abilities. But it wasn't long until the magic of the Shadow Games got out of control and almost destroyed the entire world. Fortunately, Millennia's chosen warriors were able to unite and conquer the darkness and bring light to the world.

Yugi and his friends heard that story many times before, but didn't know how it would explain anything about what was happening now. But Arthur was getting to that. "Tell me, have any of you ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis?" Arthur asks.

"Emily and I have read stories about it," Tea replied.

"In fiction and history books," Emily added.

"You nerds," Joey and Tristan groaned.

Professor Hawkins asked because recently he was on an expedition and thought to have discovered the ruins of the lost city below the ocean. What surprised him even more was what some of the carvings depicted in the ruins; the images of Duel Monsters. He presents Yugi with some of the photographs he took while exploring the ruins.

Looking through the pictures, Yugi agrees that they look just like Duel Monsters, but sees something else. "Some of the monsters look just like Pokémon too."

"Precisely," says Arthur. "I discovered that Duel Monsters and Pokémon didn't originate five thousand years ago in Egypt, but ten thousand years ago in the legendary city of Atlantis. Pokémon may have even lived on this planet since the beginning of time."

Emily takes the photographs from Yugi and sees that some pictures carry the same image of a certain monster. It looked like a great silver beast with wings. "You've taken a lot of photos of this particular monster, Professor. Was it everywhere in the ruins?"

"Yes, Emily. I saw this same monster almost everywhere. It's believed to be the sacred guardian that once protected the city." While exploring the ruins, Professor Hawkins learned that Atlantis was under the protection of a divine monster that the people revered as a god.

The last photograph was just as interesting. It showed an image of what looked like the city being under attack by monsters. But looking closely, Yugi realized that some of the monsters were actually protecting the city and one of them was that same silver beast. But this wasn't enough evidence to confirm that some of the monsters that were on the loose were good and meant no harm.

Arthur explains another theory about where the monsters came from. "There may be a parallel world of monsters that exists alongside our world. Throughout history, certain humans have been able to call upon those monsters to help mankind and hinder it as well."

Tristan was getting a headache from all of this, which caused him to accidentally call Professor Hawkins crazy. Rebecca kicked him in the shin for that. "Don't talk about my grandfather that way! Got that, punk?" she scolded. "Anyone who messes with him messes with me! So keep your comments to yourself." But Arthur forgives Tristan. He was already used to being ridiculed several times in the past when his research first began.

"I believe you, Professor," Joey tells Arthur. "After all the weird stuff we've been through, I believe anything. Like the time I fought Marik in that Shadow Game, those attacks felt real to me. And don't forget the times Max and Bakura got blasted to the Shadow Realm. We just have to embrace that there's plenty of stuff out there that can't be explained."

Emily agrees. "Like how my parents from the ancient past live inside Yugi's Puzzle and my Millennium Star."

Rebecca clears her throat. "Our hypothesis suggests that the supernatural phenomena you experienced may actually find its roots in Atlantis."

Not that Yugi and the others didn't catch what Rebecca just said, but they were amazed to hear her speak so proper and intelligently. "Those are pretty big words; especially coming from such a little kid," Tristan commented.

Rebecca was outraged. "A kid!? I'm a college student, thank you very much!"

"College student!?" Everyone asks in unison. That was unexpected. Who would've thought a child of eleven would be enrolled in college courses? Then again, Rebecca is the granddaughter of a world renowned professor.

"My granddaughter is quite gifted," Arthur said proudly.

Rebecca was flattered. "Oh, Grandpa, I'm just your average child genius." Then she begins spelling out the word 'genius'.

"Impressive, but can she spell 'obnoxious?'" Joey muttered, annoyed.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Now, Rebecca, is that the behavior a college student?" Her grandfather reprimanded. Rebecca apologizes and asks him to carry on. Arthur gets back to the point that when sorcerers conjured monsters, Millennia's four chosen warriors saved mankind from destruction. And as mentioned earlier, two of her warriors, the pharaoh and queen, have returned and are dwelling within the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Star. In conclusion, the Great Goddess has called upon her warriors to save mankind once again. But where would any of them start? The warriors were still divided and even if they were to unite, how would they be able to save mankind and get the monsters to return to their own home?

Sadly, there wasn't much to go on about. But Yugi had an idea. From his pocket, he takes the same green stone and shows it to Professor Hawkins. Rebecca looks at it too and thinks it's dazzling. Arthur recognizes it as the same strange material he found in the underwater ruins. "Yugi, would you mind if I held onto this stone for a while? I'd like to take it back to my lab. It may hold some answers to our questions." Yugi tells the professor that it's okay and gives it to him.

When everyone stepped outside from the museum, it was already close to sundown. Solomon decided to take Arthur and his granddaughter to the airport so they could catch their flight home. Rebecca wanted to stay in town a little longer so she could catch up with Mokuba, but the Hawkins did have a flight to catch and needed to be on their way.

While the team was watching the cab drive away, Yugi and Emily turned away. _Just when I think we're going back to our normal lives, the world appears to be in jeopardy again,_ Emily wonders.

Yami hears her thoughts and agrees. _And this time, this new threat seems to be more treacherous than ever_. Then he and Yugi and Emily hear a cry for help. But it turns out that they are the only ones who can hear it.


	5. Legend of Dragons

Legend of Dragons

Yugi and his friends knew that after all these recent events and what they learned, sleep would not be possible. Their minds would be haunted by nightmares that terrible things were about to unfold. Emily wasn't feeling safe alone and Yugi knew it wouldn't be wise of her to stay at her own house. Though they were neighbors, Yugi thought that perhaps he and Emily would feel a little better if she spent the night with him. Emily agreed and was feeling a little safer, but she and Yugi couldn't stop thinking about what Professor Hawkins said about an alternate world where monsters resided.

Yami sensed that they were feeling troubled and asked, "Can't sleep, can you?"

"We just can't stop thinking about what Professor Hawkins said," Yugi replies.

Yami was actually feeling the same way. "If his theories are true, then this could be our toughest fight yet."

In a temple far away on a remote island, the three bikers returned and reported to their master. It was a man with light blue hair, pale skin, and eyes of different colors. His left eye was gold and his right eye was blue. His name was Dartz. "We've located the pharaoh and his daughter, Master. Unfortunately, we weren't able to capture his soul or the girl," said Rafael. But his master didn't expect his three henchmen to fulfill their mission so easily. He knew who the pharaoh and princess were and he was also aware of the powers they possessed. "But you know me, Master. I never come back empty handed," Rafael tells him and shows him the three Egyptian God cards. This was enough to satisfy his master.

Dartz takes the three cards from the case. "At long last, I've waited an eternity to hold their power in my hands. I finally possess the supreme force necessary to awaken the Great Beast. Soon we shall rid the world of mankind and rebuild civilization as it once was." He places the cards in the mouths of serpent statues in the middle of the temple. "Serpents of the Orichalcos, please hear my call. I offer thee the Gods of Egypt. Use their divine might to unlock the chamber of the Great Beast and awaken him from his ancient slumber by accepting my offering."

The offering is accepted and an aurora stretches across the sky. "The time has arrived, my friends," Dartz tells his henchmen. "Finally, after ten thousand years, the Great Leviathan shall arise again!"

Back in the game shop in Domino, Yugi and Emily tried to sleep, but they heard a cry of help coming from the same voice they heard earlier. "Pharaoh, Princess, we need you! Help us!" Suddenly, the two of them are transported inside the Millennium Puzzle where Yami is waiting. They knew he wasn't the one calling for help because the cry belonged to a feminine voice.

"Someone needs us," he tells them.

"But where do we find them?" Yugi asked.

"Please, where are you?" the voice cried again. "Pharaoh, Princess!"

Yami, Yugi, and Emily begin searching the labyrinth. "Whoever it is that's calling to us could be anywhere," said Emily. "Any ideas?" Yami suggested that the three of them should split up and look around. Emily and Yugi agree and take their own paths. They check every door, but as they walk through, they find themselves being transported to another end of the labyrinth. They keep looking until they wind up back together. "This place is a lot bigger than I remember," said Emily. "How are we supposed to find anyone in here? There's just way too many doorways."

Then they all hear a familiar sound. On top of one of the stairwells, Yugi spots Kuriboh. "It's Kuriboh. What's he doing here?" The little brown monster hops away as if he's trying to lead the trio to whoever is making the distress call. Kuriboh brings them to a solitary door at the end of a hall and disappears through the keyhole to get through. "This must be it," Yugi wonders. Yami opens the door and Yugi and Emily follow him inside.

"I've never seen this room before," Yugi says as he looks around. It didn't look like a part of the labyrinth. It was white and filled with buildings and trees. Yami had never seen this place either.

The same voice calls out to the trio again. "Pharaoh and Princess, are you in here?" Then they see a shadow and hear footsteps. "Follow the sound of my voice." They do so and follow Kuriboh to what looks like a shadow until they fall down a dark void. They keep falling until they find themselves transported to some sort of beautiful kingdom. There was a castle and lush plants and clean water and mountains covered in snow. But not everything about this strange place is beautiful. Beyond the mountains is darkness and within it is an evil force. Yami, Yugi, and Emily could tell because they saw it drawing Duel Monsters into a strange void. Suddenly, they're all transported inside the castle.

"Do you see what I see?" Yugi asks Emily and Yami.

"Yes," Yami answers, "some sort of statues made of crystal."

"They look like dragons," Emily adds, "incredibly large ones."

"You're here," the voice cries out gratefully. It turns out the voice belongs to Dark Magician Girl and she appears right behind the three. "I knew you'd find me."

"What's wrong, Dark Magician Girl?" Emily asks. "Why were you calling for help?"

"Princess, both of our worlds are in danger and without your help and your father's, we will all cease to exist," the young mage tells her. "As long as mankind has walked the earth, the Dominion of the Beasts has existed side-by-side with the human world. We have lived this way for thousands of years. Although our worlds are separate, we depend on one another in order to survive. But now something is threatening that survival and it must be stopped. A gateway has opened between our worlds and now the Great Beast will swallow us all. It lives in the sky feeding on the life force of monsters and humans just as it did in the past.

"Long ago when it first appeared, Lugia, the silver-winged guardian of Atlantis fought to protect the great city and the Dominion of Beasts. It battled against the Great Beast and is now sealed beneath the surface waiting for the chosen one."

Yugi recognized the name Lugia. It was the name of a Pokémon from the card game. "No way, a Pokémon?"

"The very same," Dark Magician Girl answers. She faces the trio and tells them, "We need you; all of us need you," and her fellow Duel Monsters appear carrying the expressions of sadness and fear of their lives. "If this continues, we'll be gone forever. You three are our only hope."

"We'll help," Emily quickly promises, "but what can we do to stop this giant monster?"

Dark Magician Girl flies up to the top of one of the crystal statues. "These three Dragons once served as the protectors of my world. They also fought alongside the divine silver-winged guardian of Atlantis against the Great Beast ten thousand years ago. But for this, they paid a price. Now they are frozen in time; unable to defend the Dominion as they did so long ago."

"But how can we help?" Yami asks.

"The legend states that three brave warriors will awaken these three Dragons when they are needed again," Dark Magician Girl explains. "I believe that one of these warriors is you, Pharaoh, and if I'm correct, you will be able to remove that sword from the ice." There was a sword in the place of where the Dragon's eye seemed to be.

Yami didn't want to doubt Dark Magician Girl, but he had to ask what would happen if he wouldn't be able to remove the sword. That would mean that he wasn't chosen, but the faithful mage remained true to her belief. She knew that Millennia's chosen warriors saved mankind from the magic of the Shadow Games and could save her fellow monsters from this threat.

"Dark Magician Girl," Emily was saying, "you mentioned Lugia. Is there anything else you can tell us about it besides that it was the protector of the city of Atlantis?"

"Yes, my princess. The divine one is also a part of this struggle. It lives deep below the ocean waters, but in order for it to rise and stand against the Great Beast once again, the three Legendary Dragons and chosen warriors must unite along with the chosen one in the prophecy. Princess Emily, I believe that you are the chosen one."

Emily's eyes widen. "But what can I do?"

"When the silver-winged beast returns, you will be able to stop the Great Beast," the mage answers. "But not without the help of your fellow warriors and the three Dragons."

Yami faces Yugi and asks him, "Ready, Yugi?" His partner nods. Together, they grasp the tail of the sword and remove it from the ice.

"Okay, did it work or not?" Yugi asked. Nothing happened right after they removed the sword, but after Yugi asked his question, a light flashed and a blue Dragon emerged from the ice.

"You've released Timaeus," said Dark Magician Girl. "According to the prophecy, you and Timaeus will become linked together as soon as you call his name." Together, Yami and Yugi cry out the Dragon's name and join forces with Timaeus, feeling his power flowing through them.

When the task is complete, Yugi and Emily wake up and find themselves back in the bedroom. They look outside and see an aurora in the sky. They also see monsters going into the light. Quickly, Yugi and Emily change clothes and head to the city where the monsters are going.

They went to the square and met up with the rest of their friends. Looking up, they saw a bunch of green crystals in the clouds drawing the monsters inside. The crystals shatter and Yugi and Emily see that same beastly eye from the Dominion of the Beasts. The eye unleashes a typhoon down on the gang. Joey, Tristan, and Tea run to safety, but Yugi and Emily stay in the square.

To protect herself and Yugi, Emily uses her magic to create a barrier. Yugi's deck starts glowing a few seconds later. He draws from his deck and pulls a card containing the image of the Dragon he and Yami just released. He knew what he had to do. "I summon Timaeus!" And the great blue Dragon appears in the sky. "Timaeus, protect us from that monster!" Hearing Yugi's cry, the Dragon launches a blast of its flare to the beastly eye. It clashes with the force of wind, but living up to the legend, Timaeus defeats the Great Beast.

The sky clears up and particles of the crystals rain down like meteorites. Looking at Yugi, Emily notices that a blue light is shining all over him. Even more surprising, a pair of wings grows from his back. Now he was a winged warrior like her. Timaues returns to the card and Dark Magician Girl appears in front of Yugi and Emily. "I'm afraid we've only just begun," she warns them. "The Great Beast is still weak, so he retreated for the moment. But my companions and I are truly grateful to you. These wings you now wield prove that you and Timaeus have truly connected. You've earned them, but use them well."

Looking at his wings, Yugi freaks out a little, but comes to admire them. They're brown and white like eagle wings. Dark Magician Girl looks away and continues by saying, "But many of us are still prisoners on the other side. The Great Beast will return and his power will grow. He must be stopped before he is fully restored. Time is running out." And she disappears.

Yugi looks down at the card. "Timaeus is strong, but not strong enough. We have to find the other two warriors so that the other Dragons can be released." Yami and Emily nod in agreement.


	6. The Creator Returns

The Creator Returns

The next morning, the gang meets up at Yugi's house. The morning news reported that there were less monster sightings after last night's chaos in town, but everywhere else around the world, the same aurora was stretching across the sky and there was unpredictable weather like hurricanes and blizzards.

"I guess what happened here last night happened everywhere," Tea assumed.

Joey picks up Yugi's new card the Eye of Timaeus. "But with this new card, Yugi was able to kick that thing's supernatural butt; 'till it comes back again."

Tristan takes the card from Joey's hand. "I still don't know how a Duel Monster card did all of that. It doesn't seem like anything too special to me."

Joey takes the card back. "Maybe to the untrained eye, but a real duelist can tell that this is no ordinary card. It's got to be handled carefully."

Yugi agrees. "There's no telling what else this thing can do. After I played it, I somehow got a pair of wings."

"Think of it as your mark as a chosen warrior," Emily said, assuring him that it was all cool. Having supernatural powers seemed to be the most normal thing to her. "Of course, you'll have to learn how to use them. But I can teach you how to."

"Come on, Emily," Tea was saying, "we've got to take this seriously."

"Well, we could start with the motorcycle gang who stole the God cards and tried to kidnap you," Tristan was saying, "then that giant eye that tried to blast us,"

As the list keeps going, Joey asks to take a look at the Eye of Timaeus card once again. "Maybe if we can get that Dragon to come out, he could give us a clue to what's going on," he suggested. Talk about a bad and stupid idea. He was the one who even said that the card had to be handled carefully. Because of that, Tristan hit Joey in the head, which got him mad and caused the two pals to start horsing around.

Yugi's grandfather walks inside the room. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt."

"Are we being too loud," Yugi asks.

They were, but that wasn't Solomon's reason for stopping in. He told Yugi that a package came in the mail for him. Looking at the contents on the package, Yugi and the others see that it's from Pegasus at Industrial Illusions. Yugi opened the package and inside was a videotape and a card with the image of a golden key.

This was just like before when Pegasus did the same thing. It was bringing back a lot of unpleasant memories. They gang really didn't need this right now. Some of them wanted to throw away the tape, but Yugi was curious to know what sort of message it contained. "Let's just tape over it with some Saturday morning cartoons," Joey suggested.

Emily got it back together and asked with a more positive tone, "What are you so worried about? He doesn't even have the Millennium Eye anymore." Thinking back, Tea remembered how Pegasus seemed like a changed man the last time they all saw him. Joey still didn't like the idea of watching the videotape. Yugi had to remember that Pegasus was the man who invented the Duel Monsters card game and that made him wonder if he might have some answers. Yugi places the tape in the video player and the rest of his friends brace themselves.

"Greetings, Yugi boy, it's been such a long time. You never call, you never write, even after all we've been through together, you could at least send an email. Now, unless you've been living under a rock for the past two days, I'm sure you realize that Duel Monsters are suddenly running amok all over this world of ours. Luckily for me, Kaiba boy's been taking most of the heat for all these recent state of affairs. Of course, I know who's really behind this."

"I told you we should play this tape, guys," Joey lied.

"I must stop them," continued Pegasus. "They're ruining the reputation of my game and I'm afraid that's just not good for business. The only catch is it's too risky to leave you any information on this tape. So that means you'll have to come see me in person. It's the only way to ensure complete secrecy. And last but not least, I've enclosed a one-of-a-kind card. Just make sure you don't lose it."

"Fine, I won't," Yugi said in response to his demanding tone.

"It's the only way to enter my compound. Guard it with your life. They mustn't take it." Then the message ends. As desperate as he sounded, Joey still wasn't sure Pegasus could be trusted.

Yugi made up his mind. "I'm going."

Seeing that his best friend is serious and his mind can't be changed in matters like these, Joey decides to come along. "Consider my bags already packed."

"Count me in," said Tea.

"Me too," added Tristan. "He is flying us first-class, right?"

"Don't forget me," said Emily. She would have to join them anyway if she had a role in all of this.

Listening in with some spy gear, Rex and Weevil get the details, but don't really know what it's all about. "Why does Pegasus need those losers?" Rex complained. "He should've given that tape to me."

But Weevil was crafty and had a few ideas. "Just because we weren't invited to the party doesn't mean we can't show up. We'll see where all the cards get made."

The thought of Pegasus showing Yugi and his friends every card made at his disposal and giving them away was making Rex feel sick. "All right, let's go. All of those rare cards should belong to me!"

"And me," Weevil added. "Before long, our dueling decks will be unstoppable."

"We just have to get to Pegasus before they do," said Rex. "Now how do we do that?" Weevil adjusts his glasses and begins telling his plans to Rex.

In the temple on the island, Dartz was reflecting on what happened last night and decided that a new change of plans had to be set in order. "Our time will come, Great Leviathan. By the might of the three Egyptian Gods, you have been reborn. And once I replenish you with enough souls, you will have enough power to swallow the earth. No one will stop us." But he couldn't forget about Timaeus. He was very well aware of the power the Dragon possessed. "Apparently, the pharaoh holds the power of the Dragon. But that is merely a minor setback to be dealt with later. As for the princess, I know she's the one I've been searching for. Rafael," he calls.

Rafael hears his master and presents himself. "Yes, Master Dartz. I know what to do. I'll find the princess and bring her to you. I'll also find the pharaoh and this time, I'll make sure we drain his power in order to feed the Great Beast, sir."

"Why don't you try listening? It's really a wonderful skill," Dartz tells him. "And when you master it, you'll realize that we need more than just the pharaoh and his daughter."

"Then we'll deal with the others too," Alister volunteered. "I'll take Kaiba."

"I got me eye on someone too," said Valon. "That feisty little bloke Joey Wheeler. He should be fun to take apart."

Alister and Valon knew that Kaiba and Joey were both strong duelists and perhaps had strong souls. They also learned from their master that they were descendants of warriors chosen by the Great Goddess Millennia. But Alister figured that Valon had a different reason for wanting to face Joey. "I know why you're after Wheeler."

"Mind your own business, Alister. What about you? Why the sudden interest in Kaiba?"

"I have my reasons, Valon."

Before they start bickering, Rafael tells them to break it up. "Knock it off. We're in the presence of Master Dartz." Hearing that, the redhead and the Australian silence themselves before they can cause themselves any trouble.

"Listen to me, all of you," Dartz was telling them, "in light of recent events, I have a change of plans in store. Don't bother trying to claim the pharaoh's soul. I've decided I want him alive. As for his daughter, I still expect you to capture her and bring her to me." The three bikers don't question their master about his change of mind. They just decide to carry out his orders. "Now then, the pharaoh and his daughter and friends are paying a visit to the one we've been watching. Make certain you reach him before they do."

Rafael knew who he was talking about. "Pegasus."

"And to think, I called you a bad listener," said Dartz. "Go see Pegasus at once." They follow their orders and begin to head to Industrial Illusions. Valon even decides to bring along someone special in mind for the job.

Sitting alone in his office, Pegasus groans and tells himself, "I can't believe the monsters I made famous are terrorizing people around the world. Talk about bad publicity."

"Still talkin' to yourself," asks a familiar voice. Pegasus turns around and sees a familiar figure behind the curtain. "Sweetie, you've got to find yourself some friends."

"How did you get past my security?" Pegasus asks. Instead of answering him, the intruder attacks him.

Back home in Domino, Yugi and his friends spent the night getting their things packed for the trip. There was no telling how long they would really be gone from home, so they took what they thought they needed. Tea complained that she needed to go shopping sometime soon, Tristan stuffed his suitcase with clothes and snacks and essentials, Joey called his sister to let her know what was going on, and Emily decided to bring some pieces of entertainment to keep herself occupied like her camera, binoculars, photo album, duel disk and deck, and tambourine.

"Well, that ought to do it," Yugi said as he finished packing his clothes. He decided to put the key card in his wallet where it would be safe. It was one thing he didn't want to leave behind. "Pegasus said this card was one-of-a-kind and it sounds like someone wants to get their hands on it." He turns to Yami and asks for his opinion. "Have you ever seen this card before?" Not hearing a response, he asks what's wrong. "Something on your mind?"

Yami snaps out of it. "Did you say something?"

"All right, spill it. What's wrong?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Yami lied.

Yugi knew there would be no point in believing him. He knew his partner too well. "You're worried about something and you don't want to tell me."

Yami had forgotten that he couldn't hide anything from Yugi. He decides to come clean and explain, "We know so little about what we're up against and who our new enemy is." _If I only understood more about my own past, I could be more helpful and answer Yugi's questions,_ he wonders.

But Yugi heard his thoughts. "Remember, I know your thoughts and so does Emily, though I'm not sure if she just heard you right now too. But if she did, she'd let us know. But then again, because of the connection between us, I guess I understand why you're so worried. But Emily and I are too." Yami and Yugi were both really worried about Emily because if she was the chosen one, it would explain why the bikers were after her. They had to stay together and keep each other safe. "This seems like our toughest fight yet and the entire world is depending on us," said Yugi. "What if we mess things up?"

"We won't," Yami promises.

Yugi accepts his words. "Let's get some sleep. We have a huge day ahead of us and our new adventure starts tomorrow." He turns off the lights and turns in for the night.

Early the next morning, Yugi and his friends are dropped off at the airport. After getting through security, they find their way to the gate where Pegasus' associates are waiting. One leads them to the private jet while the other two take their luggage and carefully board it in the back.

Once everyone boards, they already begin to admire the accommodations. "Look at this place. I totally feel like a rock star," Tea squealed.

"I guess this is how Max feels with all of her private transportation methods," Emily wonders. They all sit down and ready themselves for takeoff. The jet would be going fast, but it would still take time to get to California, where the company was. Good thing there was good food and entertainment to pass the time. They could even fold the seats down and use them as beds.

It took fourteen hours for them to reach their destination and now they were finally in California. Next was the road trip to Industrial Illusions. As their luggage was being loaded into the car, Tea noticed a large beige duffle and asked her friends if any of them brought it along. When everyone answered 'no', one attendant decided to take it to the lost and found department. Little did anyone know that Rex and Weevil placed themselves inside that bag to sneak their way to join the gang on their mission. With that setback being taken care of, the mission could proceed.

"This place looks nothing like back home," Joey said as he was admiring the scenery.

"Of course not," Tristan was saying, "This is San Francisco, home of the Golden Gate Bridge."

Tea gives the boys a reality check of why they're here. "This isn't a vacation. We're here to see Pegasus." Yugi and Emily already knew that and based on the message they were sent, they had a feeling Pegasus was already in danger. They just hoped that they would be able to get to him before the three bikers would. Not that they weren't paying attention. The both of them just had a lot on their minds. After all, it's not every day a magic gateway between two different worlds suddenly opens and all hell breaks loose. And the only protection against the force threatening both worlds is the Dragons of legend and their chosen warriors. This much was also certain: Yugi and his friends needed to get to the bottom of this before that monster would attack again.


	7. Deja Duel

Deja Duel

Back home in Domino, Kaiba was facing problems of his own. Though the monster sightings were starting to occur less, reporters had still been coming to his company demanding answers. "I said, 'hold all my calls'!" he ordered. "And tell those reporters out there once and for all that KaibaCorp is not responsible in any way for the monster sightings, end of story. And don't come back until they're gone." And his associate leaves the office and does as ordered.

The timing of these disasters couldn't be worse either. Kaiba was just beginning to start his latest project. For all he could assume, someone was trying to sabotage his company and ruin him. But he couldn't get any leads about what was going on and who was behind it.

Just then, his little brother came running in. "Seto, check out our database. There's someone out there buying off every share of our company. I just saw it myself."

Kaiba looks up the database and sees that his brother is right. "If these numbers are accurate, almost half of KaibaCorp was just brought by one person and they're still buying. But how can that be?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to stop them. If they buy any more shares, they could take over the entire company and there's no way I'm going to allow that." He could only think of one person who would do this. Just then, his phone rang. "Yes?"

"Kaiba boy, I've missed you," Pegasus said cheerfully.

"It _was_ you," Kaiba growls.

"I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged. It looks like we're partners now. This is going to be so much fun."

"This company's mine," Kaiba firmly stated.

"You're always so uptight, Kaiba boy," Pegasus teased. "Why don't you treat yourself to a nice vacation?"

"Enough. I will never let a snake like you wrap yourself around my company, is that clear?"

Keeping calm and collected, Pegasus tells him, "Relax, I don't want your company. I just needed the upper hand so I could force you to do something for me. Plus, I was bored and it was fun. You see, since both of our reputations are at stake thanks to these pesky monsters, I thought we could post our public image by dueling each other."

"You must be out of your mind, Pegasus," said Kaiba.

"Should I take that as a 'no'? Well, I'd reconsider if I were you. Because if not, I'll take the rest of KaibaCorp and tear it apart piece by pathetic piece. What's it gonna be? Do we have ourselves a rematch or should I just proceed with plan B? I need an answer, Kaiba boy."

Kaiba could clearly see that Pegasus was making a proposal he couldn't refuse. His company was on the line once again and his reputation was bad enough as it was. Besides, this could help him understand what was going on and what he could do to stop it. "You have yourself a duel, Pegasus."

He was pleased to hear that. "I thought you'd see things my way, so I set up an arena for us at Duelist Kingdom for old time's sake. Don't forget to bring your Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Then he hung up the phone and closed the monitor.

Mokuba didn't like how things were going. Before all this mayhem, the brothers were supposed to start building the theme park of their dreams and Kaiba even promised not to duel again until their project was complete. But he had to break his promise in order to save his company. He went down to the vault in the lower levels of the building and took out the briefcase containing his duel disk and cards. After that, the Kaiba brothers went to the roof where their jet was.

Before climbing aboard, Kaiba notices his brother's worried expression and asks, "What's wrong?"

Mokuba already established how worried he was about this setup, so he confessed his real concern. "I thought we were going to build KaibaLand."

"We will, Mokuba, just as soon as I teach Pegasus a lesson." Hearing his brother's promise, Mokuba finally joins him and takes his seat.

It took about an hour for them to make it to the island. The brothers just wanted to settle their business as quickly as possible. Duelist Kingdom brought the both of them bad memories of when Pegasus toyed with them and kept them as his prisoners to take over the company. Kaiba landed the jet close to the castle where Pegasus was waiting.

As they walked through the corridors looking for Pegasus, Mokuba noticed how deserted the place seemed. "It looks pretty empty. Pegasus' staff must be on vacation or something." That made things a little easier for the Kaibas. Neither of them liked any of the goons. But the silence was pretty disturbing.

"That means less people to get on my nerves," said the elder brother. "Let's just find this lunatic so we can leave."

They kept walking, but couldn't find Pegasus anywhere. The last place they came to was the site of the dueling ring. But the arena wasn't in place nor was the bridge holding it. Kaiba and Mokuba almost fell to what looked like a bottomless pit. Kaiba was fed up with this. "Show yourself, Pegasus," he called out, "unless you've come to your senses and gone home."

The sound of sinister chuckling filled the area. "Your lack of patience never fails to amuse me," said Pegasus. Finally, he reveals himself at the other end of the room.

"You're as irritating as ever," Kaiba said as Pegasus continued chuckling. He could see that he had not changed one bit since their last encounter.

"Come on, where's the love, Kaiba boy? After all, we've been through so much."

"I didn't come here to catch up. I came to duel you so you'll get out of my life."

"That's not nice," Pegasus whines mockingly. "What did I ever do to deserve such hatred?"

"It's a rather long list and I'm short on time," Kaiba tells him. "Most recently, you stuck your nose where it didn't belong when you started buying out pieces of my company. And I'm sure you're the one who's been ruining my reputation lately by starting this monster scare. Admit it; you made it look like Duel Monsters are running around all over the world just to get some attention."

A brilliant assumption, but no evidence to point out. "Do you honestly believe that or are you afraid to admit what you truly think?" Pegasus asks. "Maybe these Duel Monsters are real."

Kaiba laughed. "You should know by now that I don't believe in your hocus-pocus mind tricks and I certainly don't believe in real monsters."

"You're still trying to get away with that 'I-don't-believe-in-magic' speech? Don't you think it's time to give it a rest already; especially after that time we shared not so long ago in this very castle," Pegasus asks, sounding a little more serious. "But of course, as always, I'm true to my word. You already know that."

"That's enough!"

"What's wrong? Did it suddenly become a crime to reminisce about old times between friends, Kaiba boy?"

"Listen, if you're trying to mess with my head by bringing up what happened in the past, I'm afraid it won't work. That's old news. This time, it's you who's gonna suffer," Kaiba promised. He really was tired of people doing this to him all the time by mentioning past events.

"Then let's get this duel on the road. It's time for the rematch of the century," Pegasus declared, and the arena came down and the bridge began connecting to it. "Well, well, well, here we are again; in the exact same spot where I devastated you last time. Ready for a repeat performance? Who knew I would get to destroy you twice in one lifetime?"

Before taking his place to the arena, Kaiba tells Mokuba to leave and get somewhere safe. He remembered the dangers Pegasus posed and didn't want his brother to be victimized or used against him again. Mokuba does as told and heads to the upper deck where he thinks he'll be safe. "Let's get on with this duel. The sooner I defeat you, the sooner I can get on with my life. You've wasted enough of my time already, Pegasus."

"Is it me, or are you always in a bad mood?" Pegasus asked mockingly. "We're about to play a friendly game, so why don't you do us a favor and lighten up?"

Kaiba had enough games and wanted this to be his last for the day. But he promised he would feel better once the duel would be done. Pegasus places his cards on the table and Kaiba connects his duel disk to the monitor with a cable. Pegasus makes the same opening move he made in their first duel and summons Toon Alligator in defense mode. After that, he plays a card face down. Kaiba had a feeling Pegasus was trying to psyche him out with the same moves he made in their first duel. For his move, he summons Spear Dragon and attacks Toon Alligator. Though the comical reptile was in defense mode, Spear Dragon's special ability still did damage to Pegasus' life points, so he lost 300 life points. And after attacking, Spear Dragon automatically switches into defense mode. To end his turn, Kaiba plays two cards face down.

Pegasus draws a unique magic card called Toon Table of Contents. When played, Pegasus would be permitted to add a card to his hand as long as it was a Toon-based card. Kaiba had a bad feeling Pegasus was going to choose Toon World and he was right. Pegasus paid a thousand life points and activated his favorite card. Next, he summoned Toon Masked Sorcerer, a comical spellcaster with 900 attack points and 1400 defense points.

But Kaiba remembered the strengths and weakness of Pegasus' Toon cards. He revealed one of his face down cards. It was a trap called Cloning and he used it to create another Toon Masked Sorcerer. Because they had the same number of attack points, the fight would result in a stalemate, but Kaiba had other plans in store. He sacrificed his two monsters to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Pegasus reveals his own trap card as well. It was Toon Mask and when played, Pegasus could sacrifice his Sorcerer to summon the White Dragon's Toon counterpart.

"You know how much I hate that thing!" Kaiba snapped. "Your Toon Dragon is a disgrace to the original Blue-Eyes!"

"Don't say that," said Pegasus. "You'll hurt his feelings." And the Toon Dragon started crying, releasing waterfalls of tears from its eyes.

"Well, let's see how he feels about my next card." It was the magic card Shrink and Kaiba used to cut the Toon Dragon's attack points in half. To Pegasus, Kaiba just made his monster extra cute and lovable. "I'm through dealing with your pitiful excuse of a Dragon, so let's focus on the real Blue-Eyes." He activates another magic card called Charm of Lamentation to raise his Dragon's attack points. She launches her White Lightning, but her Toon counterpart escapes it. But Kaiba knew what he was doing. His magic card also allowed him to draw a card from his deck every time his Dragon failed to attack. _The key to beating this washed up has-been is somewhere in my deck_ , Kaiba thought to himself. _I just have to keep drawing cards until I find it._

Pegasus gives up 500 life points so his Dragon can attack Kaiba directly, but the brunette protects himself by activating Negate Attack. But Pegasus' turn wasn't over yet. He played a magic card called Toon Rollback, giving him another chance to attack. The Toon Dragon wasn't permitted to attack twice in one turn, but Pegasus was going to use a different monster. So he sacrificed his Toon Dragon and summoned Toon Dark Magician Girl. She appeared from the bindings of Toon World like she had just woken up from an afternoon nap and dealt 2000 points of damage to Kaiba.

Blue-Eyes launched her White Lightning towards Toon Dark Magician Girl, but the adorable little mage put on a show by absorbing the attack into her hat and making birds and confetti appear from the explosion it contained. Kaiba's Charm of Lamentation was still in play, so he drew a card from his deck. It was a magic card called a Wingbeat of Giant Dragon, allowing him to destroy Toon World and the comical mage with it by first returning his Dragon to his hand.

"My precious Toon World," Pegasus moaned.

"Nice one, Seto. You did it," Mokuba cheered. "I never doubted you for a second."

Kaiba ends his turn by summoning Versago the Destroyer, a fiend with 1100 attack points and 900 defense points. "Your move, Pegasus." But the creator of Duel Monsters leaned down staring at the table. "Hello?" Kaiba called to him. Not hearing a response, he's assuming he's giving up. "Last chance and I win. I'm taking your silence as a forfeit. Not that I blame you. I'd quit too if my strategy was as lame as yours. You're using the exact same tactics you used the first time we dueled here. In fact, you almost made the same moves card for card. What's the deal, Pegasus? You're a lot of things, but predictable isn't one of them."

Pegasus pulls himself together and grins at Kaiba. "I just haven't been myself lately. In fact," then he speaks with a different voice and finishes by saying, "I mean that quite literally."

Mokuba was confused. "What's going on?"

"Surprise!" What turned out to be Pegasus was actually a young redhead with gray eyes in disguise. It was Alister. "I've waited this day for a long time, Kaiba boy."

"You're going to pay for tricking me like that!" Kaiba shouted.

"Pretty good imitation, right," Alister asks, speaking with Pegasus' voice.

"Identify yourself!"

"Alister's the name, Kaiba boy. Now let's duel," the redhead declares and activates his duel disk. He draws from his deck and looks at the card in pleasure. "This magic card is about to change everything; the Seal of Orichalcos." Just like before, a magic ring surrounds itself around the field and creates the symbol inside of it. The symbol also appears on Alister's forehead and a red light of hatred glows in his eyes.

"Explain yourself now!" Kaiba demands.

"Oh, as if you're gonna believe me?" Alister sarcastically asked. He decides to explain anyway. "We're trapped in here until the duel's over. Once I beat you, I'll be able to get out. Of course, you, on the other hand, won't be quite as lucky as myself, Kaiba boy. When you lose, your soul will be locked away for all eternity. But this time, you won't be set free!" Alister knew that the first time Kaiba was up against ancient magic, he lost his soul. But Alister was also determined to make sure Kaiba's soul would stay trapped.

"Enough tricks, Alister," Kaiba demanded. Mokuba comes down from the deck and tries to approach his brother, but the barrier of the Seal pushes him back.

"Did that seem like a trick to you?" Alister asked.

Mokuba gets back on his feet and pounds his hands against the barrier. "Let my brother out," he cries. "Who do you think you are anyway? You have no idea who you're messing with."

Alister disagreed. "I'm messing with a greedy little punk who's just as pathetic as his old man."

That got Kaiba mad. "What did you just say to me? No one compares me to my stepfather and gets away with it. Do I make myself clear? He was a worthless snake."

"Like you," Alister commented.

"My family business has nothing to do with you! Who the hell put you up to this anyway?"

Alister plainly answers that he's fighting in the name of all the people who suffered by the hands of the Kaiba family and the company. Kaiba was used to hearing that meaningless vow, but it wasn't like he was the one who had to pay for Gozaboro's sins. But now wasn't the time to explain and it was still Alister's turn. He summons a fire attribute monster called Gorlag and thanks to its special ability, it gains 500 additional attack points for every fire attribute monster on the field including itself. Plus, with the Seal of Orichalcos in play, Gorlag was another 500 points stronger and had a total of 2000 attack points. And by destroying Kaiba's monster, Gorlag's second ability activated, summoning Versago the Destroyer on Alister's side of the field and turning it into a fire attribute monster. To end his turn, Alister plays a card face down.

Kaiba had to admit that Alister was a skilled duelist, but as he looked at the cards in his hand, he figured he could win the duel easily. He summons Pitch-Dark Dragon in defense mode and places a hidden card face down.

Alister had a feeling he knew what that hidden card was. Why else would Kaiba play a weak dark attribute monster on the field? "Let me guess, that's Crush Card, isn't it?" Hearing Kaiba growl, Alister takes his surprised and annoyed expression as a 'yes'. "I've had my eye on you for a long time, Kaiba, and I know every pathetic detail of your life including your obvious dueling strategies."

"I see. Is that why you dragged me all the way out here?" Kaiba asked in mock flattery. "I had no idea you were such a big fan of mine. If you wanted my autograph, all you had to do was ask me for it."

"You make me sick, Kaiba!" Alister snapped.

"What did I do?"

"You ruined my life!" Alister lowers his voice and says calmly, "Now this is all I have. He's my family." And he holds out a damaged and almost completely burnt action figure of a robotic soldier named Dyna Dude.

"You realize you're holding a busted action figure, right?" asked Kaiba.

Alister looks at the toy in anger and sadness. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"You love your doll," Kaiba teased. "How cute."

"I do," Alister says softly. "Know why?"

"Humor me."

Alister raises his voice once again and tells him, "It used to be my brother's. But now I'll never see him again because your father took him away from me!" Seven years ago, Alister's hometown was threatened with war. He had no father and his mother was captured by the tanks that invaded his city. As the enemy continued to attack, homes and buildings were reduced to rubble. The only family Alister had left was his little brother Mikey, a redhead with gray eyes like him. To stay strong and be brave, Mikey held on to his favorite Dyna Dude action figure and prayed for his hero to rescue him and his brother. Alister knew that his little brother needed that spark, but he also had to be the one to keep himself and his brother safe.

They made it to the outskirts where other refugees and orphans went to for safety, but it was too good to be true. The tanks came back and started attacking the camp. Alister tried to escape, but the impact of the blasts separated him from Mikey. He looked around, but all he could find was the nearly destroyed action figure. Mikey had been captured as well. Then Alister met Dartz for the first time and learned from him that the man who was behind the attacks and destroyed everything Alister knew and loved was Gozaboro Kaiba.

"Your father did this to me and now you run his evil empire, so it's your fault too," Alister growled. "It's time you paid for his sins by giving up your soul to the Great Beast."

Mokuba felt sorry for Alister for the pain he was caused, but it didn't sound fair for him to put it on Seto. "My brother's innocent!" He protests. "Our stepfather was a big jerk, but don't blame Seto for that! He knew Gozaboro was wrong. That's why he changed KaibaCorp into a company that helps people. Sorry, Alister, but what happened to you is not our fault! You may not know this, but my brother and I grew up without a family also!"

"You poor thing," Alister said, not really caring. "Why don't you imagine what life would be like if you didn't have your brother either?" Mokuba could never imagine such thing. His older brother meant more to him than anything else in the whole world. Kaiba told Mokuba to stay out of this, but Mokuba just wanted to help his brother. It made the redhead feel disgusted. "Don't worry, Mokuba. Your brother won't push you around anymore once I take away his soul." He speaks directly to the elder brother and tells him, "Just take a look at yourself. Everything you own was paid for by KaibaCorp; the clothes you wear, the food you eat, the same money that took my brother away. Now it's time for you to pay me back by giving up your soul!"

The way he was hearing all this seemed to Kaiba that Alister was just wallowing in self-pity. But he was also just as aware of the pain and suffering Gozaboro brought upon the innocent people. He did have a reputation for violence and cruelty. Plus, Alister was about the same age as Kaiba when he lost everything. "You have a good point. My stepfather was a tyrant and what he did to your family was wrong. And you deserve to be paid for that. But then again, I don't care that you brought me here to threaten to put me out of business. Let's just continue this duel and if you're lucky enough to win, maybe I'll decide to help you."

"When I defeat you in this duel, you will help me," Alister vowed. He revealed his hidden trap Royal Decree, rendering all other trap cards useless. The Crush Card was of no use to Kaiba any longer and his strategy was crushed. Gorlag defeated Pitch-Dark Dragon and brought it back to Alister's side of the field as a fire attribute monster to raise its attack points by 500. After that, Versago attacked Kaiba directly, leaving him with a sparse 400 life points.

The card Kaiba drew from his deck was Card of Demise and he played it to draw three cards. Next, he activated White Dragon Ritual and sacrificed Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon. Before attacking, Kaiba played Monster Reborn to resurrect the Blue-Eyes he sacrificed. The Paladin attacked Pitch-Dark Dragon with his Ionic Spear Burst and dealt 500 points of damage to Alister. Gorlag also lost 500 attack points. Blue-Eyes attacked Gorlag, dealing 500 more points of damage and now that Gorlag was gone, Versago would be going to the graveyard as well. Kaiba decided to activate his Paladin's special ability and summon another Blue-Eyes to take his place.

To Alister, Kaiba's moves were as predictable as ever. He played Pot of Greed to draw two cards from his deck. Then he played another magic card called Atonic's Flame to destroy all monsters that weren't fire-types. Since Kaiba's Dragons were creatures of light, they were destroyed. The magic card also allowed Alister to summon Gorlag from the graveyard. After that, he equipped his monster with Fire Whip, giving it the power to control the two Dragons that were just destroyed. And now that they were fire-type monsters, Gorlag gained a thousand additional attack points for a total of 3000. And the Seal of Orichalcos gave the White Dragons 500 additional attack points as well. But Alister was forbidden to attack this turn, so he played a card face down.

It was all up to fate now. Kaiba needed to believe in the Heart of the Cards. It was the only way for him to win. If he didn't find a way to stand against the hotheaded redhead and his firepower, Kaiba would go down in flames. He placed his fingertips on his deck, but before he could draw his card, he felt a strange power being released. Immediately, Kaiba was transported to the Dominion of the Beasts and was standing before the two remaining Dragons sealed in ice. "I must be hallucinating."

Dark Magician Girl's voice called to him. "Kaiba, you have been chosen to release the mighty Critias. All you have to do is remove the sword." Kaiba didn't know what this was about, but he went up to the statue and gripped the sword sheathed in the Dragon's fang. He removed it, releasing a charcoal gray Dragon with violet eyes.

"All right, I'm just about ready to wake up from this dream," Kaiba said, trying to keep his cool.

"Now join forces."

"Anything to shut you up." And Kaiba places his palm against Critias' head and begins to feel his power joining together with the Dragon's.

Kaiba found himself back on the dueling field holding a card with the Dragon's picture in it; the Fang of Critias. A red light was also glowing around him and just like what happened to Yugi, he earned his wings as a mark of a chosen warrior. They were red dragon wings. _What's going on? I've never felt anything like this before._

Mokuba stares in amazement. "Wings? My brother has wings?" Alister was watching too and had a bad feeling about what it meant.

 _I didn't put this card in my deck. And the picture looks exactly like the Dragon I just dreamt about. Is this another one of Alister's tricks?_

Then Dark Magician Girl's voice echoes in his head. " _No, play this card. It's the only way to win."_

Trusting in her voice, he summons the Dragon he released. "I play Fang of Critias!"

"What!? You don't have that card!"

"What do you call this?" Kaiba merges Critias with his Crush Card to form Doom Virus Dragon. Although he had 1900 attack points, the Dragon's special ability allowed him to instantly destroy every one of his opponent's monsters with 1500 or more attack points. Doom Virus Dragon was about to attack Alister directly, but the redhead saved himself by activating a magic card called Contagion of Madness, causing Alister to lose 1900 life points and Kaiba to lose 950 life points and the match resulting in a draw.

The Seal of Orichalcos couldn't take both of their souls, so Alister and Kaiba were both safe. But the brunette had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of the redhead. He even heard Alister promise to come back and finish what he started.

Mokuba and Kaiba left the castle without having any idea of what just happened back there. The older brother actually didn't care about how Alister was just able to disappear after the duel came to an end. What was really bothering him was how he came to be in possession of the Fang of Critias and how he got a pair of wings. And if these wings were real and he could actually control them, then he had to embrace that a great power was at work. The magic of the Orichalcos seemed just as real. Kaiba knew that the more he ignored it, the more it would continue to bother him. So for the time being, he decided to accept that this was all real. He had to learn more about what was going on here and the only way to get any further information was to go to Industrial Illusions and see the real Pegasus. After all, he created Duel Monsters and must have some knowledge of Kaiba's new card.


	8. An Unexpected Enemy

An Unexpected Enemy

Yugi and his friends had been on the road for what seemed like hours. True, California was a big state, but that depends on the routes you take when traveling. They left the city and were driving through the desert. It seemed like they were getting further away from civilization instead of being taken to their destination; especially when they stopped at a gas station. The driver pulled over and began walking towards the small stop. Everyone was confused because the place looked like it had been abandoned for a long time and left to just waste away.

The gang waited for twenty minutes, but the driver still had not yet returned. The desert heat was becoming bothersome as well, so everyone stepped outside to look around. Sure enough, the place was empty and the driver had mysteriously disappeared. Now Yugi and his friends needed to find another way to get to Industrial Illusions.

Just then, Joey heard the sound of motorcycles revving. A gang of riders dressed in black suits came and surrounded the group. "You kids shouldn't be roaming around these parts," the leader warned. "You never know who might drive by."

"You got a problem or something?" Joey asked.

"What do you guys want anyway?" Tea asked.

"There's no point in talking to them," said Emily.

The leader chuckled. "I guess the blonde girl's the smart one."

"Guys, I got an idea." Joey suggested that everyone ran to safety. The others took his advice and tried to escape, but the bikers blocked their way.

"Everyone around me," said Emily. Knowing the bikers might try to attack, she uses her magic to create a protective barrier around herself and her friends. She was right. The thugs took out a few metal poles and began swinging them around and sliding them against the street. One biker tried to break through the barrier until something suddenly broke his concentration, knocking him off of his motorcycle. Another motorcycle rider was coming their way, but this rider was wearing a black jeans and a purple sweater and was riding on a violet motorcycle. She threw Duel Monster cards towards the bikers to attack them.

Up on the hills, Rafael and Valon were watching the excitement. They actually sent those thugs to attack Yugi and his friends. As for the girl on the motorcycle, well, Valon was the only one who had an idea about who she was.

Joey picked up one of the cards and recognized that it was Harpy Lady. He only knew two duelists who kept that monster in their decks. Then the owner of the card rode by and took the card from Joey's hand. "I'll take that. Thanks." It was hard to tell whose voice that was through the helmet, but Joey was able to see the cobalt blue eyes right through it. It was Max.

One biker was still on his bike and was about to attack Max, but she knocked him off and his motorcycle crashed into one of the pumps at the station. Now the place was going to blow up. While the others get inside the limousine, Emily lifts Joey from the ground and carries him as she flies. Tristan starts the car and steps on the pedal to escape as fast as they can. As the entire station went up in flames, Joey looked back in concern for Max, but was relieved to see her ride through the smoke and flames from the explosion.

After heading three miles down the road and finally away from the blast, the engine of the car overheated because Tristan had been taking it too hard with the controls. Emily was now strong enough to carry up to two people when flying, but not four. Yugi had his wings too, but didn't know how to use them yet. He hadn't had any practice time since he got them. Now they were stranded. Joey and Tristan started bickering over whose fault it was because of the situation they were in, but the girls told them to break it up.

"We need to think of a plan," said Tea. "Whoever's after Pegasus seems to know we're here to see him and they got to him first."

"Be that as it may, we have to press on," said Emily. "But how are we going to get to Industrial Illusions without any transportation?" That was a good question. For all the time they spent riding through the desert, they hadn't seen another car on the road. But Tea had an idea. Just like in movies, drivers will stop to offer a ride to a pretty girl or two, so she and her best friend stood at the edge of the street to signal for a ride while the boys hid behind a large rock.

One car was passing by. The driver saw the girls and shouted, "Get out of the road! What's the matter with you!?" as he drove past them.

"What's the matter with _you_?" Tea retorted. "Must've never seen two beautiful girls looking for a ride before." And she and Emily giggled. They saw another car coming and decided to give it another shot by holding out their thumbs and winking. The driver stopped and offered the girls a lift. He didn't know Tea and Emily had other friends joining them and he was also upset that they were boys, but he told them all to hop in the back of his truck with their luggage.

"Thanks, this is much better than the limo," Joey said sarcastically.

"Nobody thinks you're funny," Tristan tells him.

It actually was good to be on the road again, but everyone else was still confused about what happened back there when they were attacked. "So what happened back there?" Emily asked.

"Max saved us," Joey tells her. "One of the cards she used back there was Harpy Lady. Plus I could see her eyes through her helmet. I knew we'd run into her someday. And did you see how she took care of those biker creeps?"

Tristan agreed. "That was awesome."

Tea nods. "Makes me glad she's on our side."

Emily wasn't too sure. _If that was Max, why didn't I sense her Cobalt Star shard? And why didn't she stick around with us?_ Yami and Yugi shared the same concerns and wondered if that was their friend.


	9. Max Attacks

Max Attacks

Finally, the team made it to Industrial Illusions, but when they got inside, the place was surprisingly empty. It wouldn't be a holiday because the doors were unlocked. Yami wondered if perhaps the same fiends who stole the God cards and tried to kidnap Emily got here first and attacked Pegasus. On the alert, he decides to take over from here on out. Tea checks the phone at the front desk, but can't hear anything from the receiver.

Suddenly, the doors lock themselves; trapping everyone inside. The sound of revving occurs in the room and someone jumps off of the second floor and lands in the middle of the foyer in front of the gang. The rider spins her bike a couple of times and finally stops it. She gets off of her seat, takes off her helmet, lets her black hair touch her shoulders, and faces the team. Joey was right. It was Max.

"I told you guys it was her," Joey tells his friends. He faces Max and asks her, "So what brings you here to San Francisco, Max? You hosting another concert?" Max said nothing. She just looked at him angrily. "Don't we get a 'hi'? What's with the silent treatment, Max?"

Finally, Max responds and says, "I'm not Max. At least, not the Max you knew." She draws a card from her duel disk. Looking closely, Yami saw that she was wearing the same dark duel disk as the other three bikers. The card Max drew was the card that contained Pegasus' soul. She holds it up and shows them the image.

The team was shocked. "Max, did you do that?" Tea asked.

"Tell us what's going on!" Joey demanded.

"Or else what?" Asked Valon. Everyone looks up and sees him on the balcony with Rafael. "What's the matter, Wheeler? Did your little reunion with Maxie not go as you expected it to?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Max snapped.

"Why are you keeping these guys all to yourself anyway, love? Why don't you show some manners and share the fun with us?" After meeting Max, Valon got a bit of a crush on her and had been spending a lot of his time with her.

Max certainly didn't appreciate it and often wondered what it was that made her attractive to guys with accents. Still, she didn't take kindly to Valon's sweet talk. "Mind your own business, you lackey. These dolts are mine, so deal with it."

"But we're your friends, Max," said Emily. "I know we didn't always get along at first, but you don't really think all that about us, do you? Please tell me the truth." The others plead for her to tell them what this is all about.

"I was never part of your little playgroup and now I'm gonna break you apart one by one," said Max as she activated her duel disk. "And, Wheeler, I'm starting with you. It's payback time and it all starts now." She makes the first move and draws her card. "To think, I was naïve enough to call you my friend. But now I know the truth! You were holding me back from achieving true power! But that changes now as I activate this: the Seal of Orichalcos!" She places the card in the slot for field spells and says, "It's actually done more for me than any of you have; including the Dark Lord himself!"

"No, Max!" Joey screams. But it's too late. With the Seal of Orichalcos in play, the duel has now begun and there's no escape.

Max cries out for a moment, but once the Seal encircles itself around her and Joey, she chuckles in a sinister manner. "If you're scared now, just wait 'till you lose."

"Wake up, Max!" Joey begs. "This is nothing but bad news and it's messing with your head! Don't you remember who we are and everything we've been through together? Get rid of that card and we can return to how things used to be!"

"What's happening?" Emily asked. "I've never felt such power!"

"It's exactly as I feared," said Yami. "The Orichalcos now controls Max."

"If we don't stop her, she'll do to Joey what she did to Pegasus!" Tea cried.

Joey begged Max to listen to him, but she wouldn't. She summoned Harpy Lady in attack mode. Her turn was over, so she told Joey to make his move. "What are you waiting for, Wheeler?"

"I'm waiting for you to come to your senses," he answers. "Can't you see you're letting that evil card control you? You're putting your own life in danger!" Max knew the dangers she was in, but this was something she had been used to almost all her life.

"They can't go through with this," Emily whispered. "We've got to stop it."

Yami shakes his head. "There's nothing we can do. Millennia's power is useless against the Seal."

"Sorry to interrupt your little father and daughter conversation, Pharaoh and Princess," Valon was saying, "but once the Seal of Orichalcos appears, it doesn't disappear until a soul's been captured. Nothing can break it."

"And don't think either of you are off the hook," Rafael warned. "As soon as the witch takes your friend's soul, I'm coming after the both of you."

"Keep quiet up there, you big ape," Max barked. "I'll deal with the others once I'm through with Wheeler."

Rafael growled. "I never liked that little bitch. Always barking insults and never showing respect. One more comment out of Max and she's next."

Valon told his partner to take it easy. "Give the girl a break, will ya? She's still new at all this, mate. Besides, she's got valuable information on the pharaoh and princess, making her the perfect teammate for our crew. Plus, she's kinda cute when she gets mad, don't you think?"

"Uh, no," Rafael bluntly answered. To him, Max was a nasty, wicked witch. The one who he really thought was cute was Emily; especially when tough. But he couldn't let his partner know that.

Max paid no attention to them. Once again, she demanded for Joey to take his turn. "Hurry up and make your move, you worthless mutt."

"I'm not gonna duel against you, Max!"

"Why? Are you afraid of losing me like you did in Battle City?"

Actually, that was true. Joey feared that if he lost Max again, this time, it would be impossible to rescue her. "If I win, you'll pay the price by giving up your soul!"

"I have no soul," Max said coldly. Valon whistled at her for her dark words. Rafael snickered in agreement. Joey and the others gasped hearing her say that. "I told you, the Max you knew is gone. I sold her soul for power. That poor girl was miserable and pathetic; a weak child. That's why I did what needed to be done! I banished my weak side for good!"

"I liked that Max!" Joey snapped. "And I know you're not the spirit of the Cobalt Star shard either. You're not even wearing it around your neck. And though that spirit was evil, I still thought she was my friend too just like the Max I met and fell in love with."

"Didn't your crush for me fade a long time ago?" Max asked.

It's true that when Joey first met Max, he had a huge crush on her and wanted her to be his girlfriend. But as time passed, his crush for her faded. Actually, what was happening was his feelings for her were growing stronger. "If it did, I wouldn't still have feelings for you or even be desperate to want to help you. So I'm gonna get you back!" Finally, Joey decides to go through with the duel. He has to if he expects to save the girl he cares about. For his first move, he summons Alligator's Sword. _I've got to figure out her strategy. If I do that, I may find a way to keep the both of us from losing our souls_. Max summons another Harpy Lady to join her first one. They attack Alligator's Sword and Joey's life points directly, leaving him with 2200 life points. To end her turn, Max plays a card face down.

Emily and Yami have another conversation. This time, mentally. Yugi joins in. Emily asks, _"Hey, I understand Joey's feelings for Max, but he wouldn't lose to her on purpose just to save her, would he?"_

 _"But if he does that, he'll lose his own soul,"_ Yugi responds.

 _"True, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time Joey risked his life to save Max,"_ Emily says, thinking about the time Joey put himself in harm's way to protect Max from Malik. _"But back then, we stepped in and saved them both. Now they're on their own."_

Yugi agrees. _"The force we're up against is too strong and we can't stop it."_

 _"Don't give up,"_ Yami tells them. _"We may have something that can stand against this evil power. But I'm not sure how we can use it to save Joey."_

Rafael looks down at Yami and Emily and wonders what they're thinking. Looking at the Eye of Timaues in Yami's hand, Rafael thinks to himself, _If the pharaoh thinks he can use that Dragon to save his friend, he'd better think again._

 _What am I supposed to do,_ Joey wondered as he was recovering from the attack. _If I fight my hardest and win, I'll lose Max forever. But if I let her win, I'll lose myself forever._ His thoughts were interrupted by Valon's chuckling. "I miss the joke, wise guy!" He still couldn't believe that Max would side with the enemy and it wasn't even the evil spirit of the Cobalt Star shard. His friend would never sell Joey and the others out. Joey makes his move by summoning Rocket Warrior in defense mode and playing a card face down.

Valon began spouting tormenting comments again. "Looks like your friend Wheeler's afraid to attack you, love. Oh, well. Time to finish him off."

She faces Valon and tells him, "I am not your love. And I don't need your commentary. I can defeat this washed up has-been by myself."

"Fine, have it your way," Valon said, cheerfully accepting her word.

Max waves her hair and asks, "Now where was I? Oh, that's right. I was about to win."

"As long as you're with them, you can't win," said Joey. "But don't worry, I'm gonna set you free and save us both."

"And you call me crazy?" Max asks, drawing her card. She had her first Harpy Lady attack Rocket Warrior. The second one was about to attack his life points until Joey revealed his face down card Scapegoat to summon four lamb tokens. But this activated Max's trap Nightmare Tri Mirror. "My Mirror will transform the reflection of your Scapegoats into four more Harpies and summon them to my side of the field." Talk about a flock of girl power. Now Max had six Harpies all with 1800 attack points.

"Wait a minute, that's a total of six monsters," said Emily.

"Thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, Max is permitted to play up to ten monsters," Yami explained.

Because Max's new Harpies had just been summoned by the effect of her trap, they weren't permitted to attack, so Joey only lost one lamb token. "I've got six Harpy Ladies and the Seal of Orichalcos. As for you, Wheeler, you're in over your head as usual. But lucky for you, it's your move."

"This is bad," said Emily. "If Joey doesn't think of something soon, he'll lose the duel."

Yami agreed. "And as long as the Seal of Orichalcos is in play, Max has all sorts of advantages. It even seems that there are certain magic and trap cards that only she is allowed to use." But he would only know that for sure if he saw the duel continue.

Joey summoned Panther Warrior and sacrificed one of his tokens so the feline warrior could attack. But Max was ready. "Reveal trap card: Harpy Lady Sparrow Formation!" And her six Harpies joined forces to form a great sparrow and repel Joey's attack. But Max didn't have a card like that in her deck back in Battle City. So she got new Duel Monster cards for her deck.

"Max, I don't know what kind of spell these guys put on you, but you gotta wake up. Otherwise, we'll both be in big trouble."

"What spell?" Max asked. "Those two lackeys up there couldn't even make me laugh. And I told you, I chose this path all on my own."

"But why?" Emily asked.

Max looks down in sadness and pain. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand, Emily. You've never been an outsider like me. Before I met you or the rest of the gang, I was all alone and had no one to turn to except for the Dark Lord Cobalt. He promised me strength and power, but every day was like a living hell for me with every challenge I had to face. Perhaps that was what I needed to go through in order to make myself stronger. That torment grew stronger after the Battle City tournament. I challenged myself in every way to improve my strength, but it was never enough."

After Battle City, Max was a competitor in a tournament held in New York and became the champion. But though she won match after match, she didn't find herself feeling stronger. Rather her torment was the only thing that was getting stronger. She walked through the concourse holding her prized glass trophy until she heard some competitors talking about her.

Max's opponent was being congratulated by his friend. "Good duel out there. Who'd you duel against? Some kid named Mack or something?"

"Yeah, she was that kid who came in sixth place or something in Battle City. She's supposed to be a celebrity too, but I've heard her music hasn't been selling very well lately."

"Hey, don't feel so bad you lost to her," said his friend. "It's not like she's one of the best duelists like Kaiba or Yugi."

What really hurt Max was what the woman said. "Joey's always been my favorite. He's so cute in a tough guy sort of way." Unable to control her anger, Max throws her trophy towards the lady. She tried to hit her in the head, but it came into contact with the wall and glass shattered everywhere. They were scared at first, but laughed with each other for making Max feel humiliated.

That night, Max returned to her suite. She tried to calm down, but the nightmares of what Malik did came back to haunt her. She was trapped in the hourglass and it was filling with sand. When it went up to her head, Max immediately woke up. "It was the same dream," Max explained. "I was weak and I knew no one would be coming to my rescue."

Though it was dark and rainy outside, Max took a stroll wearing nothing but her black nightgown. She faced the sky letting the raindrops land on her face and the tears flow from her eyes. "I'm done," she sobbed. "I'm never going to get what I want. I'm just a good-for-nothing brat who does nothing but wallow in false hope and empty promises."

Then a light shines in front on her and a revving sound runs through her ears. It was Valon riding on his motorcycle. "I know you. You're my favorite celebrity Max, aren't you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Your biggest music fan and your next dueling opponent," he tells her. "So what do you say?"

Max decided that it would be better to test her dueling skills against Valon than stand in the rain feeling sorry for herself. So she went back to her hotel room, changed clothes, and came back with her cards and duel disk. They dueled for about half an hour and Max was overwhelmed by Valon's skills.

But instead of gloating, he reached out to her. "You think you're weak and you don't belong here, don't you?"

"Leave me alone," Max begged, not wanting hear those same words of torment Malik said to her when he banished her mind to the Shadow Realm.

"Relax," Valon assured. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"I just want to be the best," she sobbed.

Valon shakes his head. "What you want is true power. I know how you can get it, but the first thing you need to do is stop expecting your friends to come and rescue you. All those blokes seem to do is lie and disappoint you. So come with me. The answer to all your problems is right around the corner." He holds his hand out to her. "All you have to do is take my hand and I promise you'll be the most powerful duelist on Earth. What do you say, Max?" Finally, she takes his hand and agrees to go with him.

"That was the smartest choice I ever made," concluded Max. "I stopped wallowing in self-pity and started taking control. Now nothing can stop me."

"I had no idea," Joey said slowly. "Why didn't you tell us you were unhappy? We could've helped you, Max."

"Drop it," said Max. "I don't need help from anyone. All I need is power. And I'm about to unleash it all on you." She activates a magic card called Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation. "Since I have six Harpies, I'm able to destroy up to six monsters on your side of the field. And that's not all. The total sum of your monsters' attack points will be deducted from your life points." Since Panther Warrior was the only monster on the field that had attack points, Joey lost 2000 life points and was down to a measly 200. "You're one attack away from losing your soul, Wheeler. Any last requests?"

"This guy's pathetic," Rafael jeered. "He's not even trying to fight back."

Valon agreed. "To think, people say he's supposed to be good at this game."

"What a waste," continued Rafael. "Master Dartz wants the souls of strong duelists."

 _Damn it,_ Joey thought. _Max is killing me and she's serious. I have no monsters left on the field and I'm officially out of ideas. Behind that black and purple attire and nasty attitude is a friend I care about. And there's no way I'm gonna fight back and risk losing her again. On the other hand, there's no way I can win with only 200 life points left. But if I surrender the duel and save her, maybe she'll see the light._ So he decides to concede the match and declare, "I quit!"

Before he can touch his deck, Yami stops him. "Forfeiting is not the answer. If you give up the duel, you'll be giving up on yourself and your friends."

"And remember, Joey, you're the hero of friendship. It's in your element to fight on," Emily reminded. "So if you want to save Max, don't give up."

Joey faces them and asks, "You sure?"

"Yes, because right now, Max is driven by anger, jealousy, and hatred. So you need to remind her what dueling is truly about: trust, conviction, and heart."

Joey removes his hand from his duel disk. "They're right. I forgot what really matters. I forgot the Heart of the Cards and what it means to be the hero of friendship. And it's true, I'm the friend Max needs. This duel's still on, Max, and I'm giving everything I've got! It's my move! Time to show you what true dueling's all about!"


	10. Joey Takes a Stand

Joey Takes a Stand

It didn't matter how far Joey had been pushed to his limits. He would keep fighting with whatever strength was left in him until he would save someone he cared about. The odds were certainly against Joey and he was barely alive with only 200 life points, but he wouldn't count himself out until the last life point was gone or the last card had been drawn. And this battle was no different. But Joey really needed to make every move count from here on out. And he was really about to fight with everything he had. "I play Fiend Megacyber!"

"But that's a level six monster," Max protested.

"Thanks to its special ability, I can summon it without making a sacrifice because you have more monsters on the field than I do." And the mighty warrior was summoned to the field with 2200 attack points. With his Cyber Swipe, Fiend Megacyber attacked one Harpy Lady and dealt 400 points of damage to Max's life points. A good start, but Joey wasn't out of the woods yet. To end his turn, Joey plays a card face down.

Valon seemed a little impressed. "I guess Wheeler decided to go down fighting after all."

"Who cares?" Rafael asked. "There's no way that scrawny punk's going to win."

"At least there'll be a little excitement for a change," said Valon.

Max grins and tells Joey, "I was worried, Wheeler. For a second there, I thought you'd lost your touch. But I hope you're starting to embrace the fact that we're not friends and we never were. I told you, the part of me that was pathetic enough to open up to you is gone forever."

"I refuse to believe that," said Joey.

"Well, you can believe whatever you want to, but it's true." Max decides to explain how she came to be this way.

Valon brought her to the temple where his master was waiting. "Your life's never gonna be the same again, Max," he promised her. "Everything you ever wanted in your whole life is right here."

Max looked around. "And where exactly is here?"

The sound of chuckling filled the room and a man in a white tunic approached them. "I can handle things from now on, Valon." In respect, the Australian bows and leaves them to their business.

"Who are you?" Max asked nervously.

"Please, call me Dartz," he tells her as he lowers his hood. "I've been expecting you for some time." At first, Max was under the impression that this man knew who she was and what sort of power she had. She tried to relax, but it was hard for her to do so. For some reason, something about this man seemed terrifying to her. Perhaps it was because she could sense a great power coming from him as well; a dark force greater than that of her Cobalt Star shard. Dartz could see the fear in her eyes, but he assured her, "Don't you see that this is where you belong? You've come home to a place where everyone understands you. No longer will the cruelty of the outside world feed on your loneliness, Max. You have my word."

Now Max was scared. "How do you know so much about me? Answer me, who told you?"

"Why, you just did," he plainly answers. "It's all in your eyes, my child."

Then the fear began flashing before her eyes once again. She falls on her knees and begs, "Please, I don't want to go back to that place again. I can't stand the cruelty of it anymore." She faces the ground and begins shuddering and sobbing.

"Of course not and I'll make sure you never do," Dartz tells her. "You've been used and lied to for too long. Those who called themselves your friends all turned on you. Even the Dark Lord, who promised to help you, has done nothing but betray you." He eases his voice and continues, "You poor child. Those scoundrels left you all alone in that terrible place while they took all the glory. You deserve so much more than that. You deserve to be recognized as the greatest warrior the world has ever known."

Listening to his words, Max feels her want to be the best growing stronger. "That's what I want."

"Trust me and the ultimate power shall be yours."

"I trust you."

But Dartz had been used to hearing such a pledge for too long and knew that at first, it would just be empty words. The only way to know for sure was to be certain she was desperate to claim what she wanted. "Will you denounce your allegiance to the Dark Lord and pledge your loyalty to me?"

Max lifts her head and faces him with tears staining her face. She removes the Cobalt Star shard from around her neck and promises, "I pledge my word to serve you."

That was enough to suffice. "Good. The power you desire is now yours." Dartz points his fingers to her head and begins transferring his power to her. When the process is complete, Max's eyes glow with a terrible red light of anger and the Orichalcos symbol appears on her forehead. "Welcome. From this day forth, you shall serve the Orichalcos."

"And he was right," Max concluded. "Now I have everything I need. But it still isn't enough to satisfy me. That's why I have to win this duel and claim your soul!"

Just then, Duke Devlin arrived and was standing on the other side of the glass. "Hey, guys!"

They give him his attention and ask him, "How did you find us?"

"It's a long story," he replies. "Is there a duel going on in there?"

"Yes, but it's a longer story," Tea tells him. "Listen, we don't have time to stand here chitchatting. We need your help now."

"We're all trapped in this place," says Tristan. "You gotta find a way to get us out."

"Just leave it to me." And Duke leaves to find a way to enter the building and unlock all the doors. While he was on his way, Weevil and Rex were coming to the window to check out what was going on. As it turned out, when Weevil and Rex were being transported, they got dumped in the middle of the city and were attacked by street punks. Duke found them and came to their rescue. Weevil and Rex explained that they came all the way to San Francisco to help Yugi and company on their mission. Convinced, Duke gladly offered them a ride to Industrial Illusions and now the gang was all here.

"It's a regular party," Tristan said as he saw the mischievous duo. "What are you guys doing here?"

They tried to explain, but instead put on scared expressions as they saw the Seal of Orichalcos in play. What really freaked Rex out was that Max was in it. He cried out loud for Max to be strong. He still had a big crush on her and even said he would never forgive himself if she lost herself to the Seal.

Max sacrifices two of her Harpies to summon Harpy's Pet Dragon. He gained 500 attack points thanks to the Seal, but he also gained 300 attack points for every Harpy Lady Max had on the field. Since she had three, Harpy's Pet Dragon gained 900 attack points and now had a total of 3400 points. The Pet Dragon was about to attack, but Joey revealed his trap card Compensation Mediation; one of the riskiest traps in the game. Max had to choose two cards from her graveyard and place them face down on the field along with Joey's trap card. All Joey had to do was guess which card was his and if he guessed correctly, Max would be forced to stop her attack. But if his guess would turn out wrong, she could proceed with her attack and win the duel.

"It won't be long now," said Valon.

Rafael agreed. "There's no way that pipsqueak's going to get himself out of this mess by playing a game of chance. He'll never pick the right card. It's over."

The cards Max chose were the Formation cards and she placed them on the field with Joey's trap card. She could see that Joey's dueling antics had not changed. He still sounded confident when he knew the danger he was in. But she had to remember that Joey did have a lot of successful outcomes and they weren't based upon dumb luck. Plus, it takes skill to play the right card at the right time.

After thinking carefully, he chose the card in the middle, revealed to be Compensation Mediation. Joey was able to save himself, but the success of his outcome still helped Max. Now she gets to place the cards she chose back on the top of her deck; Harpy Lady Sparrow and Phoenix Formation. Valon had to make a comment that a theory was just blown here. Even Max was a little surprised. But then again, this is Joey. But her turn wasn't over yet. She moved her Harpies to her back row, leaving Harpy's Pet Dragon to guard the front. To end her turn, she played two cards face down.

All Joey could do was play a monster in defense mode and switch his Fiend into defense mode and play a card face down. Harpy's Pet Dragon was too strong to fight against. Max drew her card, but before she could make her move, Joey activated a trap called Drop Off, forcing Max to discard the card she drew. But Max was a step ahead and revealed her Trap Jammer, canceling the effect of Joey's card. He knew that one of the cards she drew was either Sparrow or Phoenix Formation. Max had Harpy's Pet Dragon attack Fiend Megacyber. He was in defense mode, so Joey didn't lose any life points. Next, she had one of her Harpy Ladies move to the front and attack his hidden monster. It was Fiber Jar and when destroyed, both players had to discard their entire hands and draw five new cards. Max wasn't worried. She revealed her Harpy's Featherstorm trap to cancel the effects of Fiber Jar. Lucky for Joey, Max's turn was over. But she thought he was starting to become desperate; especially when he played a monster in defense mode and ended his turn.

"It's time for Max to deliver the finishing blow. I'm gonna miss seeing Wheeler squirm," Valon said and sniffled. "But I'll move on."

Max draws her card and sees that it's Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation. _Time for me to put this poor fool out of his misery. With this magic card, not only will I destroy his last defense, but I'll also destroy the rest of his life points._ "It's all over for you, Wheeler," said Max. "I activate Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation. And in case you're too stunned to figure this out, it means that I win the duel." Her Harpies joined together to attack, but in vain. "What the hell just happened?"

Joey snickered and explained, "That was my buddy Neko Mane King. He has zero attack points, which means I didn't lose any life points and you just wasted your best card. Oh, well. Pretty cool, huh?" And since his monster was destroyed by the effect of a magic card, Max's turn was automatically over.

The suspense was really killing all the spectators. Sure enough, Joey's got as many lives as a cat would. Even Valon was becoming tired of it. "He just keeps stalling for more time, but how long's he gonna keep this up?"

"What's the deal," Max asked, still annoyed. "Is your strategy to drag this out just so I forfeit from boredom?"

"You just worry about your strategy and let me worry about mine." But he had to admit that Max had a point. He was buying himself time, but still not doing much to fight back. He needed a miracle to come through this. He wasn't just praying for the Heart of the Cards to see him through, but for the Great Goddess to give him strength. As if his prayers were being heard, Joey could feel a strange sensation coming from his deck as it was glowing. Feeling that same sensation, Yami's deck starts glowing as well. Rather the Eye of Timaeus. He and Emily look at it, wondering what's going on.

The three of them are transported to the same chamber where the last Dragon stands. "Hey, where are we?" Joey asks, looking around. "And, uh, wasn't I just in the middle of a duel?"

"I know this place," said Emily.

"So do I. It's the Dominion of the Beasts," said Yami.

Then they all look at the Dragon and see a sword sheathed in its claw. "Whoa! That's one big ice sculpture," said Joey.

"It's a Dragon frozen in time," Emily tells him.

"And we have a feeling that it's chosen you," Yami adds. "And if my theory is correct, then you must remove that sword. When you do, the ancient Dragon will awaken."

Joey wasn't sure what any of this meant, but he decides to go through with it. Dark Magician Girl's voice calls to Joey, saying, "You are the one."

"That's weird. I could've sworn I heard someone talking to me through that sword."

"Yes, Joey. You must release Hermos," Dark Magician Girl tells him. Joey holds a tight grip on the hilt and unsheathes the sword, releasing a red Dragon.

"Looks like it worked," Joey said watching the ice crack. "Now I've got one question, guys: is this thing friendly?" As Hermos emerges from the ice, he and Joey join forces and combine their powers. Joey finds himself back in the arena, wondering what just happened. Yami and Emily see a yellow light shining all over Joey along with a pair of wings on his back. They were like phoenix wings and were covered with fire.

Rafael, Valon, and Max could sense it too. Their Orichalcos Stones were resonating to Joey's power and the Dragon he released. Joey draws the Claw of Hermos from his deck and looks at the card in amazement. "All right, Max. You're about to meet my new friend Hermos!" Max gasped hearing that. Her assumptions were right. He was one of the chosen warriors. Joey raises his card and his wings are spread out. He doesn't even seem to notice them and the flames don't seem to bother him.

"That's not one of his cards," said Tea.

"I guess it is now," said Tristan.

Yami agreed. "Just as I was chosen to wield the Eye of Timaeus, Joey was chosen to wield the Claw of Hermos. And he has also been endowed with wings as a mark of a chosen warrior."

"They're made of fire, like phoenix wings," gasped Emily.

"That's odd," Valon wondered. "How the hell did a hack like Wheeler get his hands on that card?"

Rafael wasn't worried. "Just because he has the card doesn't mean he knows how to use it. That will be the true test of his power."

Before summoning Hermos, Joey played Monster Reborn to revive Fiend Megacyber from the graveyard. After that, he summoned his old pal Time Wizard and played it with the Claw of Hermos. A great light shined all over the field. Joey had a feeling something big was going to come from the transformation of his two monsters. Everyone stared, wondering what monster was about to come into play. The light subsides and the monster appears to be some sort of magic mallet.

Looking at it, Max and Valon laugh hysterically, finding it ridiculous. "Whoa, good one. I'm shaking in me boots. I haven't seen a Duel Monster that scary in a long time. Run! It's a croquet hammer with wings!" Valon said as he continued guffawing.

Max wipes the tears falling from her eyes and she continues laughing from hysteria. "Hey, Wheeler, think you can change that hammer thingy back into a Dragon?"

Emily grins and shakes her head. "There's no need. Remember, things aren't always what they appear to be, so don't be fooled by what you see."

Yami agreed. "Joey's new monster holds the power of both Hermos and Time Wizard."

Even Joey remembered that first impressions can be deceiving. "Who cares what it looks like? I'm gonna trust in my cards and use my new weapon." Fiend Megacyber picks up the mallet. Max noticed that Fiend Megacyber's attack points were still the same, but she didn't want to take her chances. She played Harpy Lady Sparrow Formation to stop Joey's attack. But the trap was wasted because Fiend Megacyber wasn't attacking any of Max's monsters. With the power of the mallet, a vortex was created on the floor, releasing four lights. The lights shined on the heads of all of Max's monsters revealing the numbers one, two, three, and six.

Valon began guffawing once again. "Thanks for the counting lesson, Wheeler! Think on your next attack, you can change it to letters and teach me the alphabet? Get it? The alphabet?" Max laughed with him. But it wasn't Valon's humor she was laughing about. She was just as amused with Joey's attack. Joey could see that nothing was happening, so he ended his turn.

"Jeez, Wheeler," Max laughed. "I didn't expect such a turnaround like this. You really are full of surprises. But no more games. I'm tired of playing and it's time to end this. Here we go!" Max drew her card, but before she could begin her turn, all of her monsters were being drawn into the vortex. For once, she really was surprised. "My monsters! Joseph Wheeler, what the hell did you do!?"

"I'm just as confused as you are," Joey bluntly answered.

"Looks like Joey was somehow able to destroy all of Max's monsters at once," Emily wondered.

Yami wasn't sure. "Take a closer look at the field. The hole created by Joey's mallet is still on the field. This could mean that Max's monsters aren't gone for good."

Max growled. "If you want to lose this duel, then be my guest! But at least play a monster you know how to use! I place one card face down. Now make your move."

"Look, I don't want either of us to lose," Joey shouted. He drew his card and ordered his Fiend Megacyber to attack, dealing 2200 points of damage and leaving Max with 1400 life points. _Please forgive me_ , Joey prayed. He ends his turn by playing a card face down. _I have to make sure our life points reach zero at the same time and we'll both be saved._

That attack was nothing compared to what Max had been through, but she began to realize that Joey fighting back was turning out to be more than she bargained for. The fear of returning to the Shadow Realm began to haunt her again. She didn't want to lose the duel because she knew that if she did, she'd be trapped in a living hell all over again. She gets back on her feet and holds herself as she shudders. "I can't lose. I can't go back there. I gave up everything just to make sure I wouldn't have to."

Now Valon was starting to get worried. "Max."

"Don't worry; we'll get a soul no matter who loses." Sure enough, Rafael didn't care about Max. But Valon did, which was why he asked Rafael how he could say such a thing.

Max pulls herself together, but before she makes her move, Harpy's Pet Dragon comes back to her side of the field with 2500 attack points. Then Yami began to figure out the mystery behind the numbers and that vortex. "Joey's mallet had the power of Time Wizard, so I think that Max's monsters weren't destroyed, but sent to the future."

"Of course. Father, you're a genius," Emily said in agreement. "Each monster was transported forward in time by a different number of turns. That's why all those numbers were shining on her monsters. Each number represents a future turn in the duel and that monster won't return to the field until that number of turns has passed."

"Unfortunately, Harpy's Pet Dragon had the number one on it, so it showed up first," said Yugi. "And what's worse, it's Max's turn."

"What'd I tell you, Wheeler," asked Max. "If you're gonna play a card, know how to use it. But you won't be needing that lesson anytime soon. Harpy's Pet Dragon, attack now!"

"I wouldn't do that," Rafael warned.

"Max, wait," Valon cried.

Joey reveals his hidden trap Skull Dice. The roll of the die results in a two, reducing the Pet Dragon's attack points down to 1250. And because Max declared an attack with a monster weaker than Joey's, she lost 950 life points. Fear began to torment Max once again. She could see for sure that Joey was beating her.

Rafael could see that Max was losing her will. Valon saw it too and knew he had to stop this. He couldn't bear to see her like this. "Valon, what are you doing?"

Max snaps out of it and sees him jumping from the ledge. "What are you doing, you idiot?"

Valon clenches his fist and activates the Orichalcos Stone in his ring. "With this fragment of the Orichalcos Stone, I unlock the Seal." And he deals a punch against the barrier and uses its power to remove the seal and end the duel. The blast knocks Max and Joey out cold and pushes everyone aside. Rafael comes down to aid his partners.

While Joey is surrounded by his friends, Valon holds Max close to his chest. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Rafael reprimanded. "What the hell were you thinking? You betrayed master Dartz and risked your own soul. And you mean to tell me you did it just so you could save this witch?"

"She's not a witch," Valon argued.

"Would you listen to yourself?" _Damn it_ , Rafael wondered. _He's too shaken. I'll have to take care of things myself, starting with the princess._

"Joey, Max," Emily cries. She heads to the arena so she can use her magic to help them starting with Joey. Rafael takes this chance to capture her. Emily sees him coming and unfolds her wings so she can escape, but Rafael unfolds his own wings and chases after her. "No-no way!" Emily gasped. "You have wings too?"

Quickly, Rafael grabs her by her wrist and takes her down to where Valon and Max are. Emily tries to use her powers to break free, but Rafael refuses to let go this time. "I'll make up for this, Pharaoh, by taking your daughter." And Rafael uses the magic of his own Orichalcos Stone to transport them. "The power of the Orichalcos puts the power of the Great Goddess Millennia in shame."

"Father!" Emily cries.

"Emily," Yami calls back. He tries to stop them, but they already leave and are gone.

"No," Yugi gasped. "It can't be! They've taken her!"

Joey started coming to. He looked around and noticed that Max was gone and so were Rafael and Valon. "Where's Max? Did those punks take her?"

"They did," Tristan tells him. "They took Emily too."

Joey gasped. "No, how could they?" Now two of his friends had been taken. The others tried assuring Joey that it wasn't his fault. There really was nothing any of them could do against the magic of the Orichalcos. But there was a difference. Max chose the path she was on while Emily was taken against her will. Still, they were both Joey's friends and he would stop at nothing to rescue them. Yami and Yugi felt the same way.


	11. The Message

The Message

Duke finally managed to get into the security system and unlock all the doors. At the same time, the Kaiba brothers arrived at Industrial Illusions. "What are you guys doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"We could ask you the same," Joey retorted.

"Certainly not the dweeb convention." But Kaiba noticed that not everyone was present. "Speaking of which, where's Briar? She's usually with you."

"She's been kidnapped," Yami tells him.

Kaiba's eyes widened. He was concerned, but he didn't want to forget about his business for being here. "What about Pegasus? Any sign of him?"

Yami shakes his head. "We're too late."

"Believe it or not, Max got here before we did and captured his soul with some Orichalcos card," said Joey.

That got Kaiba's attention once again. "Orichalcos?" Seeing his expression, Yami asks Kaiba if he experienced its magic before. Kaiba nods and tells the story of his adventure and how he had been tricked by Alister and dueled against him. "From what I can assume, whoever captured Pegasus is out to take control of my company."

Yami takes out the card that came with Pegasus' message wondering if it may contain a clue. That made Duke remember that there was one door that wouldn't unlock even after he cracked the security code and he led the team to it. That would be the place containing the answers everyone sought. Duke led the team to Pegasus' office where the locked door was. As its image suggests, the card contains a key, making it a card key and giving Yami the impression of using it as so and swiping it through the security panel.

They all walk inside and see the many contraptions built with the images of Toon Monsters. Talk about a private room seeing as it was filled with the Toons Pegasus loved dearly. Then a projection of Pegasus appeared in the center of the room. "Yugi boy, at least I hope it's you who found this room. By the way, if you couldn't tell, I did all of the interior decorating myself. Pretty impressive, isn't it?"

Everyone didn't exactly think so. When would Pegasus grow up and get over himself?

"If you're hearing this, the gentlemen who were after my soul were finally able to capture me," continued the message. "So please listen closely. It all began when a mysterious man tried to buy out my company. But there's more. This individual possesses an ancient power stronger than any I've seen; maybe even stronger than that of the Great Goddess Millennia. His name is Dartz. You're in danger. Dartz plans to use my game to destroy civilization. He must be stopped and the key to taking him down is somewhere in this room.

"Ever since my retirement began, I've had a lot of time on my hands. So I began to further my studies on the ancient Egyptian origins of Duel Monsters as well as the history of Pokémon and I made an astonishing discovery. These creatures existed long before the pyramids were even built. And that is where this Dartz character comes in. He's trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast ever to roam the earth: the Great Leviathan. By draining the souls of man and beast in order to build up the strength of this unstoppable monster.

"If his plan works, Dartz will have succeeded in unleashing a devastating power; the likes of which have not been seen for ten thousand years. You're our only hope, so I've created an exclusive one-of-a-kind-card just for you, Yugi boy! I've hidden this one-of-a-kind card somewhere in this room. Think strategically now, where can one find an extra card?"

Everyone looked and saw a Pot of Greed. Just like in the game, it permits players to draw extra cards from their decks. Weevil and Rex race to claim the card, but Tristan beats them to it. It's got blue coloring like the Legendary Dragons, but no image. "Oh, real special card," Tristan says sarcastically. "This thing's completely blank, guys."

"Then it's worthless," Kaiba assumed. But Yami disagreed.

"You must give that card to the chosen one and fast. Time is running out." Pegasus sighs and says sadly, "My cute little Duel Monsters, soon they'll all be gone along with the rest of the world. Only you and the chosen one can save the world and the creatures that made my game so famous." The message ends and the projection fades.

"Jesus, this can't be happening," Joey groans. "Why in God's name would Max take part in a plot to destroy the world? I'm tellin' ya, she was brainwashed or something."

"Will you stop?" Kaiba asked. "Look, I realize that people are running around the world stealing souls and terrorizing everyone so they can fulfill their plans for domination, but we can't lose our heads."

Joey couldn't believe what Kaiba said. "Did I just hear you correctly? Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe, but I have to embrace that this is all real and we're in more danger than ever," Kaiba replies. "I know I always thought it was a bunch of nonsense, but now something inside is telling me to stop ignoring it and start accepting it. I can't explain it. Besides, Pegasus said that someone was out to take over his company, so I know it's not him who's behind all this. This is bigger than any of us."

Even Yami was amazed with what he was hearing. It sounded like Kaiba was finally beginning to believe in destiny. Yami draws the Eye of Timaeus from his deck and shows it to the brunette. Joey does the same thing as he takes the Claw of Hermos. Yami also unfolds his wings and asks, "Kaiba, you have one of these cards, don't you? And a pair of wings as well?"

Kaiba nods and shows them the Fang of Critias and unfolds his wings. Joey concentrates and unfolds his wings as well. He was freaked out a little, but he managed to calm down. Then the three cards begin glowing.

"I believe the only way to defeat this Great Leviathan is to use these three cards together," Yami tells Kaiba. "I was told that three modern day warriors were chosen to wield these three Dragons and here we are. So trust what's inside your heart and join us." Kaiba knows he must. He said it himself that the more he ignores it, the more it'll torment him. So he agrees to take this chance.

Joey agrees. "If we stand together, those hoodlums won't stand a chance." Tristan liked that Joey was feeling back to himself. Joey even knew that feeling worried about Max and Emily wouldn't bring them back. Still, Joey knew that Max had been on the path of evil before, but he never thought she would take it so far.

"So now that we know who's causing this whole mess, what are we supposed to do about it, guys?" asked Tea.

Right now, the first thing on their agenda was to locate Dartz and his lackeys. Then they would be able to rescue Max and Emily. Joey was the first to suggest that, but where they would begin was another problem. No one had any idea on the enemy's whereabouts.

Then Mokuba got an idea. He remembered that Rebecca and Professor Hawkins had their own laboratory in the area. Everyone agreed because they remembered that Arthur was the one who discovered the ruins of Atlantis and knew that he might have some further information on the matter. So it was decided that the group would go to the laboratory and pay the Hawkins a visit. Kaiba said he would meet the group there. He had to manage a few things back at his own company after receiving a distress message from headquarters. With that being settled, Duke decided to give the gang a ride to Professor Hawkins' laboratory.

Far away, but still in the company's range, Max was hollering and cursing at Valon for what he did. "What the fuck were you thinking!? I was doing just fine until you had to butt in and ruin everything!"

Rafael didn't believe her. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? He saved your soul and this is your way of thanking him?"

"I never even asked him to!" Max shouted. "Maybe next time, he'll butt out!"

"Next time, we'll just let you lose," Rafael countered.

"That's enough, mate. I'm fine." But Valon wasn't fine. What he just did back there caused serious injury to his arm and he could barely even move it.

"Yeah, fuck off," Max barked, "unless you want to end up like your 'mate' here."

Rafael stands up and reminds Max what just happened. "You have no idea of the danger you were in. Do you remember that Hermos card Wheeler played? It's an ancient Dragon that can only be controlled by a chosen warrior of legend." He even reminded Max of the times he saw her quiver in fear.

But Max continued to put on her façade. "I'm well aware of what I was up against. And I could see that Wheeler was chosen. That's why I plan to crush him for sure next time!" She gets on Valon's motorcycle and starts revving it up. "Later, losers!"

"Hey, wait, that's mine!" Valon shouts, but Max kicks up some dust in his face and rides off. Valon stands up and says, "I can't let Max get hurt. I've got to stop her."

"Will you just let her go already?" Rafael asks. "We've got important things to deal with right now." He turns his attention to Emily and sees her lying on the ground unconscious.

"I guess you're right," said Valon. "We'd better take the princess back to headquarters where the boss is waiting."

But Rafael had another idea. "Let's focus on the pharaoh."

"But Master Dartz said to wait."

"Yeah, well, Master Dartz doesn't always know what's best. We should take out the strongest soul first. Once we get him out of the way, the others will fall right into our hands one by one."

"But how do you know the pharaoh will duel?"

"Because my plan is already in place," Rafael answers. "It's only a matter of time."

Far away in the valley, Professor Hawkins was continuing his research, but the same image kept appearing. It was the scene depicting the battle between the Great Leviathan and Lugia. Rebecca was coming home with some groceries, but her horse Copernicus was acting restless and knew something terrible was afoot. Looking in the sky, Rebecca saw a helicopter coming down and landing near her grandfather's laboratory, which was unusual because the professor wasn't expecting any visitors.

Rebecca saw men in dark suits and helmets jump out of the chopper and break into the lab. They were dragging her grandfather with them. Rebecca tried to pursue them and stop them, but the helicopter was back in the sky and getting further away. At the same time, the lab immediately caught on fire from a small detonator placed inside. The helicopter was gone, leaving behind a Duel Monsters card containing a message. With the kidnappers gone and the laboratory down in flames, Rebecca cried out for her grandfather to come back.


	12. Be Prepared

Be Prepared

Back at headquarters, Rafael, Alister, and Valon were resting up after their battles from today. Alister was cursing to himself for his pain and loss to Kaiba. "Damn that Kaiba," he cursed. "I won't be able to sit for days." Seeing Alister look so mad, Valon begins laughing. Alister didn't know what it was that Valon found so funny about seeing people mad or why he just liked ticking other people off, but he found it really annoying. "It's not funny, Valon." The Australian tries to cover his mouth and hold it in, but he bursts out laughing hysterically, more than he did over Joey's embarrassing moments in the duel. "Hey, shut up!" Alister shouts, warning the brunette that he's mad enough as he is. Valon tries to stop, but he can't. That was the last straw. Alister snarls like a canine, jumps on Valon, and starts dealing blows on him. Valon tries to fight back, but it's hard for him to with an injured arm.

The sound of crashing and cursing catches Max and Rafael's attention. They were having a practice duel and it was Max's turn until her concentration was broken. "Will you knock it off?"

But the redhead and the brunette ignore her and keep fighting. "Stop or I swear I'll break your other arm," Alister warns.

"Even with a bad arm, I can knock your block off," Valon bragged.

Rafael takes a deep breath and yells out, "That's enough!"

Finally, they break it up, point fingers at each other, and claim, "Well, he started it!"

"Look at you idiots," Max scolded. "It's no wonder you're wasting time quarreling like a married couple and a few little kids."

"I hate how you think that about us," Valon groans, wiping the blood from his nose.

Though Rafael was in agreement, he knew who to really blame for these miserable endings. "You know, if it weren't for those Dragons, our job would be a lot easier."

Hearing that made Alister feel sick. He remembered that Kaiba loved Dragons and Alister really loathed Kaiba. He hated Dragons in the same way. "Man, I hate Dragons." He complained.

Valon nods. "So pushy."

"And creepy," Rafael adds.

"And nasty," said Alister.

Max joins in and adds, "And man, are they…" then altogether, they finish by saying, "ugly!" Then they all begin laughing a little more pleasantly.

Then Dartz's voice broke the laughter. "Oh, now surely Dragons are not all that bad." He had to say that because the Great Leviathan was a Dragon.

Everyone sighed of relief. "Oh, it's just you, Master Dartz," said Valon.

"We were afraid it was someone unpleasant like the pharaoh," Alister tells him.

"I see," Dartz says plainly.

"Ah, he's nothing," Rafael brags. "But the princess, now she's something else. I just hear her name and I get all jittery." Max decides to make him shudder by saying Emily's name. She makes him shudder so much; he feels tickled.

Dartz rolls his eyes and places his hand over his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he groans to himself.

Max hears him and thinks to herself, _You and me both._

"Aw, come on, Master Dartz, we're here because of you," Alister said respectfully. "Like you said, we're your family."

"Charmed," Dartz said, accepting the gesture.

"I like it," said Rafael. "He's not king, but he still rules."

Valon agrees. "Hey, you got anything good for us, Master? Huh, huh? Do ya?"

Dartz sighs and presents them with their rewards. He had Valon's iron gauntlets and Alister's flaming whip attended to and he gave Rafael a remedy he could use to take care of his wings. Max still had her powers from the Cobalt Star shard, so she didn't gain anything special from the Orichalcos. "I didn't think you'd be deserving of these. I was hoping you would have that girl gift wrapped for me and you couldn't even tie her up in a bow." Nonetheless, he gives his swordsmen their spoils.

"Well, you know," Rafael was saying, "you never told us why you wanted her in the first place."

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do?" Alister pauses for a minute, then asks, "Kill the princess?"

Dartz grins hearing that. "Precisely." Max and the boys look at him in confusion, wondering what he could be scheming this time. He wipes his brow, walks down his path, and begins singing.

 _I know that your powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as a demon's backside_

 _But thick as you are, pay attention_

 _My words are a matter of pride_

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions_

 _The lights are not all on upstairs_

 _But we're talking about glory and succession_

 _Even you can't be caught unaware_

 _So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

 _A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer_

 _And where do we feature?_ Max asks in song.

 _Just listen to teacher_ , Dartz tells her as he pulls her hair.

 _I_ _know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded_

 _When at last I am given my dues_

 _And injustice deliciously squared_

 _Be prepared!_

Alister began cheering. "Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared!" He stops grinning and asks, "For what?"

"For the death of the princess," Dartz answers.

"Why? Is she sick?" Valon asked.

Max rolls her eyes and tells him, "No, fool, we're going to kill her. The pharaoh too."

Rafael liked the sound of that. "Great idea. Who needs a king?" Then they all began dancing and singing about the idea.

"Idiots!" Dartz shouts. "There will be a king!"

"But you just said-"

"I will be king," he interrupts. "Stand by me and you'll never be alone again!"

His four swordsmen cheer for him and sing, _It's great that we'll soon be connected_

 _With a king who'll be all-time adored._

Dartz continues singing and tells them, _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,_

 _To take certain duties on board_

 _The future is littered with prizes_

 _And though I'm the main addressee_

 _The point that I must emphasize is_

He jumps in front of Max and growls, _You won't get a sniff without me!_ Max falls back and laughs nervously.

 _So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

 _Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply why I'll_

 _Be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am_

 _Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

 _Be prepared!_

The four swordsmen repeat that last phrase and sing, _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

 _Be prepared!_ They all sing and laugh.


	13. Stand Up and Rescue

Stand up and Rescue

The gang didn't make it to their destination until nightfall. And as promised, Kaiba took care of his matters at his company and met up with Yugi and his friends. Mokuba still tagged along because he wanted to see Rebecca after such a long time. Everyone got together and was standing before the smoldering rubble. "Rebecca!" Mokuba cried. "Rebecca!"

"Mokuba," Rebecca responded.

The raven-haired boy gasps. "Rebecca, what happened?"

Just thinking about it made her start crying again. She runs up to Mokuba seeking comfort. "They took my grandpa!" she sobs. "It's not fair! He didn't hurt anyone!"

"It'll be okay," Mokuba promises her as he hugs her.

"Thank you," she says gratefully. "Who would do such a thing?"

The laboratory was burned down, but the Hawkins still had their trailer. Everyone stepped inside to settle down and think things through. Tea came to the table with hot water for everyone's tea. "I still don't get it. Who would kidnap the professor?"

"It had to be Dartz's lackeys," Joey assumed.

"But why?" Tristan asked. "He's just an archeologist."

Something occurred to Kaiba. "Didn't you guys mention earlier that he discovered what he believes to be the ruins of the ancient city of Atlantis?" He knew because he remembered Mokuba and Rebecca talking about it over the phone and watching it on the news last week. "Maybe that's why."

Yugi got an idea and asked Rebecca if he could take back the stone he gave to her grandfather. She takes it off from around her neck and gives it to him. Looking at it, Yugi sees that it's like the Orichalcos Stones Rafael and Valon have.

"So now what do we do?" Tea asks.

"Easy, we find out where Dartz and his lackeys hang out, bust in, and rescue Hawkins," Duke suggested.

"But how?" Mokuba asked. "I doubt they have a direct number or address."

Yugi agrees. "Besides, he doesn't have what they want, which means they'll probably come back."

"Great, so we just sit on our butts and wait?" Joey asked. Duke still liked his idea better.

"If we're gonna stay here, I gotta eat," said Tristan.

"I'm hungry too," Mokuba moaned.

"Great, I'll whip something up," Joey insisted.

"We're not eating anything you cook," Kaiba stated.

While everyone was preparing for dinner, Mokuba and Rebecca stepped outside to talk. Rebecca confessed that she was scared and didn't know what to expect, but Mokuba promised her that he would stay with her. Suddenly, Rebecca was starting to feel a little better. Maybe it was because Mokuba was here with her. Despite what she went through today, she was really glad he was here with her.

Kaiba called the kids inside. "Come on, you two, dinner's almost ready."

"Shall we?" Mokuba asks. Rebecca nods.

Inside, Tea was cutting up lettuce to make salad, Duke was cooking pasta on the stove, and Tristan was setting the table. Kaiba saw Joey's head in the refrigerator. "Why don't you stop stuffing yourself and pitch in?" Joey couldn't answer. He looked at Kaiba and smiled with sausages hanging from his mouth. Disgusted, Kaiba hits Joey on top of his head. "You pathetic mutt," he scorned.

As for Weevil and Rex, they still tagged along for the trip. Instead of joining the gang for dinner, they explored what was left of the lab in search of Duel Monster cards. They didn't have better luck, though. But looking for rare cards was the least of their problems. They really needed to eat and have been starving themselves since they followed Yugi and his friends.

After dinner, Yugi and Rebecca stepped outside. Kaiba and Joey stepped outside as well. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm just worried, Yugi. This whole thing is so strange." Though everyone promised her that they would rescue her grandfather, that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. She shows Yugi the message on the Duel Monster card that was left behind. The contents read: _"I'll be waiting for you in Death Valley. You'll show up if you ever want to see your friend again, Rafael."_

Death Valley was about an hour's journey southwest from their current location. Joey and Kaiba read the message as well. "Let's go," Kaiba immediately said.

"But why you three?" Rebecca asked.

"Because we're the ones these guys want and besides, I've put your family in enough danger already," Yugi tells her.

Rebecca shakes her head and assures the boys that this isn't any of their faults. But it was true. They were the chosen warriors and they had to go. So Kaiba made it clear that Rebecca was not to tell anyone else that they were going to Death Valley. They didn't want to put anyone else in danger. Overhearing their conversation, Weevil and Rex begin to think of another scheme.

Before heading to Death Valley, the trio decides to practice flying. Joey was confident that if Emily could do it, then he could too. After all, how hard can flying with wings be? Extremely difficult. The first thing Kaiba started doing was stretching his wings out so he could get an idea on how to use them. Yugi flaps his wings and tries lifting himself from the ground.

They manage to get in the air, now they just have to try moving around and practice landing. How does Emily make it look so easy? Well, after an hour or so of practicing, Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey all think they've got the hang of it. Now they decide that it's time to go. Yami takes over and is the first to start flying. Kaiba flies beside him and holds the map to Death Valley while Joey trails from behind.

Everyone inside the trailer was asleep, but Mokuba woke up to get a drink of water. He noticed Rebecca and saw that she was having a hard time sleeping as well. Perhaps she needed some company. He sits next to her and says, "I thought sitting next to you would make you feel a little better." She smiles at him and thanks him. Looking around, Mokuba sees that Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba aren't in the trailer. "You haven't seen my brother, have you?"

Rebecca was worried, but she wasn't one to tell a lie for a friend. "Please don't be mad."

"What's wrong, Rebecca?"

She puts her glasses on and says, "I promised I wouldn't tell."

But their conversation wakes the rest of the gang and they want her to come clean. Now that she had let it slip, she had no choice but to tell the truth. "Rebecca, how could you let them leave?" Tristan scolds.

"Take it easy," Mokuba says, defending her. "It's not her fault. You guys would've done the same thing."

Tristan disagreed. "We would've talked some sense into those guys."

"Rebecca did what she did because she knew they wanted to help," continued Mokuba. "Yugi and Joey aren't just doing it for Professor Hawkins, but for Max and Emily too. And my brother went with them because he knows they need him."

"Well, we can't stand here." Duke walks out the door, but before he jumps in his car, he sees a figure coming towards the trailer. It was Professor Hawkins and he was weak and injured.

"My grandpa!" Rebecca cries and runs towards him.

"Rebecca," Arthur groans as he hugs her. "Where's Yugi?" She remembers that he's on his way to Death Valley along with Kaiba and Joey. So it was decided that Duke and Tristan would follow their trail while Tea would stay behind with Arthur, Rebecca, and Mokuba in case those creeps would come back.

Yami, Kaiba, and Joey were still flying through the hills as they were on their way to the Valley. "Whoever this guy is, I'll bet he wants to duel you," Kaiba assumed.

"Don't worry, Yugi will be fine with his Dragon," Joey assured.

Yami wasn't sure of that. "But he holds the Seal of Orichalcos."

Kaiba smiles and tells Yami, "True, but you have something else entirely. You have Millennia's light and a belief in the Heart of the Cards." Yami smiles back. It seems like Kaiba really has changed.

Weevil and Rex were following the guys by riding a bicycle built for two. They didn't want to miss the show and wanted to find out how Max came to be so powerful with the Seal of Orichalcos.

Rafael was in the Valley waiting for his victims to show up. "I'm ready for you, Pharaoh, thanks to my deck and the power it holds." He holds his cards in both hands and spreads his wings out.


	14. Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel

Kaiba, Yami, and Joey made it to Death Valley where Rafael was waiting. Since Yami was the one being challenged, he decided to settle things with Rafael. Joey and Kaiba agreed to watch from the hill in case he would need them. "Very impressive, wingman," Rafael complemented Yami as he landed in front of him. "But it'll take a lot more than a few flying tricks to get yourself out of this. You see, while my partners are satisfied with stealing the souls of your friends, I'm not."

"I've done my part, now release the professor just as you promised."

"He's already been set free, but since you've come all this way," then Rafael reveals Emily, who's still out cold. "So you're gonna stick around, right?" He asks, seeing the shocked expression on Yami's face. "Like I said before, your friends aren't good enough. I need to capture the soul of the pharaoh himself. As for your daughter, we need her alive and well so she can help us to save the world."

Yami grinned in disbelief. "Save the world? Don't you see that what you're doing is going to destroy the world or are you so insane that you can't tell the difference?"

"I'm just fine," Rafael argued. "It's you who's blind to what's going on. You're fighting on the wrong side."

"Explain yourself," Yami demanded.

"This world's a dark and lonely place to live in. It's been poisoned by mankind. All I'm trying to do is fix what's been ruined by people like you and I'll do it by locking your spirit away for good."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Look, the name's Rafael, and I called you here to duel, not shoot the breeze. I've waited for this moment long enough and I have no intention of putting our fight off for another minute, so let's go."

"You've given me no choice," Yami says as dawn starts to break. "But know this, in the end, righteousness will prevail and justice will be served."

"That's just what I'm hoping for," Rafael returned. Yami and Yugi didn't know what it was, but they sensed something strange about the blonde like he had some sort of hidden power. Rafael makes the first move by playing a magic card called Guardian Treasure, letting him draw two new cards for the price of every card in his hand. And for every draw phase, he would draw two cards from his deck. Yami wondered if this was part of his strategy to draw the Seal of Orichalcos from his deck. To end his turn, Rafael plays a card face down and summons a monster in defense mode. "You ought to be thanking me, Pharaoh. I just gave you a head start. Since I played both of the cards I drew, I have nothing left in my hand."

Though Rafael was toying with Yami, he was right and a successful attack would give the pharaoh an early lead. Yami plays Polymerization to merge Gazelle and Berfomet together into Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. Chimera tried to attack, but Rafael's hidden monster had more than enough defense points to block the Mythical Beast's attack. It was Backup Gardna and it had 2200 defense points, causing Yami to lose 100 life points. Rafael played Gravity Axe, a magic card that allowed him to automatically summon Guardian Grarl, a monster with 2500 attack points. But when equipped with Gravity Axe, Guardian Grarl receives 500 attack points. Grarl activated Chimera's special ability after attacking it, allowing Yami to summon one of the two monsters used to create it from the graveyard. He chose Berfomet. It didn't matter to Rafael what kind of monsters or magic resided in Yami's deck. His deck was filled with Guardian cards and each one would prove to be more powerful than the rest.

"You could never understand the connection I have with my cards," said Rafael.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I also share a strong bond with my deck. I trust and respect every one of my cards."

"Oh, yeah? Well, take a look at these." Rafael says and shows his opponent his cards. Yami looks at the cards and sees that they're almost completely worn out. "I've played these cards hundreds of times and even though they're falling apart, I will _never_ replace them. I've sworn to protect them just as they've protected me because twelve years ago, these monsters saved my life. When I was a kid, I was fooled into believing that the world was a happy place when really, it was unfair and no one gets what they deserve."

"What a sad way to see the world," Yami said in pity.

"Yeah, well, life is sad and the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be. I ought to know; I used to have everything a kid could ever want." Rafael was born into a life of luxury and wealth. He lived with his parents and his two younger siblings Jillian and Sonya. The family went on a cruise and they were celebrating Rafael's twelfth birthday. As a present, he was given a Duel Monster card called Guardian Eatos and he loved it. All was well and everyone was happy. But Rafael's happiness was to end all too soon. The ship was heading straight for a tidal wave. Rafael went outside to see what was going on, but the ship was rocking violently from the waves and he ended up being separated from his family and tossed off the ship.

When Rafael regained consciousness, he found himself on the shore of a small island. He looked around in hopes of finding any traces of human life and maybe even his family, but after searching every corner of the island for hours, it was clear that he was all alone. But rather than sit and feel sorry, he decided to stay strong because it was the key to his survival. And for all he knew, he could be spending the rest of his life on the island.

"I learned at young age that the world is cold and lonely. I lost my childhood, but I gained something more important: the truth and an undying trust and devotion for the only family I had." He was referring to his Duel Monster cards. Besides the clothes on his back, the cards were Rafael's only possessions and he treasured them and prayed for the Guardians in the cards to watch over him. But if they would take care of him, he would have to take care of the cards in return by protecting them from the forces of nature. It wasn't easy with the island breeze and clear waters, but Rafael still rescued his cards and took care of them. And the Guardians felt Rafael's love and devotion and continued to watch over and protect him. He had three Guardians: the tyrannosaurus Grarl, the holy Eatos, and the aquatic Kay'est. They kept him strong and sane and Rafael owed it to his Guardians to protect them in the same way they protected him.

Yami could feel the connection between Rafael and his cards and believed that the bond between them was powerful, but how could that bond take them far in their evil plans? "Rafael, if you share such a strong bond with your cards, why do you use them for evil?"

"What you consider evil, I look at as saving the world from falling apart in the hands of people like you and your little friends. It's my destiny." For all the time he spent on the island, Rafael often wondered, why did this fate befall him? But after three years alone on the island, he was about to find out why. He was riding a raft in the ocean one day and got washed off. As he was sinking below the surface, he saw what looked like an ancient city. He heard a voice promising him that they would meet again. After that, Rafael was found unconscious on his raft by a group of rescuers.

To Rafael, being welcomed back into civilization wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. He still hadn't been reunited back with his family, if they were still alive anyway. No, the world was anything but civilized. There was always one catastrophe after another with the defiance of the law and the freak accidents that befell the unfortunate. "That island may have been lonely, but at least it was a peaceful place. And unlike the outside world, there was no one on that deserted island who could walk out on me like my family did. But I have a new family now." Just thinking about it made tears of anger and pain fall from Rafael's eyes.

Yami felt his heart going out to Rafael for all that he had suffered and endured, but the blonde still had the wrong ideas about the world. "How can you blame mankind for what happened to you?"

"I told you, people are evil," Rafael replied. "But it wasn't always that way. Once the world was perfect. And when I got back from that desert island, I saw that ancient paradise with my own two eyes." That was when he met Dartz and began his new life working for him.

"I don't know what kind of lies you were told, but I know that no good can come from your plan."

"Don't worry, Pharaoh, you won't be around to see how my plan turns out."

"Wrong, I'm not going anywhere." Yami activates a magic card called Five Star Twilight. For the price of a level five monster like Berfomet, Yami could play a family of five monsters; the five Kuriboh Brothers. They seemed small and insignificant, but together, the five Kuriboh Brothers had many different abilities, such as the power to merge together into Kuribabilon, a mighty blue furball with 1500 attack points; five times the attack strength of one Kuriboh. Next, Yami played Pump Up to double his monster's attack points for this turn.

Kuribabilon tried to attack, but Rafael activated a magic card from his graveyard. It was called Rescuer from the Grave and when activated, it stops his opponent's attack. Rafael plays two cards face down and activates another magic card called Purity of the Cemetery. Now Yami would lose 100 life points each turn for every monster in his graveyard and the only way to stop the card's effect is to send a monster to Rafael's graveyard. With that being settled, Rafael declared an attack with his Guardian Grarl, but the five Kuriboh Brothers activated their ability of Star Defense to block his attack.

"I have to admit, this Rafael guy packs a strong punch," Joey says as he watches the match.

"I wouldn't count Yugi out yet," said Kaiba. "He always manages to make a comeback in the toughest spots. Believe me, I know. I throw everything I have at him and he still beats me."

Joey nods in agreement. "While we're at it, do you think we should get down there and get Emily out of there?"

"I don't want to take my chances. Rafael may not be alone. I don't know everything about the Orichalcos, but I think he may have supernatural powers too."

"Good call. We'd better just wait it out in case something might happen."

Back at the trailer, Mokuba and Rebecca were doing some research together and discovered an online article telling Rafael's story about the tragedy that befell him and how he came to be a great duelist. After that, they stepped outside for a little bit of air. "Hey, Mokuba, I'm confused," said Rebecca. "My grandpa told me that there were two Yugis."

Mokuba shakes his head. "Not exactly. There's really only one Yugi and the other guy is someone else entirely. It's the spirit of the pharaoh. He's the tougher and more confident side who always takes action in every duel."

Rebecca had never met the pharaoh before, so she only knew Yugi himself. She remembered when they first met and how he showed her heart and respect for her cards and for the people around her. "I've only seen the kind side to Yugi, but I guess he needs the pharaoh's help so he can be strong."

"That's how he always wins," Mokuba tells her. "Together Yugi and the pharaoh make a great team and can take on any opponent."

"Really?"

Mokuba nods. "And you know what? I'll bet they're beating the pants off of that Rafael guy." The way the two were talking to each other and spending time together, Mokuba and Rebecca felt their hearts opening up to each other. They even kept quiet as they continued smiling at each other.


	15. The Good and the Bad

The Good and the Bad

It was Yami's turn, but before he could make his move, Rafael's Purity of the Cemetery card activated, taking 300 of his life points for the three monsters in his graveyard. Now Yami had 3600 life points while Rafael still had all 4000. Yami plays Pot of Greed and draws two cards from his deck. The Kuriboh Brothers merge into Kuribabilon once again and Yami sacrifices it to summon Dark Magician Girl. True, she was a thousand attack points weaker than Guardian Grarl and wouldn't be able to take down Backup Gardna, but Yami's turn wasn't over yet. "Behold, Rafael, my Legendary Dragon: the Eye of Timaeus!"

The blonde gasps as he sees the card in his opponent's hand. "No, not that!"

Dark Magician Girl joins forces with Timaeus and becomes the Dragon Knight. Now she was wearing the armor of a knight and riding on the Dragon's back. She also had 2600 attack points.

"I knew that was coming," Kaiba said as he saw what happened.

"What'd I tell you?" Joey asks. "Yugi always draws the cards he needs. That's the magic of believing in the Heart of the Cards."

The Dragon Knight had the ability to instantly destroy Rafael's monster for the price of a card in Yami's hand. So he sent a monster to the graveyard and the Dragon Knight destroyed Grarl with Dark Energy Burst.

Because a monster was sent to Rafael's graveyard, his Purity of the Cemetery card would also be sent to the graveyard, but that wouldn't last. He activated a magic card called Self Tribute and gave up a thousand life points to revive his fallen Guardian. Sure enough, the blonde wasn't kidding when he said he would do anything to protect his monsters and he meant _anything_. "Shocking, isn't it, that a duelist can have so much respect and appreciation for his monsters," asked Rafael. "Unlike you, I actually _care_ about my cards. You abandon yours as soon as a better one comes along."

"What? I value all of my cards," Yami protested.

"Look, you're as disrespectful as everyone else, Pharaoh."

"That's enough. Let's duel."

But Rafael continued to goad him. "What's wrong? Are you upset because I know you better than you know yourself? Face it, every person in the world has darkness in their hearts and you're no exception. Your problem is you're afraid to admit it. But deep down, you're evil. The world's been like this even before the Battle of the Gods. We used to live in paradise, but then the ancient stone showed up."

"What ancient stone are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? I'm talking about the Orichalcos Stone," Rafael answered. "It came to test us and most of us failed. The Stone unlocked the darkness that was buried in the hearts of mankind. Only a few turned out to be pure. A huge battle broke out between good and evil. It was almost like the war between the Great Goddess and the Dark Lord. But in this struggle, the evil side won."

Yami couldn't stand what he was hearing. "Whoever told you that story is lying to you. The only evil is that Stone around your neck. It's nothing but bad news."

Rafael chuckled. "You've got it all wrong. The Orichalcos never lies. It shows us that the majority of the world is heartless and evil. Besides, how would you know anything? I heard your memories were erased. How can you be certain you weren't an evil pharaoh?"

"I may not remember my days as pharaoh, but I know I was chosen by the Great Goddess Millennia to save mankind."

"You may think that, but the people you saved were evil which means that you are too. Five thousand years before you ruled as king, the Orichalcos Stone appeared and never left. The world was divided into two sides: the pure of heart and those ruled by darkness. True, it has been like that before the Orichalcos came along and when Millennia and Cobalt first battled each other. But still, the two sides faced each other in the most devastating battle the world has ever known. Even now, the struggle continues, but we'll make sure our side wins. And while we may be outnumbered we have the power of the Orichalcos, the chosen one, and the Great Leviathan. Therefore, we can capture the souls of man and feed them to the most powerful beast that ever lived. And we need your daughter to help us because she's the chosen one and holds a heart of purity. Only then will the world return to the way it was; a peaceful place with a worthy leader."

Yami wouldn't give up. "I'm telling you, you've been brainwashed!"

"Take a look around," the blonde tells him. "If things continue the way they are, the entire planet's going to look like this desert: desolate, crumbling, and void of any signs of life. But that's not going to happen because I'll see to it that justice is served and you're going to help me. You see, Pharaoh, after five thousand years, your spirit did come back along with the rest of Millennia's chosen warriors. So you can save the world by surrendering your souls."

"No, that's a lie," gasped Yami. He raises his voice and shouts, "Enough! I'm sick of hearing you justify your evil plans!"

"I'm afraid it isn't my plan," Rafael clarifies. "I'm simply carrying out the wishes of my master."

"And just who is this master of yours, Rafael?"

"Well, for starters, he's a better leader than you were. That's right, Pharaoh, my master told me all about your history as king of Egypt; how you ruled as an evil dictator using the power of the Shadow Realm to control your subjects."

"Wake up," Yami pleaded. "He lied."

"How would you know?" the blonde asked again. "You have no memory of your past. So isn't it possible that you're responsible for the destruction of Egypt? Think about it."

"It can't be. I know I was a worthy pharaoh. I served the Great Goddess and locked the dark magic away. I gave up so much to save not only the world, but my family and my only daughter."

Rafael grinned. "Save her? Is that what you did? Are you sure you didn't just selfishly abandon her? It's actually hard to believe that someone with a pure and innocent soul could actually be the daughter of an evil king like you. You think you gave her up to save her life, but the way I see it, you didn't want Princess Emily for a child and therefore abandoned her out of selfishness."

Now Rafael was taking it too far. Yami grits his teeth and argues, "I loved Emily in the past and I still love her very much even today. And I will do anything to keep her safe."

"So you believe, but if you take a closer look at yourself, you'll start to see the truth." The blonde was referring to the Orichalcos Stone around Yami's neck. "Your heart is dark and I'm about to prove it." Rafael plays a card face down and activates Exchange. Now he and Yami had to choose a card from their hands and swap them. Both duelists were holding one card, making the job easier. Yami gave up his Necromancy magic card. "I think you'll be pretty pleased with this," Rafael says as he gives Yami his card.

"What is it that you find so amusing?" Yami asks as Rafael chuckles. But he sees the answer as he looks at the card in his hand. "The Seal of Orichalcos!? I can't use this!"

"It's too late," Rafael protested. "The Stone around your neck has already begun to reveal your dark side." Yami looks down and sees the Stone glowing. "Remember, the Orichalcos has been testing people since it arrived and it never lies. It knows who the evil ones are and when it detects the darkness inside of you, you'll get to see who you really are for the first time in centuries. Of course, you don't have to activate that card if you don't want to. But I have a feeling you will, so go ahead and make your move, Pharaoh."

 _No matter what happens, you can't use that card,_ Yugi begs.

 _Yes, but-_

 _But nothing! That card is evil! Don't play it!_

 _Very well, Yugi,_ Yami promises. Before he could make his move, he lost 500 life points thanks to Rafael's Purity of the Cemetery. The Dragon Knight was about to try and attack again, but Rafael activated a trap called Crystal Seal, trapping the Dragon Knight in a crystal prison. Rafael decided to persuade Yami to play the Seal of Orichalcos because it was the key to setting his Dragon Knight free. He could even see it in the pharaoh's eyes that he was desperate enough to want to play the card. Yami seems convinced with Rafael's persuasion, but Yugi begs him not to play the card. To end his turn, Yami plays a monster in defense mode.

Rafael activates a magic card called Rod of Silence, allowing him to automatically summon Guardian Kay'est to the field and raise Backup Gardna's defense points by 500. Guardian Grarl attacks Yami's hidden Big Shield Gardna and Kay'est deals a thousand points of damage to his life points. Now Yami was down to 1200 life points. "Looks like this duel's over. In fact, you'll automatically lose when your next turn's done." He was right, Yami just lost half of his life points thanks to Purity of the Cemetery and if he didn't do something soon, he would lose the duel and his only chance to rescue Emily. And two worlds would suffer.

The first thing Yami did was play Card of Sanctity, allowing him and Rafael to draw five cards from their deck. Though Yami had a full hand, he didn't have many options. He really was desperate enough to want to play the evil card and release his Dragon Knight. He's not even considering the consequence that he could still lose everything. He takes the card, but before he can activate it, Yugi stops him. "No, Pharaoh!"

"Let go," his partner says firmly.

Yugi wouldn't. "No, you don't know what you're doing!"

"Let go!" he demanded again.

"Listen to me," Yugi begs, "this card is affecting your mind!"

"Can't you see we're about to lose the duel? Trust me, it's the only way. We must do this. Now let me go," he cries and breaks free.

"Please don't play that card," Yugi pleaded.

But it was too late. His partner did exactly what their opponent wanted him to do. "What have I done?" Yami asked and began screaming as the evil power started to flow within him.

"He didn't!" Joey yelled.

"I'm afraid he did!" Kaiba cried.

Rafael grinned. "Nice work, Pharaoh. I knew you had it in you. Now let's see what the Orichalcos reveals about you. Are you good or are you evil?" But the look in his eyes and the insignia on his head was enough to tell the answer.


	16. Fate of the Pharaoh

Fate of the Pharaoh

"So tell me, how do you feel?" Rafael asked Yami.

"The Seal of Orichalcos rests on my side of the field and all of its ancient powers belong to me now," Yami said, sounding enraged. "Now Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight can break free from your Crystal Seal!"

It was true that the Dragon Knight was 500 attack points stronger, but now Yami was about to pay the ultimate price for playing that evil card. Timaeus removed himself from the playing field and Dark Magician Girl was a mage again with only 2500 attack points. Yami had just learned the hard way that his Legendary Dragon was not compatible with the Seal of Orichalcos and by turning his back on the monster who trusted him, he was no longer a warrior fit to wield Timaeus' power. Outraged, Yami began to lose control of his anger once again, letting the evil within consume his spirit.

"You were a fool to hand me this card, for when you lose, your soul will be sealed away for all eternity." Yami played Hand Control, a magic card that allowed him to guess a card in his opponent's hand and use it. He remembered that Rafael was holding his Necromancy card and activated it, reviving Berfomet, Gazelle, Kuribabilon, and Big Shield Gardna from the graveyard. Next, he sacrificed Gazelle and Berfomet to summon Dark Magician and divided Kuribabilon into the five Kuriboh Brothers. With all of his monsters gaining 500 attack points, Yami combined the Kuriboh Brothers back into Kuribabilon, giving it a total of 4500 attack points.

The Seal of Orichalcos trapped Yugi in the corridors of his mind, making him watch the duel helplessly. "No, how could you?"

Finally, Emily was beginning to stir and moan. Rafael looks back and sees her stirring. _Shit, not now_ , he wonders. _If the princess wakes up, she'll escape and I won't get another chance to stop her._

But she wasn't waking up. She was in the corridors of her own mind. "I feel a great disturbance. What is this?" She looks around and sees Yugi. They were connected again now that they were close to each other. "Yugi," she cries and approaches him.

He notices her and is relieved. "Emily, you're okay."

"Yugi, what's going on? Why is the Seal of Orichalcos before us?"

Yugi knew this would be hard for Emily to take in, but he had to tell her the truth. "The pharaoh played the Seal of Orichalcos."

Emily's eyes widen. "No-no way! How could he? Oh, Father, what have you done?"

Kuribabilon attacked Guardian Grarl and Rafael had no way to revive it this time. Now that a monster was finally in his graveyard, his magic card was destroyed and Rafael lost 1500 life points. Dark Magician was about to attack, but Rafael activated Aid to the Doomed, a magic card that allowed him to stop his opponent's attack for the price of two cards in his hand.

Every move Yami was making was only proving Rafael right. "How does it feel to know that after all this time, you've been hiding your true self? You derive your powers from darkness and you always have. And to think, you call yourself a follower of Millennia. You've disgraced the Great Goddess."

Yami paid no attention. "What's wrong? Are you jealous because the Orichalcos serves me now and it's your soul on the line? Perhaps you should have thought twice before turning that card over to me, Rafael."

Actually, the blonde knew very well what he was dealing with and he had more experience with the Orichalcos than the pharaoh did. He activates a magic card called Monster Rebirth, letting him transfer Guardian Grarl from his graveyard to his deck. After that, he plays a card face down and activates Swords of Revealing Light.

But Yami knew how to get through the Swords and land attacks on Rafael. He sacrificed his Big Shield Gardna to summon Catapult Turtle. Aware of the Catapult Turtle's ability, Rafael activates Limit Tribute, a trap card that permits his opponent to sacrifice one monster per turn. Since Yami already made a sacrifice this turn, he couldn't activate his Turtle's ability. Of course, this applied to Rafael as well. But he wouldn't need to make a tribute. He actually never did throughout the duel because most of his monsters were specially summoned. Next, Rafael activated Nightmare Binding, taking 800 of Kuribabilon's attack points and transferring them to his life points. And since the monster was in chains, it couldn't be used as a tribute.

It seemed that despite being infused with the evil magic of the Orichalcos, all of Yami's monsters still had heart; especially when Dark Magician gasped as he heard Yami call him useless. The mage was the first sacrifice and Rafael's life points went down to 800. And now that Dark Magician was in the graveyard, his apprentice gained 300 attack points. Rafael would not allow the pharaoh to bring him down. He got back on his feet and played a card face down. When Dark Magician Girl heard that she was chosen to be the next sacrifice, she gasped and looked at Yami sadly.

It was bringing tears to Emily's eyes. "No, Father," she begged. "The Seal of Orichalcos is in play, so the monsters in the duel are real! Please don't sacrifice the Dark Magician Girl!" She couldn't bear to see her favorite monster and all the other monsters being mistreated like this. Even Yugi pleaded in the same way and banged his hands against the Seal.

Dark Magician Girl keeps looking at Yami in sadness, but he commands her to position herself on the Catapult. Rafael activates Shrink to cut her attack points in half, causing him to lose only 700 life points and leaving him with only 100 life points. Also, Rafael's Swords of Light had expired, meaning that Yami could mercilessly attack once again on his next turn.

Even Kaiba and Joey didn't like what they were seeing. They both knew that their friend would never mistreat his cards and fight mercilessly. "This is not Yugi," Kaiba gasped.

"I know," said Joey. "Just look, he's sacrificing his monsters one by one like they're all meaningless to him."

Then Kaiba's eyes began to open for the first time. He said it himself that this wasn't Yugi. Could it really be the pharaoh? He also finally began to see that the monsters in the game did have hearts and souls and were being abused. There really was life in the cards. Yugi and the pharaoh had been preaching about it for years and now Kaiba was finally beginning to see it based on the way Yami was using his cards. It made him realize that this was the kind of person Kaiba was when he had his first duel with Yugi and Yami; that anger and power are the wrong ways to duel. Seeing the monster Yami was made Kaiba look back on the monster he used to be. Now he knew the truth and was finally accepting it.

"How could he do this?" Yugi sobbed. "That card is evil. I warned him."

Emily was crying as well. "This can't be the real you, Father. It just can't!"

Rafael laughed. "I knew this was the real you. You're wicked, greedy, and full of hate. What was the Great Goddess thinking choosing you as one of her warriors? You're evil, Pharaoh, and you're only getting worse because as time passes, the darkness within you grows. If you don't believe me, all you have to do is look around the field. Do you see what you've done to your monsters? At one time, they were pure. But now they're evil Shadow Creatures!" Yami did look at his monsters and was seeing them for the creatures of darkness he had turned them into.

"You chose to play the Seal of Orichalcos even at the cost of losing Timaeus," continued Rafael. "Your lust for power destroyed the trust a valuable monster had in you. Only a truly dark individual would have no regard for the monsters in his deck. But don't worry, someone's going to lose in this next round and this nightmare will be over." There was only one card that could save Rafael now and he had to draw it or else he really would be the one to lose the duel. He plays a magic card called Celestial Sword and uses it to summon his ultimate monster Guardian Eatos. Equipped with the Celestial Sword, Eatos uses her holy power to call upon the monsters in Yami's graveyard. The first was Dark Magician Girl followed by her teacher, along with Big Shield Gardna, Gazelle, and Berfomet.

"It's your own fault this happened to them," Rafael reminded Yami. "You did this to them when you selfishly sacrificed each one of them. You let your rage take over. Now look into the eyes of your monsters."

Yami did look at his monsters as they all faced him with sadness and anger for the pain he caused them and for the destruction he brought upon himself. "Please forgive me for what I've done to you!" he begged.

"You disrespected your monsters and now it's time for you to pay the price." And the power of all of Yami's monsters summoned by the Celestial Sword was channeled into Eatos, giving her a total of 10000 attack points. With one fell swoop, Eatos destroys Yami's monsters and the rest of his life points, ending the duel.

Everyone who was watching was in shock. "This can't be!" gasped Emily.

"He lost the duel and now he'll lose his soul," cried Yugi.

Rafael laughed triumphantly as he saw Yami barely standing on his feet and in a state of shock from the attack. "Time for you to pay up, Pharaoh. The Seal of Orichalcos never leaves the field without taking something along for the ride. And this time, it's you. And you've no one to blame but yourself because you sealed your own fate when you played that card. Now your life force will awaken the Great Beast."

"Not if we can help it!" Emily shouts. "Great Goddess Millennia, I ask thee to give us thy strength so that we may break the Seal!" She uses her magic to break the Seal, but Yugi jumps in first. "Yugi, wait!"

He looks back and smiles at her with tears. "It's okay, Emily. Better me than you and your father."

"No, please," but he already escapes and hurries to rescue his partner. "No-o-o!"

"Pharaoh, I won't let this happen to you," Yugi shouts and pushes his partner.

Yami looks back. "Yugi, no! What are you doing here?"

"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead."

"No! Yugi!" But he's already gone.

" _Adios,_ your highness," Rafael says, completely unaware of what happened. He assumed that the pharaoh was gone because he fell to the ground. "It may be too late of me to say this, but I guess you should be grateful your daughter didn't have to see what happened." But she did. She had a front row seat and saw what was going on through her father's eyes.

"Oh, dear God," gasped Kaiba.

"Yugi!" Joey cried. "Get up, pal! Please, Yuge!" But he wouldn't because Yugi was gone.

Rafael takes the Stone from around the Pharaoh's neck as well as the card containing Yugi's soul. "You won't be needing these anymore." Just then, Alister was coming in with a helicopter. He opened the door for Rafael and held out a rope ladder for him to climb on. Rafael was strong, but he wouldn't be able to fly steadily with the weight of two unconscious victims.

"We've got to stop him," Kaiba says and unfolds his wings.

Joey agrees and does the same thing. "Hey, you," he calls to Rafael, "Take your hands off them!"

"Fine," Rafael says, throwing Yugi's vessel over to Joey. "You can keep him. I already have everything of his I need."

With Joey occupied, Kaiba decides to fly in to Emily's rescue. "The girl too, bastard!"

"No, she's mine."

"Damn it," Kaiba growls. He tries to get closer to the helicopter. Alister sees him and activates the autopilot so he can drive him away. Alister didn't have wings, but he did have his magical weapon, the flaming whip, and began using it to strike Kaiba. The sting of the whip and its flames cause Kaiba to turn back. "I'm sorry, Briar."

"Don't let them get away, Kaiba," Joey cries, but the brunette already comes down.

Rex and Weevil were watching everything from the beginning too and even they were pretty freaked out. But they didn't change their minds about wanting to get their own Orichalcos cards. Plus, they remembered that the girls they had crushes on were taken against their wills. Weevil wanted to rescue Emily and Rex wanted to save Max. Quickly, they chase after the helicopter on their bike.

Duke and Tristan came and tried to help Kaiba and Joey revive their friend. Hearing the calls of his friends, Yami starts coming back to his senses. "I can't believe it," Kaiba cheered. "You're okay!"

"I knew you'd outsmart that big goon," said Joey. "So how'd you do it, Yuge? How'd you escape?" Yami began shuddering and crying. "Hey, everything all right, pal?"

"No, Joey," Yami sobbed. "It's far from all right. I didn't outsmart him. He succeeded. Yugi's gone."

Hearing that, everyone gasps, but Kaiba seems to be the only one who understands. "Hold on, you're not Yugi?"

Yami faces him with tears. "No, Kaiba."

The brunette's eyes widen. "Pharaoh? Then… it's true! It's all true! It's really you!"

"No way!" gasped Joey. Duke and Tristan react in shock as well.

"It's all my fault! Yugi, come back!" Yami cries, falling on his knees and hitting his hands against the ground. "It should've been me, not him! It's not fair!"


	17. Trials and Troubles

Trials and Troubles

Tea still waited for everyone to return. Mokuba and Rebecca were starting to feel worried too. "Are they ever coming back?" Mokuba asked. Rebecca looked in the distance and saw Duke riding in his car with Yami and Tristan while Kaiba and Joey were flying.

"I knew they'd come back," said Tea.

"Of course," Rebecca cheers. "Yugi always wins."

"Welcome back, guys," said Mokuba. "So how'd it go? Did you get to rescue Emily?" But he got no answer. He notices their sad looks and asks, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Not quite," his brother answered. "We've got a serious problem, guys."

Joey decides to tell it straight to them. "Yugi didn't win. He's gone."

Tea didn't believe him. "You're wrong! If Yugi lost, those creeps would've taken his soul with that evil magic card!"

Kaiba faces her and asks, "What's your point?"

"My point? If Yugi's soul was captured, then how can he be standing right… behind… me?" Then Tea began to understand. "Oh, no."

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked. "Why are you all acting so strange?"

"Rebecca," Yami softly stated, "it's my fault. I'm the one who unleashed that evil magic that took Yugi away."

Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You knew that card was evil and you played it? If you were afraid, Pharaoh, you would _never_ have done something like that to poor Yugi!" Then she begins crying. "It's not fair! How could you? It should have been you!"

"Wait a minute," Mokuba says.

But Yami cuts him off. "I'm afraid Rebecca's right. I disgraced the Great Goddess and turned my back on everyone who believed in me. I even let Yugi and Emily down. Yugi was only trying to help me, but my rage took control. He paid for my mistake and now he's gone."

Kaiba couldn't stand to hear it anymore. "Will you snap out of it?" He grabs Yami by his collar and hollers, "Get a grip! If we're going to rescue Yugi and Briar, we've got to move ahead, not look back. So pull yourself together."

Joey agrees. "What we've got to do is figure out who this Dartz guy is and where he's keeping Yugi's soul and Emily prisoner."

"I've been suggesting we do that since day one, but nobody listened to me," Duke complained.

"Stop thinking about just yourself for a change," Tristan said and began strangling him.

Yami told him to stop. "This happened because I couldn't control my anger. And if we keep fighting amongst ourselves, the Orichalcos will destroy us." Listening to him, everyone agrees to calm down and think things through.

Weevil and Rex managed to hitch a ride on the helicopter carrying Rafael. They were finally getting their wish to obtain their own Orichalcos cards and become stronger. But it would turn out to be more than they bargained for.

They came to Paradius Headquarters, the private company run by their master. It didn't seem so private since it was located in the middle of a big city. Rafael, Alister, and Max began leading Weevil and Rex to the main room. "I don't want to sound disrespectful, guys, but why does a super-secret organization have such a lame hideout?"

"If you want to make it to your next birthday, I suggest shutting up," Max tells Rex. Despite her rough exterior and nasty tone, Rex still had a crush on her. He tried attempting to hold Max's hand, but she wouldn't allow it. Even Weevil was too entranced to pay any mind to what was going on because of Emily. He saw her resting in Rafael's arms and he wanted to kiss her like in fairy tales so she could awaken to the sight of her prince.

"You're about to meet our master, so don't say anything too stupid," Rafael warned.

"Yeah, he doesn't have as much patience as we do," Alister added.

"I suggest keeping your wits about you," said Max. The mischievous duo gulped and agreed to keep quiet.

They entered the main room where their master was waiting. "Mission accomplished, Master Dartz," Rafael reported. "You'll be pleased to know that we've finally captured the princess along with the most powerful soul on Earth."

"Very impressive," Dartz replied, "but I must confess myself disappointed." He rises from his seat and tells him, "I made it clear that I told you not to attempt to capture the pharaoh's soul and that I wanted him alive. However, there is an upside for your disobedience. It pleases me to know that you've actually failed in your attempt."

"That's right. The pharaoh's soul is still out there, Rafael," Max tells him.

Alister and Rafael gasp and their eyes widen. "But how?"

Dartz decides to explain. "The soul of the pharaoh inhabits the vessel of a young man. What we have here is a clear case of mistaken identity." He shows them the room in the temple containing the images of the people whose souls were captured; including Yugi's.

"Instead of the pharaoh, you got the soul of some kid," said Valon.

"I still don't understand," said Rafael.

Max groaned. "Then you need to clean out your ears, you oversized baboon. Both of their spirits inhabit one body. Get it? You captured the wrong soul."

"But how?" Rafael asked again. "I'm pretty sure I was dueling the pharaoh, so the Orichalcos should have sealed him."

"Apparently, you're not as perceptive as you think you are, so he got away," said Max.

"Son of a bitch," Rafael cursed.

"There's no one to blame but yourself," Dartz reprimanded.

The blonde lowers himself and promises, "I can fix this."

"That's not necessary," his master tells him. "You've done exactly what I wanted and brought the girl to me." He lowers himself and looks at Emily. "This is the one I've been searching for. Now we have our chosen one: Princess Emily."

Weevil and Rex couldn't believe what they were hearing. Yugi shared his body with the soul of an ancient spirit and Emily was a princess. Excited and unable to wait anymore, they introduce themselves and stand before Dartz. Weevil speaks up first. "Might I suggest something, sir?"

"Like a better hideout?" Rex asked. Weevil hit him in the head and told him to keep quiet. "I'm just trying to be helpful," Rex says as he rubs his head.

"Who are these two?" Dartz asks.

"They're just a couple of wannabe duelists who followed us here," Max tells him.

"They probably never even played the game," Alister assumed.

"We're great duelists," Rex bragged, "but we came here to be even better."

"Yugi and his friends have been makings fools out of us for years," Weevil explained, remembering the times he and Rex had been humiliated in their duels. "Before they showed up, we ruled the duels. But lately it seems like we're just to be taken for fools and we want nothing more than to have our revenge. So please, Mr. Dartz, sir," Weevil says and begins to grovel.

Rex does the same thing. "Share your dueling secrets with us and we'll help you to get what you want. Please?"

"It won't be easy," Dartz warned. "The pharaoh and his friends wield the power of the Legendary Dragons. How do you intend to fight against cards like those?"

"That's exactly why we're here, sir," said Weevil.

"We need the Seal of Orichalcos," continued Rex.

Dartz clearly sees that the poor fools need all the help they can get and figures that perhaps the situation might be tolerable. So he agrees to grant their request under a small concession. "Before I share my power with you, I have to make sure you're worthy." Weevil and Rex immediately agree to do whatever he wants. Convinced, Dartz presents them with their own cards.

The mischievous duo looks and sees that the cards are blank. "What is this, some kind of joke?" asked the dino duelist.

"We're serious about this," snapped the insect duelist.

Dartz grins. "That makes three of us." From his other hand, he holds out two Orichalcos Stones and they begin glowing. "This is your test. These Orichalcos Stones will activate your cards. All you have to do is hold them in your hands. If they deem you worthy of their power, you will be able to grasp them. But if they don't, you will have to pay the price by offering up your souls to the Great Leviathan."

Seeing them express fear, Max scoffs and says, "I told you these guys were weak." Hearing that, the delinquents pull themselves together. Rex decides to do it to impress Max and Weevil feels the same way for Emily. They reach out to grab their Stones. Max still had her doubts. "They're never going to do it."

Alister shakes his head in agreement. "No way, never been done." Everyone watches them struggle and is amazed to see them actually grasping their Stones. "What? I don't believe it. Those nimrods actually passed the test." That wasn't the only thing that happened. Just as the rest of Dartz's warriors got their powers through the Orichalcos, Weevil and Rex got a pair of wings as a reflection of what they were within. Weevil got moth wings and Rex got the wings of a pterodactyl.

"Congratulations and welcome to our family," said Dartz.

Rafael leads Rex and Weevil to the rec center where they can reconstruct their dueling decks. "We've assembled every card every produced, so have a party."

This was more than either of them had dreamed of. "We've hit the mother lode!" Rex cheered.

Weevil chuckled. "We can take anything, right?"

"Well, you can have anything except for the Egyptian God cards," Valon stated.

The insect duelist was outraged. "What do you mean, no God cards!?"

"Look, if these cards aren't good enough for you, then use your own decks," Max barked. Hearing that, the fools decide to take what's being offered to them.

"Now choose wisely," Dartz advised. "You have a difficult task. Deliver to me the soul of the pharaoh and his companions Seto Kaiba and Joseph Wheeler. The Orichalcos is with you. Use it correctly and victory will be yours." Weevil and Rex kneel before him and head out for their mission.

After calming down long enough, everyone at the trailer begins to talk and strategize. "So they want to rule the world," said Joey, sounding a little carefree. "We've dealt with that before."

Kaiba reminded him that this time was different. "These guys aren't just talking about destroying mankind. They're actually doing it."

"That's why we've got to go straight to the source, rescue our friends, and destroy that secret weapon of theirs," said Joey. "Don't forget, it's not just using monsters, but human souls as well. It's got Yugi's soul and I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'm gonna take action."

"I know how you feel, Wheeler, but we can't fight this battle alone. Even if we're warriors chosen by destiny, we need help."

"What kind of help?" Mokuba asked. "Did you forget that Professor Hawkins' lab was destroyed along with all of his research?"

Rebecca agreed. "Without any hard evidence, there's not a single person who'll believe us."

"But we have proof," Tea protested. "It's all down there in those underwater ruins."

"Whatever was down there won't be of any help to us now." Rebecca shows everyone the screen on her laptop and tells them that the ruins have somehow mysteriously disappeared.

Arthur overheard their discussion and invited himself to join in. It was hard for him to rest anyway with all the commotion, but he insisted he was feeling all right. "If I may suggest, perhaps the people who've been after you are descendants of people of Atlantis."

"But if your hunch is right, why would these people want to destroy what's left of their ancestors' city?" Mokuba asked.

Arthur assumed that they were trying to hide some sort of dangerous secret. But he did know this much and decided to explain. "Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was home to the most advanced civilization the world had ever known; a paradise where humans and monsters coexisted harmoniously. But that harmony was disrupted when a terrible creature was called forth from the depths of the earth by an evil king."

That caught Yami's attention. He remembered Rafael's story about how an evil king threatened to destroy the entire world.

"It seems this wicked king received his power through a mysterious stone and that stone drew its strength from the darkness within the souls of man and beast." Unfortunately, this was all Arthur could explain.

"It makes sense," said Kaiba. "Those punks destroyed everything because they don't want us standing in their way to fulfill their plans of achieving domination. There might have been some sort of prophecy about that monster or maybe a plan of how to stop it."

"Yes, there was," said Arthur. "I remember hearing a legend of how the guardian of Atlantis fought against the Great Beast along with the help of not only a chosen individual, but three Legendary Dragons who held the key to restoring harmony."

Yami spoke up. "The silver-winged beast Lugia."

"But Lugia's a Pokémon and I heard that Pokémon became extinct after the cataclysmic events brought by the Shadow Games," said Mokuba. "How's that supposed to help us?"

"We need more information," said Rebecca. Her grandfather advised the team to go Florida, where information and details on the ruins were being displayed in a museum. That was where he was doing his research. But how everyone would get there was something they needed to take into account. Kaiba had brought his helicopter around, but it wouldn't be able to carry everyone for such a long-distance journey. So another alternative needed to be taken. Rebecca knew a train station that would take the team to the city where they could catch the next flight to Florida and began to make arrangements for the trip.


	18. Prophecy

Prophecy

In a quiet room in Paradius Headquarters, Emily finally began to wake up. "Where am I?" she asks, opening her eyes. "I feel like I've been asleep for days. What happened to me? The last thing I remember-," then the images of Yami's duel with Rafael began flashing before her eyes. "Hold on, was that all just a dream? It all seemed so real. I've got to find my friends." She jumped out of bed and put her sandals back on and left the room. For all she knew, she was somewhere inside Industrial Illusions.

She was walking down a hall, but stopped and looked outside. Industrial Illusions wasn't in the city. "What is this place and how did I get here?" Then she began to realize that those past events were real. Rafael captured her and took her from her friends. After that, he and Yami faced each other in a duel and Yugi gave up his own soul to save his friend's. "That wasn't a dream. It really did happen. That means Yugi is… he's…" thinking about it made her start to cry.

Then she heard a voice. "Ye who is chosen by the prophets, the answers you seek lie within this very chamber."

Emily dries her eyes and sees a girl standing before her. "Who goes there? Are you the one responsible for these tragedies?"

"I am here to guide you."

"Then tell me what's going on and what I need to do," Emily pleads. "Please, I'm lost."

"The Legendary Dragons and their chosen warriors have awakened. Once these warriors and the chosen one unite, the silver-winged beast will rise. You are the chosen one in the prophecy. The Great Beast will soon awaken and when the time is right, you will know what you must do." Then she begins to disappear.

"Wait, don't go," Emily pleads. "I still have questions. How do you know this? If you're not the one behind all this, then who is?" But the girl already disappears. "Who was she?" But rather than spend her time thinking about it, she decided to continue her path. But instead of considering leaving, she decided to find someone in hopes of receiving answers.

Finally, Emily came to the main room. Sure enough, there had to be someone in here who could help her. "I've been expecting you," said Dartz's voice. He rises from his chair and tells Emily, "Welcome, Princess Emily." Emily wasn't sure what to say. She just kept standing with her legs shaking. "Don't be frightened, my child."

Finally, she gathers her courage and asks, "How do you know who I am?"

"Your story is legend. You could say I'm a fan of the tales of the Shadow Games and how your mother and father saved mankind. And you, well, I've been waiting to meet you. I know of the sacred powers of your Millennium Star and how it was used to save the world. I've brought you here because I need your help."

"With what?"

"As you are aware, disasters and tragedies have occurred all over the world because of these monster sightings and the magic of the Orichalcos. You are the only one with the power to stop it." Dartz pauses for a minute and explains, "The Orichalcos gains its strength from the darkness that dwells in the hearts of humans. But your Millennium Star, being a pure force, can stop it. The legend says that a warrior with a pure heart will unite with the Legendary Dragons and the water's great guardian and save mankind. You are the chosen one, Princess."

Emily wasn't sure how to handle this. She didn't know if Dartz was telling the whole truth or if she really was the chosen one in the prophecy. If this was her destiny, then she would accept it. But she really wanted to get back to her friends and figure out how to rescue Yugi. But by thinking about it, maybe if she stayed here, she could learn more about why these terrible events were happening and what she could do to stop it. "What can I do?"

Dartz had Emily right where he wanted her. With the princess being forced to stay here, he could use her as the perfect bait to draw the rest of the chosen warriors into his domain and destroy them all at once. He brings her to a small stone telling a prophecy. The contents read: 'Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, and lightning lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash. O chosen one, into thine hands, bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea.'

Emily was trying to make sense of the prophecy and how it was foretelling the events that were happening. Was she really the one? Dark Magician Girl first explained all this back in the Dominion of the Beasts and was the first to make that assumption. That would explain why these guys kidnapped her. But were they really trying to save the world and did they need her help to do it? Finally, Emily gives Dartz her answer and agrees to help. Satisfied, he thanks her and escorts her back to her room.

So it was decided that Emily would stay in Paradius and think things through. She wasn't sure if Dartz was telling the whole truth and based on the actions his swordsmen were taking, this was a scheme. But she couldn't let anyone know her thoughts and behavior. She just had to play it out. At the same time, she began singing to herself.

 _I have to find a way_

 _To make this all okay_

 _I can't believe such a mistake_

 _Could bring about so much heartache_

 _Oh, why? Oh, why-ai-ai?_

 _This is all wrong, it's plain to see_

 _This isn't how it ought to be_

 _And you can see it like I do_

 _This wasn't meant for me or you_

 _Oh, why? Oh, why-ai-ai?_

 _Losing promise, I don't know what to do_

 _Seeking answers, I fear I may not rescue you_

She looks through her photo album and sees the pictures of her friends. _I'll try, I'll try-ai-ai. I'll try, I'll try-ai-ai._

Rafael came to Emily's room and interrupted her thoughts. "Psst."

"What?"

"Room service," he calls. Emily opens the door for him. "I thought you'd be hungry, so I brought you some lunch." He brought her a bowl of beef stew with a slice of buttered bread on the side. Emily even noticed that the crust had been cut off, which was nice. There was also a glass of milk for her. Emily had to admit she was famished and couldn't remember when she last ate. She didn't want Rafael to know she saw the match being played out, so she put on a sweet kid routine for him and thanked him for the meal.

"Were you just listening to me right now?"

Rafael nods. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Oh, thank you."

"Hey, the guys and I like music too and we do performances sometimes. Would you like to join us?"

"Maybe later," Emily tells him. "I'm going to be staying here for a while, so I want to get used to things."

"That's all right. You know, I'm glad you decided to stay," Rafael tells her. "You're the only one who can help us."

"Do I really have the power?"

"Your friends may hold the Legendary Dragons, but in the end, you will be the one to save us all. It's really simple. The battle will begin again like the prophecy states and you and the great guardian must save the world with the help of your comrades. All you have to do is gather the three treasures of fire, ice, and lightning and bring them to the shrine. The song of the beast will be played and everything will return to normal."

"It sounds a little farfetched," said Emily. "But having the weight of saving the world on my shoulders is pretty scary too."

"I know you can do it. To wish you the best of luck," Rafael kisses her cheek, causing Emily to gasp. He's been wanting to do that for a long time. He winks and continues, "Besides, you look like the perfect kid for the job to me. The most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Emily's face was turning red. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so," he answers. "And with your help, we can save the world together. I know we have different points of view on the matter, but it's still a common goal."

Emily said nothing. She took a bite from her stew and thought, _Tell that to my father_. They continued to talk for a while. Rafael liked being with Emily and she didn't mind his presence. She wouldn't know if she was wrong about what she thought about him unless she got to know him. Finally, she finished eating and told him, "Thank you for the meal."

"I'll take these for you and I'll see you later," Rafael tells her and leaves the room. He was really going to like spending time with her.

Alister and Valon were standing in front of him grinning. "We saw that," said the Australian.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"You like her, don't you?" the redhead asked.

Rafael tried to tell them they were wrong. "Why do you think something ridiculous?" His friends continued to make fun of him by letting it out that he had a crush on the princess. Rafael ignored them and went on his way. He said nothing because they were right; Rafael was in love with Emily. But he had to keep it to himself or else he would face severe consequences.


	19. On the Wrong Tracks

On the Wrong Tracks

Kaiba made all the arrangements for the trip and decided that he and Yami and Joey would be the only ones to go. His brother was against the idea. "Let Rebecca and I come too," he pleaded. "With our heads put together, we can figure out a plan to rescue Yugi and Emily."

Kaiba refused. "It's too dangerous. I can't risk your safety. Besides, the pharaoh's got enough on his mind as it is. Two of his closest friends in the whole world have been taken from him. The last thing he needs is the responsibility of looking after you two."

"It's best to do as he says," said Tristan. He and Tea and Duke agreed and decided to stay behind and look after them. As much as they wanted to help their friends, they knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Orichalcos. Natually, they wouldn't let matters like that stand in their way of rescuing their friends, but this was different and there was no telling what would happen. So Kaiba, Yami, and Joey were taken to the train station.

The ride to the city would take a few hours, but it would also be able to put everyone's minds at ease. Kaiba couldn't stand to see Yami look so quiet and depressed and he knew he had to do something to help. He tried to get Yami's attention by pretending to sneeze, which didn't work. He tries again by talking to him. "Try to relax. I know we have things to do, but try to think of it as a vacation. That'll help you feel better. Man, if I had known we'd be going to Florida, I would've packed my swimsuit." Yami remained silent as he stared out the window. "Look, I'm trying to help. I can't stand seeing you like this. A wise friend once told me that the more you keep your pain locked up, the worse you'll feel. I'm giving that wisdom back. It really would help if you could talk about it."

Yami rose from his seat and went to the next car. "Sorry, Kaiba." He appreciated that Kaiba was trying to help, but he really needed to be alone right now. No, he _was_ alone and the blonde and brunette could see it. They couldn't blame him, they missed Yugi and Emily too.

"I know you were trying to help, but you were doing a pretty hell of a job," Joey commented.

"Cut me some slack," Kaiba groaned. "This is the first time I've tried reaching out to someone else as a friend."

That made Joey start thinking about something. "What's the deal anyway? You were a big pain in my ass and now all of a sudden, you're being so darn nice to us."

It was hard for Kaiba to give a direct answer because he wasn't so sure himself. But he could see for sure that he had changed. "I guess it happened when Briar used the Millennium Star to stop Anubis. I was exposed to the Star's light and I suddenly started having these warm feelings inside. Since then, those feelings have been telling me that it's time I started accepting my destiny as a chosen warrior of legend. And like everyone's been telling me, the more I ignore it, the more it'll continue to bite me in the ass."

Joey snickered. Kaiba wasn't finished. "On top of it, when I saw the pharaoh play the Seal of Orichaclos and turn himself into a monster, it was like I got a look at myself and I didn't like it. My eyes were finally beginning to open for the first time and I began to see that you guys were right. The Heart of the Cards isn't nonsense. It's real. And that duel made me realize it was so. This is all real and we've got to take action."

"Speaking of which," Joey was saying, "I was surprised how you reacted when the duel came to an end. I was expecting you to throw a hissy fit or something for the pharaoh's loss."

"So did I, but because of all the crazy shit that's been happening, I knew that the exchange of the championship title was the very least of my problems. I saw the bigger picture and realized that Yugi's soul had been captured." Kaiba also realized that after all this time, the pharaoh was his real rival. But he couldn't let that torment him.

Joey smiled at Kaiba. "You really have changed for the better."

Kaiba smiled back. "Thank you."

Sitting by himself, Yami continued to reflect on what happened. _How could I have been so selfish? I gave into the darkness within my heart and Yugi paid the ultimate price. And Emily, I know she knows what happened. It was faint, but I could sense her fear. She saw me for the demon I was._ He pounds his fist against the wall and sinks to the ground. _I've lost them both forever._

Kaiba and Joey waited, but they agreed that Yami had been gone for a while. Speaking of which, they noticed that the rest of the passengers were gone too. Their concerns began to turn into fear as they explored the different cars. "It's like a ghost town," said Joey. "Not a soul."

"Please don't say those words," Kaiba moaned. "I'm freaked out enough as it is." Finally, they found Yami. "There you are. Where have you been?"

"In case you haven't noticed, something weird is going on," said Joey.

"If you ask me, this whole train ride is a trap," suggested Kaiba. "Dartz must be behind this and I bet his lackeys are hiding around here somewhere." The trio decided to head to the front car where they assumed the bikers were running the controls. On the way, the rails holding the cars began to split. Yami stopped and saw them coming apart. "Jump," Kaiba told him, "I'm right behind you!"

Yami jumped and made it to the front car. He turned around and cried, "Grab my hand!" Kaiba steps back and leaps to the next car. Yami catches him and pulls him inside.

"Pharaoh, Kaiba," Joey cried.

"Jump, Wheeler," Kaiba shouted.

"Flap your wings!"

Joey unfolds his wings, jumps from the car, and flies to his friends. "Come on, we've got to find a way to stop the train!" Kaiba and Yami agree. They make it to the door to the control room, but find that it's locked. Joey pushes on the intercom and tries to call for the conductor, but doesn't get a response.

Yami wonders if the control room may have an emergency hatch he can use to get inside, so he climbs to the roof. Kaiba follows him. As Yami gets up to the roof, he sees Weevil Underwood standing in front of him. "Why are you here?" Yami asked. "Are you behind this?"

"I'm just here for a rematch with the King of Games," the insect duelist answered.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Are you out of your goddamn mind!?"

"No, I'm just here to test my new secret weapon." Weevil reaches into his pocket and shows them his Orichalcos Stone.

Joey wanted to know what was going on. He was about to follow them until Rex Raptor appeared from behind the chairs. "I still have a score to settle with you, Wheeler. You have my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Rex, this is not the time," Joey firmly stated. But Rex argued that this was the perfect time. He shows Joey his own Stone. This was enough to justify that the two delinquents were working for the enemy.

On the roof, Kaiba and Yami tried to reason with Weevil. "You're making a mistake," said Kaiba. "Those guys are using you!"

"Who cares? As long as I have ultimate power-,"

"You're wrong," Yami interrupted him.

"Are you even aware that you're putting yourself at risk?" Kaiba asked.

Weevil did know and that was his objection for being here. "I'll make sure that the pharaoh is the one who will be locked away and that he'll never see his pretty daughter again." Yami demanded for Weevil to tell him where Yugi and Emily were, but the insect duelist persuaded the pharaoh that he would only get his answer by dueling him. Everything was in place. Rex would keep Joey occupied and Weevil would contend with the pharaoh. There was no escape, not like the heroes had much choice. The delinquents played the Seal of Orichalcos on their first move and were overwhelmed by its ancient magic, filled with anger and hatred. And no matter who loses the duel, the one responsible for these battles will be the one to claim the prize of two souls.

Weevil made the first move by summoning Feraval Wasp. It started out with 800 attack points, but gained 500 additional points from the Seal. After that, he played two cards face down. Yami summoned Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and immediately declared an attack. This activated Weevil's trap Minesis, allowing him to play Parasite Caterpillar to take his Wasp's place. Weevil still lost 100 life points, but the Caterpillar had the dangerous ability to infect the monster attacking it. And because Obnoxious Celtic Guardian had been infected, he could no longer protect Yami's life points. Weevil summoned his Wasp back to the field and landed a direct attack on Yami. This activated the Wasp's ability, allowing Weevil to summon any insect-type monster from his deck to the field. The monster he chose to summon was Leghul. After that, he played Insect Barrier to prevent all opposing insect monsters from attacking. Yami didn't have any, but that would soon change. The infected Guardian was slowly mutating into an insect from his infection.

Yami played Polymerization to merge Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon into Gaia the Dragon Champion. Weevil activated another trap called DNA Surgery. Now all of Yami's monsters would become insect-type monsters and unable to break through the Insect Barrier.

"Don't give up," cheered Kaiba. "You kicked his ass before and you can do it again!"

"He's stronger now," Yami tells him.

In Rex's duel, before the dino duelist could officially take his turn, he was permitted to summon a dinosaur called Gilasaurus and he had two of them in his hand. Now Rex finally normal summoned Kyton Ptera, a pterodactyl with 1400 attack points like his other dinos, but 500 attack points stronger thanks to the Seal. To end his turn, Rex plays a card face down. The only monster Joey could summon with the power to stand against the dinosaurs was his Panther Warrior, but he couldn't attack without first making a tribute. So he just summoned his feline warrior and played a card face down.

Rex fused his pterodactyl and Gilasaurus together by means of Polymerization, creating Horned Saurus, a black pterodactyl with 2000 attack points. He summoned Giant Rex, equal in power to the pterodactyl's and 500 attack points stronger. Horned Saurus had the ability to bypass Joey's monsters and land a direct attack, dealing 2500 points of damage. Giant Rex attacked Panther Warrior, leaving Joey with 1000 life points remaining. Gilasaurus was about to attack, but Joey saved himself by activating his Scapegoat card.

Kaiba saw a rocky bridge and warned the duelists to duck. Weevil thanked him for the warning and played a magic card called Cell Division, turning his one Leghul into two. This was part of his strategy to summon his Insect Queen. He may have lost his previous one to Joey, but received a new one from the rec center in Paradius. He sacrificed his clone leech and his Wasp to summon his monarch. She received 500 attack points from the Seal of Orichalcos and 800 more attack points from the insects on the field. Now she was the strongest monster on the field with 3500 attack points. But first, Weevil decided to deal 800 points of damage to Yami with his Leghul. By sacrificing Leghul, Insect Queen lost 200 attack points and attacked the Dragon Champion. She lost 200 more attack points, but laid an egg, which meant trouble. Soon the egg would hatch into one more insect to contend with.

It was Joey's turn again and he summoned Rocket Warrior in defense mode. He ended his turn by playing two cards face down and told Rex to start talking. "Clear something up for me, will you? Is this duel really worth that much to you, Rex? I mean, you're risking your own soul just for a chance to duel me."

"I know what I'm doing," snapped the dino duelist. "I'm earning the respect I deserve, Wheeler. Ever since you knocked me out of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, I've been mocked, ridiculed, and humiliated! But that's all going to end here. I am sick and tired of being a loser!"

Joey remembered hearing Max say the same things when he dueled her. He wondered if Dartz preyed on people's weaknesses by promising them power. He tried to reason with Rex, but the dino duelist wouldn't let him speak. He declared an attack with his Horned Saurus. Joey activated his Magic Arm Shield trap, but Rex activated his Jurassic Heart trap to cancel the card's effect. Rex resumed his attack and destroyed Rocket Warrior. He had his two remaining dinosaurs attack two of Joey's lamb tokens. Rex ended his turn by playing a card face down.

Joey decides to give his move a roll by activating a magic card called Star Blaster. All he had to do was sacrifice his last token and whatever the roll would result in, he could summon a monster with a level equal to the result. The roll resulted in a six and added with one, Joey could summon a level seven monster. The monster he chose to summon was Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

This was hard for Rex to take in, seeing his once rare monster being used against him. "It's my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"That's right. And she's back and better than ever because I'm enhancing her strength with Metalmorph." Now she was Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and 300 attack points stronger. Plus, she would absorb half of the attack points of the monster being attacked for the duration of the turn. With a 1250 point boost and her Flash Flare Blast, the Black Metal Dragon destroyed Horned Saurus and Rex's life points went down to 2550. Joey played a card face down and the Black Metal Dragon's attack points went back down to 2700.

Rex did not appreciate Red-Eyes being used against him. But he was not worthy of her power and had been using it for all the wrong reasons. Now her powers rests in the hands of a more worthy fighter. Joey even earned it. Rex continued to complain and ponder over his defeat. "You ruined my life. I used to be a Duel Monsters champion. At one time, Weevil and I used to be the most famous duelists in the whole country."

Weevil and Rex were idolized all over their hometown and had fans of all kinds. They loved the fame and glory of their dueling careers and had their ways of getting everything they wanted. They even gave their fans autographs for the price of a rare Duel Monster card. The only thing missing was someone special to share it with. Rex wanted Max, but Weevil was still searching. When they joined the Duelist Kingdom tournament and met Max and Emily for the first time, they thought that they had found their dream girls.

But everything Weevil and Rex knew and received was gone after their losses to Yami and Joey. They lost their fame and respect as the greatest duelists known. They were even tracked down by the people they stole cards from and were forced to give up the cards that were taken. They couldn't even try to have a good day for themselves.

Joey had enough. "Gimme a break. I'm supposed to feel bad for you 'cause you're not popular anymore? Get a life, will ya?"

"That's the point."

"What's the point? You don't have a life?"

"Exactly!" Rex yelled. "You took my life away and now I want it back!"

"You've no one to blame but yourself," said Joey. "Don't you see you're dueling for the wrong reasons? To me, Duel Monsters is about striving to be my best. It's taught me to trust in myself and to keep trying no matter how tough things get. Let me tell you, things got real tough out there, but I never gave up no matter what." Rex just scoffed. "What? Can't handle the fact that Duel Monsters isn't all about fame and fortune? Annoyed 'cause you got the game all wrong?"

"Wow, you're even lamer than I remember," Rex commented. He never thought playing 'nice guy' would get anybody anywhere. He didn't join the bad guys to try and win Max's heart, but to win back everything he once had. And he was about to do it by winning this duel. Rex sacrificed Gilasaurus and Giant Rex to summon Tyrant Dragon. It had 2900 attack points, but was 500 attack points stronger thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos. Now two mighty Dragons were standing face-to-face.

Weevil was confident that he would win, but Kaiba and Yami both know that people like Weevil and his partners never win. He was accused of being a power hungry worm, but then what did that make his opponents? Kaiba had a lust for power and Yami lost his way when he played the Seal of Orichalcos. Kaiba and Yami had learned their lessons and that power was the wrong way, and they refused to let Weevil's head games get to them.

Two turns had passed since the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian mutated into a cocoon and soon it would emerge as Poison Butterfly. Yami summoned Kuriboh in defense mode and now that it was an insect, it gave Insect Queen 200 more attack points. Yami ended his turn by playing a card face down. Weevil drew his card, but before he could take his turn, Yami revealed his face down card. It was Natural Selection, a trap that would create a clone of one of Weevil's monsters and destroy the original one. The monster Yami chose was Insect Queen.

The egg left behind by Weevil's Insect Queen hatched into Armored Centipede and appeared with 2100 attack points. It destroyed Kuriboh with its Poison Fangs and gained 500 attack and defense points thanks to its special ability. The effect of Yami's trap also expired now that Weevil's turn was over.

Rex attacked with his Tyrant Dragon and destroyed Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon. Now Joey was down to his last 300 life points. Rex activated his Chain of the Underworld trap card to bring Red-Eyes back to the field in her original form. The effect of the trap also decreased the Black Dragon's attack poins by 700. This was part of Rex's plan to devastate Joey. As long as Joey had more than one monster on the field, Tyrant Dragon could attack once again. The second effect of Rex's trap allowed Joey to draw a card from his deck.

Tyrant Dragon was immune to traps, but Joey's Celebration of Creation trap wasn't intended to be used on the Dragon. Its effect kicked in when Red-Eyes was summoned to the field by a trap card and put Rex's turn to an end. Joey summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight and played Pot of Greed to draw two cards from his deck. Just as every Duel Monster has its own soul, it also has a story behind it. Gearfried's story was about him being a warrior who had the power to make the world quake with every swing of his sword. To limit his strength and cause less devastation, Gearfried encased himself in an armor made from iron. That was how he came to be known as the Iron Knight. Now it was time for that seal to be lifted and for Gearfried the Swordmaster to be released by means of the magic card Release Restraint. He didn't look like much with 2600 attack points, but Joey had the Claw of Hermos and was about to play it.

Now that three turns had passed, Poison Butterfly emerged from the cocoon on Yami's side of the field with 2700 attack points. The cost of the monster being on the field was the price of 500 life points. It was a good thing Yami drew the Eye of Timaeus from his deck, which made Weevil quake in fear. Timaeus appeared on the field, but refused to assist Yami and left before he could merge with Poison Butterfly.

"My Dragon," gasped Yami. "He's abandoned me!"

Weevil cackled. "Do you realize what just happened? The dark magic of the Orichalcos is still within you. When you played the Seal of Orichalcos in your last duel, you turned your back on all of your monsters. Now Timaues is returning the favor."

"Don't listen to him," cried Kaiba. But Yami knew the insect duelist was telling the truth. He had to embrace the fact that his turn was over. He lost 500 life points thanks to Poison Butterfly's effect. Now Yami was down to 700 life points. _If the pharaoh loses this duel, he's a goner and we'll never be able to rescue Yugi or Briar._ Weevil ended his turn by playing a card face down.

Rex remembered what happened the last time Joey played the Claw of Hermos. He totally rocked Max's world. Joey combined his two Dragons together to turn Red-Eyes Black Dragon into a sword and equip it to his Swordsmaster, giving him 1000 attack points. Plus, Gearfried would gain 500 attack points for every Dragon on the field. Now he had 4100 attack points. Gearfried didn't officially attack, but the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword had the ability to instantly destroy all Dragons. Tyrant Dragon was gone, causing Gearfried to lose 500 attack points, but it didn't matter. Joey was about to end the duel.

"No, Wheeler, wait! Please don't do this!" Rex cried. But it was too late. The Seal of Orichalcos was claiming his soul. "Please save me!" Those were his last words and he fell to the ground motionless. Joey knew that no one, not even people like Rex, deserved to have their souls taken by the Orichalcos, but Joey promised he would find a way to rescue everyone who was captured.

Yami couldn't summon Timaeus, but he had another alternative to turn the duel in his favor. He summoned a Magical Warrior called Breaker. Weevil activated his trap card Infestation, taking 100 attack points from every monster on the field. The total sum of the monsters is also deducted from the players' life points. Weevil lost 100 points and Yami lost 200. Now the score stood with Yami having 500 life points and Weevil having 3800.

Weevil knew that Yami would lose his last 500 points from Poison Butterfly's effect after the end of his turn, but he decided to play one more mischievous prank. "I'll tell you what, because I feel sorry for you, I think I'll do something simple for you. I have a card in my pocket I think you'd like to see."

"Weevil," Yami growled in a warning manner.

"Come on, Pharaoh, I'm just being nice. It's the least I can do for you for ruining my life. You want to see Yugi and Emily again, right? They're both trapped deep in the chasms of Dartz's lair and I know how to set them free."

Kaiba didn't like what he was hearing, but Yami seemed convinced. "Tell me how to rescue them right now!"

Weevil takes a card from his pocket and shows them the back image. "In order to release Yugi's soul, you'll need a special card and I've got it right here."

"What?" Yami asked. "Then hand it to me right now!"

"That's not a nice way to ask," Weevil said, mocking feeling offended. Yami tries to approach his opponent, but Weevil places the card in both hands. "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners. Now say 'goodbye'. Yugi's gone forever!" And he tears the card in half.

"NO-O-O-O!" Yami screamed.

"You snake!" Kaiba snarled.

Weevil laughed hysterically. "Don't you know a joke when you hear one? I tore a simple bug card."

"That was not funny!" Kaiba yelled.

In fact, that was the last straw for Yami. "You'll pay for that," he warned. "Hear me, Weevil? You'll pay dearly." His Magical Warrior had the ability to destroy any magic or trap card in play for the price of 200 attack points, but it was a price worth paying for destroying the Insect Barrier. Poison Butterfly destroyed Armored Centipede, dealing 100 points of damage to Weevil's life points. The insect duelist lost 1500 more attack points from Breaker's attack.

Weevil assumed that Yami's turn was over now that both of his monsters had attacked. If that was official, Yami would have lost the rest of his life points. But it wasn't so. He still had one last card to play. It was a magic card called Berserker Soul. The first thing Yami had to do was give up every card in his hand. Next, he would draw cards from his deck and would not stop until he drew a magic or trap card. And for every monster card drawn, Breaker would attack Weevil directly, but only if he had 1500 attack points or less. And Breaker had 1500 points after using his special ability to destroy the Insect Barrier.

Yami drew Queen's Knight and since she was a monster, Breaker could attack Weevil directly. His next card was Gazelle and Breaker attacked Weevil once again. The insect duelist lost the rest of his life points, but the onslaught continued. Talk about overkill. Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it, Pharaoh! That's enough!" he cried as he held him back from attacking.

"Let me go," Yami demanded as he struggled to break free.

But he wouldn't. "Pharaoh, look at me." Kaiba set his hands on Yami's shoulders and they faced each other directly. "It's okay. You can stop now. The duel is over. We have to end this."

Yami eased his tension and took deep breaths to calm down. _Kaiba is right. I have a promise to keep._ The card he had in his hand was Dark Magician Girl. He wasn't going to misuse her like he did in his last duel. He approached his opponent and lifted him by the collar of his tunic. "Tell me where Yugi and Emily are!"

"Pharaoh, it's no use," said Kaiba. "The Seal of Orichalcos took his soul."

Joey carried Rex on his back and joined his friends on the roof. "Guys, over here."

Kaiba sees him and helps him up. "Pharaoh, snap out of it," Kaiba tells him. "We've got to get off this train." He and Joey unfold their wings, but Yami keeps still. "Pharaoh? What's wrong?"

Because the pharaoh lost Timaeus' trust in him, he also lost his wings. He could no longer fly. This was a bad predicament. Kaiba and Joey would be able to carry the vessels of Rex and Weevil, but not Yami. They were trapped and things were about to go from bad to worse. As the train was speeding out of control, it tipped off from the tracks. The trio screamed as the train slid across the plain and fell from the cliff.


	20. Please Find Me

Please Find Me

Is it a crime to have a big heart and to care too much? It was just so hard for Emily to be mad at Yami for playing the Seal of Orichalcos because she missed him too much. She missed the rest of her friends in the same way.

Mystery's voice rang through her ears. "Emily, you mustn't let your father's mistake torment you."

"Mother," she said sadly. "I can't help but wonder if Millennia's light no longer shines inside of him. What if he's not coming?"

"I know you don't really believe that."

"I don't know what to make of all this. I guess it's because he and I are so far apart. Yugi too."

Mystery shakes her head. "You're wrong, Emily. All of your friends are just as close to you as I am. You're not bound together by Millennia's light, but by the bond you share. And you know as well as I do that no magic can take that away."

Emily sits up and places her hand close to her chest. "Yugi," she whispers. "We're still connected, aren't we?"

"Hey," a voice softly called. Emily looked up and saw Alister. "You okay, Emily?"

"Hi, Alister."

The redhead invited himself inside the room. "You miss your friends, don't you?" Emily nods and releases a tear. "Don't cry. I'm sure you'll see them again."

Emily really wanted to trust in his words, but she was too sad and lonely to be sure. "I wish there was a way for me to let them know how I'm doing and for me to know how they are. If only we weren't so far apart."

Alister wasn't about to make a suggestion. He knew that if he did, she would ask for his help in sending a message to her friends. He decided to change the subject. "Listen, Emily, about what happened back in the catholic church-,"

"That wasn't funny, Alister."

The redhead apologized. "Did I scare you?"

"You could've done worse," she replies. He really could have done worse by forcing himself on her, but he wasn't that crazy.

Alister still agreed. "Can you forgive me?"

Emily could see that the redhead really was sorry and he didn't have any intention of wanting to harass her like that. It still wasn't funny, but she forgave him. "I'm sorry too. Did I hurt you when I broke free from your grip?"

"No, but you took me by surprise. You're a lot stronger than I thought."

They both chuckled. "But I really miss my friends and I hope they're all okay. I know they're strong, but I can't help how I feel. I love them too much."

Alister heard her mention Kaiba's name on the list and how much she missed him. "You actually consider Kaiba your friend? He's a miserable, ungrateful bastard."

"I know he can be like that, but-"

"No, you don't understand," the redhead interrupted. "Because of his family, I lost mine. In fact, I lost everything. You can't trust him."

Emily disagreed. It was true that Kaiba had his own peculiar methods, but there have been times when he committed selfless acts like when he saved Tea's life in Battle City. There's was also the time when he gave Yami the Fiend's Sanctuary card for his duel against Malik. Kaiba was not a bad person. But that wouldn't be easy to convince Alister. But what could she do to prove herself? "Maybe I don't know Kaiba very well, but I do know what he's been through in the past." She explained her adventure in the virtual world and what she learned about Kaiba and that he was who he was because that was the life he chose for himself. Alister didn't have a choice. Still, neither one of them had much of a family.

"Be that as it may, my life was still like a living hell because of his father," continued Alister. "You don't know what it's like to lose your innocence and everything you know and love, or to see someone close to you being taken from you, or to even be a victim for…" he stops and sighs. "Just be thankful you still have a family."

Emily shakes her head in disagreement. "Wrong again, Alister."

The redhead was surprised. "You mean… you're all alone too?"

She nods and explains, "I live by myself. I have no one left."

"Where's your mother, Emily?"

"She died when I was young," she explains. When Alister heard her mention that her mother was killed right in front of her, he finally calmed down and decided to let her speak. "I refuse to accept that she's gone. The love I have for my mother isn't gone either. Every day, she inspires me and motivates me to be my best and never give up. And so do the rest of my friends. I have to remember that no matter how far apart we are, we will always support one another. If I were to give up on any of them, then to me, that would mean to stop loving them. That's why I'm okay. Because I still have my friends and my mother is with me in spirit, I'm not without a family."

Alister heard Rafael talk in the same way about his Guardian cards and how they watched over him when he was alone. Usually, it was Alister's own bitterness and rage that pushed him forward. Because of the pain he was caused, his heart had hardened and he never really seemed to have anything to believe in as well as fight for.

"Your family may be gone, but you haven't forgotten them," said Emily. "I know you still love them. And you must also have some happy memories."

Thinking about it made tears start to fall from Alister's eyes. He did still love his mother and kid brother. But he remained true to the fact that they were gone from his life. He takes out the Dyna Dude action figure. The best memories he had was seeing Mikey smile with hope in his hero. Then Alister began to wonder if that was what was giving him strength. His brother's love remained in the action figure.

"So you see," Emily was saying, "you and I aren't alone. I found my family through my friends. Have you?"

Alister answered differently. "Hard to say. Dartz and the others aren't really much of a family, but what choice do I have?" He had no home to go to or any other living relatives. This was all Alister and the others really had after losing everything they had. "But this is better than nothing, I suppose. I should be thankful. If Dartz hadn't found me and taken me in, I don't know where I'd be. The other guys feel the same way."

"Alister, do you sometimes wish you could return to the life you once knew before fate intervened? Sometimes I do, but when I think about it, I wouldn't have the friends I have now."

Alister agreed with her on that. He did feel that way, but would anything good come from it? Finally, he smiles and says, "Yeah, I guess the people you meet can have a big impact on your life."

"Another thing: it's true that a lot of bad things happened in your life, but that doesn't make you a bad person," said Emily. "You can change your life for the better just as Kaiba did for himself and for Mokuba. Just be certain that it's what you want."

"I'll try to think about what you said." He stands up and leaves the room. _That wasn't so bad,_ he wondered. _Sure, she's a little confused, but she's also sweet. But I should be careful around her. I hope Raf and Valon will too._

This conversation was enough to get Emily on her feet and begin writing a letter. She thought over what she wanted to say and after reading the contents, she considered it and folded the message. Now the question was, how was she going to deliver it?

Then someone came before her. It was the same young girl dressed in white. "Well done. This conversation was a test of faith. Had you decided that you had given up on your loved ones, you would no longer care about wanting to see them again. But you remained true to your heart."

"Who are you?" Emily demanded to know. "And why do you know so much about me and about what's happening?"

She refused to identify herself. "My name is of no consequence, Princess, but I assure you I appear before you as a friend. I have witnessed these events before when the Orichalcos first appeared. But when the strength you share with your friends becomes one, a great power will be born. I am also able to deliver that message on your behalf."

Emily wasn't sure if she could trust this girl, but she gave her the letter anyway. The girl was about to leave, but Emily stopped her. "Wait."

She turns around. "You have a question?"

Emily nods. "What will happen if I should fail?"

"The world and all traces of life on it will be destroyed. But if you should succeed, the Orichalcos will be no more and mankind will be saved. You have the power to do it because you love this world and you share it the people you love because it is their world too." She disappears once again.

Emily was confused. "Who was that girl?"

Mystery had no idea. "I'm not sure, but I feel a strange sensation from her. I have a feeling that there is more to that child than meets the eye and that we will be seeing her again soon." Emily had the same feeling. She agreed to stay in Paradius a little while longer until she had more information.


	21. Fighting the Beast Within

Fighting the Beast Within

The train fell and crashed near a river. Miraculously, the trio survived as did the vessels of the two delinquents. But only the team of the heroes was taken to safety. They were found unconscious and left to rest inside a tent.

The aftermath of Yami's match with Rafael played out in his mind. Another scene that played out was seeing Emily looking at him in fear of how he turned his back on everyone. Fearful, in fact, she turned around and ran away into the darkness crying. Yami called for her to come back, but she wouldn't. Finally, he snapped out of it and woke up. He took a few deep breaths to relax himself. "Hold on, was it all a dream?" He looked and saw Kaiba and Joey lying on their backs with blankets over them. "Kaiba, Joey, wake up."

The brunette groaned and opened his eyes. "Damn, when did I fall asleep," he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

The blonde started coming to as well. "What happened? And where are we? The last I remember-," but Joey was interrupted by the sound of soft barking. A silver wolf charged into the tent and pounced on Joey. He was afraid she was going to make a meal out of him, but laughed as she licked his face. Kaiba saw her approaching him and told her to stay away, but the wolf began smothering him and Yami with kisses as a way of saying 'hello'.

"Skye, get back here," said a child's voice. A girl came inside and apologized for her friend's behavior. She was wearing a beige tunic with a pink skirt and had a brown hat over her reddish brown hair. "Sorry if she woke you."

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked.

"You can call me Chris," she answered. "You've already met Skye. She's the one who found you. She was sniffing around for food, but ended up sniffing you guys instead."

After rubbing their faces, the guys followed Chris and Skye down the river's bank. There they met Chris' grandfather, Ironheart, who found Yami's scattered deck and got the cards back together. He was glad to see that the trio was looking well again. "Pardon me for being intrusive," Ironheart says as he presents Yami with his deck, "but I couldn't help but notice that you hold the legendary Eye of Timaeus; the only one of its kind."

Kaiba takes out his deck and reveals the Fang of Critias. "The pharaoh's not the only one who holds a Legendary Dragon. Wheeler and I have one too." Joey nods and reveals the Claw of Hermos.

Yami takes his deck, but gives the Eye of Timaeus to Ironheart. "I'm not deserving of its power."

"But you need it," Joey protested. "Without that Dragon, you don't have a chance of rescuing Yugi or Emily."

Ironheart takes the card anyway and decides to hold onto it for Yami once he's ready.

Kaiba looked at the wrecked train sitting in the river. "You didn't happen to see any other kids, did you? One was dressed in green and had glasses while the other had brown hair with purple bangs and was wearing a red hat."

Ironheart shakes his head. "You were the only ones we found. Perhaps your friends were able to escape before the train fell from the cliff."

"Weevil and Rex couldn't have possibly found a way," said Yami. "Not in the condition they were in."

"I must say, you seem to possess a wisdom far beyond your years," said Ironheart. "I've encountered many people in my travels, but there's something about you that I've never seen before; something in your eyes. I also sense a great deal of loneliness in your heart."

Yami knew he was telling the truth. "That's because recently I lost two people very close to me and now I'm on a journey to rescue them. When I do, I'll apologize to my friend for betraying his trust and to my daughter for frightening her and for abandoning the both of them."

Ironheart had an idea on how he could help Yami and the others. He began leading everyone on a trek through the hills to a place he knew where lost spirits wandered. Ironheart and his granddaughter believed that the souls and spirits of all living beings often wandered everywhere in the human world. Through the mountains was a valley where he knew lost spirits would gather in their wanderings. It would be possible that Yugi's soul could be in that sacred place, but searching for a soul is one thing while leaving with one's own soul is another.

Their trek came to an end as they saw the sacred ring in the valley. Since Yami was the one in search of Yugi's soul, he had to enter on his own. Kaiba and Joey tried to follow, but were warned not to enter. Only one mortal could enter at a time and their presence could provoke the evil spirits who also wandered.

It was sacred all right as the spirits of many past enemies appeared and whispered for Yami to turn back, but the pharaoh proceeded. They were the foes he and Yugi defeated together throughout their first journeys and had come seeking revenge. Yami made it through and was able to find the soul he was seeking out. Yugi's spirit had crossed over into the mortal realm.

"Yugi, I've found you!" Yami tried to reach out, but could not touch his friend. He instead went right through him.

Yugi turned around. "You came all this way just to see me?"

"Of course," Yami replied. "I wanted to say how sorry I am."

Yugi apologized too. "I wish this whole thing never happened."

"It's my fault," Yami said once more. "I surrendered to my inner darkness. I allowed my anger to take control and you paid the price. Because of my sins, the darkness within me is starting to grow. Millennia's light no longer shines inside of me. Even worse, I'm beginning to believe that everything Rafael said was true. Perhaps I was a wicked pharaoh and Emily was not meant to be my child. How could someone so pure and devoted as Emily be the daughter of someone like me? What if I did give her up because I didn't want her? What if I am responsible for the destruction of Egypt? If I'm capable of such horrific behavior, then why do I try so hard to fulfill Millennia's wishes when I should be the one locked away?"

Yugi speaks with anger in his tone. "Well, what good is that now? I'm the one who's locked away, not you!"

"I'm sorry," Yami said again.

Yugi knew, but he wouldn't accept it. "The last thing I need is your pity, Pharaoh, and I'm sure Emily feels the same way. Are you even aware that she saw what happened too or did you just see a sleeping beauty and was too filled with power to even notice? She had a front row seat and saw everything. And if you're really evil, then there's only one thing to do." Yugi stretches his arm and walks to the other half of the ring. A duel disk appears on his arm. "You said it yourself that your spirit should be locked away and I'm going to do it."

"Wait, you don't understand!"

"Oh, so now you're taking back what you said? Make up your mind!" Yugi shouted. "You don't deserve to be a part of this world. It's about time you started taking some responsibility for what you've done! There's only one thing left to do and you know it! You need to be a man for once and face me in a duel!"

Yami wouldn't go through with it, but Yugi knew how to get him to fight. He told the pharaoh that he had to do this if he was really sorry. Convinced, Yami stretches his left arm and activates his duel disk.

No one had ever seen anything like this before. It was like two halves of the same soul would be fighting against each other. But Ironheart told Kaiba and Joey that this trial was necessary for the pharaoh. He had to face the demon inside his heart by facing up to what he had done. Joey and Kaiba were confused about how Chris and Ironheart knew so much about all this, but the girl and her grandfather knew of the legend of the Dragons and their chosen warriors destined to save mankind. And when they found the trio, they knew that Yami, Kaiba, and Joey were the ones.

Yugi makes the first move by summoning a monster in defense mode. Yami summons Gazelle to attack, but Yugi's hidden monster turns out to be Gazelle as well. It turned out that their decks had been arranged in the same way and the cards in their hands were identical. Yugi makes the same move by playing another monster in defense mode. Yami merges his Gazelle with Berfomet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. After that, he summons Alpha and attacks Yugi's hidden monster Sangen and Chimera attacks his life points directly. Yami wondered why Yugi didn't play Monster Reborn to revive his Gazelle. If he did, he wouldn't have had to take that direct attack.

Sangen's special ability kicked in after it was attacked, letting Yugi place a monster from his deck to his hand. After that, he played Card Destruction, forcing both duelists to give up their hands and start over with a clean slate. Now their hands would be different and they would have to take their opponent's cards as they would come.

"Why are you acting like this?" Yami asked, noticing his friend's cold behavior.

"I'm just a reflection of you," Yugi answered. "Get it? You and I are exactly the same, so the darkness that's in your heart is also in my heart."

"I wish I could take it back," Yami said sincerely.

"Too late," Yugi growled. "Emily and I know who you really are; an evil pharaoh who cares only about himself! Face the facts! You didn't care what happened to either of us so long as you had power! Now it's my turn!"

"Yugi, wait," Yami pleaded, "are you holding the card I think you are!?"

"It sounds like you're starting to catch on, isn't it, your highness?" Yugi smartly stated. "This duel is a chance for you to look at yourself from the outside. And there's only one card that can make that happen: the Seal of Orichalcos." He inserts the card in the field slot and its darkness begins to surround the field. "Now it's payback time for taking my soul," growled Yugi.

"This is a mistake!"

"Come on, just replace your hand already," Yugi demanded. "I played Card Destruction!" Sensing it in his tone, Yami does as told. Sure enough, Yugi was putting on the same routine Yami did by only thinking about the duel. Yugi plays Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician Girl. After that, he summons Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. "Pharaoh, you know what happens next. Now the Orichalcos serves my monsters!" And his mage and warrior become 500 points stronger. The Guardian attacks Alpha with a swing of his sword and Dark Magician Girl destroys Chimera, leaving Yami with 3100 life points. Chimera's special ability allowed Yami to summon Berfomet back to the field in defense mode. After that, Yami summoned Big Shield Gardna to protect his life points.

Yugi didn't care. He summoned Queen's Knight in attack mode and raised Dark Magician Girl's attack points by 500 with Magic Formula. The feminine warrior slew Berfomet and the mage blasted Big Shield Gardna from the field. After that, the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian reduced Yami's life points to 1200.

"It won't be long now, Pharaoh."

"Yugi, don't do this," Yami begged.

"It hurts, doesn't it? And it only gets worse. Soon you'll be locked away forever where you belong!"

Yami plays a card face down and summons Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode. To keep Yugi from attacking, he plays Swords of Revealing Light. But Yugi learned from Yami's match with Rafael and knew how to get through the Swords. He sacrifices his Guardian and summons Catapult Turtle. Queen's Knight became the first tribute and half of her attack points were taken from Yami's life points, leaving him with only 200 life points. He knew that one more attack would mean certain defeat. "I can't lose," he groaned as he was recovering from the blast. "If I do, I'll never be able to rescue you or Emily and two worlds will crumble."

"So what? You're evil, remember?" Yugi asked. "Last time, you didn't care who suffered, so why should I?"

"This doesn't make you any better than me. What would Emily say if she saw you like this?"

"Like I said, I don't care. Besides, she's not here to see me."

"But you love her," Yami cried. "And you would never want to frighten or hurt her. And she loves you too. You know that!"

"At least I've done more for her than you ever could have!" Yugi argues as he decides to sacrifice Dark Magician Girl.

Yami remembered how much Emily loved the mage and how she would always compare herself to her favorite card. Now he started to see. The fearful expression the mage carried was the same sad look Emily carried in his dream. She really was involved in this fight and she was caused as much pain as everyone else. Yami saw the catapult being fired, but he saved himself by playing a trap called Divine Wind. Not only did the blast backfire itself and attack Yugi, but it doubled in strength, causing him to lose the duel.

"What have I done? Yugi!" Yami gasped. He approaches his friend and gently lifts him from the ground. "Come on, speak to me!"

Yugi opens his eyes and says weakly, "You passed the test, pal."

Yami was confused. "What are you talking about? Did you plan this?"

"It was the only way," said Yugi. "By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness inside your heart. It wasn't easy, but you did what was best for me and for mankind. Now Millennia will forgive you and her light will shine inside of you again. And you were right, I love Emily. That's why I'm counting on you to save her. And she loves you too. That's why she's counting on you too. And I know you'll be there for her when she needs you because you love her too. And don't worry, we're both with you." And his spirit disappears from the mortal world.

Yami gasps and shudders as he begins to cry. "I'll save you no matter what it takes," he vows.

Joey and Kaiba continued to watch Yami remain in silence. One trial was over, but that didn't mean that their friend had won. They could see that he was still in pain.

"Yugi, Emily," Yami sobs, "if it weren't for me, the both of you would still be here. I'll never forgive myself. Mark my words, I won't rest until I get you back." He falls on his knees and pounds his fist against the ground. "It's not fair, I should be the one locked away. I played that evil card."

Just seeing him this way brought tears to Joey's eyes. "He can't keep putting himself down like this. If he keeps wallowing in the past, it'll continue to hurt him and we'll never be able to rescue Yugi or Emily."

"This is hard for all of us," said Kaiba. "But the pharaoh's in more pain."

Yami's friends weren't the only ones watching him linger in pain and sorrow. On a mission carried out by his master, Rafael traced everyone's trail and found them in the valley. He immediately contacted Dartz and gave him the report. "I've located the pharaoh and his friends."

"Nice work, for once," his master commented.

"Now for me to finish what I started." Rafael began descending down the hills to attack.

"No, you fool," Dartz warned. Rafael stopped, feeling something touching his legs. "That valley is inhabited by spirits, but I would never expect your miniscule brain to comprehend that. Now throw your Stone into the ruins." Rafael does as told and removes the Orichalcos Stone from his neck. Dartz decided to give the pharaoh a trial of his own and see what he was capable of. "Ancient spirit of the Orichalcos, I humbly call upon thee. Bring forth one of your own from the depths of the earth."

The grounds of the valley began to shake and a creature created by the Orichalcos appeared before Yami. Chris and her grandfather recognized that it was an Orichalcos Soldier. Spirits of the valley began surrounding Yami, trying to convey a message. He hears them and closes his eyes to see what they're trying to show him. The first thing he sees is a bunch of Orichalcos Soldiers fighting against an army of Duel Monsters and Pokémon. Could this be the ancient struggle Rafael spoke of? Looking closely, Yami saw Chris, Skye, and Ironheart fighting alongside the Duel Monsters and Pokémon. But how could it be?

"What is that thing?" Kaiba asked.

"I once fought the very same monster in the great battle to save Atlantis," said Ironheart.

"Say what?" Joey asked. "You were there?"

Ironheart nods. "This is the very site where we made our last stand against the evil lord Dartz. Now the battle begins again."

The Orichalcos Soldier conjures the Seal and summons a beast called Orichalcos Gigas. It didn't look like much and had 400 attack points, but was 500 points stronger thanks to the Seal. Under the protection of the lost spirits, Yami takes a stand against his new enemy and summons his own Duel Monsters. The first monster he calls upon is Chimera and he tries to attack, but the Gigas returns to the field 500 points stronger. Chimera attacked once more, but the same thing happened again and the Soldier started to lose fewer life points. Seeing this, Yami plays a magic card called Fissure to split the ground and destroy the Gigas, but the beast came back stronger and defeated Chimera, leaving Yami with 3700 life points. He was still in the lead, but this was a tough monster to contend with. Gazelle returned to the field to take Chimera's place and defend Yami's life points. Yami played Mirror Force to make the Gigas attack itself, but it returned to the field once again and now had 2900 attack points. The Gigas attacked Gazelle and dealt 1400 points of damage to Yami. The pharaoh summoned Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. He wasn't strong enough to fight back, but his special ability protected him from being destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more attack points. But because he was played in attack mode, Yami still lost life points and now had 800 points remaining.

"He's about to lose," gasped Joey.

"There is but one thing that can save him," said Ironheart.

"The card he gave you?" Chris asked.

Her grandfather nods. "The creature that fought alongside the silver-winged beast and protected us so long ago." He descends to the valley and prays for Timaeus to save their world just as he did before.

Yami begins to have another vision of the past. The onslaught continued as the opposing sides kept going on at each other. Chris, Skye, and Ironheart were outnumbered and needed help. They still had their fellow Duel Monsters and well as their Pokémon friends, but it wasn't enough. Yami's hears a sound in the sky and sees Timaues and Lugia fighting together. What really catches his attention is the two young girls riding on Lugia's back. One was a brunette dressed in blue and purple and the other was a white-haried maiden with blue eyes and white flowers behind her ears. Something about the girl in white seemed familiar to Yami, but he wasn't sure why.

He sees Timaeus flying closer to Lugia and giving the girls some sort of object. It was a blue sphere and a great light was glowing within it. After that, Lugia and Timaeus use their awesome power to attack and destroy the Orichalcos Soldiers. Looking in the distance, Yami sees a gargantuan dragon and on its head was the one commanding the Soldiers: Dartz.

"Who is that?" Yami asked.

Dartz sees Timaues coming and taunts him. "Don't be a fool, Timaeus. Neither you nor Lugia can stop me. I hold more power in my finger than either of you do in your whole bodies." He points to the sky and rays of light rain down, striking and killing many of the Duel Monsters and Pokémon, but Lugia and Timaeus endure them.

Seeing this, Dartz knows what to do. "You don't know when to quit. Come to me, Sword of Kings!" He raises his right arm and catches the weapon coming down. He catches it and throws it, stabbing Timaeus in his eye.

Lugia sees his friend falling and flies in to aid him. Dartz chuckles at this. "Look at the mighty beast of the sea now. Lugia, you try so hard to save those you love dearly, yet you couldn't. Even your faithful chosen one has failed. Isn't that right," he pauses for a second and finishes, "Sister?"

Yami's eyes widen. "Sister?"

The white-haired girl growls. "Our final hour may be near, but together we will win and you will fall, my brother!" And the siblings command their faithful beasts to attack. Their attacks collide and the scene ends with the blast. Snapped back into reality, Yami dodges the attack coming for him.

Chris knows she can't just sit by and watch, so she jumps on Skye's back and heads down to help her grandfather. Ironheart continues to run through the valley and manages to fight off the evil spirits with the help of his Duel Monsters. Skye transforms into Silver Fang and fights the spirits as well.

Dartz saw what was going on and didn't like it. "You've disrupted my plans for the last time, old man." Using his powers, he sends lightning from the sky and attacks Ironheart.

Yami tries to leave the field, but can't because of the barrier. Chris comes to her grandfather's aid instead. "Grandfather," she cries.

"It's up to you," he groans. "Take this and deliver it to the pharaoh. Otherwise, all hope will be lost. Good luck." And he disappears.

Saddened, Chris knows she must, so she heads out to give Yami the Eye of Timaeus. "Here I come!"

"Guess again." And Dartz tries to attack her as well.

Yami sees that Chris and Skye are in trouble, but he also knows that he must protect himself. He summons Kuriboh and plays Multiply to form the perfect shield he knows. Skye sees the lightning coming and knocks Chris off of her back so she doesn't get struck. "No, Skye's been captured," sobbed Chris. The poor girl understands that there's no time to be sad, so she continues running and finally makes it to the arena. Yami begs Chris to stop, but she finally gets struck.

"Chris, no!"

Chris groans and gathers her strength to approach the barrier. "Grandpa wanted you to have this," she says weakly, presenting Yami with the card. "Please, Pharaoh, it's the only thing that can stop that monster. It saved us once and with your help and the help of our great guardian, it can save us again." She stretches her hand and makes it through the barrier, giving the card to Yami. She smiles and tells him, "I trust you, Pharaoh. Thank you," and disappears.

Anger and sadness begin to build up inside of Yami once again, but this time, he controls his emotions. _I hope you deem me worthy of your power,_ the pharaoh prays as he looks at the card. _I'm truly sorry for having betrayed you. But the lives of so many innocent people are depending on you. So I ask you not for myself, but for all of those at risk, please help me, Timaeus. The future of two worlds hangs in the balance. We must win_. Yami sacrifices his Guardian so he can summon Dark Magician Girl. With all of his hope, he plays Timaeus. This time, the Dragon stays on the field to help the pharaoh.

"I don't believe it," gasped Rafael. "He shouldn't be able to summon that Dragon!"

"You'll never learn," Dartz groaned.

Riding on Timaeus' back, Dark Magician Girl transforms into the Dragon Knight. Equipped with Excaliber, her strength is doubled to 5200. Together, the Knight and her Dragon destroy Orichalcos Gigas and the Soldier itself.

Dartz was impressed after witnessing Yami's display. Now he knew more about his dueling tactics. But the fight was far from over. Rafael was satisfied too. He wanted the pharaoh to win so he could have another chance at taking him down.

The Seal of Orichalcos is gone, but Dark Magician Girl and Timaeus remain on the field to accept Yami's apology and agree to work together with him once more. "Thanks to you, that creature is gone, but I fear that this is just the beginning. But I promise never to betray you again." His monsters accept his word and leave the field. Feeling the Dragon's strength flowing inside of him again, Yami gets his eagle wings back and the power to fly again.

Finally, Kaiba and Joey come down. "Looks like you have everyone's forgiveness," said the blonde. "You even earned your wings back."

"Guys, look at this," Kaiba calls. He shows his friends some sort of ancient carving. "Looks like an ancient tablet of Chris, Skye, and Ironheart from ten thousand years ago. And look, there's also the Legendary Dragons and Lugia."

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that those guys were ghosts?" Joey asked.

"They were spirits who were involved in the great war that led to the destruction of Atlantis," Yami clarified. "Now they've been captured by Dartz. Now I have another incentive to hunt down this madman and bring peace to the world once again." Yami still had some concerns and questions. Who was that man leading the Orichalcos Soldiers and who was that mysterious white-haried girl riding on Lugia? Something about that girl seemed familiar to Yami and he needed to find out why.


	22. The Extra Mile

The Extra Mile

It was Valon's turn to get to know the princess. He was a little nervous, but he stepped inside her room. "Knock, knock," he called, as he knocked on the door.

Emily gave him his attention. "It's Valon, right? I heard it from Rafael when-" she stops herself once she sees his arm in a cast. "You're hurt. Is that from when-?"

He nods. "Don't worry, love. It doesn't hurt like it used to."

"I know healing magic," she tells him. "Do you want me to take care of it for you?"

"Have you ever healed an arm before?" Valon asked. Emily answered that she used her magic to help Kaiba and Bakura when they were injured. Convinced, he decides to let her try. "Okay, yeah, give it a go." So Emily puts her hands over Valon's arm and begins performing a healing spell. Blue lights shine and the Australian feels a tingling chill in his arm. When the task is done, Valon moves his arm around and stretches it. He's a little freaked out at first, but becomes excited. He had seen Max display her own magic, but this was the first time he saw Emily's.

"That was amazing," said Valon. "What else can you do?"

"Lots of stuff," she tells him. "Take me outside and I'll show you." The Australian agrees and leads her to the roof of the company where he can watch her do her stuff. The first thing Emily does is unfold her wings and start flying around. After that, she bends the different elements of water, light, fire, and wind. "Not only am I a winged magician," she was teliing him, "but I can also breathe underwater, lift heavy weights, and even see through any light. Plus, I don't fell hot or cold or even get burned. But I'm not perfect or invincible. I still have to take proper care of myself and avoid getting sick."

"Figures," Valon shrugged. "You know your spells won't last you forever, right? You'll have to fight back with physical force if anything should happen."

Emily had to accept that Valon was right. There would come a time when she wouldn't be able to use her magic powers. Despite her own acrobatic talents, she didn't know how to defend herself. On the other hand, Valon knew a lot about self-defense and figured it wouldn't hurt to give her a few tips. Growing up, Valon had always gotten himself into trouble and often felt trapped. He had been sent to live in many different detention centers because of his violent ways. But he never really meant to hurt anyone. He was just trying to protect himself and survive.

Valon helped Emily get into the right stance by putting her weight on one leg and holding up her fists. After that, he taught her a few basic moves like the uppercut, jab, elbow strike, and eye gouge. Now Valon knew to never hit a girl, but that didn't mean he couldn't protect himself from any attacks she would try to land on him. Emily didn't want to hurt Valon, but the Australian insisted on giving her best shot. So she did and all of her strikes were successfully blocked and no one got hurt.

"Self-defense is like dancing," Valon tells her. "You have to be aware of your surroundings. You never know who's going to come at you from where. There you will find your enemies' weak points and you can use your skill to fight and protect yourself."

Emily stops to catch her breath. "Thanks."

"Want to keep going? There's still much I can teach you."

Max came by to break it up. "Sorry to interrupt your lecture, but Master Dartz has requested your presence. No, not you, Valon, just the princess."

"Go on," the Australian tells her. "I'll be here if you decide you want to learn more. If not, well, I'll be in the common room."

"Okay." And Emily follows Max to the main room. She still didn't like what had become of her friend, but she decided it would be wise not to bring up the matter.

Max, however, could sense the troubled expression. "I know you're still upset about what I did."

Emily was, but she decided to accept it. "I am, but there's really nothing I can do about it. I know I shouldn't speak because I'm not your mother, but I'm concerned because you're my friend and I care. You made this choice and I should respect that, but because I care about you, I just don't want you to lose sight of what's important or to let people change who you are."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Max, is there anything you can tell me about what this is about?" Emily asked. Max said nothing. "I know it may not be any of my business and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but just don't lie to me."

Max finally gives her a response. "I already explained my reasons. There's nothing more for me to tell. Even if there was, I probably wouldn't be the right person to ask." They finally come to the main room, but can't find Dartz. Max brings Emily to a door leading to a different room. "I guess you could consider this place the master's private room. None of us have access inside. But it's you he wants."

"Okay, thank you," Emily said. Before stepping inside, she takes a few deep breaths to relax herself.

"You'll be fine," Max tells her. "Just be brief. Say what you need to, then leave."

"I won't be a bother," Emily promised.

Max turned away and sighed. "The guys bother him enough with their nonsense." She lowers her voice and mutters to herself, "I don't know what Dartz sees in those boys." She speaks up and tells Emily, "I'll come back for you," and walks away.

"Well, all right," Emily said and sighed.

Dartz already knew she was at the door and opened it before she could touch it. "Ah, Princess Emily, you got my message. Come in."

She does as told and follows him inside. It looked like a study with a desk holding books and pictures. The frames were face down on the table. The room itself was also neatly decorated with tapestries. "Thank you for having me," she tells him, unsure of what to say.

Dartz smiles at her. "You're so polite. And thank you for coming. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just thought it would be nice for us to spend a little quality time together."

Emily tries to relax, but smiles nervously and replies, "Well, I guess if you insist."

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Dartz leaves the room and heads to the closet next door. While he's away, Emily's curiosity gets the better of her and she wants to see one of the pictures. She places her hand on the frame and gently lifts it, but sets it back down and decides against it. Dartz returns with a white dress. "I have a gift for you. This belonged to my sister, but I'd like for you to try it on. If it fits and you like it, you can keep it." Emily takes the dress and heads to the next room to change. While she's doing that, Dartz takes one of the photos and holds it close to his chest.

So Emily gets out of her t-shirt and skirt and changes into the dress. She also removes her scarf and clip-on bow. Studying herself in the mirror, she decides she likes how she looks. The dress was silky and reached down to her ankles. The sleeves were as short as the ones on her shirt and looked like they had almost been cut off as they slid from her shoulders. Finally, she folds her clothes and presents herself. "I'm all changed."

Dartz gives her his attention and his smile spreads. "Beautiful, just like a real princess. It's also the perfect look for a girl of destiny."

"Well, in all honesty, I really like this."

"Then as I promised, it's yours."

Emily began to feel less nervous and more relaxed. "You know, I really have to admit that your employees have been treating me well. But you have been very hospitable."

Dartz appreciated her saying that. "Thank you. The comfort of my guests always comes first for me. I treat my employees like family and I believe I should do the same for the rest of my friends."

"Well, then, you have my appreciation, Dartz," Emily says sweetly.

He sighs in admiration of her sweet manners. "Such kindness and heart. You truly are a daughter of Millennia. Princess Emily, do you know how I was able to recognize you?"

"Was it because of my power?" she guessed.

"Actually, I recognized you by your eyes. They're your mother's eyes; blue like sapphire that carry a look of innocence and love. You know, of all of Millennia's warriors, your mother was by far my favorite. Queen Mystery truly was a noble leader and an inspiration to her people for her ideal of bringing peace and prosperity to the land she loved. You're the spitting image of your mother, Princess Emily."

The blonde was flattered, but also modest. "I don't know. I didn't know my own mother very well or what happened in the age of the Shadow Games. But I agree that she was a good person. And I hope that someday I can become a great magician like she was and maybe even make her proud." Emily stops and recollects herself. "Oh, sorry for rambling on like that. But I guess it's a daughter's intuition to want to be like her mother and make her dreams come true. I'm no different. Funny, isn't it, how someone you hardly even know can become such a big inspiration."

"Not that funny," Dartz tells her. "I actually think it's natural. And you're already so much like her in looks and in personality. I don't think there's a chance that your mother would ever be disappointed in you. And remember, I'm here should you need anything."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to take advantage of you or the others," Emily says sincerely. "I wouldn't want to impose when you've already done enough for me."

"But I insist. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask and I'll be there," he promises. "After all, we are family, my child." Dartz places Emily close to him and holds her to hug her. To return the gesture, she hugs him back and thanks him. They finally let go and Dartz tells her that she's dismissed.

Max sees Emily leaving the room and begins to feel tormented. She didn't know what happened in there, but she didn't like how Dartz was giving her all the special treatment. Dartz exits the room as well and locks the door. Max knew her boundaries and to keep her wits to herself, but she had a right to speak. "Master Dartz, do you have a minute?" Rather than asking him about what was going on between him and Emily, she decided to ask a different question. "I was just wondering if you could tell me about your family. You know, your real one." Max generally didn't like the gesture of Dartz considering his employees his family and often wondered if he even really had one.

As a matter of fact, Dartz did have a family of his own, but that was a long time ago and there weren't many pleasant memories. But he figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Max since she asked nicely. "My daughter is dead," he replies. Max sighs in sadness. "I killed her and my father." Max gasps hearing him say that. But it gets worse as he adds, "After that, my sister committed suicide." He turns around and asks, "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Max's shocked expression remained on her face. She wanted to learn more, but figured she may not like what she would hear, so she shakes her head. "No, sir. Forgive me for asking." She turns around and heads to the common room. At first, Max didn't have any problems working for Dartz and wanting to bring about world domination, but she began to have second thoughts about the matter; especially killing the chosen one.

Emily found Rafael, Alister, and Valon and showed them her new dress. "Well, how do I look?" The boys glanced at her like they were enchanted and had never seen such beauty. Not hearing a response, she asks them, "Too much?"

They finally give her an answer. "No, of course not," said Alister.

"Now you look like a princess," said Valon. "All that's missing is some fine jewelry and a tiara."

"You're ten times more beautiful than you were before," said Rafael.

Hearing their complements all at once, Emily laughs. "So I've been doing a lot of thinking and you guys have been very nice to me. I was wondering if maybe I could hang out with you."

They immediately agree to spend time with her. They head to the roof and get their instruments to have a performance. Valon gets his drums and cymbals together and Rafael and Alister get their guitars and Emily grabs her tambourine. Rafael insists on letting Emily sing so his friends can hear her. To give her the right tune, he plucks the strings on his guitar. Feeling like she's got it, Emily begins singing,

 _Countless eyes are watching in this, our finest hour_

 _It's time to realize the dream and who we really are_

 _I'm gonna freeze the space and time, rise to meet the call_

 _Seize the moment, make it mine, and through it all_

 _Straight as the arrow flies, I will run towards the finish line_

 _With all the strength I've found, my feet won't touch the ground_

 _I will scale the heights if I believe, your wings of faith will carry me_

 _I'll go the distance just to reach the arms I'm running to_

 _I'll go the extra mile for you_

 _I know it won't be easy to make you understand_

 _I want to take the glory and put it in your hands_

' _Cause you're the light that makes me shine_

 _You're the hero in my eyes_

 _Win or lose, do or die_

 _I have made it high_

She unfolds her wings and flies around after repeating the chorus and starts again.

 _In the end, I wanna be able to say_

 _I gave all of me just for all to see and I would do it all again_

 _I'll go the extra mile_

The boys repeat the chorus as they play their instruments. Then they join Emily as she sings,

 _I will scale the heights if I believe_

 _Your wings of faith will carry me_

 _I'll go the distance just to reach the arms I'm running to_

 _I'll go the extra mile for you_

She stops flying and lands in front of the trio and finishes by singing, _Knowing it would be worthwhile, I would go the extra mile for you_. And she faces the sky and sees the faces of her friends and her parents smiling at her.


	23. A New Friend and Ally

A New Friend and Ally

Kaiba contacted Mokuba and asked to send for a rescue copter to pick him and his friends up. Mokuba heard that they were stranded somewhere in the valley and decided to head to their rescue. The rest of the team decided to come along. Duke used his car to pull the trailer and decided to meet the gang in Florida. Mokuba and Rebecca and the others took the ride in the trailer and the helicopter and went on their way.

While they were waiting to be picked up, the trio came to a small spring near the hills. They splashed water against themselves to wash the dirt from their faces and limbs. Joey takes off his shoes and socks and soaks his feet. "Man, my feet hurt. I don't mind walking around a lot, but I've got blisters on my blisters."

Kaiba felt the same way. His boots weren't exactly made for mountain treks, but he endured it. "You think that's something? Try lugging a duel disk on your arm everywhere you go."

Yami cupped his hands together and splashed water against his face. "I have to admit, Kaiba, you sure have come a long way."

Kaiba took off his boots and began soaking his feet. He returned the gesture by saying, "You look like you're starting to feel better. Do you?"

Yami was, but only by a little bit. He may have earned back Timaeus' trust and his wings, but it was no cause for celebration. There wouldn't come a time until Yugi and Emily were back and well. But he couldn't let that keep tormenting him. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said and you were right. I can't let my struggle get in my way of saving Yugi and Emily."

"The past is past, Pharaoh," said Kaiba. "You can't undo what's happened, but you can change the future by making the right choices and learning from your mistakes. You and the others have been telling me the same thing and I'm finally able to do that. And don't worry, together we'll save Yugi and Briar." Yami tries to smile in agreement and thanks, but it fades away. "What's wrong?"

"I just haven't been taking Emily into account as much as Yugi," Yami tells him. "I want to save her, but something else torments me. Could she really be my daughter?"

Joey places his hands close to his mouth to drink some water. "Of course she is," she tells him. "Looks aren't everything, you know. So what if you guys don't share the same physical appearance."

"It's just, I wish I knew more about our relationship in the ancient past and how much I loved her and the real reason I gave her up."

"I get it," Kaiba was saying, "you're thinking about what's inside and not outside; the kind of person you are."

Yami nods and continues. "I know I don't remember much about our past lives, but sometimes when I get a look at Emily, I get an idea of what kind of person her mother was. Then I wonder if maybe I love Emily because she's more like her mother and less like me. But how would I know if I don't even remember anything about the queen or what kind of person I was back then?"

"All that matters is who you are today," said Kaiba. "Who you were back then doesn't make you who you are now. All that matters is who you choose to be and that will dictate the course of your future."

"Besides, you're Emily's hero," said Joey. "She gets her courage from you the same way Yugi does. A part of you lives in the both of them. And you've got a part of them in you too. You just haven't found it yet."

Kaiba speaks up and asks, "Pharaoh, do you love Emily?" Yami nods in response. "Did you love her before you found out she was your daughter?" He nods again. "Yes, you did, but not for her beauty, but because she first came to you as a friend. I know now that before you can love someone like family, you must first love them as a friend. And did that change your feelings for Emily?" Yami shakes his head. "No, it didn't. So it really doesn't matter if she's your friend or your daughter. What matters is the love between you. And I promise you as a friend that we will rescue her and Yugi."

"Amen, Kaiba," Joey cheered. "But I could've said that stuff too. Friendship is my element, you know."

"You can still keep to that promise as well, Joey," said Yami. "Speaking of which, Kaiba, did you ever learn what your element was?"

"Well, for my brilliant mind and intelligence, I soon discovered that my element was wisdom and I've been learning to follow it. Sometimes I have to remember that 'smart' and 'wise' aren't always the same thing." His friends agreed. It's one thing to think with the head, but you have to think with your heart too and consider how your choices will affect the people around you.

Yami appreciated what Kaiba was saying, but he had to ask him, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

The brunette tells him the same thing he told the blonde and adds, "I know I haven't been the most affectionate or understanding comrade. But I want you guys to know I do consider you my friends. I'm just not accustomed to the whole concept in the same way you are." He really wasn't because he was growing up alone and the only friend he had was his own brother.

Joey and Yami understood and told him it was all right. "It's okay, Kaiba. You're different," said the blonde. "Besides, it's rare to hear you tell anybody you like them. And we like you too."

Kaiba gently smiles. "Thanks, guys."

Yami stops and hears a strange sound in the distance. "Do you hear that?"

Kaiba places his hand close to his ear to listen. "It sounds like singing."

Joey agrees. "I hear it too. There's someone nearby." They all put their shoes back on and climb to the top. They return to the tracks and see a young girl wearing a lavender sweater and blue skirt. She also had her brown hair tied back in a white ribbon. Yami recognized her as the same brunette riding on Lugia and wondered if she was an ancient spirit too or perhaps a reincarnation of that girl. She sat on the edge with her hands clasped together and was singing:

 _Father once said to me many moons ago_

 _A demon hand will defend_

 _Mother said one day there is more that you must know_

 _A mortal hand will sustain_

 _Two hands together incomplete alone_

 _Balance and union and the gate will open_

 _Go, my children, go_

 _Go to crimson flames_

 _To save our children, the lights of memory remain_

The sound of clapping breaks her concentration. She stands up and approaches the trio. "I didn't realize that you were listening to me."

"We heard singing and came to check it out. Guess we know where it's coming from," said Joey.

The brunette, Lyra, chuckles and agrees. "Yeah, singing and dancing always make me feel so relaxed and calm." A white cloth falls from her hand and lands close to her feet.

"Here you go," Yami says and picks it up for her. He looks at it and says, "Emily has a neckpiece like this."

Lyra's eyes widen. She jumps and places her hands against Yami's chest. "Wait, do you know Princess Emily?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Yami replied. "Is Emily all right?"

"She's umm… well, how should I put this?" Lyra wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't want to say anything that would alarm the guys. "I was sent by a friend to deliver a message from the princess to her friends; especially the pharaoh."

"Well, you found the right guys," said Joey. "We're her friends. So what's the message?" The brunette reaches into her knapsack and pulls out an envelope containing a folded letter. Yami takes the letter and recognizes that it has Emily's handwriting. The contents read: _"To all of my friends, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to let Rafael and Valon take me and Max. But don't worry, we're both safe at their headquarters. Though I'm not really sure where Max and I are or what's going on or how I would be able to find any of you. I'm not a prisoner, but I've decided to stay and gather information on what's going on. And if I do find anything, I'll leave and try to find you. Like I said, don't worry about me. The people are actually nice to me and treating me well. Actually, I'm more worried about all of you and can't stand not knowing what's going on. I hope you're all okay and will continue to be strong. I may not be with you in person, but I am with you in spirit and will continue to give you my love and support._

" _And, Father, if you're reading this, then I want you to know I know about what happened in your duel with Rafael; how you played the evil card and betrayed your monsters. I confess I was scared and felt broken. But it's hard for me to be so angry with you for your actions because we're so apart and I miss you and am worried about you. But know that I still believe in you and I know you're not a bad person. So I forgive you. I'm sure Yugi knows as much and would forgive you too. If not, he probably wouldn't have put himself in harm's way to save your soul. But I pray that this nightmare will be over and we will all be together again. Until then, all of you stay together and stay strong, Emily."_

Yami lowers his hand. "At least I know my daughter is safe."

Kaiba takes the letter from his hand. "Maybe, but maybe they forced her to write this letter so we don't get the impression that she could really be in trouble."

"Well, either way, we've got to get her back," said Joey. "So what do we do?"

"They'll keep Emily safe until they get what they want from her," said Yami. "Or rather, from all of us. I think Dartz and his minions are using Emily and Yugi as bait to lure us into their lair. But what choice do we have but to go? Their lives hang in the balance and we're the only ones who can save them."

"I can take you there," said Lyra. "Don't worry, Dartz is no friend of mine. I saw him summon that Orichalcos Soldier to attack you. I even saw what he did to Chris and her gramps and that's as unforgiveable as the rest of the acts he's committed."

"Hold on," the blonde was asking the brunette, "You were there?"

Lyra nods. "They were good friends of mine. And actually, I wasn't just here to deliver that letter to the pharaoh. I came looking for the chosen warriors wielding the Legendary Dragons. And when I saw you summon the Eye of Timaeus, I knew you were the guys I've been looking for. You see, the friend I mentioned earlier who asked me to deliver that letter also asked me to find you and take you to Dartz's lair where Yugi and the princess are being kept."

The guys weren't too sure. "Should we trust this kid?" Joey asked.

Kaiba was against the idea. "She could be leading us into a trap."

"But she's come all this way looking for us," said Yami. "and she says she's no friend to Dartz and her real friends were attacked by him."

They give her their attention again. "You say you came here to help us," Kaiba was saying, "but you must have your own reasons for wanting to oppose Dartz, right?"

Lyra did have her reasons. "He's caused me a lot of pain and suffering in the past. He killed a lot of innocent people and turned my friends into orphans. He even killed a very close friend of mine. I want to avenge the people he's hurt and stop him from causing more pain and destruction."

"This guy's a menace," said Joey, "a monster!"

"But we can help each other," said Lyra. "I can take you to Dartz's lair and tell you everything you need to know on the way. There you'll save your friends and together we can take down Dartz and his minions."

"Great," Joey cheered. "Let's do it!" He remembers his manners and introduces himself. "By the way, my name's Joey."

"I'm Lyra," the brunette introduced.

"Call me Kaiba," said the second brunette. "You already know the pharaoh."

Finally, the rescue chopper came and the team was picked up. Now that the gang had been reunited, they could resume their journey. As promised, Lyra would tell the gang everything they would need to know as they would go to Florida for additional information.


	24. Change of Mind, Change of Heart

Change of Mind, Change of Heart

Emily continued to spend the rest of the day with her new friends. She did more performances with them. Usually the songs the guys sang were sad or bitter, but her songs were filled with hope. She had a few duels, but couldn't get a victory. Thankfully, no one played the evil card against her. As a treat, Rafael took Emily to the rec center and helped her to reconstruct her deck.

Alister and Valon found themselves warming up to Emily and had changed feelings for her. But the one whose feelings were strongest for Emily was Rafael. Alister could plainly see that he loved her dearly, but he also knew that such love was too good to be true. His friend would soon be at the point of suffering from heartache.

It was time for the fun to end as Dartz called his servants in for a meeting. Valon, Max, Alister, and Rafael went to the conference room where their master was waiting. "Many of you are probably wondering why I have summoned you here this evening, am I right?"

"Actually, we've just learned to go with whatever comes our way," Max replied.

"It has come to my attention that you have been spending some enjoyable time with the princess," said Dartz.

"We're just following orders," said Valon. "You told us to treat her well and make her feel at home."

"Well, I hope you're not taking it too far. I don't want any of you to become too fond of her."

"We won't let her bewitch us, Master Dartz," Alister promised.

"Good, I was afraid you had forgotten our plot."

"I haven't, Master," said Max. "That's why I want the honor of carrying out the task."

Dartz grinned. "I'm sure your reasons are understandable, Max, but I'm afraid I must be the one to kill Princess Emily." Max didn't like the sound of that. Not that she was against the idea itself, but she wasn't sure of the thought of Dartz being the one to kill Emily. She wasn't alone in the thought. Even Rafael was against it. At first, he thought it was a joke, but remembered that Dartz wasn't one to kid around. "I'm keeping her alive for the while to draw out her fellow warriors. You three will contend with them. As for you, Max, if things don't go well, you'll be a last resort."

Rafael speaks up. "Master Dartz, I don't want to sound like I'm opposing the idea, but why kill her?"

Dartz had been carefully observing the activity going on. He had a feeling his most faithful and loyal swordsman was drifting away. He decides to explain anyway. "Princess Emily will be the one to summon the silver-winged beast, the divine creature who leads the Legendary Dragons."

Valon scoffs. "Come on, a Pokémon? This is ridiculous. Pokémon are extinct. You can't possibly be worried about something like this."

"Let's just say the most divine and legendary creatures have their ways," says Dartz. "As for you, Rafael, I'm giving you a fair warning. No matter how beautiful Princess Emily appears to be, no matter what acts of kindness she performs, don't fall in love with her. You'll only get your heart broken."

A little too late for that warning as Rafael was already in love and it was becoming hard for him to hide it. And if he tried to do anything to betray Dartz, then he would be the one who would have to suffer. Nonetheless, he gives his word. Dartz knows Rafael won't be able to keep his word, but he accepts his response and dismisses his swordsmen.

Everyone except for Max heads to the common room. Alister knew what was coming over Rafael and decided he needed to talk to his friend. "You're already in love, right?" Alister asked. The redhead sighs and says, "Rafael, be careful. She's the pharaoh's daughter."

"Really? I had no idea," Rafael smartly stated.

"If you're in love with her for her beauty, then that's understandable," said Valon. "But then again, maybe you just want to make love with her."

"Don't be a jackass," Alister groaned.

"Guys," Rafael was saying, "are we doing the right thing?"

The truth was, Alister and Valon didn't like the idea either, but they had no choice but to carry out Dartz's orders. None of them had the power to change Dartz's mind. Alister gets up and heads to Emily's room. He was about to knock on the door until Emily opened it, which took them both by surprise. They jumped and laughed, saying they scared each other. Alister clears his throat and tells Emily, "I thought you'd like to know we'll be having dinner in an hour."

"Thanks, Alister. I'll go and get washed up. Oh, but before I forget, I want to thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

The redhead chuckles. "Yeah, me too. Sorry for the bad guy routine we gave you when we first met."

"No big deal. That's behind me. After spending time with you, I see that you're not really all that bad. I'll be sure to tell Valon and Rafael."

Alister nods. "You know, Rafael has feelings for you."

"I know."

"You do?"

Emily had actually always known since she first met him in the church and the time he kissed her. She was also beginning to see it more as they spent time together today.

Alister asks his question again and reverses it. "Do you? I mean, you know, feel the same way for him?"

Emily didn't want to say anything hurtful, but she had to be honest. "I think Rafael is a good friend and I feel the same way for you and Valon. And I've always considered Max my friend. But the truth is, my heart already belongs to someone else. I'm sorry, Alister. Please excuse me," and she heads to the restroom to take a shower and rinse off. It was just as Alister feared. Emily was not in love with Rafael. Now it would only be a matter of time before his friend would get his heart broken. But Alister didn't know which would be a worse cause; the fact that Emily would be killed or the fact that she was already was in love with someone else.

Rafael was lost in his thoughts. _I always thought the world was a lonely and cruel place. I decided to trust no one. I refused to see whatever good there was. But then I met the most beautiful princess and my outlook on the world changed. She's been through a lot of pain, but her heart is filled with hope. She really may just be the light for this world of darkness. Could I be wrong about everything I always thought? Oh, Emily, more beautiful and radiant than any goddess, pure and untouched. She can't possibly be the daughter of someone like the pharaoh. And if she really is the one meant to save us all, then why would master Dartz want to kill her? Sure enough, he knows something we don't._

And Dartz did know something his swordsmen didn't. Those pictures on his desk weren't really photos, but paintings. The detail was so strikingly incredible that they looked like photos. One was a picture of himself standing next to a girl with white hair and blue eyes. He had his arm over her and his hand on her shoulder. She also had her hand over his and was smiling with happiness. Based on the picture, sure enough, those two were close. But it didn't seem that way now. As Dartz was looking at the picture, he held a flower in one hand similar to the ones in her hair. He sets the picture down and crushes the flower.

He turns his attention to another picture. This time, it's a picture of the pharaoh and queen. Yami was on his knees leaning his head against his pregnant wife's belly to listen to their child. Sure enough, Dartz did know a lot about Millennia's warriors and what happened in the age of the Shadow Games. The next picture Dartz was looking at was of Emily wearing the dress he gave her. And every girl in each picture had the same physical appearance. There was a pattern behind this.

Emily finished taking her shower and returned to her room to dry off. She didn't have a change of clothes and the ones she came in with were dirty, but her new dress was still clean, so she would be able to wear it. But as much of a good time she was having, she still missed her friends and hoped everybody was all right. But she had to keep the faith that everyone would be together again.

"I advise you not to lower your guard," said a familiar voice. Emily recognized it and knew it was the mysterious girl. "Remember that every rose has its thorn and such goodness is too good to last."

Emily was tired of this girl being so mysterious. "That's enough. It's time you revealed yourself."

"As you wish." The girl removes her hooded cloak and veil. It was the white-haired maiden.

Emily was surprised. "You look just like me, but with white hair. You're even wearing the same dress that I am."

"As you said, Princess Emily, it is time I revealed my identity to you. My name is Melinda. Like you, I was chosen to save mankind with the help of Lugia and the Legendary Dragons. I was able to save the world from destruction, but at the cost of my own life. Now disaster has risen again and it is your turn. Your friends will arrive with the Legendary Dragons and Lugia will rise from the ocean waters to save the world."

"Melinda, tell me, is Dartz behind this?"

"He is, and you must stop his plans from coming to pass. He will continue to supplement souls to offer to the Great Beast. Listen carefully, Dartz holds the treasures of fire, ice, and lightning. They are the keys to saving mankind."

"How do I get them?"

Melinda tells her disappointing news. "Dartz is keeping the three treasures in his true location. Paradius is just a cover. His true lair is located on a remote island in the east. Dartz and his henchmen will take you there tonight. Worry not about your friends. I have a dear friend who will be leading them to the exact same location."

"And when I finally do obtain the treasures, what will I do?"

Sadly, this was all Melinda had to offer. "Forgive me, my princess. But I promise you that when the time is right, you will know. I will be waiting for you once you reach your destination." And Melinda disappears. Now Emily was starting to become concerned about what to do. She was trying to decide whether to stay or escape.

Rafael was in the hall thinking about what to say. "Okay, here goes." He takes a deep breath and practices his speech. "Emily, Dartz had a plot and I was part of it - but I didn't want to be because… because I love you." He sighs in a disappointed manner. "Ah, she'll never believe me. But I've got to try." He stands by the doorway and says, "Emily, I need to talk to you."

But Max already beats him to it. "Sorry, Rafael, but it's important that I talk to her first." Rafael respects her request and leaves the hall. It actually wasn't Max, but the spirit of the Cobalt Star shard. Though it was in Dartz's possession, the spirit was able to control her host, but only for a brief moment. Another twist was that it was actually Queen Mystery who she wanted to talk to.

The queen senses her presence and agrees to talk to her old friend. Mystery could actually distance herself from Emily and have a private conversation. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's not safe for the princess to be here. She must escape."

"Max, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Mystery. Because the girl I possess now serves the Orichalcos, the evil within her is fueling the Great Beast. If this continues, Max will have lost herself and I along with the Dark Lord will cease to exist. Even Cobalt knows he has no choice but to depend on his rival, the Great Goddess."

"I will not lose you again," Mystery promises. "And Emily will not let the same fate befall her friend."

"But there is more," continued the evil, but humble spirit. "Dartz intends to kill the princess. Get her out of here before it's too late."

The queen couldn't believe what she heard. But thinking about it, her daughter is the chosen one and it explains why Dartz's swordsmen would go through the trouble of capturing her. "You know I can protect her. I can save you too."

Max shakes her head. "Forget about me. I have no life."

"You don't deserve such a fate and neither does anyone else. The sad truth is, my friend, I owe you my daughter's life. In the age of the Shadow Games, you betrayed the Dark Lord and sacrificed yourself to help us save mankind. Now I can save you by helping Emily to save her friends including Max."

"And if your daughter should die, what then?"

Mystery looks away. "Then I will have paid my dues." The queen also knew that Millennia would also cease to exist if Emily would die. That would satisfy the Dark Lord, but not give him his freedom. Millennia and Cobalt realized long ago that as long as they would be trapped as stars, they would not be able to gain their freedom if either of their children were to die. Now they must protect their children.

The real Max was still Dartz's servant, but the spirit was loyal to Cobalt. She promised to do her best to protect Emily, but she was slowly fading away because of the Orichalcos. "I know your daughter will succeed in her part and save Max," said the spirit. "And I hope Max will learn just as I did when you saved me."

The queen smiles. "I am sure that by going by your experiences, Max will realize her mistakes and help us to set things right just as you did for us." And the two friends settle their affairs and return to their proper places. The queen returns to the Millennium Star and Max fades into the darkness.


	25. Paradise Found

Paradise Found

On the way, Kaiba received a report of bad news from his brother that KaibaCorp had now been taken over by Dartz. It was mysterious how one single person could hack into the company's accounts without the brothers having any knowledge, but now everything was gone. All of the warriors had something and someone taken from them now. Joey lost Max, Kaiba lost his company, and Yami lost Yugi and Emily. But Lyra promised her new friends that everything would be all right and they would all get back everything Dartz took from them.

Kaiba's research team was already at the museum gathering information on the inscriptions of the ruins. Now they had to find a way to translate the information. Now the research was being uploaded to Kaiba's laptop. The problem was many of the images were difficult even for Lyra to translate and this was her native language. Their only choice now was to use KaibaCorp's computer system, so Kaiba decided that they had to go to headquarters.

Everyone met up at the pier when they finally reached their destination. Thankfully Duke and the Hawkins didn't have any setbacks or need to take any detours. "Any word yet on Yugi or Emily?" Rebecca asked. "We have to find them. If we don't, I'll never forgive you," she tells Yami.

Mokuba could see that Rebecca was really having a hard time forgiving the pharaoh. "Please stop, Becca. We share a common enemy in Dartz and we know he's the one who's really behind all this. There's no time for hard feelings now."

"But we need Yugi and Emily to stop these guys," protested Rebecca.

"I miss them too and I promise we will rescue Yugi and Emily," Yami promised.

"We've got to get to KaibaCorp now," said Lyra.

"Rebecca and I will come along," Mokuba immediately said. "You'll need all the tech support we can give you."

"All right, team, let's move out," said Kaiba. And they go on their path to headquarters. They decide to go underground while the whiz kids support them through their computers and begin hacking into the mainframe. Kaiba knew a path designed for emergencies that would lead him and his friends to the central computer.

They were able to get through one door. "If Dartz's goons are guarding the outside, they'll never suspect us coming through here," said Kaiba. They make it to the elevator and use it to get to the top floor, but their trip is put to a halt as something lands on the roof.

"What's up there?" Joey asked. A monster breaks in through the roof and breaks out through one of the walls.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but I'm not staying to find out." Kaiba smashes the controls to get the doors to slightly open. Altogether, he and Lyra and Yami and Joey pull the doors and get out and find their path blocked by monsters.

"Be careful, guys," Lyra warned. "These are real monsters under the control of the Orichalcos."

"No sweat, Lyra," said Joey. "We can take these guys down 1, 2, 3!" And they all summon their own Duel Monsters and fight their way through.

Kaiba leads them to the next door, but his card key keeps being denied. "Shit, someone's reprogrammed the code!"

This calls for help from the outside and Mokuba and Rebecca put their heads together and open the gate. Though the whiz kids were working together, Mokuba felt like he owed Rebecca a great debt. Rebecca even offered to help upgrade the security system. Mokuba decided he could repay Rebecca with her studies for her college courses.

Apparently, KaibaCorp's mainframe was on a separate system, making it difficult for the young geniuses to hack into the central computer. But Kaiba said he could take it from here. After going through security processes and recognition scans, Kaiba shuts down the computer and reboots it. Now they could analyze the information on the inscriptions and decipher the texts.

Lyra could now clearly read the hieroglyphics. "After its ten thousand year old slumber, the black serpent will swallow the sun and paradise will rule once more."

"Nice work, Lyra, but what does it mean?" Joey asked.

"The paradise referred by the text is the lost city of Atlantis," she answered. "But there's more." She reads another text and tells them the prophecy of Lugia and a chosen one.

Looking closely, Kaiba noticed an insignia he had seen before. "No, it can't be! This is the symbol of a secret financial organization called Paradius! No one's ever seen them, but rumor has it that they control a small piece of every company all over the world! Oh, no! It _is_ them!" Kaiba screamed. "And the president of Paradius is Dartz!"

Yami saw his image appear on the screen. It was the same man leading the Orichalcos Soldiers from his vision. "This doesn't make any sense. How can a man who fought in a war from ten thousand years ago be the president of a modern day corporation?" He turns his attention to Lyra and asks her, "Lyra, do you know anything about this?"

Lyra tries to answer, but is interrupted by sinister laughter. "It's him," she whimpers.

"How right you are, Lyra, old friend. You're so close, yet so very far. Thank you for bringing the chosen warriors to me. You made my job so much easier." And Dartz appears before them.

"I would never help you," Lyra tells him.

He pays no attention. "Mr. Kaiba, Pharaoh, and Joseph Wheeler. So you're the warriors chosen by destiny. Why don't you prove it to me?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" Kaiba yelled. "Now give me back my company before I get really angry!"

"And release the souls of everyone you captured!" Yami demanded.

"We want our friends back too!" added Joey.

"Or else what?" Dartz asks. "Because it looks to me like you're in no position to be making any demands."

"Then I'll make you a deal," Yami was saying. "Duel us and if we win, you'll release your prisoners at once!" And he and Kaiba and Joey activate their duel disks and summon their Legendary Dragons.

Dartz was amused. "It's been quite a while. Hello, Timaeus. How is that eye of yours?" The blue Dragon roars and tries to attack Dartz, but he already disappears. "The ancient battle continues, my friends, and soon your souls will be mine. Farewell for now."

Monsters start breaking in to attack the team. Kaiba leads them to another elevator they can use to escape. They make it to the roof of the building. "Unfold your wings and get ready to jump," he tells his friends.

"What?" Lyra gasped.

"We trusted you, now you trust us," Kaiba tells her. Lyra nods and climbs on Joey's back. They all jump from the roof and fly down to the ground. They make it down safely and watch KaibaCorp fall into ruin. They also face the sky and see the silhouette of the Great Beast.


	26. Lyra Explains it all

Lyra Explains it all

The team escaped and safely made it back to the pier where everyone else was waiting. Lyra turns away and tells Yami, "Well, Pharaoh, I guess now I have no choice but to tell you everything."

"You'd better start talking and tell us what's going on here," Kaiba demanded. "How do you and Dartz know each other?"

"Lyra," Yami was saying calmly, "It's true, isn't it? You were there ten thousand years ago when it all began."

Lyran nods and releases the tears in her eyes. "It's true, Pharaoh. You see, Dartz and I are both from Atlantis. I was a street performer and he ruled as king."

Everyone's eyes widened. "As king?"

"Yes, and he was a wicked king," continued Lyra. "Millennia ago, Atlantis was a paradise where humans and monsters coexisted in harmony. In time, many half-demons were born and they too, lived in prosperity. But when Dartz became the new king of Atlantis, that harmony turned into prejudice and persecution. To Dartz, a half-breed was no more than an abomination and had no place in the world. So he did the most dreadful thing and captured and killed half-breeds and their demonic relatives. Men, women, children, he didn't care. But some humans were mistaken for monsters and suffered in the same way."

Lyra could not bear the cruelty and destruction Dartz brought upon on his own kingdom. This was what she was talking about when she met the chosen warriors. She tried her best to help anyone she could, but harboring a demon meant certain death. Lyra wanted so much to stand up to the wicked king, but she didn't know how. "One day, I met her," Lyra explained. "We were celebrating our annual holiday of honoring our great guardian Lugia. I was dancing on the stage and kids my age were competing for a chance to be declared the chosen one. This time, it was Dartz's sister Melinda."

Yami remembered her from his vision of the past. "So that's her name."

The brunette nods. The people in the crowd got out of hand and accused Melinda of being a half-breed. Lyra stepped in and saved her new friend from the cruelty of the townspeople and introduced her to her friends who had been turned into orphans because of Dartz. "I admit, when I found out Dartz and Melinda were related, I was more than shocked. But I was also sorry for her because I knew she had to put up with her brother more than the rest of us did."

Kaiba grinned. "Well, at least Dartz didn't turn his sister evil, right?"

Lyra chuckles in agreement. "Thank the Gods for that."

"Not to change the subject and sorry for interrupting, but when we met, you were singing a song and mentioned a human and a demon," Joey was saying.

"My people called it the Song of Parting," Lyra explains. "We sang it as a tribute to those who lost their lives by Dartz's hands in hopes that they would find peace as they would begin a whole new life in the world beyond." She decides to explain the meaning of the song and tells them the significance of the hands. The left hand is the hand that defends and the right hand is the hand that sustains. Naturally, the demonic power of a monster clashes with the spiritual power of a human, but within a half-demon, the two powers merge and the metaphors described the synergy of the two powers. A person may die, but their memories will live on.

"Also, what you call Pokémon, we called Magical Creatures for their amazing powers. They could control the forces of nature and manipulate the powers of the different elements. Even their tears had magical powers." It was believed that Pokémon who shed their tears for those who had been lost to tragedy would revive the fallen and bring them back to life. No one had ever seen such a magical experience and oftened believed it to be a legend. "I know you heard that Pokémon became extinct after the Shadow Games were locked away, but I've thought differently. I believe that they're still among us and often go unnoticed. I also wondered if perhaps they left this world behind and were finally able to build their own; away from us."

"Why would they want to be isolated from humans after living in harmony for centuries?" Yami asked.

"I don't know if they even had a choice," Lyra figured. "I guess it was the work of the Gods. But the real truth is, humans are the most arrogant and greediest of all creatures in the world and will do everything to get what they want without even knowing what they really want. I suppose that's what makes us so persistent and pushes us to never give up. And in the end, it's what leads us to our downfall and reveals us for the beasts we are within. And the more we hold on to our darkest desires, the quicker we lose ourselves. That's why the most important thing about wanting something is to have someone to share it with. Perhaps the most inhuman creatures are more human than we are because they remind of what it truly means to have something worth fighting for."

After explaining that, Lyra goes back into the matter. "Like I said, Dartz's hands bore the blood of hundreds of children. Many of us wanted to leave the island, but others had nowhere else to go. Melinda knew of the acts he committed and knew he was wrong, but she believed that there was good inside her brother and tried to help him see reason. The rest of my friends and I weren't too sure. To us, his ideal of a perfect world was a lust for power and control. And it was about to get worse."

"What can you tell us about the Orichalcos?" Yami inquired.

The brunette was getting to that. "The Orichalcos Stones actually used to be something pure and sacred. They were actually known as Wishing Shells." In the city of Atlantis, anyone lucky enough to find a Wishing Shell would be promised good fortune for the rest of their lives. They had the power to grant anyone any three wishes. But that wasn't the only effect. Because of their power to grant wishes, the Shells also reflected what was inside a person's heart. "Dartz learned about the power of the Wishing Shells and figured if he could have hundreds at his disposal and if he could capture Lugia and make him his servant, then nothing would stand in his way and he would have limitless power. But we were able to stop him from causing more devastation to our beloved city and everyone who lived in it."

"But it wasn't to last," Kaiba assumed.

Lyra shakes her head. "When Dartz finally realized that his way was the wrong way, my friends and I thought that our bad dream was finally over, but the real nightmare was just beginning. Dartz became so generous; he got this stupid idea of giving his Wishing Shells to the people of Atlantis. That's when it all went bad. The people of Atlantis became greedy and abused the sacred magic of the Wishing Shells. By reflecting the greed and evil within everyone's hearts, the magic of the Wishing Shells became corrupted and they transformed into Orichalcos Stones. As a result, many of the people of Atlantis were revealed for the demons they were within."

Hearing this, Yami learns that Rafael was half right when he said the Orichalcos reflected the truth within a person's heart. "Then when I played the Seal of Orichalcos-,"

"You didn't do it out of evil," Lyra interrupted. "You did it because you wanted desperately to win. The Orichalcos sensed your wanting to win that it distorted your mind and blinded you to what was important by convincing you that you would get what you wanted. But Dartz is another matter. I guess he was chosen by the Orichalcos for his lust for power and ideal of a perfect world."

"What can you tell us about this Great Leviathan?" Yami asked.

"I remember Lugia saying that while he was swimming the ocean, he discovered a weird monster egg below the surface. Before that egg could hatch, it came into contact with the Orichalcos and mutated into the Great Leviathan. Soon it began feeding on the souls of every human and monster who gave in to their inner darkness. With the fate of the world at stake, the prophecy made its call and Lugia chose Melinda to help save mankind. The Legendary Dragons also joined in to help, but the great battle came to an end with both sides failing and Atlantis sinking to the bottom of the sea." Lyra also remembered that the Legendary Dragons were the guardians of the treasures of fire, ice, and lightning, but Dartz attacked them and stole their treasures to prevent the legend from coming true.

"The Legendary Dragons chose you three because a part of them lives inside of you," she tells her friends. "Some part of you, no matter how small, is a piece of the Dragons' souls; something you share. It's the same reason the princess is the chosen one just as my friend Milly was. A part of my friend lives inside of Emily. You were chosen for your hearts."

"Then it's true," said Kaiba. "Briar is the chosen one."

"But if Dartz wants all of us, why is he trying to capture our souls and not Emily's?" Joey asked.

Thinking about it made Lyra start to cry. "It's true that he wants your souls, but the Great Beast doesn't want a pure soul no matter how powerful it may be. Dartz has another plan on wanting to keep the legend from coming to pass."

"Tell me, Lyra," Yami softly ordered. "What does Dartz want with Emily?"

The brunette sobs and tells him, "He wants to kill her, Pharaoh."

Everyone gasps hearing that. Joey grabs Lyra by the neckpiece of her sweater and hollers at her. "Are you fucking serious!? That lunatic is keeping three of my best friends prisoner and you're telling me he's going to kill Emily!?"

"We've got to stop him," Yami growls.

Kaiba pulls Lyra away from Joey. "All right, kid. You got us this far, you can take us the rest of the way. Lead us to Paradius Headquarters."

Lyra pulls herself together and nods. Knowing they'll have to find another mode of transportation, Lyra and the guys go to an auto shop while everyone else stays behind. There was no time to shop around, so Kaiba wrote a check to pay over half a million dollars for their car. Lyra and Joey jumped in the back seat while Yami and Kaiba sat in front. After paying the dealer, Kaiba took the keys and started the car.

They followed the map and came to the front door. Lyra had explored the corridors of the building hundreds of times and never got caught. She remembered the very room where Emily was being kept. But when they all got there, they found that it was empty. Yami stepped inside and saw some white feathers. It was hard to know if these were Emily's or Rafael's, but he knew she was here.

Lyra calls her friends over and shows them the door to Dartz's private room. On the doorway was an inscription written in her native language. "Unless you have permission to be here, leave at once. This area belongs to me and me alone. Only those with love and tenderness in their hearts may enter," she read. "This is Dartz's private room. I'm sure we can find more information on his plot in here." But to get in, she had to figure out the secret code. Looking at the small keyboard, Lyra tries to think of a word Dartz would use. She types in the word 'F-A-M-I-L-Y' and manages to get it successful on the first try.

"So this is Dartz's personal spot," said Joey. "It's sure got nice decoration."

Kaiba looks on the wall and sees a tapestry of Lugia and the Legendary Dragons. "This guy gives obsessed a whole new meaning."

Lyra picks up one of the pictures. "You don't know the half of it." She shows the guys the picture of Dartz and his sister.

"So this is Dartz's kid sister Melinda," said Joey. "You were right, Lyra. She is a beauty."

"I think this is a phony," Kaiba stated. "She looks exactly like Briar."

Yami takes the picture. "I know I've seen her before."

Lyra takes the next picture. "This one may come as a big shock to you, Pharaoh."

And she was right. The moment Yami looked at the picture, he dropped it in surprise. "That's me with Queen Mystery."

Kaiba takes the pictures and looks at them. "Lyra, your friend Melinda looks exactly like Queen Mystery."

"Yes, you have to admit, the resemblance is striking."

"Is this your idea of a joke!?" Kaiba snapped.

Now Yami was concerned. "How does Dartz know about me and Mystery? Who is he? Why are Melinda and Mystery identical?"

"It just has to be a trick," Kaiba said again.

Joey grabs Lyra by her neckpiece again. "Quit holding out on us and tells us what's going on, Lyra!"

The brunette tried to speak, but suddenly everyone felt the floor below their feet shaking. The building was coming apart and they had to escape. Lyra takes the pictures along with another device and everyone heads to the roof of the company. When they get outside, they unfold their wings and take flight. Kaiba lifts Lyra and carries her on his back.

The entire place crumbles and the outside of the building takes on a new look. "Looks like some kind of ancient temple," Joey assumed. "I guess that's what Paradius Headquarters really looks like."

"I can't say I'm surprised," said Lyra. "There's a lot more to Dartz than meets the eye." She reaches into the pocket in her sweater and pulls out a computer chip. "I found this before we left. I'm not sure what it's about."

Kaiba takes it from her and uploads the information on his communicator, revealing a map. "You know, if Dartz and his lackeys were smart, they wouldn't have left us the map to their true location. But then again, after what we've found out, they want us to find them. Let's get back to the others. After that, we'll head out to Dartz's lair." And they all agree to head back to the pier.


	27. Multiple Duels

Multiple Duels

Everything was starting to come to pass just as Melinda warned Emily. After dinner, she was taken to the small island where Dartz was waiting. But to keep her in further suspense, Max cast a sleeping spell on her. The queen and the spirit of the Cobalt Star shard agreed it would be wise if Emily didn't know Dartz's true objective until the time was right.

Rafael carried Emily in his arms and came before Dartz. "Where do you want her?" His master tells him to place her on the arc in the middle. Rafael does so and Emily is placed on her back with her hands folded together.

Dartz approaches her and touches her face. "It's sad that a beautiful desert flower has to wither so soon. Such a waste."

Rafael couldn't take it anymore. "Don't do this," he pleads. "You can't hurt her any more than you already have."

"Well, I think I've had enough fun toying with the princess and her friends," his master tells him. "However, since the chosen warriors are on their way, I can still use this to my advantage. As I said, you three will deal with them. Should any of you fail, I'll be the one to settle everything in the end. So you see, I can't lose either way. But I'll prolong the princess' suffering if you wish, Rafael."

The blonde wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want the girl he loved to be killed. But he knew that if he tried to do anything to save her, then he would be the one who would get killed. As much as he despised the pharaoh, he already promised Emily he didn't want to do anything to hurt her. He had to think of a way he could save her.

"Now then," Dartz was saying, "if you will step forward, I have something to give to you." He presents his swordsmen with the three ancient spheres he stole long ago. He gives the treasure of lightning to Valon, the treasure of fire to Alister, and the treasure of ice to Rafael. "You must guard these treasures. Do not allow the pharaoh and his friends to have them." His three swordsmen agree and head out of the temple where they will be expecting their foes.

Before leaving, Rafael approaches the arc and kisses Emily's hand. "Stay strong and I'll return for you." He prayed that she would still be alive when he would get back.

It wasn't easy getting to the island with the rough weather. But everyone made it in one piece. As usual, Lyra would lead the chosen warriors to their friends while the others would stay behind. "We've arrived at the heart of evil," said Yami.

Kaiba groaned. "Do you have to be so dramatic?"

"Let's go," said Lyra. "The sooner we get find the prisoners, the sooner we can cruise on out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"You know the way," Joey tells her.

Everyone heard the sound of sinister laughter. "Sorry, fellas, but this is as far as you blokes go."

Joey recognized that laughter. "A voice that annoying can only belong to someone just as annoying." And he was right. It was the Australian. "I thought so. He's the guy who took Max!"

"Right you are, and I have strict orders from my master to deal with you. Besides, I've been looking forward to this for quite some time, mate."

Joey felt the same way. He wanted to take Valon down for what he did to Max. "Leave this joker to me, guys, and go find Yugi and Emily. Go on, I'll be fine." He refocuses his attention on Valon and tells him, "Look, pal, I want Max back!"

"That's funny," Valon joked. "I thought you came here for the princess."

"I want Emily too. Both of those girls are my friends. At least, Max was before you brainwashed her!"

"You don't get it," Valon argued. "While it's true we're keeping Princess Emily against her will, Max joined us on her own free will. Know why? She was sick of being left in the dark while you and the rest of your mates got all the fame. Then I stepped in and changed all of that."

Joey still stood by the fact that Valon and his pals messed with Max's head. He knew Max would never say such cold things like she did back in Industrial Illusions.

"Do you see, Wheeler?" Valon asked. "Max can't be happy with you around because you're a constant reminder of what her life used to be. And as long as you exist in this world, Max will never be able to put it all behind her. " The Australian also knew that deep down, Max still had tender feelings for Joey. And that was the true reason he wanted to get rid of him. "So what do you say? Do we have ourselves a duel?"

In response, Joey activates his duel disk. "I never back down from a challenge; not when I'm fighting for my friends!"

The rest of the team proceeds on their path, but they meet another unpleasant friend as the sound of a whip cracks and flames block their way. "It's been a while, Kaiba."

"Alister, I should've known."

"That's right, and you and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Kaiba agreed. It was time for the brunette and the redhead to pick up where they left off and finish things between them. "Pharaoh, you and Lyra go on ahead. I've got a score to settle with this lunatic."

"Be careful, Kaiba," Yami warned.

"I will," he promised. He smiles and tells Yami, "Now go and rescue our princess." Yami smiles back and he and Lyra finally make it inside the temple only to meet the last swordsman.

"It's about time you showed up for our rematch."

"This doesn't concern you, Rafael. I'm here to see Dartz," Yami tells him. "Is your master so much of a coward that he sends you to do his battles for him?"

"Not quite. You owe me something." This was the moment Rafael had been waiting for. He wanted to get back at Yami and get rid of him once and for all. "I'm still after your soul. And this time, there's no escape for you."

Yami could see that Rafael had not changed or even learned anything since their last encounter. "Think of all those innocent people who've suffered from the Orichalcos and the many lives that have been destroyed. You could be next."

"Do you think I really give a damn?" the blonde asked. "I made a commitment to help Master Dartz save the planet from crumbling at the hands of people like you. And if keeping my promise means giving up my own soul, then so be it. Because even if I'm captured, I'll be doing my part by giving the Great Leviathan the power it needs to restore peace to the world once and for all." He keeps quiet and thinks to himself, _Plus, I know that deep down, Emily still loves you even after what you did to her. And I can't have that. I'll never have her as long as you're around._

"Wake up," Yami pleads. "Can't you see that your so-called Master Dartz is just using you to fulfill his own selfish needs? If you really want to save the world, then stop fighting me and join my side."

"I'm afraid as soon as the Great Beast arrives, your side won't exist, Pharaoh," said Rafael. "And all it needs to get started is one more soul. As we speak, the Great Leviathan lurks in the shadows all over the earth. And as soon as I defeat you, your life energy will be offered to the Great Beast, giving it the strength it needs to fully cross over into our world."

Yami turns to Lyra and pleads, "Lyra, please find my daughter and help her escape." The brunette nods and heads to the top of the temple where Dartz is keeping Emily.

Lyra makes it to the top and sees her lying on the arc. "Oh, no. No, Emily, don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Wake up, wake up," she begs. "No, Emily, please don't be dead. You can't be dead, not now. Please wake up."

Dartz sees her and approaches her. "Don't worry, Lyra, she's not dead. Not yet, anyway."

She turns around and faces him with tears. "Dartz, this has to stop. I was never able to bear your cruel and evil ways in the past and I certainly can't take this!"

"What I'm doing is best for the entire world, my child," Dartz debates. "It's the only way to remove this plague of evil. Don't you understand that destruction leads to a new beginning? Once I fulfill my task, we can return to paradise."

"Paradise was already in ruin even before the Orichalcos came along," Lyra argues. "I've had it with your selfish ideals and I'm going to stop you! It's time you paid for the wrongs you committed and for the people you hurt!"

Dartz tightens his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to take that back? I destroyed you once before and I can do it again."

"So? I'm not afraid of you!"

"Then you leave me no choice. I must crush anyone who opposes me." So they agree to have a duel. Lyra hopes she'll be able to last long enough to keep Emily safe.


	28. Fighting for a Friend

Fighting for a Friend

"You're goin' down!" Joey shouts. He makes the first move by summoning Alligator's Sword in attack mode. He had to be careful because he didn't know anything about Valon's dueling style or what kinds of cards he would have in his deck.

Valon made his opening move by summoning a helmet called Psychic Armor Head. Joey was baffled that the Australian would summon a monster with no attack points. It doesn't stop from there. Valon plays Armor Gravitation, allowing him to assemble more armor cards like Trap Buster, Big Bang Blow, Overboost, and Active Guard. As if that wasn't impressive enough, the cards attatched themselves to Valon like they were real pieces of equipment. "Each piece of my armor may have zero attack points, but together, they form an unstoppable force. And as soon as I attack, you'll experience that power for yourself." Now Valon could analyze his opponent's monsters and destroy them with ease.

Valon decided to demonstrate the power of his right arm Big Bang Blow. It had the power to destroy every monster including the rest of his armor. After making all the analyzations, Valon attacks Alligator's Sword with ease. Joey lost 1500 life points, but Valon's Active Guard absorbed the damage he would have received. Now that Valon's turn was over, his armor was gone. He didn't have any cards to protect himself. But Valon was a fighter who knew how to handle whatever kind of trouble he was in. It had always been that way since he started living in those detention centers when he was young.

One warden found Valon and advised him to channel his anger and might into his Duel Monster cards and use them to deal damage in a more constructive way. So the Australian was taken to a private island where he could control his actions and strategize. He even learned to use the Seal of Orichalcos to capture the souls of more than a dozen inmates. Dartz found Valon's strength and skill amusing and made a generous offer. He decided to take Valon under custody as his employee. It was the best thing that ever happened to the Australian.

After hearing Valon's story, it was clear to Joey that the Australian had been through hell growing up. But though he learned to control himself, he still ended up fighting for all the wrong reasons. But Joey would teach him the right way. He summoned Marauding Captain in attack mode. His special ability allowed Joey to summon Battle Warrior. Altogether, his monsters dealt 1900 points of damage, but Valon didn't find it painful or even anything compared to what he had been through. The Australian sure gives 'will of steel' a whole new meaning.

He summons Psychic Armor Head back to the field from the graveyard thanks to its special ability. But that was the least of Joey's worries. Valon had now raised the stakes by playing the Seal of Orichalcos. Now all of Valon's monsters would gain a 500 point boost. The danger continues as Valon activates Full Armor Gravitation, allowing him to draw ten cards from his deck and summon any armor cards being drawn in the process. The first monster he summoned was Burning Knuckle followed by Jet Gauntlet, Overboost, Buster Knuckle, Active Guard, and Advanced Shield. Valon had become nearly invincible with his new armor.

Valon's Buster Knuckle absorbed the strength of 200 attack points for every one of his armor cards, giving it a total of 1900 attack points. Joey was dealt 700 points of damage, but he wouldn't let his opponent knock him down. "By the end of this duel, you'll be begging for mercy and hopefully, Max will finally forget about you and move on. Ever since your last duel, all Max could ever talk about was getting a rematch with you. But I can't let her put herself in that kind of danger again. That's why I've got to get rid of you so she can move on. You see, Wheeler? I'm not such a bad guy. We both want the same thing. We want Max to be happy."

"Gimme a break," Joey groaned. "If you really wanted Max to be happy, you wouldn't have brainwashed her in the first place." But Valon already made it clear that Max joined their gang and she even said so herself back at Industrial Illusions. But Joey knew Max would never betray anyone unless someone messed with her head. "Look at yourself. That Orichalcos card has evil magic in it and it's messing with all of your heads."

"If you're finished, allow me to tell you the truth," Valon was saying. "The magic of the Orichalcos did more for Max than you or the Dark Lord Cobalt ever could. We gave her strength when she was weak and we showed her the way when she was lost."

After Max pledged her allegiance to Dartz, she regrouped with Valon. "So how does it feel?" The Australian asked. "You got what you always wanted."

Max actually still felt incomplete. "Valon, I appreciate you bringing me here, but don't think this means I owe you anything. I do things my way and I don't like being part of some team. I made that mistake once too many times and you know what happened? I was betrayed and abandoned."

Valon chuckled. "I know what you mean. You and I are exactly the same, love. We're both loners, but sometimes, you have to admit, it's not all that fun." The Australian had a point. Deep down, he didn't want to spend his life alone and decided he would rather be with someone who would show love and understanding.

Even capturing Pegasus' soul couldn't bring Max any satisfaction. Though she had accomplished her first mission like it was a breeze, it just wasn't enough. "There's only one person I need to take apart and that's the so-called hero of friendship Joey Wheeler."

"Max can't stand the sight of you and neither can I," Valon tells Joey. "Once you're out of the picture, Max can focus on bigger and better things like coming with me and leaving behind her past once and for all."

"Are you even really considering Max's feelings?" Joey asked. "How would you know what would make her happy or even help her? If you ask me, you're being more selfish than considerate. And besides, Max would never want to get rid of me after what we've been through." And he began looking back on the Battle City finals when he protected her and when they said 'goodbye'. "Max has nothing in common with you. Sure, she's a fighter and can have an attitude, but at least she's more humble and knows how to fight for the right reasons. And she'd never join a bunch of lowlifes with some crazy idea to dominate the world or even kill an innocent girl. Yeah, I know about your plot to kill Emily and I'm gonna save her and Max!"

Joey sacrifices Battle Warrior and summons Jinzo. He intended to attack Psychic Armor Head, but Valon lets his Buster Knuckle take the blow instead. Of course, the Australian's life points were still dropped to 1600. It was Valon's turn again and just like Buster Knuckle, Burning Knuckle gains 200 attack points for every armor monster in play. Although Valon lost his Burning Knuckle and 700 attack points in the process of attacking Jinzo, Joey's monster lost 1700 attack points as a result.

Joey had to admit Valon was the craziest opponent he ever faced to go down fighting like that. More than once, the Australian proved what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And the more times he put himself in harm's way, the stronger he became in body and in spirit. It was the same with Joey. After all the danger he put himself in feeling the wrath of the Gods, he was becoming stronger too. It was Joey's turn again and he summoned Rocket Warrior to attack Overboost. Because Rocket Warrior attacked in its invincible mode, it came back unharmed, but Valon still gave up his Advanced Shield to protect his Overboost. It was Jinzo's turn to attack and he was aiming for Jet Gauntlet, but he also got destroyed in the process of battle thanks to Jet Gauntlet's ability.

Valon summoned Buster Pile as a piece of replacement equipment for his right arm. Regardless of attack points, Buster Pile automatically destroys any monster it's attacking. Joey lost Rocket Warrior and 500 of his life points. Valon adds another piece of equipment with a magic card called Data Brain and attaches it to Psychic Armor Head.

 _This guy's armor cards are killing me_ , Joey thought. _No matter what I do, he's able to blow me sky high_. If he didn't draw the right card, he would lose more than the duel. Thankfully, he did. First, he summons Brigadier of Landstar, a warrior with 900 attack points. Next, he plays Monster Reborn to revive his Rocket Warrior. After that, he merges Rocket Warrior with the Claw of Hermos to form Rocket Hermos Cannon, the perfect piece of equipment for Joey's Brigadier.

There was no way for Valon to get himself out of this one. Not only did the blast from the Cannon's missiles remove the armor from his back, it even left him lying on the ground. Valon was even finding it difficult to get back on his feet, but he managed to get up to his knees. He always learned never to count his opponent out until the fight was done and the fight was still on. Even worse, the destruction of his armor unleashed its devastating ability. Data Brain was still in play and it was absorbing all of Rocket Hermos Cannon's information. Now Valon had his own weapon he could use agaist Joey and his Psychic Armor Head also returned from the graveyard. He also played Burning Knuckle. Now Joey was about to get a taste of his own medicine with his own weapon being used against him. Now Joey was on the floor and feeling tired, but he refused to stay down.

Valon had never seen such determination. Usually his opponents know when to quit and even beg for mercy, but Joey was different. "Look at yourself, mate. You're a mess. Back out while you still can. Or do you just not know when to give up?"

"I just don't like giving up," Joey retorted. "My friend Lyra was right. Humans are the most arrogant and greedy creatures in the world. But that's what pushes us to keep going until we get what we want. And right now, what I want is to save Max and Emily and I won't stop until I do. On top of that, when a guy's got friends he's got to be there for and protect, his power grows stronger. Get it? As long as I have someone to protect, I can't lose!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Not think; I know who I am," Joey corrected. "I am Joey Wheeler, chosen by the Great Goddess Millennia as the hero of friendship! And I'm gonna help my friends whether they want my help or not!" Joey draws his card and plays it face down, ending his turn. Valon summons Black Hole Shield, an equipment for his left arm giving Burning Knuckle 200 extra attack points. Valon dealt an uppercut on Joey, which would have caused the blonde to lose the rest of his life points, but the duel was still on. Joey's face down card was a trap called Oral Armor and for the price of half of his life points, he stopped Valon's attack and gained his own Armor. But the cost of wearing the Armor was that it was linked to his life points and destruction meant defeat. Valon liked the idea of sudden death and the last man standing would be the winner. He ended his turn by playing a card face down.

Joey plays a magic card called Roll of Fate. Whatever number the roll would result in would determine the number of cards Joey would get to draw from his deck, but he would have to pay the price of giving up that same number of cards in his hand. The roll resulted in a four and Joey received and gave up four cards. Joey's next magic card was Red-Eyes Transmigration. Now Joey could sacrifice his Dragon from his hand along with his Armor and activate Lord of the Red. Now Joey and his Red-Eyes had become one and it was like Freya was supporting Joey in a whole new way.

They tried to attack together, but Valon activated the special ability of Black Hole Shield, stopping their attack. Valon saved himself, but he was feeling like he was about to fall on his knees. He never found himself shaking during a fight in a long time. But he actually liked it because he was being pushed to his limits just as Joey had always been. But Joey wasn't fighting for sheer pleasure or pride, but to save his friends and the world. To end his turn, Joey plays a card face down. Valon plays Monster Reborn to revive his Buster Pile. This was the opportunity Joey needed. He revealed his Scapegoat card, activating his armor's special ability. Now the duelists would clash in strength. Valon lost his armor, but he still had his life points, meaning the match was still on.

Joey tries to land another attack, but Valon activates a trap called Extinction Fist, neutralizing Joey's attack and destroying Lord of the Red. Red-Eyes' power was gone, but Joey still had his Oral Armor. This really was the toughest fight of their lives. They had their weight on their knees and were panting from exhaustion. To keep his Armor, Joey had to give up half of his life points, leaving him with his last 100. To end his turn, he plays two cards face down.

Psychic Armor Head returns from the graveyard once again and Valon plays Phoenix Gravitation, a magic card that allows him to assemble his armor from his graveyard such as Burning Knuckle, Jet Gauntlet, Overboost, and Active Guard. Joey activates his trap Graverobber and uses it to revive Big Bang Blow. Joey's second trap was called Take One Chance, transferring one random card from his graveyard to the field. The rest was up to fate now. Joey said his prayers and he was heard as he got back the Claw of Hermos. Now he would merge his two cards together to form Big Bang Dragon Blow. Valon and Joey charged at each other and pouded their fists together. The struggle went on as they looked evenly matched, but Joey's gauntlet had a special ability. With Red-Eyes being offered as a sacrifice, the sum of the attack points of Valon's monsters would be subtracted from his life points.

Valon falls on his knees and exhales. "Congratulations, you won. Goodbye."

"Wait a minute."

"It's okay, Wheeler. I brought this upon myself. I thought if I could get rid of you, Max would finally be able to forget about you. But now I understand why you mean so much to her. Not only do you have guts, but you've also got heart." Valon reaches into his pocket and reveals the yellow sphere. "Take this. It's the treasure of lightning. You've earned it. It's up to you now. Save Max and the princess too." And Valon collapses and his soul is taken away.

Joey approaches him and rests his head on his lap. "I will, I promise. And I'll save you too." He tries to take the treasure of lightning, but Valon still has a grip on it. Joey pulls harder, but once it's loose, the sphere slips free. "No, no, no, no, no," Joey whimpers as it slides.

It lands next to Max's feet and she picks it up. "You should be more careful with this," she cautioned.

"Max?" Joey asked. "Have you been here all this time?"

"I watched the whole thing and I heard every detail," she replies. "Your words were touching, but they meant nothing to me. And Valon got what he deserved."

Joey gently sets the Australian down and stands up. "Look, Max, Valon realized he was wrong. He learned what dueling was really about and he fought like a true duelist because he cared about you."

Max wipes her brow. "How amusing. I thought you wanted to get rid of him."

"Valon may have annoyed me," Joey admitted, "but nobody deserves to have their soul taken away or even be killed by some power hungry psychopath! And that's why I've been risking my life every step of the way! I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to save my friends and everyone else who suffered; including you. And if that yellow orb is the key to helping save the world, then you've got to hand it over to me."

Max keeps a grip on the treasure. "Haven't you realized by now that I don't really give a damn? I told you, I can't be saved and I want you gone forever. Dartz and his lackeys can do whatever they want, but if you insist on wanting to help me, then just face me in a duel. What's it going to be, Wheeler?"

Joey had to make a decision. He was already tired enough from his duel with Valon and he needed to catch up with the others. But he couldn't leave without the treasure of lightning. Finally, Joey realized that the only way to save his friend was to fight his foe. And if the pharaoh and queen could do it in the past, then there was no reason why he couldn't. Max was pleased. This was what she had been waiting for. She makes the first move by summoning Cyber Harpy in attack mode. It was hard for Joey to keep his arm lifted and even draw his cards. He was really injured from all those blows Valon dealt and could barely even keep his vision in check. But he manages to summon Blue Flame Swordsman.

Max didn't know what Joey could be thinking by playing a monster with the same attack points as hers. She summoned another Cyber Harpy and played a magic card called Arrow Nail, giving her first Harpy 300 attack points and making her strong enough to attack Joey's Swordsman. But when Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed, the original Flame Swordsman is summoned to take his place. It still had the same attack points as the previous and Max knew that a fight would result in a stalemate, so she ended her turn by playing a card face down.

Joey was afraid that her card could be one of her Formation cards and he had to be careful. He sacrifices his Flame Swordsman and summons Cyber-Tech Alligator, a cyborg reptile with 2500 attack points. It attacks Max's first Harpy and lowers her life points down to 3600. Max was pleased that Joey was finally fighting her with everything he had left, but she also warned him that he would have to do better. Her Arrow Nail's effect had been transferred over to her other Harpy. To end his turn, Joey plays a card face down.

Max grinned at the card she drew. "It's time. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" And her Stone glows and the Seal appears on the field once more. "We're both trapped and neither of us can escape. I hope you're not expecting anyone to come to your rescue, Wheeler." No, Joey was expecting this. Now the stakes had been raised even higher for him. He wasn't sure he would be able to last very long either. Enhanced with the Seal and her Arrow Nail, Cyber Harpy attacks Giga-Tech Alligator and deals 100 points of damage to Joey. Max's second Harpy was about to attack, but Joey activated Scapegoat to protect himself. But Max knew Joey would try this maneuver, which was why her hidden card was Nightmare Tri-Mirror. Now she had four more Harpies on the field each with 2300 attack points, but because they weren't permitted to attack, Joey lost one of his tokens.

 _Don't worry, Max,_ Joey thought, _I'm going to save you or die trying._


	29. The Better Man

The Better Man

With Joey being left to contend with his own opponent, Kaiba was left to contend with Alister. After all, the two did still have a score to settle after their last duel and it was time for the redhead and the brunette to settle things between them once and for all. "Nothing can prepare you for what I'm about to unleash. Your soul's mine." Alister tosses his whip aside and activates his duel disk. Kaiba activates his as well and draws his cards.

"Let's duel!" the redhead and brunette declare.

Since Alister was the challenger, he made the first move by summoning a cyborg called Science Soldier in defense mode. It had a weak defense of 800 points. Kaiba summons his trusty X Head Cannon and attacks Science Soldier. Alister summons another cyborg called Cyber Soldier of Darkworld, which was 400 defense points stronger than his last monster. After that, he plays a card face down. Kaiba summons Y Dragon Head, but decides to keep his monsters individual and have them deal damage. Y Dragon Head attacks Alister's monster while X Head Cannon attacks his life points directly. Kaiba knew right away that something was wrong. Alister was making this too easy. Still, the brunette ended his turn by playing a card face down.

The redhead grinned. "You've been so preoccupied with your own monsters, you forgot what I have in my deck. What I have here is a card I used last time; one that changes the entire game."

Kaiba's eyes widen. "Hold on! Did you just draw what I think you did, Alister?"

In answer, Alister activates the Seal of Orichalcos and he becomes overwhelmed with its magic. "Watch as I call upon the dark powers of the Orichalcos." Smoke shrouds the field and everyone's surroundings begin to change.

When the smoke clears, Kaiba finds himself standing in some sort of underground shack. A few seconds later, some adolescent boys come down the stairs carrying supplies. A boy with raven hair noticed Kaiba's presence. "Excuse me, but this hideout's been taken." His friends agree and tell Kaiba to clear out as they begin eating. The trio had gone out of their way to gather their food from storage units because the town's shops and markets had been closed down. They explained that KaibaCorp had brought the land and began taking it over. Civilans who refused to leave had been hiding underground instead of going to the camps.

Not that Kaiba wasn't listening to their explanations, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the chess set he saw in the corner. "I had a chessboard like this when I was a kid," he muttered.

The raven-haired boy, Aaron, heard him and asked, "Do you remember how to play?"

"Of course," Kaiba answered, "I was the best." Aaron's friends resume eating and tell him to gather more supplies. They even tell Kaiba to go with him and that he might as well pitch in if he intends to stay. Nonetheless, Kaiba followed Aaron outside. "Are you brats always this friendly?"

"Only when we're in a good mood," said the blonde wearing a hat.

Kaiba was having a hard time telling himself that this was an illusion. He could see, hear, and touch everything and he was clearly a part of all this. How else would those boys be able to see him? Looking at the devastation, Kaiba asks Aaron, "How long has this Kaiba Corporation nonsense been going on?"

To Aaron, it seemed like forever. "Gozaboro bought our land about a year ago and when people wouldn't leave, the tanks rolled in. We try not to stay in one place for too long, because you never know where his men are hiding out. That's why we snuck underground. That's what everyone does these days. Well, those who haven't been forced out, that is. Luckily, my friends and I haven't been noticed."

Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off of the rubble and burnt buildings. He remembered that his stepfather had a reputation for violence and cruelty and that he designed vehicles for war. _I get it. Because of my stepfather, Alister's life was turned into a living hell._

Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted when Aaron made a suggestion. "When we get back, why don't you and I play a game of chess and we'll see if you are the best?" Then he saw smoke in the distance and realized how close it was to the hideout. Worried about his friends, Aaron started running back. Kaiba followed him. "Oh, no, they might be trapped!" Aaron cried.

Kaiba grabs his arm before he can run off. "Stop! Are you crazy?"

"I have to find my friends! Let me go!" Aaron pleads as he tries to break free. Looking closely at the boy, Kaiba saw his brother and even heard his voice. Then the tanks started coming in. Aaron finally broke free and ran away.

Just then, Kaiba's machines appeared and took the blasts being fired by the tanks. Kaiba also sees Alister standing next to the tanks. "What the hell was the point of all this?"

"Those three kids you saw were my best friends when I was growing up," Alister explained. "We all looked out for one another until your stepfather ran us out of town. What do you think now that you've had a taste of my past? Your father's tanks ruined my life, now see how it feels!" Alister reveals a trap called Tank Court, supplying him with other tanks to join his KC-1 Crate and giving it 1500 attack points. Kaiba also lost 2000 life points and his Y Dragon Head from the attack. To end his turn, Alister plays a card face down.

It was hard for Kaiba to get those images out of his head, but he couldn't let them distract him from his duel. He played Monster Reborn to revive his Y Dragon Head. Now he could summon his Z Metal Dragon and merge his machines together to form XYZ Dragon Cannon. Next, he could activate his tank's special ability and send one of his cards to the graveyard to destroy one of Alister's cards. With Alister's Tank Court destroyed, his forces were gone and his tank lost 1500 attack points. Now Kaiba's Dragon Cannon could blast Alister's Crate with ease.

The blast of the attack transports the duelists back to the temple where they were having their match. Alister may have lost 800 life points, but it came to no surprise that Kaiba would fight with such brute force. "Oh, well. I should have expected hostile behavior from you, right? You are the son of Gozaboro Kaiba."

"Watch it," Kaiba warned. "I have nothing in common with that bastard. He was a demon!"

"Could've fooled me," Alister snorted. "You're more alike than you think. What the hell could the princess have been thinking telling me there was good inside of you?"

"At least she could see it."

"Yeah, well, she was wrong. You're evil and so is everyone else. This planet's full of evil and greed. Unfortunately, I found that out the hard way years ago. The lust for power that drove your father to do what he did to my friends and family still exists today. There's a little bit of it in everyone. But that's all going to change with the help of my new family, because we plan to do away with all the evil ones so we can rebuild the world into the paradise it once was. Princess Emily is one of the few who's still pure hearted and she's going to help us do it and people like you will get what you deserve; an eternity being locked away where you can't hurt anyone again!"

Kaiba couldn't stand to hear it anymore. "If you need her help, then why do you want to kill her? Or did you not know anything about it? Think about it, Briar is the chosen one and she has the power to save the world from evil, right? And you say you're trying to save the world too. If that's true, then why do you guys have a plot to kill her unless you're not who you say you are?"

"Shut up!" Alister yelled. "Let's just continue the duel!" But Kaiba was right and he was actually tormented by that. But there was no time for discussion. It was Alister's turn and he played a magic card called Junk Dealer. Now he could revive his two cyborgs to the field with half of their attack points. But they would gain 500 attack points thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos. To join his arsenal, Alister summoned Kinetic Soldier. Now that his three cyborgs were in play, Alister could activate his trap called Cyber Revolt. Now Alister could send every card Kaiba had on the field to the graveyard along with every card in his hand.

Alister activates a dangerous magic card called Sky Union, sacrificing his three cyborgs and summoning an airship called Air Fortress Zigarat. "You don't stand a chance. I now wield the most powerful war machine ever created." And with the Orichalcos, the airship now had a total of 3000 attack points. Kaiba noticed that the airship looked very similar to the busted Dyna Dude action figure Alister always carried as did the robot token summoned by the airship. And Alister would receive one every turn. Kaiba plays Pot of Greed and draws two cards from his deck and places a card face down.

"This is it, and how appropriate," Alister growled. "You're about to feel the same agony my family felt from your stepfather. Now start saying your goodbyes because it all ends here. I've been waiting for this for years." Zigarat uses its Sky Cannon Blast to attack Kaiba directly, but the brunette activates a trap called Magical Trick Mirror to play the effects of Alister's Junk Dealer and revive Judge Man in attack mode. Kaiba was now down to his last 100 life points and Alister received his second robot token. "I stand by what I said, Kaiba. You're a heartless tyrant just like Gozaboro. Why else would you try so hard to save yourself?"

"I was like that long ago, but I've changed for the better," Kaiba argues. "Alister, this is a lot for me to admit, but saving my company is the least of my problems. The fate of the world is at stake and I'm fighting to save it unlike you. So you see, I'm actually fighting for the people I care about."

"You think you're a better man than me? Especially when you cause pain to innocent people like my little brother Mikey?"

"I think I'm more human than you," Kaiba countered. "And I'm about to prove it!" He plays Soul Exchange and sacrifices Alister's robot tokens to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now both duelists had a monster on the field with 3000 attack points. Alister plays a card face down and ends his turn so he can get another token. Kaiba plays a card face down and attacks Alister's token with his White Dragon.

Alister plays a magic card called Toy Robot Box, allowing him to summon three more tokens for the three cards in his hand. He sacrifices one of his tokens and summons Spell Canceller. It had 2300 attack points and prevented Kaiba from playing any magic cards. "Soon everyone like you will be erased from this world."

"I thought you hated violence," Kaiba argued.

"I do."

"Bullshit," Kaiba growled. "You and your army of rejects plan on destroying everyone who doesn't share the same misguided ideals as you do."

"You're wrong," Alister snapped. "We're saving Earth! If people like you continue to exist, the world will crumble!"

"Let me ask you something, what if your brother was still by your side? Would you still try to wipe out mankind even if it meant hurting him?"

"How dare you! It's your fault he's gone! And I don't need a lecture from you."

The brunette disagreed. "It's not a lecture. It's a piece of wisdom you need to hear. Take it from another big brother and accept the truth, someone who would know much. It was your duty to protect Mikey with your life and you failed. Mikey was captured because of you. You've no one to blame but yourself and you know it."

Now Alister was outraged. "I'll send you to Hell!" And he had his Zigarat attack Blue-Eyes with Sky Cannon Blast.

"Unlike you, I plan to save the people I love, by winning this duel," said Kaiba. He reveals his hidden trap Tyrant Wing, giving his White Dragon 400 additional attack points. She launches her White Lightning and the Air Fortress self-destructs, leaving Alister with 1000 life points.

"I'm not worried," said the redhead. "After all, who needs monsters when I've got the Orichalcos? What do you have?"

"I have the support of my friends and the Great Goddess Millennia to see me through."

Alister didn't believe him. "What friends?"

"I have Yugi, the pharaoh, Wheeler, and Briar," Kaiba answers. He sighs and explains, "And I was wrong to mistreat them and push them all away when they were only trying to reach out to me. And now I just might lose them forever. Alister, you mentioned that Briar considered me her friend and she was nothing but nice to me. Know why? She actually saw the good in me and refused to give up on me. So did the Great Goddess. And with everyone's help, I became a warrior of destiny. And I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't fighting just for myself." He looks up and sheds a tear. "I want my friends back."

Alister finally calms down as he listens to the brunette. _He's actually thinking about someone else and not just himself. Could I have been wrong about him all along?_

Kaiba wasn't finished. "Alister, do you want Briar to be killed? Because I don't. I want to save her and treat her with all she deserved from me as a friend."

"No," Alister softly answered. "I don't want her to die." Then he began thinking about the time he spent with her and all she told him.

"Then help me and I promise I'll help to save the rest of the world," Kaiba asked.

"I can't," said Alister. "I know my own life's at stake too, but there's nothing I can do to help you. Besides, look at the field. I have three monsters and you have your Blue-Eyes."

"Give me one more turn and I'll make good on my promise," said Kaiba. Trusting in Kaiba, Alister ends his turn. Kaiba trusts in himself and draws the Fang of Critias and he merges it with his trap and Blue-Eyes to form Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon. With her attack, the Tyrant Dragon destroys all of Alister's monsters and the rest of his life points.

"It worked," Alister groaned. "You won." He reaches into his coat pocket and takes out the sphere of fire. "Take this," he says, throwing it to the brunette. "I couldn't save my brother, so I've got to make sure you save the princess." He chuckles to himself. "Now I know Emily wasn't the one who was wrong about you; I was. You are a good person. I'm sorry. And if she believes in you, then I do too." And he groans and collapses.

Kaiba takes the treasure of fire and looks back at the redhead. "Thank you, Alister." He turns around and looks back. "Wheeler should have caught up by now. I hope he's all right. But I don't have time to turn around and bail him out. I've got to catch up to the pharaoh so we can stop Dartz and save Briar." And he hurries to find Yami.


	30. True Intentions

True Intentions

Dartz defeated Lyra with ease and learned that two of his swordsman had been defeated. Not that it mattered. Soon he would have what he wanted; everyone in one place. He even got back the pictures that were stolen from his private room back in Paradius.

Emily woke up and looked around _. This must be the place Melinda told me about. She said she would meet me here. I should look for the treasures before I meet her_. But she stopped as she saw the images on the walls. She recognized some of them and saw her friends. There was Valon, Alister, Pegasus, even Yugi. It made tears fill her eyes. "It's true. You are behind this."

"How long have you known?" Dartz asks her, not sounding too surprised.

She looks back and answers, "Long enough. And I'm done playing games. I know now that you've been sending monsters to attack people and claim their souls so you can revive the Great Beast. So you can drop the charade. I know the truth."

Dartz grins. "Then you also know that I was also telling the truth when I said you were the chosen one and meant to save the world. That's why I didn't go through the trouble of capturing your soul."

"But why would you want to destroy mankind anyway? What's the big attraction?"

"To return this world to the paradise it once knew," he answers. "And you're going to help me."

Emily refused. "I'd rather die than help you to fulfill your demented ideals!"

Dartz was amused to hear her say that. "Don't worry, you won't be around for much longer anyway for I intend to kill you." Emily gasps hearing him say that.

Back in the match between Max and Joey, the blonde wasn't looking too good. Max could see that he was about to collapse any second. "What's wrong, Wheeler? Are my Harpies too much for you to handle?"

The blonde shakes his head to come to his senses. "Why don't you try fighting two duels in a row?"

Max just scoffs. "Quit making up excuses or you'll end up like Valon here."

"Man, I really miss the old Max," Joey groaned as he drew his card. He summoned Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode. After that, he plays two cards face down. _I'm in worse shape than I thought. That last duel really wiped me out._

Max shakes her head. "You really insist on putting on a tough guy act when everyone knows you're just a scared little kid. How do you expect to win?"

"That all depends on your definition of what it means to win," Joey replies. He remembered that Max always fought for herself because she didn't have any friends. Not only did Joey have a crush on Max back then, but he reached out to her as the friend she needed. "I thought hanging out with us would teach you something about friendship, but I guess I was wrong."

"Are you done?" Max asked. "I don't need to hear any more of your nonsense."

"Max, no matter what you choose, I'll always be your friend," Joey promises.

Max doesn't listen. She commands her Cyber Harpy to attack Joey's Swordsman. The blonde reveals a trap called Double Magical Arm Bind. By sacrificing two of his lamb tokens, Joey would gain control of two of Max's Harpies. He reveals another trap called Vow of Tribe and as long as it's in effect, more than one of the same monster on each side of the field can't engage in battle. Now all of Max's Harpies were useless to her.

"You know, Max, I wouldn't be a good duelist without your help. That's the honest to God truth. You always pushed me to be my best."

Max was intrigued. _How can he still have feelings for me after all I've put him through? Why doesn't he give into his anger?_ She had never seen this demeanor before, but the spirit of the Cobalt Star shard did and soon her memories began flashing before Max's eyes; telling her this was wrong. Max tried to ignore it, but it was too strong for her.

Based on how she was acting, Joey could see that Max was trying to fight the Orichalcos. He had to keep helping her to break free and remember their friendship. He sacrifices his Cyber Harpies and his Swordsman of Landstar so he can summon Gilford the Lightning. Now all of Max's monsters would be destroyed thanks to Gilford's special ability. She even lost 2800 life points from the direct attack landed on her.

Max played Card of Sanctity, allowing her and Joey to draw until they were holding six cards. She also played Monster Reborn to revive Cyber Harpy and used Elegant Egotist to turn that one Harpy into the Harpy Lady Sisters. This was what Max needed in order to activate her last magic card Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation. With her Harpies combined together, the sum of the attack points of Joey's monsters would be deducted from his life points. Now he and Max were tied with 800 life points.

Joey drew the Claw of Hermos from his deck. First he played a magic card called the Warrior Returning Alive to transfer his Blue Flame Swordsman from his deck to his hand. He played another magic card called Dark Dragon Ritual to sacrifice Gearfried from his hand and summon Knight of Dark Dragon. He sacrifices his new warrior and summons his Black Dragon afterwards. She couldn't attack this turn, but Joey had another plan. He merged Hermos and Red-Eyes together to form Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword and equip it to his Blue Flame Swordsman. Finally, Joey attacked one of Max's Harpies and reduced her life points by 500 and played two cards face down.

Max played Harpy's Feather Duster to not only remove Joey's traps, but also his Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword. She also played Spell Reproduction to send two of her magic cards from her hand to the graveyard in exchange for another magic card. She played the Phoenix Formation card she got back and used it to destroy Joey's Swordsman, but he had no attack points. His special ability allowed Joey to transfer his attack points to any other monster and Joey chose one of Max's Harpies. The original Flame Swordsman also appeared on the field to take his fallen comrade's place.

Joey tried to smile, but barely. "Max, underneath all that anger and darkness is a good person."

"That was a long time ago and I'm sick of hearing you preach."

"Do you really think you're better off now than you were before?" Joey asked. "You're still being left in the dark by some lunatic who promised you power! And that same lunatic wants to kill Emily! Don't you even care? She trusts you! She believes in you! And so do I. That's why even though I know I'm about to collapse, I will never give up on you."

Max knew and she did care. She didn't want Emily to die by someone else's hands, but she kept telling herself and Joey that it was too late for her to change. "I'm sorry, Joey." Disappointed, Joey draws his card and ends his turn by playing it face down. Max had one of her Harpies attack, but Joey revealed his Skull Dice trap. The roll resulted in a two, but the Harpy was still strong enough to attack his Swordsman and deal 250 points of damage. Max was about to declare another attack, but she stopped herself. _I can't do it. What's wrong with me? All I need to do is attack him and it's over._

 _That's enough,_ said the voice of the spirit who once controlled her. _You know you don't want to do this. Don't make the same mistake I almost made long ago. If you do, you will suffer and lose those who are dear to you; those who truly care about you. You have to do the right thing now._ Then scenes from both of their pasts begin playing before Max's eyes. Millennia's warriors had risked their lives to help the spirit of the Cobalt Star shard the same way Joey was doing for Max. It made sense to her now.

Joey weakly lifts his head. "Congratulations. You won."

Max's eyes widen. She drops her cards and runs towards Joey. "No, Joey! I didn't attack, so you didn't lose the duel!" He knew, but he was too exhausted to keep going. Max saw it and knew what to do. "Spirit, Lord Cobalt, give my friend your strength and help him to save the world!" And she begins channeling her energy into his body. After that, she pushes him aside.

"Max, what are you doing?"

She smiles and tells him, "Better me than you. Besides, I finally realize how wrong I was. I was angry and confused and I blamed it all on you. You were the greatest friend I ever had and I almost sold you to a madman who promised me power. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make such a regretful mistake twice and I'm glad I didn't have to. I'm also glad that the one who didn't have to lose their soul was you. Now go and save your friends and the world." And she falls to the ground.

Joey felt his strength coming back, but only by a little bit. He lifted Max and placed her close to his chest and started crying. "Max, no," he sobs as he hugs her. "That's it," he snarls. "Dartz, if it's the last thing I do, I'll get you for this!" He takes the treasure of lightning and hurries to catch up with the others, hoping he's not too late.


	31. Grappling with a Guardian

Grappling with a Guardian

Since Rafael was the returning champion as well as the challenger, he decided to make the first move. But before the match can begin, he has a few more things to say. "As we speak, the most devastating creature is about to rise again. All it needs now is your soul and the Seal of Orichalcos will take care of that once I take you down. Of course, I already defeated you once, but somehow you were able to cheat me by switching places with someone else. Don't even think about trying to pull a stunt like that again, Pharaoh. I don't appreciate being tricked or even lied to and besides, there's no one for you to hide behind this time. Because now it's just you and me. The winner leaves a free man; the loser becomes a prisoner to the beast."

Yami accepted his challenge. "If that's what it takes to save my daughter and my friends, then let's duel! And once you're out of my way, I can go straight for Dartz! It's just a shame that someone of your talents has to throw it all away by fighting for a madman."

"I wouldn't even be who I am today if it weren't for Master Dartz," the blonde argued. "You're just jealous because you don't have one of these, right," he asks, showing the pharaoh the evil card.

But Yami learned his lesson and wouldn't allow himself to be tempted again. But it was all right. Rafael decided not to play any more head games anyway. Finally, they shuffle their decks and take their positions. "Time to duel!"

Rafael makes the same opening move he made in his last match by playing Guardian Treasure. Now he would be able to draw two cards every turn. Plus, he discarded his entire hand to draw two cards from his deck. Next, he summons Backup Gardna in defense mode and plays a card face down. Yami had to be careful. He knew what he was up against and remembered most of the cards in Rafael's deck, but that didn't mean the pharaoh would know how to beat him. After drawing his card, he summons Queen's Knight in defense mode.

Rafael played Gravity Axe to bring forth his Guardian Grarl. Equipped with Gravity Axe, Grarl destroys Queen's Knight. But she's not gone forever because Yami uses Monster Reborn to revive her. He also summons King's Knight to join her, allowing him to automatically summon Jack's Knight. He also plays a magic card called Brave Attack. Rafael remembered him playing that card in their first encounter and knew what the pharaoh was about to do. "I see you haven't learned your lesson about respecting your monsters. Don't you remember that that's what did you in last time?"

"I do, but allow me to teach you a lesson in teamwork." Now his three Knights would combine their attacks together to attack Guardian Grarl, but they would be sent to the graveyard in the process. Altogether, the Knights had 3800 attack points, but Rafael saved his Guardian from their Triple Majestic Slash by activating a trap called Guardian Force. Since he had no Guardians in his graveyard, the blonde was permitted to stop the effect of Yami's magic card and destroy it. He wasn't able to land an attack, but at least his monsters didn't have to be destroyed. Yami ended his turn.

Rafael plays a magic card called Butterfly Dagger, giving his Backup Gardna 300 extra attack points and allowing him to summon Guardian Elma, a fairy with 1300 attack points. Her special ability allowed her to equip herself with the Guardian Shield in Rafael's graveyard, raising her defense points from 1200 to 1500. Backup Gardna also used his special ability to transfer Butterfly Dagger's effect to Elma. Together, she and Grarl destroyed King's and Queen's Knights and dealt 1500 points of damage.

With Jack's Knight alone on the field, Yami needed to turn the duel around. He played Five Star Twilight, allowing him to sacrifice his Knight and bring forth the five Kuriboh Brothers. And by discarding one trap card from his hand, he could activate their special ability of Kuriball. One Kuriboh absorbed the power of his four Brothers and bowled over Guardian Grarl to cut his attack points in half. The five Brothers combined their powers once again to form Kuribabilon. The problem was, it only had 1500 attack points, making it equal in strength to Guardian Grarl. But that would change as Yami would play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Gravity Axe and weaken Grarl by 500 points. It seemed like Yami would finally have his chance to attack, but Guardian Elma gave up her Shield to protect her comrade for the price of 500 of Rafael's life points. To end his turn, Yami played a card face down. And because his turn was over, Grarl got back the attack points he lost.

 _I've never faced an opponent like Rafael before. He refuses to let any of his monsters go to the graveyard. He protects them at all costs._ The pharaoh could see that Rafael did have a strong sense of devotion and heart for his monsters. But would he use it responsibly? Why then would someone like Rafael hold the Seal of Orichalcos and be part of a plot to destroy the world? "Rafael, don't you understand what's going on? As long as you're loyal to Dartz, you'll never be true to yourself. You have too much respect for your cards to use them for such an evil purpose. But Dartz has brainwashed you into something you're not."

"The only thing Master Dartz did to me was open my eyes to the truth," the blonde argued. "This world is an evil place and you're part of the problem. I'm here to fix that and thanks to my master, I have the tool just to do that. I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"No, Rafael," Yami pleaded, "please don't do it!"

"Sorry, Pharaoh, it's too late now. Your fate is sealed!"

"You're making a mistake!" Yami cried again. "Rafael, no!" But the Guardian duelist had now been infused with its ancient magic. _What have you done?_

Rafael exhales and faces Yami with a wicked grin. "That's more like it. This time, the Seal belongs to me."

"What were you thinking, Rafael? Now one of us is going to lose his soul."

"That's the whole point, Pharaoh. The Great Leviathan needs power. And once I take you down and claim your soul, that legendary creature will have the strength it needs to awaken. The power of the Orichalcos knows no equal. You may have had a taste of its boundless energy in our last duel, but I'll show you what it can really do," the blonde said as all of his monsters received 500 attack points. Guardian Grarl attacked Kuribabilon and the five Kuriboh Brothers were sent to the graveyard, leaving Yami with 1000 life points remaining. Rafael's attack activated Yami's Rope of Life trap card, allowing the pharaoh to revive Kuribabilon for the price of every card in his hand and give it a boost of 800 attack points. Rafael ends his turn by playing a card face down.

Yami divides Kuribabilon back into the five Kuriboh Brothers so he can activate their special ability and merge them into a whole new beast called Kuribandit. Next, he plays Dark Magic Curtain and pays half of his life points to summon Dark Magician. The mage tries to attack Elma, but Rafael reveals a trap called Guardian Formation to move her to the back row where she can't be attacked. Rafael calls forth his trusty monster by playing Celestial Sword and summoning Guardian Eatos. But once she arrives, the magic of the Orichalcos turns her wings from white to black.

Yami watched in horror. "Look what you've done to your Guardian! She's been consumed by darkness!"

"Exactly, and she's more powerful now," said Rafael. "Nothing can stop her."

Yami sacrifices his Kuribandit so he can draw five new cards from his deck. But he's only permitted to keep his spells and traps, so he sacrifices the three monsters in his hand. He knew sacrificing his monsters would give Eatos a boost, raising her attack points to 7000, but it was worth the risk. Eatos tried to attack Dark Magician, but her Celestial Sword was destroyed, lowering her strength back to 3000. One of the monsters Yami sacrificed was Electromagnetic Turtle, leaving behind an electrode and protecting his mage from being destroyed.

"You should have thought twice before you poisoned your monsters with the Orichalcos," Yami scolded. "Take it from someone who would know. Betraying your monsters will lead you to your downfall in the end."

Rafael growled. "You play the Seal of Orichalcos once and already you're an expert on the subject? Just go!"

"As you wish." Yami summons Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. He also switches his mage to defense mode and plays a card face down. Eatos tries to strike the Dark Magician with her holy light, but Yami protects his monsters by playing Magical Hats. Her attack ended up destroying the Hat hiding Big Shield Gardna. Elma was safe in the back row, but Rafael could still use her. The fairy tossed her Butterfly Dagger and struck an empty Hat, leaving Rafael with a 50:50 chance for success. This was his last chance, but he failed as Grarl attacked the remaining empty Hat. Rafael plays Rod of Silence to call forth Guardian Kay'est, but ends his turn without attacking.

Yami plays Graceful Charity to draw three new cards from his deck and discard two from his hand. One of the cards he got was the Eye of Timaeus and he merged it with Dark Magician to form Amulet Dragon. Dark Magician rode on Timaeus' back and the Dragon was covered in magical markings. He had 2900 attack points, but Amulet Dragon receives 300 attack points for every magic card in Yami's graveyard. He had eight, giving his Dragon 2400 extra attack points and raising his power to 5300.

As Eatos was destroyed and being sent to the graveyard, Rafael begged her to return. She was the leader of the Guardians and he looked to her for strength. But the real problem was the effect of sending the holy Guardian to the graveyard. "My Guardian Eatos is a being of light and purity, just like the princess. And when she's destroyed, she's replaced by a different creature; a creature of darkness," Rafael explained as his new monster came to the field. It was Guardian Dreadscythe, the fallen being from the netherworld with 2500 attack points. "When Eatos goes to the graveyard, this monster is summoned in her place. Meet my Guardian Dreadscythe!" Equipped with Scythe of Darkness, she received 500 attack points from Eatos' presence in Rafael's graveyard.

"I thought you despised having monsters in your graveyard," Yami said in surprise.

"I despise you even more," Rafael growled. "What's a few monsters in the grave even if it means destroying you forever? And with only 500 life points left, you won't last long." Rafael draws his cards and switches Dreadscythe into attack mode. He gives her another boost by sacrificing the rest of his Guardians on the field, horrifying Yami even more. But it wasn't because Dreadscythe now had 5500 attack points, but because of the way the blonde was mistreating his own monsters. 200 attack points stronger, Dreadscythe destroys Amulet Dragon, leaving Yami with 300 life points.

Yami plays Card of Sanctity and he and Rafael draw three cards, completing their hands. This allows Yami to special summon Watapon from his hand and sacrifice his fluffy creature to summon Dark Magician Girl. To end his turn, Yami plays a card face down. Rafael plays a magic card called Obedience. Now whenever his Guardian would attack, Dark Magician Girl would be forced to switch into attack mode. To save his mage, Yami plays Magical Pigeon, encasing her in a magical hat and transforming her into an albino pigeon so she can escape. Rafael placed two cards face down and now that his turn was over, Dark Magician Girl was a young lady again and back in defense mode.

"Can't you see that you're out of options," Rafael asked Yami. "It's pointless to drag this out."

Yami knew that the odds were in Rafael's favor, but he refused to back down. "Rafael, you may have the magic of the Orichalcos, but I have Millennia's light, the support of my friends, the trust in my cards, and the love of my daughter."

"How soon we forget," the blonde was saying, "you were once ruled by darkness and you didn't even want Emily for a child. That's why you got rid of her. But I plan to save her because the love I have for her is stronger than yours. Get it? I love Princess Emily and I will do anything to keep her safe."

Yami tightens his eyes. "If you truly love her, then think about how she would feel about your actions. Take her thoughts and feelings into account and decide what's best for her. It's true, she is the chosen one and has the power to save the world. But not if you keep her against her will. Because if we continue to delay, Dartz will kill Emily and the world will suffer. I love Emily too and that's why I must fight on, so I won't lose her again. I conquered the darkness in my heart and you can too. If you truly love her, Rafael, then fight the darkness that's clouding your mind and find the light in your heart. Because I know firsthand what the Orichalcos does to a person's heart. Think, Rafael. When Eatos was destroyed, you unleashed your anger on the rest of your monsters. You let the Orichalcos feed on your rage and allowed the light inside of you to be overcome by the darkness. Look at yourself. This isn't who you really are. But I can help you save yourself by doing for you what Yugi did for me."

To help Rafael to better look at himself, Yami plays a magic card called Underworld Circle. Now both of their monsters disappear and shadows covet the arena.


	32. Seeing the Light

Seeing the Light

Kaiba and Joey met and caught up with each other. The brunette saw that the blonde looked like a real mess. "Looks like you had a hell of a fight. What happened and what took you so long?"

Joey wipes the sweat from his brow. "Never mind. Did we miss anything?"

"I don't know," Kaiba answered. "But we've got to find the pharaoh." Together, they make it further into the temple and see the darkness of the duel. "Oh, no, the pharaoh could be in danger."

"We can't even see what's going on," Joey groans. Feeling tired, he sits down.

Within the barrier of the Seal of Orichalcos, Rafael and Yami's surroundings change. Yami remembered that the effects of Underworld Circle allowed both duelists to revive monsters that had been lost in the duel. He wondered if they had been transported to the card graveyard because of the tombstones he saw in the grassy field. But Rafael remembered standing here long ago. It was a vision of his past. He knew because he saw his younger self running across the field like he was being pursued by an enemy. The blonde followed his teenage self and stopped at stones bearing the Orichalcos symbols. He looked again and saw himself standing in front of Dartz.

"It makes sense," said Rafael. "I was Emily's age when Dartz brought me here and exposed me to the truth. This is the day we met."

"Always remember, my child," Dartz was telling the young man. "Life is cruel. It's a sad fact. The sooner you learn that, the sooner you can start over. Since the accident, your family has forgotten all about you. They've all moved on and you should as well. Just let it go."

The blonde standing next to Yami began to recall what happened on the cruise when he lost everything.

"I've brought you here so you can bury your past and leave it all behind," continued Dartz. "It's all over now and today is the day you begin your new life. Just do as I say and the pain will be gone. I'm your family now, Rafael, and unlike your previous one, I won't abandon you," he promises. "Now listen closely, there's one final task you need to perform. You must tunnel into the ground and unearth your destiny. Just over there," Dartz says, pointing to the monuments. "Use the anger inside to guide you, focus on the pain of your past and you'll find the tools to rebuild your future."

The teenager gets down and starts digging through the ground with his bare hands. "The strength you seek is in your grasp. Now dig and don't stop until you find it," Dartz ordered.

"I don't understand, Rafael," Yami said as he was watching. "What are you looking for?" Rafael told him to wait and see. He watched himself as well and remembered how all that digging brought cuts and scrapes on his hands and made his knuckles bleed. But he kept going. After sitting in the same spot for what seemed like hours, Rafael uncovered the dark duel disk that was buried in the earth. Before he could touch it, he turned around and saw Guardian Eatos reaching out to him.

"Forget that creature," Dartz ordered. "It's part of your past." Rafael listens to him and straps his duel disk on his left arm. "That's right, embrace your destiny. You're almost there, now activate that card and your transformation will be complete." The teenager activates his duel disk and inserts the Seal of Orichalcos into the field zone. The Seal encircles itself around Rafael and he begins to feel his body changing. He lets out a painful cry and white wings grow out of his back. "Don't fight against it, Rafael. Let the Seal of Orichalcos set you free. The events that came before are meaningless."

"So that's how you got your wings," said Yami.

The blonde nods. "Because the Orichalcos has the power to reflect what's inside a person's heart, it grants a power based on what that person is within. I got a pair of wings while Alister and Valon got magical weapons." Yami remembered hearing that before when Lyra explained that the Wishing Shells had the power to reflect what was in a person's heart. But when they turned into Orichalcos Stones, they only began to reflect the darkness within. Yami and Rafael continue to watch and see Guardian Eatos mutating into Guardian Dreadschythe. Rafael's wings also turn pitch black the same way Eatos' wings did in the duel.

"Just as your wings carry a piece of your heart, this creature is also a reflection of your heart," Dartz explained. "Because of that, you are forever bonded. Your journey is over. Welcome to my family." The teenager continued to stare at his new Guardian in horror.

"Now do you understand the brilliance of Master Dartz," Rafael asked as the scene ended. "He knows exactly how the world works. And more importantly, he knows how to save it."

Another scene plays out. This happened a few short months ago. Rafael was in Dartz's private room standing before his master. Dartz opened a drawer from his desk and showed Rafael a small picture. It was one of Emily's school photos. Rafael takes the picture and is intrigued. "Who's this girl?"

"Her name is Emily and I want you to find her," Dartz answered. "She's a princess blessed with an incredible power; one that can help us to save the world. She actually happens to be the chosen one in the prophecy also."

The blonde grins. "She sure looks like a princess, but she doesn't really dress the part."

Dartz grins as well. "You shouldn't be quick to judge what you see for the first time. When you find the princess, I want you to bring her to me right away. Do you understand?"

Rafael takes his eyes off the photo to give his master his attention. "I won't fail you, Master."

"Good, and remember, I want her alive."

Rafael continues to explain the story. "When I saw that photo, I thought it was too good to be true that someone with such beauty could live in such a cruel world. But it was true. And when I found that beautiful princess, I felt something like never before. I knew right away that I was in love with Emily and wanted her. And she was everything Dartz said she was. And the more time I spent with her, the more that love grew stronger. But I couldn't forget my loyalty to Dartz either."

"Is it because you're in love with Emily that you deliberately disobey Dartz?" Yami asked. "He told you to let go of the past and you stay loyal to your Guardians. You're also aware that Dartz wants to kill Emily so he can stop the prophecy from coming true. And if you love her as much as you say you do, then you know you want to save her just as I do."

"I know," Rafael sighed. "And it torments me so much. I don't have a choice. If I try to do anything to help Emily, then I'm the one who gets killed. Not that it matters. If one of us should die, we can't be together."

"Listen to yourself," Yami reprimanded. "Dartz is a madman and the only person he wants to help is himself. That's why he wants to kill Emily. And if you really love her, then you'll stand up to him and protect her with your life." He pauses for a minute and adds, "Just as I did for her in the past." He raises his voice. "You can't allow Dartz to convince you to hate the world and ignore the people you care about. Neither of us want to lose Emily forever."

Hearing Yami's words, Rafael begins reflecting on the times he and Emily shared together and the fun they had. He even started to remember all he was thinking about before he could confess his feelings. _I saw nothing but the bad in the world. But then the princess came and filled my world with hope and light. She was helping me to see the good there was_. _Unless I do something, that light will disappear forever and never shine again. I said I didn't want to do anything to hurt Emily and I know she loves her friends and her father too. Man, she's got a big heart for a small princess. But that's what makes her so pure and innocent and I love that about her. But the pharaoh's right. If I really love his daughter, then I need to stop being selfish and think about her. She would never forgive me if I got rid of the pharaoh and I would never forgive myself if I let her die by the hands of the man I trusted and served._

Finally, he speaks and asks Yami, "Why are you trying so hard to help me after all I've put you through?"

"I have nothing personal against you," Yami answered. "And I don't want you to suffer from heartache or live in depression for the rest of your life just as I almost did. I thought I lost Yugi and Emily forever, but my heart became filled with the hope that there is a chance that we can save them both if we work together. And I'm trying to give you that hope as well so you can stay strong and fight the darkness within. And going by my own experiences, you'll come through with everyone's forgiveness and support. You'll have my help and Emily's too along with the support of the monsters who saved your life."

 _The pharaoh does care_ , Rafael wondered. _And he does understand. Maybe he and Emily aren't so different from each other after all. Now I know where she gets her strength. And she's counting on her father and her friends to help her. So I've got to help too. And I can start by paying up for what I've done._ "There's only one problem, Pharaoh. The Seal of Orichalcos needs to capture a soul. So let's end this once and for all." Rafael stands up and places his hand over his duel disk, conceding the duel. "Game over. You win." Before the Seal can work its magic, the entire arena is lit up as Eatos emerges from the heavens with her white wings. The rest of his Guardians appear and reclaim their purity.

"You've made the correct choice, Rafael," said Yami. "The darkness has now lifted."

Rafael stands up and sees his Guardians in the light, smiling at him and showing forgiveness. He also sees his family showing the same gesture, promising to meet again someday.

Emily also appears before him in her white dress with her wings spread out. Rafael thought she looked more like an angel than a princess now. "Thank you, Rafael," she says gratefully. "You're free now and I promise we will always be with you. And I believe in you."

Rafael faces them and smiles with tears. _I get it now. This is a vision of what's inside my heart. It's the love and light that's been kept buried within me for so long. Everyone I turned my back on is still here and they'll always be with me._

The magic of the Orichalcos lifts, but the light inside of Rafael's heart is powerful enough to save his soul from being captured. Kaiba and Joey were disappointed to have missed out on the action, but were happy to see their friend alive and well. They cheered and high-fived one another.

"Thank you, Pharaoh," Rafael says gratefully. "You didn't give up on me and you helped me to fight the darkness in my heart. I know now that I was wrong and you were right."

Yami nods. "And like I said, going by my own experiences, everyone will forgive you."

"Now it's my turn to help you." Rafael takes the blue sphere from his coat pocket and places it in Yami's hand. "This is the treasure of ice. You'll need it to take out Dartz and save the world. I'll take you to the top where he's keeping Emily. I just hope we're not too late." The others agree and follow him to the top floor of the temple.


	33. All for One

All for One

As promised, Rafael brought the trio to the top of the tower, but before he could join them, he had to turn around and tend to his friends. But he said his prayers for the warriors of destiny.

Joey and Kaiba looked around. "Where is she?" the brunette asked.

"EMILY!" Yami cried.

Hearing his voice and sensing his presence, she turns around and sees her friends. "Is it really you?"

"It's Emily!" Joey cheered. "And she's okay!"

"Guys!" Emily cried as she ran towards him. "You're all here!"

"I'm sorry," Yami sobbed. "I'm so sorry for what you've been through."

"I've missed you, Father," Emily sobbed as she was hugging him. She hugged Joey as well, but noticed he was hurt and began using her magic to heal him.

Dartz's voice was heard in the room. "What a touching reunion. Too bad we have to cut the scene short." Everyone turns around and gasps. "You were expecting someone else? Well, due to the betrayal of my minions, I'm the only one left. You can't find good help these days."

"Can the small talk," Kaiba smartly stated. "Leave Briar alone and give back the rest of our friends."

"We all want something," said Dartz. "As for me, I want the death of the princess. And I want your souls."

"You can forget it," Kaiba growled.

"Go to Hell," Joey snapped. "Release our friends, that's all we want from you."

"That's not possible."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.

"The souls of your friends have already been put to use, including your dear friend Lyra. Oh, she tried, but unfortunately, her best just wasn't good enough against me," Dartz answered. "Their life energy supplies strength for the greatest creature that ever lived. My ten thousand year old collection is nearly complete. Once I kill the princess and get rid of you three, the Great Beast can rise."

Emily's eyes widen. "You mean to tell me that you've been collecting souls for over ten millennia? Do you realize how many lives you've destroyed?" She even noticed the different styles of clothes everyone was wearing.

"Millions, and each of them deserved their fate," said Dartz. "Not just humans, but monsters too. Even half-breeds. Ever since the Great Leviathan was laid to rest, I've been gathering the energy necessary for its rebirth. All I need to do now is deal with you four."

There was only one way to settle this and Emily knew how. "Fine, if you want us so badly, then let's have a duel. You and me."

"No, Emily," said Yami. "I'll face him."

"Count me in," said Joey.

"Let's go," said Kaiba. "Since he seems so confident, he can face all of us and get three souls for the price of one."

But Emily already made up her mind. "No, Kaiba. It's going to be four against one. He wants me as much as he wants you guys. Besides, I can't stand by any longer. I have to take action."

Yami understood that she was right. He reaches into his pocket and gives her the card he got from Pegasus. "You'll need this. I was told to give it to the chosen one. It may be the key to win."

She takes the card, only to realize that it's blank. "But how can I use it?" Then she heard Melinda's voice echo in her head. _"When the time is right, you will know."_ Trusting in Melinda and in her friends, she places the card in her deck and shuffles it.

They all activate their duel disks and draw their cards. Kaiba decides to make the first move. He activates White Dragon Ritual and sacrifices Vorse Raider in his hand so he can summon Paladin of White Dragon. After that, he trades his Paladin in for his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "As much as I'd love to blast you to bits, I'm not permitted to attack since this was my first turn, so I'll let the rest of my teammates take it from here."

"Don't mind if I do," Yami says, drawing his card. He plays Black Luster Ritual and sacrifices Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from his hand so he can summon Black Luster Soldier. It was looking good so far since the heroes had two monsters with 3000 attack points. "This should give you plenty to deal with," Yami says, playing a card face down.

"Here I come," Emily says as she draws her card. She plays Graceful Charity and draws three cards for the price of two. Next, she plays a magic card called Crystal Blessing to summon the two Crystal Beasts she sacrificed. The monsters she recovered were Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat. To end her turn, she summons White Magician Pikeru and plays a card face down.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Crystal what?"

"I don't know, but I like it," Joey said as he drew his card. He plays a card face down and summons Panther Warrior in attack mode. "Check out our arsenal! We've got you shaking in fear! Talk about the dream team!"

Dartz wasn't intimidated. "Your pathetic creatures may work in your little card tournaments, but I play a completely different game; a game in which the winner takes all and the loser pays the ultimate price." He raises his card in the air and a disturbing chill fills the room and the lights are put out. "This card was born from the darkness itself. Behold the power that's existed since the dawn of time, before Millennia and Cobalt descended down to Earth; the power that shall strip you of your souls." And the Seal of Orichalcos appears on the field.

"Did you feel that just now?" Emily asked her friends.

"If you mean that freaky evil vibe and the sudden drop in temperature, then yes, I do," Joey answered.

"Now that I've set the tone for the duel, allow me to continue," Dartz says as he summons Orichalcos Gigas. After that, he pays 500 life points so he can summon Orichalcos Chtora. "I guess that'll do for now."

Kaiba and Joey remembered Orichalcos Gigas and the dangers it posed after watching Yami stand against it. They knew they had to be careful. Kaiba laughed as he drew his card, certain he had nothing to fear anymore. "How sad, I thought I was up against a demented power-mad duelist, but after witnessing your poor excuse for an opening move, you left two weak monsters on the field with no protection. And thanks to this, I'm about to blow them away. Guess you should've thought twice before you decided to mess with any of us." He merges his Blue-Eyes with the ones in his hand so he can bring forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He turns his attention to Yami and tells him, "It's all you, partner."

Yami nods in agreement and picks up where Kaiba left off. He uses his own Polymerization card to merge his Black Luster Soldier with Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon to form Master of Dragon Soldier. After that, he reveals his trap card Meteor Rain. Now when Master of Dragon Soldier would attack, the difference in its attack points and Orichalcos Gigas' defense points would be drained from Dartz's life points, dealing 3500 points of damage. "Your twisted game is done," Yami tells Dartz. "It's time for you to pay for what you've done."

It was true that Orichalcos Gigas was destroyed by the Soldier's Dragon Saber Blast, but Dartz wasn't taking any damage at all. "Such a valliant effort, Pharaoh. Unfortunately, your attack was in vain." Then the blast of the attack illuminates the field and everyone's surroundings begin to change.


	34. The Story Behind Everything

The Story Behind Everything

When everyone cleared their vision, they saw nothing but stars in the black and blue sea of darkness. "You mind telling me why we're floating in space," Kaiba asked.

"I don't know," Joey said as he was looking around.

"Take us back, Dartz," Emily demanded.

"But we've never left," he tells her. "What you're experiencing right now is a vision generated by the Orichalcos. That's how the Seal communicates. It shows us images of things that once were or might be. Just look, this is the darkness that has always existed." To explain what he means, he continues and says, "Human beings spend every second of their lives surrounded by dark energy. It has contaminated our entire planet. Now at the core of everyone's heart, you'll find darkness. And when a human being crosses paths with the Orichalcos, the evil inside is set free. I remember when I came into contact with this powerful force and when it opened my eyes."

"You mean it took over your mind," Yami corrected.

"I should have expected such ignorance from you, Pharaoh. You and your friends choose to shut yourselves away from the truth just as my people did so long ago when we resided in paradise." The Seal transports everyone above the grand city of Atlantis. "You're getting a glimpse of the legendary city of Atlantis as it was ten thousand years ago when I ruled as king."

"You were king?" gasped Emily.

"Indeed, I was, and I shall be once again," Dartz replies. "For when I defeat you, paradise shall return."

"Tell us," Emily was asking, "What happened long ago?"

"I used to think Atlantis was a perfect civilization," Dartz was explaining. "But there came so many half-demon children. I had to do what was necessary and seal their fates."

"Then Lyra was right," said Joey. "You brought great bloodshed and misery to your own people and turned them against one another. You destroyed the harmony between them."

"What I was doing was best for everyone. But my younger sister Melinda had different points of view."

Emily was even more surprised. "Melinda was your sister? But how?"

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "If you ask questions, this story's never going to end."

Dartz tightens his eyes. "That little runt didn't know the first thing about the kingdom we shared. I tried so hard to teach her and remind her of what the world really was, but she wanted to see it with her own eyes. So against my orders, she snuck out of home and wandered off to meet her human and monster friends. But I never suspected she would meet our sacred guardian Lugia. They were, shall we say, fond of each other." Scenes of the times Melinda shared with her friends began to play out.

"It didn't take long for me to learn about Melinda's misadventures," Dartz was saying. "As I continued to let her have fun with her friends, I learned more dangerous secrets. To protect his identity, Lugia used to magic of the Wishing Shells to take on the shape of a human and live among us so he could spend time with my sister. When I found out about everything, I laid a trap for Melinda and Lugia and captured them both."

The boys already knew because of what Lyra said, but perhaps the scenes generated by the Orichalcos could tell them more.

"Melinda didn't like what I was doing and stood up to me so she could save her friends. That was when I realized that my sister was in love with the beast of the sea. And since I didn't approve of the so-called bond between humans and monsters, I saw that I was losing my sister. Then I knew I had to do what should have been done since she was born."

"What was that," Kaiba asked. Then his eyes widened. "Don't tell me, your own flesh and blood!"

To put him at ease, Dartz assures Kaiba that he didn't kill his own sister in their struggle, but it was true that he tried to after she was born. Not because she looked like a half-breed, but because she was born at an earlier date than expected. But he figured perhaps the situation could be tolerable if he took proper care of Melinda and so it was. Dartz reared his sister and taught her everything she needed to know. And it was because the two siblings were so close that Dartz realized what he was doing was wrong and he had to set things right. So he gave Lugia and his fellow monsters their freedom again.

"To make up for my wrongdoings, I gave the people of Atlantis the Wishing Shells Lugia gathered for me. But you know how they say with great power comes great responsibility. Thanks to the Wishing Shells, the people of Atlantis gained supernatural powers and had the ability to freely develop plants and animals, thus were born new kinds of Magical Creatures. They even created medicine and made advancements in technology that were never before imagined. I was now the leader of the most highly advanced civilization the world had ever known. However, with progress comes greed and violence. As a result, the Wishing Shells saw what was in everyone's hearts and reflected the evil within."

"So that's how the Orichalcos came along," said Emily.

Dartz nods. "As advancements continued to progress and the hearts of my people continued to sink deeper into the darkness, my sister wanted to remedy the situation. She and I knew that if we didn't act soon, we would lose control. But not even I or Melinda could imagine what would happen next. When the people of Atlantis discovered that their biological technology could be used as a weapon to get everything they desired, demons were developed. Specifically, my people began to be revealed for the monsters they were within. Those who were wicked on the inside became wicked on the outside." He explains as he shows humans transforming into demons.

"Melinda couldn't see it, but it was clear to me that this was who we really were. I finally began to see how such a perfect society began to crumble. The Orichalcos revealed to me that the people of Atlantis were evil and I had been chosen to wipe out mankind and start over again. But I couldn't accomplish this on my own. I was just one man, so the Orichalcos gave me a gift, something powerful enough to lead my fight against mankind. Deep below the surfaced lurked the greatest creature that ever lived: the Great Leviathan. I was ready to begin my path to rebuild paradise, but one person stood in my way."

With her brother under the control of the Orichalcos, Melinda took it upon herself to be the one to set things right and save the city she loved. "Determined to stop me, Melinda became the chosen one. Lugia chose her for her pure heart and gentle spirit. And so the relationship we once knew and shared was gone. My little sister who looked to me for strength and protection now turned against me. And if fulfilling my task would mean killing her, then so be it. But I couldn't forget about Lugia or the Legendary Dragons. I had to stop them as well. The gateway to the Dominion of the Beasts was opened and Lugia called upon the help of the Legendary Dragons and the greatest battle broke out."

"Tell me," Emily was saying, "what was the outcome?"

"Neither side was victorious and Atlantis sank to the bottom of the ocean. The monsters that fought against me were scattered to the far corners of the world. The Leviathan was drained of its power and also sealed away. Lugia has been sealed below the surface as well, but I refuse to allow him to return and stand in my way again after all that he put me through." Dartz lifts his tunic and shows them a scar on the side of his waist. "This is one of the scars Lugia gave me in our fight. He said I was blind to my actions and that I knew nothing about harmony. I wondered if it was because of my hatred for monsters and my wish to live in a perfect world that he did not choose me. I had the power to do it, but Lugia decided to turn to a simple child who barely knew a thing about the world."

"Well, just as you said, Lugia chose Melinda for her heart," Emily reminds him. "He would never choose you for your ideals of destruction and the pain you brought upon the people of Atlantis."

Dartz lowers his tunic. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, Princess. All I need to do is defeat you in this duel and once I capture the souls of your friends, I'll refocus my intentions on you."

"We already defeated you," Kaiba protested. "Our Master of Dragon Soldier wiped out the rest of your life points."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Dartz asked. "Your pathetic attack was in vain, so the duel is still on." And they're all transported back to the temple.


	35. The Toughest Struggle

The Toughest Struggle

Just as Dartz mentioned, he didn't lose any of his life points. The damage from the attack was absorbed by his Orichalcos Chtora. It had the ability to take in all enemy attacks and reduce any damage dealt to zero. Emily figured she knew how to avoid that. First, her Pikeru's special ability activates, giving her 400 life points for every monster she and her friends controlled. With her three monsters and her friends' two Warriors, she gained 2000 additional life points and now had 6000. Next, she summoned Ebon Magician Curran in defense mode. This is the chance she needs to land an attack. She moves her Amethyst Cat to the front row and tries to use its special ability to land a direct attack. This caused Dartz to lose 600 life points and drop to 2900. A good move on her part. His Chtora's ability to absorb damage didn't work against direct attacks.

Joey decides to take a chance by revealing his Scapegoat card and sacrificing one of his tokens so his Panther Warrior can attack. But his attack is useless as well and can't destroy Chtora. Plus, Orichalcos Gigas returned to the field and was 500 points stronger. Because his monster returned to the field, Dartz wasn't permitted to draw from his deck, but he had everything he needed in his hand. He adds a second layer of the Seal by playing Orichalcos Duteros. "Welcome to the second layer of darkness. The first benefit is the addition of 500 life points for every monster I have on the field."

"How are we supposed to wipe him out?" Joey asked his friends.

"You're not," Dartz tells him as he receives 1000 life points thanks to his monsters. He sacrifices his Gigas by letting Dragon Master Soldier attack it so it can return to the field with more strength. Yami wondered if there was more to Dartz's plan than to just make his Gigas stronger and thought that perhaps Chtora had another ability.

Wondering the same thing, Kaiba takes Emily's idea into account and decides to land a direct attack on Dartz's life points. He plays a card face down and summons Blade Knight. It had 1600 attack points, but gained a 400 point boost because the brunette had only one card in his hand. "That'll do for now. Your move, Pharaoh." Yami didn't always understand Kaiba's tactics, but he believed in his teammate. Before he can make his move, Kaiba sacrifices his Knight so he can activate his magic card Reflect Energy. "Once the pharaoh attacks, my magic card will direct the blast to your life points and wipe you out," he tells Dartz.

That would have worked, but thanks to the Seal's second layer, Dartz was able to sacrifice his Gigas and redirect the attack to the Dragon Master Soldier. To save his monster and Kaiba's, Yami plays De-Fusion to divide them back into their two creations. "Talk about luck of the draw," Dartz scoffed.

"It's not luck," Emily argued. "It's through teamwork and faith in one another that my father was able to avoid your attack."

"You have a lot of faith in your father, don't you, Princess? You must get so tired of believing in the same person all the time."

Emily growls. "You may have given up on your family, but I haven't given up on mine." She draws her card, but before she can take her turn, her spellcasters' abilities activate. She receives 2400 life points from Pikeru's effect while Curran's ability reduces Dartz's life points by 300. She had 8400 life points and he had 3600. Emily plays one more monster to the field. It's Magician's Valkyria and when summoned, she protects her fellow spellcasters from all enemy attacks. Knowing she can't attack, she plays another card face down and ends her turn. Joey understands the same thing, so he plays two cards face down and summons Alligator's Sword.

"Very impressive," Dartz says mockingly. "But allow me to teach you a lesson of my own. And I assure you, it has nothing to do with teamwork or faith." He plays a magic card called Orichalcos Mirror and sacrifices a monster from his hand to play Mirror Knight Calling, allowing him to summon four Mirror Knights. "You poor fools will never get past my Mirror Knights. And thanks to my Orichalcos Duteros, I gain 3000 more life points." Now he had 6600 life points. "Now pay close attention. Each shield carries a reflection of something or someone on the field. That means my Knights receive attack points based on their target." One Knight gained 2000 points from Joey's Panther Warrior, one gained 1600 attack points from Emily's Valkyria, one gained 3000 attack points from Yami's Black Luster Soldier, and the last one gained 4500 attack points from Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon. "What's wrong? Scared of your own reflections?" Dartz asked as his Knights attacked the monsters they reflected. They were all in defense mode, so no one lost any life points, but as long as Mirror Knight Calling was in play, his Knights would receive new shields and gain new attack points from the new reflections.

Kaiba plays Card of Demise and draws five new cards. He knows he'll have to discard his hand in five turns, but it's a chance worth taking. He plays Silent Doom to revive his Blade Knight in defense mode. Next, he sacrifices his Knight so he can summon Kaiser Glider. A good move on his part. Kaiser Glider can't be attacked by monsters with the same number of attack points, meaning he protected himself from the Mirror Knights. Yami plays a card face down and summons Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Emily keeps her mages in defense mode and gains 3200 life points for the eight monsters she and her teammates control while Dartz loses 1500 life points. He had 5100 life points and she had 11600. She had to fight back now, so she reveals one of her hidden cards. It's a trap called Crystal Raigeki and she sacrifices her Topaz Tiger to destroy the Mirror Knight Calling card. Now Dartz's Mirror Knights can't be revived anymore. Joey summons Rocket Warrior in attack mode, but decides to wait before attacking.

Dartz gains 2500 more life points from the Seal's second layer. He now has 7600 life points, but has a way to go before he can catch up with Emily. He wasn't too disappointed that he lost his card. He had more surprises and was certain that this one would come to a great shock. "Recognize anyone?" Everyone looks and sees some familiar faces as the Mirror Knights lose their helmets. It turns out to be their friends Max, Lyra, Yugi, and Pegasus. "Don't forget, I control the souls of your companions. Attack my Knights and you'll be attacking your friends."

Hearing that, Yami realized that if he had activated his Mirror Force trap, he would have lost his friends forever.

"No matter what you do, you lose," Dartz tells his opponents. "It's impossible to destroy me without destroying these monsters. And you can't destroy my Knights without destroying the souls of your friends."

"Leave them alone!" Emily cried.

Joey agreed. "What did any of them ever do to you?"

Dartz chuckled. "You should be thanking me. I'm giving you one last chance to see your companions before their souls are gone forever."

"You'll never take them away from us, Dartz!" Yami shouted.

"That's right, Pharaoh. Let your anger consume you. Feel the darkness within you beginning to spread. The more you give in to your rage, the stronger the Great Leviathan will be. Now where was I? Ah, yes. Mirror Knight Yugi, it's time to attack your former love."

"No, Yugi," Emily pleads. "Fight it! I know you can hear me!"

He could hear her voice. He didn't want to hurt her. With all of his strength, he holds back. "What's this? It seems my servant still has feelings for you. How touching. He refuses to harm you under my command."

"Of course he would," Yami tells Dartz. "Yugi loves Emily and would never do anything to hurt her even if it meant carrying out your orders."

"That will soon change," Dartz says, laying a card face down. He wasn't too disappointed that his Mirror Knight refused to attack.

Kaiba seemed to be the only one who was willing to do what had to be done. He knew that the only way to get past Dartz was to attack his Knights, even if they were his friends. He plays Pot of Greed and draws two cards from his deck. Next, he plays Cost Down so he can summon Different Dimension Dragon without making a sacrifice. Its special ablity protected it from being attacked by monsters with less than 1900 attack points. "I'm sorry, guys, but you know what we have to do." His friends beg him to hold back, but he uses his Kaiser Glider to attack Max. She withstands the attack by giving up her shield. Kaiba tries to attack her with Different Dimension Dragon, but Yugi gives up his shield to protect her. Irritated, Kaiba ends his turn by playing a card face down.

Yami couldn't bear to harm any of his friends; not after all they had been through in the past. He ended his turn without doing anything. Emily did the same thing and just received 2800 life points from Pikeru and let Curran take 1500 more of Dartz's life points. Now he had 6100 life points while she had 14400 life points. Joey sacrificed his Alligator's Sword and Rocket Warrior and summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode.

Dartz couldn't have expected anything less from his opponents. He collected his 2500 life points from the Seal and played a magic card called Twinbow Centaur. The first thing Dartz did was target Kaiser Glider and Mirror Knight Yugi. His magic card would randomly select one of the two monsters and remove them from the game. Unfortunately, Kaiba's Kaiser Glider was the chosen target and the brunette lost 2400 life points. Since Dartz was forced to end his turn because of his magic card, Kaiba could pick up where he left off and do what his teammates couldn't. He orders his Different Dimension Dragon to attack Yugi, but Lyra gives up her shield to protect him.

Dartz chuckled in amusement. "How cute. Maybe love and friendship really do conquer all. And thanks to your friends' loyalty to one another, I'll be able to conquer the four of you!"

"Guys, come on," Kaiba groaned. "I can't do this without your help. We have to work together."

Yami knows that Kaiba needs help, but he still refuses to attack his friends. He plays Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Dartz's Twinbow Cetntaur. Again, Emily lets her spellcasters do their job and ends her turn. Curran drops Dartz's life points to 7100 and Pikeru raises Emily's life points to 16800. Joey refuses to do anything either.

Dartz summons a monster called Orichalcos Malevolence after gaining his 2500 life points. "We both know what has to happen, Princess," Dartz was telling her. "But don't make a big deal out of it. You have plenty of life points to spare." He commands his Malevolence to attack her Amethyst Cat. Kaiba protects her by activating a trap called Attack Guidance Barrier, redirecting the attack to Yami's Big Shield Gardna and giving it 600 additional defense points. When attacked by a weaker monster, Big Shield Gardna is forced to switch into attack mode.

"Thank you, Kaiba," Emily said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet. Just hope that nothing happens to me because you and the others can't do this alone." Rather than attack, Kaiba switches his Dragon in defense mode and plays two cards face down.

Yugi tries to speak to Yami and the others. "You have to attack. It's the only way," he said weakly. "We'll be fine. If you don't attack, you'll lose. And too many people are depending on you."

"But if we attack, your souls will be lost forever," said Yami. He switches his Big Shield Gardna Back into defense mode and ends his turn.


	36. Dartz Reveals Everything

Dartz Reveals Everything

It was time for Emily to make a move. She had 19200 points thanks to her Pikeru, but no matter how much Curran would try to take Dartz's, he would still be in the game and he had 9100 life points. Yami and Joey both still had 4000 life points and Kaiba had 1600. Emily couldn't hurt her friends and Dartz's Chtora would absorb damage from all attacks. Joey ended his turn without playing a card once again as well.

Then everyone heard voices. "Hey, guys!" Tristan cried out.

"Sorry we're late," said Tea.

"Guys, you're here!" Joey cried.

"How did you find us?" Emily asked.

"Rafael found us and brought us here," said Duke.

Rafael faces his former employer and notices his displeased expression. "You don't look happy to see me. And after all we've been through. Where's the love?" He approaches the arena and decides, "Don't answer that. I've heard enough lies from you. The princess and her father opened me up to the truth."

"Really?" Dartz asked.

"Yeah, really." The blonde repeated. "Thanks to the pharaoh, I was able to escape the Seal of Orichalcos with my soul intact. Unlike everyone else you used. Now set them free before you end up on that wall."

Dartz found his words amusing. "Your soul may be spared, but it looks like the Orichalcos took what was left of your brain. Do you honestly think the darkness that once controlled you is gone?"

"Like I said, the pharaoh saved me," Rafael tells him. "And so did his daughter. Princess Emily showed me that there is still good in this world and in the people too. Now I know why you warned me not to fall in love with her. You said I would only get my heart broken. At first, I thought you meant by the pharaoh because he would be coming to take his daughter back. But when I heard you mention your plot to kill the princess, I knew it would be because of you. Well, too bad. I love Emily and I would rather die than allow the girl I love to be killed by someone like you."

Emily's eyes shine as she listens to his words. _I knew Rafael had feelings for me, but I never realized how strong they were._

Dartz was still amused. "Is that so? Well, look around. Everyone you see here gave in to their dark side and was taken by the Orichalcos. They're evil, just like all humans. You're no different. You can't just walk away from the darkness. It's part of who you are. That's why I hired you. Your rage made you the perfect candidate for you to carry out my plan."

"Yeah, well, I'm through being angry with the world," said Rafael. "The pharaoh and his friends showed me what loyalty and trust are all about. Princess Emily showed me that there is still hope and light in this world. And the more I put my trust in her, the more I began to love her. I didn't fall in love with Emily because she was a princess or because she was the chosen one or even because I wanted to make love with her. I fell in love with Emily for who she was. And I was also able to see the kinds of people her friends were. That made me believe that people really do have goodness in their hearts." He turns his attention to Yami and tells him, "Pharaoh, you're very lucky to have Emily for your daughter."

Unable to take any more, Dartz raises his head and begins laughing.

"Now what's so funny?" Emily asked.

"All of this nonsense," he answers. "Rafael, the princess bewitched you. All the Orichalcos did was expose you for what you are on the inside: a corrupt human being full of anger just like everyone else here."

"What does that make you?" Emily asked Dartz.

"Well, you might say I'm a pioneer chosen by the Orichalcos to create a new world. And my task is nearly done. Soon I'll have enough power to awaken the Leviathan and rebuild civilization. For ten thousand years, I've been gathering the spirits of mankind to harness enough energy to regenerate the Great Beast. But time was running out and I needed help."

"So you found us," said Rafael.

"I required three subordinates to carry out my plan. They needed to be filled with enough anger in order to tap into the full power of the Orichalcos. They also needed a reason to hate the people of the world as much as I do. Max was suitable for her own knowledge of the princess and sharing the same goal of wanting to destroy her. And since Max was a follower of the Dark Lord, I knew that the evil inside of her would be very useful to me."

"You bastard!" Joey shouted. He could have even sworn Max could hear him because he saw her shed a tear.

"You can believe whatever you want about me, but my plan to use her was brilliant. And as soon as I encountered Rafael, Alister, and Valon, I knew I found exactly what I had been searching for. Of course, it was necessary to influence certain events in their lives."

"What do you mean, 'influence'?" Rafael asked.

Dartz decides to explain by starting with Alister. He convinced the redhead that his family was captured by Gozaboro's tanks when his hometown was under attack. "Of course, what Alister doesn't know is Kaiba's father didn't do a thing. That honor belongs to me." Everyone gasps hearing him say that. Dartz continues on by saying he was the reason Valon was sent to live in a detention center at a young age. He framed the Australian for a crime he didn't commit. "We can't forget about you, can we, Rafael? Ah, that stormy night."

The blonde knew where he was going. "Not that! You couldn't have!" But he did. Dartz was the one who led the cruise ship into that tidal wave. "No! But why?"

Dartz shakes his head. "You're going to have to start paying attention one of these days. You mastered the game of Duel Monsters at a young age, but I needed to unlock your inner fury. It was the only way to make sure you were strong enough. After all, I had the chosen one and the Legendary Dragons to contend with. And quite frankly, your life was a bit too perfect. So I made some, shall we say, adjustments."

"Everything is your fault," Rafael muttered. "You took me from my family." Unable to control his anger, he lets out a mighty roar. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" He yelled. "YOU MONSTER!" Sensing his rage, the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds itself around Rafael. Guardian Eatos appears to protect him, but she becomes overwhelmed by the Seal's magic.

"Rafael, control your anger," Yami cried. "You can stop the Seal!"

Dartz disagrees. "Wrong, Pharaoh. The Orichalcos lives within him and can never be extinguished. Its glow burns in his heart and I'm afraid there's no turning back. His soul belongs to me now."

The light finally subsides and Rafael's cries soften. "No, not that!" Emily cries, releasing her tears. "My friend." Hearing Dartz laugh, she shudders and turns around to face him. "You disgust me," she growls.

"Don't worry, my child. It will be over soon. The Seal of Orichalcos is about to become stronger now. It's time to experience the third level of darkness." Dartz adds another layer to the seal by activating the magic card Orichalcos Tritos.


	37. Family Matters

Family Matters

"How can the Seal possibly get any stronger?" Yami asked.

"We're dealing with a force greater than the darkest shadows and older than time itself. Does that answer your question?" Dartz asks as he receives 3000 more life points for a total of 10100.

"His life points are out of control," Joey groaned. Dartz commands his Orichalcos Malevolence to switch Emily's Amethyst Cat into attack mode. Kaiba tries to weaken his monster by activating his Shrink card, but it ends up being destroyed. The Seal's third layer had now rendered all spells and traps useless against Dartz. Joey protects Emily by revealing his magic card Graceful Dice. The roll of the die results in a two and Amethyst Cat's attack points are raised to 2400. He tries to activate his Skull Dice too, but the Seal destroys it. Orichalcos Malevolence is destroyed, but the damage is absorbed by Orichalcos Chtora.

"Does the princess really mean that much to you three?" Dartz asks. "Because you're using your cards to protect her. That's pointless, especially when I can still target her. Now, Mirror Knights Max, Lyra, and Yugi, clear the field of Emily's monsters."

 _Forgive me, Princess_ , Lyra wonders as she takes out Amethyst Cat. Max and Yugi take out her two little spellcasters.

Pegasus tries to land a direct attack, but Emily shields herself with her duel disk. _Princess Emily, please tell me Yugi boy gave you the card_ , Pegasus wonders as he leans his sword against her. She wonders if he's talking about that blank card Yami gave her before the duel began. _It unlocks the secret of the Legendary Dragons._

"What are you waiting for? Attack her," Dartz demands as Pegasus finally lands his attack, pushing Emily against the barrier.

"Oh, no, Emily," Joey gasps.

"Get up, Briar," Kaiba encouraged. "Let's go!"

"I'm fine," she insists as she stands up. "Thanks for your concern." Those attacks did 3000 points of damge, dropping her down to 16200. Max had 2000 attack points equal to Panther Warrior's and Yugi had 1600 equal to Magician's Valkyria's. Lyra had 3000 equal to Black Luster Soldier's and Pegasus had 2400 equal to Kaiser Glider's. The attack strength equal to those of the creatures they reflected. _What did Pegasus mean when he said the secret of the Legendary Dragons? Could he have been talking about the card my father gave me?_

Dartz ends his turn by placing a card face down. Kaiba was done playing games and he refused to be pushed around any longer. The card he draws is the Fang of Critias. "Here's something you should take into account about me and my friends. Whenever we're in trouble, our decks come through for us. That's because we believe in the Heart of the Cards." And his Legendary Dragon appears on the field. Kaiba faces Yami and says to him, "If I know your gaming strategies as well as I think I do, then I can assume that the face down card you played a few turns ago is Mirror Force."

"You're right," Yami says, impressed with his guess. Kaiba merges Critias with Yami's trap to form Mirror Force Dragon. He orders his Dragon to attack Pegasus because he's the only Knight with a mirror shield. This was what Kaiba needed to do so he could activate his Dragon's ability of Absorb Reflection. Now the blast would destroy all of Dartz's monsters, including his Chtora. The four Knights groan from the attack, but assure their friends that they're all right. Kaiba did it, he saved them from being lost forever by attacking them all at once with his Dragon.

"Very impressive, Kaiba, but I'll be just fine," Dartz said as his monster continued to absorb all the damage he would have received. But there was one more surprise. It had the abilty to evolve after being destroyed in battle. Dartz's new monster was Orichalcos Shuneros and it had 20000 attack points. "Don't look so surprised," Dartz said to his opponents. "You're the ones who created this unstoppable beast."

"It can wipe us out with one attack!"

"Very observant, Princess. But before I do that, I have some more bad news to share." Orichalcos Shuneros unleashes Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros. Dexia had the ability to be 300 attck points stronger than any monster it would battle and Aristeros would be 300 defense points stronger and intercept all attacks. Even with their team efforts, the heroes wouldn't be able to find a way to stand against Dartz's triple threat. The rest of the team didn't know what to do, so they just passed. Dartz could have attacked anybody, but for sheer pleasure, he decided to do away with Emily and get rid of her once and for all. So he recieved 1500 life points thanks to his three monsters and declared an attack. Knowing she'll lose, Kaiba uses his Dragon to protect Emily. But Dartz knew he would do that, which was why he activated his trap Martyr Curse, forcing Mirror Force Dragon to engage in battle and canceling out his special ability. Without his Absorb Reflection, he would be destroyed by Shuneros' Photon Ring Blast.

"Ta-ta, Kaiba," said Dartz. "We can't keep the Great Leviathan waiting."

But Kaiba refused to give in. He activates his trap card Wish of Final Effort to convert his Dragon's attack points into his life points. "I will not let you put me down or torture my friends," he growled.

Emily couldn't believe it. Kaiba tried to protect her again. "Kaiba,"

"Save it, Briar."

"No. I'm saying it now. This proves I was right about you all along. You care about us."

He faces her and grins. "Like I said, I won't let him hurt you. I won't leave you either. You're the only one who can save us and we can't lose you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past. You're my friend, Briar." He meant what he said about his feelings for her. Kaiba didn't want to lose Emily and it was time he started being a friend to her and the others for all that they've done for him.

She smiles back at him. "Thank you, Kaiba. You're a real friend."

It disgusted Dartz to see Emily being protected so much by her teammates, but this gave the term 'soul survivor' another meaning. Joey was touched to hear Emily say that about Kaiba, but he couldn't forget the danger she was just in. "You jerk," he tells Dartz. "You were really gonna kill her just now, weren't you?"

Tea gasped hearing him say that. "Why are you being a bully to Emily?" She asks, remembering how he was attacking her.

Dartz grins and tells her, "Because I enjoy torturing her. It amuses me to see her in the same pain I inflicted upon my sister."

Tea couldn't stand it. "Stop it! Leave her alone! What did she do to you?"

"Silence!" Dartz yells and uses his magic against her and the others. Overhwelmed by its force, they're all knocked unconscious.

"No!" Emily cries. She turns around and leans against the barrier, calling for her friends. "Are you all right? Duke? Tristan? Tea!"

"Poor little princess. You're all alone now," Dartz tells her. Yami places his hand over her shoulder and rubs it. Hearing her crying, Dartz assures her, "Don't worry, Princess. Your friends are fine. I don't need weak souls. I just wanted to spend some personal quality time with you. Is that so wrong?"

She turns around and faces him with tears of pain and anger. "Stop it."

"But there's something I think you and the others will want to know, Princess. You and I met five thousand years ago in Egypt."

Emily dries her eyes. "What?"

"You obviously don't remember, but I was there on the day you were born."

"Go on."

Dartz continues and explains, "When the battle of Atlantis came to an end, I thought the Great Leviathan was gone forever. That is, until I came to Egypt."

Emily was the only one who was confused, but her teammates wondered if it had to do with the pictures they saw in Dartz's private room. Nontheless, Emily asks her opponent, "Hold on, what does that evil creature of yours have to do with me?"

Dartz smiled. "I thought you'd never ask!" And he uses the magic of the Orichalcos to generate more scenes of the past. "Behold the palace of Egypt in the year 3000 B.C.! Ring any bells?"

The team of heroes looked. "Now that you mention it, something about this place is familiar to me, but I'm not sure why," said Joey.

"Me too," Kaiba said in agreement.

"This is our home," Emily replied.

Looking down at the scene, they saw what looked like their ancient selves playing in the courtyard, but much younger. "Hold on, is that me and Mystery from when we were children?" Yami asked. It wasn't just them, but the rest of their friends. Joey saw Freya and recognized her as she was playing with his ancient self. Kaiba saw Kisara doing the same thing with his ancient self.

"You called yourselves the Children of Millennia because of your loyalty to your Great Goddess and that you were family to one another." After the battle of Atlantis came to an end, Dartz was forced to wander the earth. Eventually, he came to Egypt and learned about the Battle of the Gods. When Dartz came to Egypt, he noticed how similar the kingdom was to his homeland with all of the magic and monsters.

"Notice anything familiar?" Dartz asked again, focusing his gaze on Mystery. "I did too when I first saw her. I thought it was a trick, but I couldn't help but notice a resemblance between that child and a certain someone. Eventually, I finally understood why. What I'm trying to say is, Pharaoh, my Melinda and your Mystery are one and the same."

"One and the same?" Yami repeated in question. His eyes widened. "Wait, you mean, Melinda was reincarnated into Mystery?"

Joey started babbling. "But then, you- she- they-"

"But that means," Emily stops herself and gasps. "No!"

Dartz grins and wipes his brow. "Not quite what you anticipated, is it, Princess, you and I being distant relatives. But it's true. And when I saw my reincarnated sister, I knew that one day the battle of Atlantis would begin again and the Great Leviathan would return. But I knew it was too soon and was curious to know why my sister would begin a whole new life so soon. Then I found out she had a new destiny. Melinda had been reborn into the heiress of the Great Goddess Millennia."

The scene changes again and the Children of Millennia grow into adults. "I continued to watch over Mystery as time passed. And then you were born, Emily, to carry out her legacy. To me, that also meant that you were the new chosen one. So I decided to focus my intentions on the next generation."

"If you were there when I was born, why didn't you attempt to kill me back then?"

"Because someone else was out to kill you, and quite frankly, they were in my way. I knew that if I was going to succeed in my plans, I had to protect you as best as I could until my time would come." Another scene plays with the pharaoh and queen playing a Shadow Game against the Dark Lord's minions. To everyone's surprise, it's Max and Bakura.

The royal subjects Seto and Joseph step in to protect their leaders. "Allow us to vanquish these intruders, Pharaoh and Queen," Seto pleaded.

The queen refused. "No, I shall handle this!" Dartz revealed that Bakura was her nemesis, the heir of the Dark Lord Cobalt and he was the one who wanted to kill the princess with the help of his partner. Yami stands by his queen's side and together they summon their two beasts. The pharaoh summons Obelisk the Tormentor and the queen summons a silver dragon with seven different colored jewels. It was Rainbow Dragon.

"The power of the Gods is with us," Yami and Mystery whisper, and they order their monsters to subdue their opponents.

"Why are you showing us this?" Emily asked.

"The day you were born was also the day the Battle of the Gods began again," Dartz answered. "And I was able to witness the strength of Millennia's chosen warriors. Who would have thought that they would also be the ones destined to wield the powers of the Legendary Dragons?"

There actually where times when Dartz interacted with Millennia's chosen warriors and even got himself involded in certain situations, but that was of little importance. He started showing his rivals the scene of their last stand against the Dark Lord's evil forces and how they used Millennia's power to save the world. This was when Dartz realized how powerful they all were.

Using Millennia's power, the four warriors reign victorious, but only for a brief moment. They didn't have the power to destroy the darkness, which was why Yami locked the magic away. But he and his friends knew the magic would one day be unleashed and the world would need the children of the Gods again. Dartz decided to look forward to that time as he witnessed the four heroes settle their affairs and say their last words.

The scene was bringing tears to Yami's eyes as he was hearing his last wish and Mystery's, wanting for everyone to return and live in happiness; including their daughter. "When Mystery and I sent Emily away, it wasn't out of abandonment. It was for love."

"You saved my life that night," she tells him. "You saved all of us." She faces Dartz and tells him, "So this is why you've been targeting me and my friends."

Dartz nods. "You should be flattered. Never before had I encountered such a powerful group of souls."

Emily's eyes fill with tears of anger again. "You're sick."

"Oh, I'm the sick one?" Dartz asks her. "The fact remains that you were born in the age of the Shadow Games and the whole world was nearly destroyed five thousand years ago because of you."

"That's a lie!"

"I told you, I was there. I saw the way your mother and father abused the power of the Gods and conjured creatures of darkness to do their bidding. And I knew that one day you would commit the same wicked acts as you would continue their legacy. Everything you saw from here all started from the day you were born, which means all that happened was your fault. You're evil, Emily, and there's no denying it! And soon you'll get what you deserve. Once I defeat you in this duel, I'm going to kill you!"


	38. The Power of One

The Power of One

The souls captured by Dartz were drifting in a dark void. Lyra was the first to come to and look around. "I've had many unpleasant dreams, but this takes the cake. Wait a minute." Then she remembered how Dartz used her and the others against the chosen warriors. Then she saw Yugi and was relieved. "Yugi, you're here!"

He turned and saw her. "Oh, you're the girl who helped my friends."

The brunette nods. "I'm so happy to see that you're okay."

"You call this okay?" asked another voice. Lyra and Yugi looked and saw Pegasus. "If we don't escape soon, we never will."

"But where are we?" asked Yugi.

"You could say the Orichalcos has put us in a suspended state," Lyra tells him. "Looks like we're on a waiting list to be the Great Leviathan's meal."

Yugi wouldn't give up. "We can still get out of this mess if Emily and the others defeat Dartz. Even though some of us are trapped, we're still supporting them in spirit."

Lyra did believe in her friends, but after all she had seen, it was hard to have faith. "But the Orichalcos seems impossible to defeat."

"There is one thing that can stop it," Pegasus was saying. "It's the card I left for the princess. If she draws it, she'll be able to unleash a force like no other." When Pegasus came to Egypt and began discovering the history of the Shadow Games, he made an astonishing discovery. He learned that ancient kings and sorcerers performed dark rituals to conjure real monsters. It was also believed that these monsters - excluding the Pokémon - lived in a world parallel to the human world. Pegasus also found out that the Legendary Dragons Timaues, Critias, and Hermos, were the gatekeepers of the Dominion of the Beasts and possessed a great secret. And the card he left Emily contains that secret. Aside from the stone tablet Pegasus unearthed, there was no record of the existence of the Legendary Dragons. Then he wondered, perhaps they weren't really Dragons, but human warriors.

"How is that possible," Yugi asked. "And what does it have to do with the mystery card you left for Emily?"

Then Lyra remembered. "My friend Melinda told me that during the battle of Atlantis, Dartz used the magic of the Orichalcos to transform the Dominion's gatekeepers into Dragons in an attept to weaken them. That's how he was able to steal the treasures of fire, ice, and lightning. If the princess plays that card, she might be able to set them free of their curse and save us."

"And she'd better do it fast," Pegasus was saying, "or we'll be lost forever."

Back in the duel, Dartz continued to torment his opponents. "Do any of you know why you were sent here? It's no fluke. Warriors from five thousand years ago don't just return and reunite for no reason. Fate brought the four of you together so you could save mankind by giving up your souls. And you, Princess, can do more by giving up your own life."

"That's enough, Dartz," Kaiba growls and draws his card. "Don't listen to him, Briar. He's messing with your head." He faces his opponent once more. "I have no patience for bullies and I will not allow you to torment my friend any longer." But there wasn't a card in his deck strong enough to stand against Dartz's monsters, so he ended his turn by keeping his Different Dimension Dragon in defense mode.

"Look at yourself, Dartz," Yami was saying. "The Orichalcos has corrupted you. It's been filling your head with lies for ten thousand years."

"You should talk," Dartz countered. You've been lying to the world for just as long trying to convince everyone that your Great Goddess brought you here to save the world from evil."

"And you think that's a lie?" Kaiba asked.

He did. "Your hearts are filled with evil, the same evil you claim to be fighting. To me, the four of you represent the darkness inside all humans. For that, you must all be punished. For today, history repeats itself and the battle of Atlantis shall begin again."

Emily's eyes widen. "You can't," she gasps. "Not another war! I won't let you!"

"I'm afraid it's already begun," Dartz tells her.

"If that's the case, we'll end it here and now," Yami says, drawing his card. He plays Pot of Greed to draw two cards from his deck and summons Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode. To end his turn, he plays a card face down.

Emily had to summon a monster so she would be able to avoid Dartz's attacks. "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in defense mode. And thanks to its special ability, I can summon another Crystal Beast to the field. So I choose Emerald Tortoise and I'll summon him in defense mode as well. I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Joey would still have protection from his Red-Eyes and three remaining lamb tokens, but he didn't want to take his chances. He plays a card face down and ends his turn.

Needless to say that the Seal of Orichalcos granted Dartz 1500 life points from his three monsters. Now he had a total of 13100 life points. And thanks to Dexia's special ability, it was 300 points stronger than Emily's Sapphire Pegasus and had 1500 attack points. When Dexia attacked, Emily activated her trap card Crystal Pair, letting her summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth to take her fallen monster's place.

"Not bad," Dartz tells her. "But what's the point? Look around you, Princess. You're all alone. Your friends are no longer able to support you."

"He's wrong, Emily," Joey tells her. "We're still here for you."

"Perhaps, but the scoreboard doesn't exactly point in your favor," continued Dartz. "Why drag out this torment when all you have to do is forfeit? Accept your destiny and sacrifice yourself."

"Don't listen to him!" Kaiba cried again.

"But maybe he's right," Emily mutters. "He does have 13100 life points and three indestructible monsters. And I haven't been doing anything at all to help you guys fight back. Maybe I'm better off getting out of your way and giving up my life."

"No, that's not true," Joey cried. "You're not in our way!" He growls and faces Dartz. "Stop messing with Emily's head! I don't care if you're distant relatives, but she doesn't need this from you."

"Emily, you mustn't let Dartz get to you," Yami tells her. "Don't let him break your spirit. You have us to support you and we'll never leave you."

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but your ranting has become tiresome." And Dartz uses his magic to render everyone except Emily immobile. Not only couldn't they move, but they couldn't speak either.

Emily snaps out of it. "My friends!" she gasped. "Stop it, Dartz! Please just stop!"

"So you want their suffering to end after all?" He asks her. "It's only natural. They are like this because of you. Don't abandon them. All you have to do is place your hand over your duel disk and submit. Declare defeat and you'll be free, free to see your friends one last time before the rise of the beast. It's about time you accepted your true destiny. You were brought here to pay for the sins of your mother and father by finally giving up your very life. You know it's true. The world was nearly destroyed because of you. So in order to compensate for the misdeeds of your past and for your family's crimes, you must die right here. Surrender your life to me so that I may rebuild paradise."

"So if I surrender the duel and my life, my friends will be saved?" Emily asks. Seeing him nod, she looks down and lifts her hand. "Then I must. It's my fate."

"Yes, Princess, keep listening to the voice of reason. And one more thing, release the Millennium Star from your heart so that when I kill you, it won't protect you."

With nothing to do but watch helplessly, Yami, Kaiba, and Joey all shed tears, begging Emily to stop and not to listen to Dartz. But she places her hand over her chest and begins to release the Star. "I must give up," she whispers again.

"You're almost there," Dartz says softly. "Give in and pay your dues." Seeing her look so close as she holds the Millennium Star in her hand, he holds a dagger and approaches her. "The time has come. Farewell." He places his hand over her cheek and gently touches it. "You've made the correct choice, my child. Now just relax, reach deep into your core and set your spirit free."

Before fully giving in, Emily releases one more tear. It lands on the Millennium Star and a great power is released. Millennia's light pushes Dartz back and sets Kaiba, Yami, and Joey free.

"Impossible!" gapsed Dartz. "No one can overcome the power of the Orichalcos! What's going on? You should have surrendered!" And the spirits of all of Emily's friends, past and present, free and trapped, appeared all around her. Dartz even saw his little sister and noticed how identical she was to the princess. He had been looked at with those eyes many times before with the same expression Emily was carrying as she was looking at him; with courage and love.

"You told me to gaze inside my heart, thinking I would find only darkness and sadness," Emily reminds him.

"Then you gazed in the wrong place!" Dartz shouts.

"Look, you can believe whatever you wish, but I know the truth," Emily tells him. "My heart is filled with the love I share with my friends and family and everyone else dear to me. So thank you, Dartz. You helped me to realize that I'm not alone and never will be. And together, we're going to take you down and win this fight! It all ends right now!" she declares, drawing her card. She silently gasps, feeling a strong sensation _. It's the card my father gave me before the match. I just know it._

Melinda's voice echoed in her head. " _Yes, Princess. You have done it. The card will now be revealed to you."_ Emily looks at the card and sees its image.

Kaiba knew it was his turn, but he was impressed. He had never seen Emily look so strong and determined. Yami and Joey felt the same way and decided to let her take things from here.

"Well, get on with it," Dartz says impatiently.

"Be careful what you wish for, Dartz. It may come true," Emily warns. "Do you have any idea what card I just drew? It's the key to unlocking the secret of the Legendary Dragons. And now the card will be revealed: Legend of Heart!" She had to pay the price of a thousand life points and sacrifice one monster. Yami graciously gave her his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. "Now I can bring forth the three Legendary Dragons from my teammates' hands, decks, and even their graveyards and summon them in their true forms. Timaeus, Critias, Hermos, I summon you!"

The Dragons appear to the field and soar to the clouds above. The three treasures also begin glowing in Yami, Kaiba, and Joey's pockets. A voice cries out, "Finally, after ten millennia in captivity, we've been set free!" And they come back to the field as human warriors all with 2800 attack points.

"I am he who is named Timaus," the Knight in light blue said, drawing his sword.

"And I am Sir Critias," said the Knight dressed in dark violet, drawing his sword.

"I am known as Sir Hermos," said the Knight dressed in crimson red, drawing his sword.

"In the name of Atlantis, we have been reborn," the three Knights declare in unison. Using the powers of fire, ice, and lightning, they render the Seal of Orichalcos powerless and weaken Dartz's monsters.

"What have you done?" gasped Dartz. "My precious Seal is gone!"

"Your Seal is useless in our presence," Hermos remided him.

"Did you forget our last encounter?" Critias asked.

"I certainly did not," said Timaeus, "And I have a score to settle with you." After their last battle, Dartz rendered Timaues blind in his right eye, Critias lost more than a simple tooth, and Hermos almost lost a whole finger.

"It's all you, Emily," Joey tells her.

"You summoned our monsters, so you have control over them now," said Kaiba. "Our cards are your cards."

"But don't worry. We'll continue to support you like we always have," Yami promises.

"Thank you," she whispers. "Timaeus, attack his Orichalcos Dexia!" The attack weakened Shuneros, but because Timaeus attacked a creature stronger than he was, Emily still lost 300 life points. "Critias, Hermos, it's your turn!" And the two remaining Knights weaken Shuneros by 5600 more points, dropping it down to 11600 attack points. The attacks still costed Emily 600 more life points, but she was all right.

Now Dartz was mad. "Orichalcos Shuneros, attack Critias with Photon Ring Blast!"

But Emily knew all of the Knights' abilities not just because of the card, but because of Melinda's own knowledge of the three Knights and how she had witnessed her friends use their powers. "Your attack won't work, thanks to Critias' special ability."

"His what!?"

"Critias, use your Sword of Wisdom to activate the reflecting power of Mirror Force!" And the Knight once controlled by Kaiba uses his power to reflect Dartz's attack back at him. Now Shuneros, Dexia, and Aristeros would be gone from the field, but Shuneros had another hidden ability. It had the power to call upon another monster to take its place.

Dartz summoned a sinister beast called Divine Serpent. "Of course, there is a price to pay. I have to give up every card in my hand along with every one of my life points. Oh, well."

"But then, that means you lose," said Joey.

That would be the case under normal regulations, but Divine Serpent's special ability allowed Dartz to continue playing as long as his monster remained on the field. He would only lose the duel if his monster would be destroyed. But that was already proving to be a difficult task. Divine Serpent had an attack strength of infinity. "There's not a monster in your deck that can stand up to it. So once I attack you, Princess, you're done."

Remaining true to their promise to protect Emily, the boys keep their monsters steady and leave some protection on the field with their face down cards. Emily draws Dark Magician Girl from her deck. Not only was there a powerful bond between the two, but Emily remembered the promise she made to her beloved mage. "Your move, Dartz."

"Very well," he says, drawing his card. To keep Divine Serpent in play, he had to discard ten cards from his deck. He made his move by attacking Timaeus. Because he was in attack mode, Emily lost all of her life points. "And then there were two."

"I'm sorry, guys," Emily whispered. "I tried."

"Yes, you did," Dartz tells her. "But you should've tried harder. Fare thee well." But before the Seal of Orichalcos does anything to her, it stops in its tracks. "What's this? How did you escape?"

She was just as confused when she saw her Dark Magician Girl on the field. Yami saved her by playing his trap card. "You told all of us to play a card, and so we did. I used my trap card Relay Soul. Emily may have lost her life points, but she remains in the game now that her Dark Magician Girl is in play. I saved my daughter, but now her fate is in her monster's hands."

Grateful to her father, she says so once again. "Well, it appears you and I are in the same situation now," she tells Dartz. "You have your Serpent and I have my Dark Magician Girl. When one is destroyed, the cardholder will lose."

"You may have altered our battle, but even united, your chances of winning are slim."

"At least I have my loved ones to support me," Emily was saying. "You, on the other hand, are completely alone."

"I possess more power than you and your friends!" Dartz plays a magic card called Impact Revive to resurrect Timaeus on his opponents' side of the field with an extra 500 attack points. As much as Dartz loved tormenting and torturing Emily, he figured it would be fun to prove how powerless he believed her to be. His magic card's second effect allowed his Divine Serpent to attack again. He discards ten cards from his hand so he can attack Dark Magician Girl.

"Legendary Knight Hermos, activate your Sword of Renewal," Emily cries, and Joey's Knight uses his power to absorb the power of Yami's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

"I'll protect you, Princess Emily," Hermos vows. Now Hermos can't be destroyed by any monster with 1900 attack points or more.

"In the name of the silver-winged beast," Timaues was saying,

"We shall defend," continued Critias,

"Our chosen one and her fellow warriors!" Hermos finished.

Again, Emily tells her friends and monsters how grateful she is to them for their help. "Well, so much for infinite strength. Attack points don't mean everything."

Dartz scoffed. "You dodge one attack and you think you're queen of the world? Please."

"Not queen," she corrects. "A princess and a daughter of Millennia. The warrior of love." This was everyone's last chance to win the duel and free all of Dartz's prisoners. "Critias and Hermos, prepare to attack. Take down his Serpent." The two Legendary Knights charge in and use their Swords of Wisdom and Renewal to stab the snake in the head.

"Your Knights should have been destroyed when they collided with my Serpent!" Dartz said as their attacks kept going. "What's going on?"

Emily grins once more. "Has your memory faded after all these years? Each Legendary Knight has a hidden ability." Critias absorbs the ability of Kaiba's trap Attack Guidance Barrier, allowing him to transfer his attack to Hermos. "Now Hermos will activate his special ability. But first, I must remove the three Crystal Beasts in my graveyard. This allows Hermos to triple the strength of Critias' attack and send it right back."

Dartz whimpered as he watched their attacks continue. Was he finished? "You can't do this!"

"I just did. Now Critias and Hermos' attacks are going back and forth as their strength increases to infinity. But I'm not through. I still have Timaeus. Now, Legendary Knights, combine together and become the Knight of Destiny!" With his Sword of Destiny, the Knight of Destiny slashed the Divine Serpent. He really did have an attack power greater than infinity.

"You lose, Uncle," said Emily. "Your ten thousand year old quest is finally over."

"It can't be," he whimpered. "I've come too close. All I need is one more powerful soul and the Great Beast can rise."

"Too little, too late," said Yami. "Your Serpent has been destroyed. The duel has come to an end."

"Millennia, one," Kaiba was saying,

"Orichalcos, zip," Joey finished.

"Now release the souls of your prisoners," Emily demanded. Then a great light flashed all over the room and Dartz mysteriously disappeared.


	39. Return of the Beasts

Return of the Beasts

Fatigued from battle, Emily fell on her knees. Her teammates were exhausted too, but the Legendary Knights used their powers to restore their energy. Hermos used the power of his treasure of lightning for Joey, Critias used the power of his treasure of fire for Kaiba, and not only did Timaeus use the power of his treasure of ice to help Yami, but he also rescued Yugi's soul. "In the name of our great guardian, we shall restore you," the Legendary Knights tell their chosens warriors.

Even the rest of their friends start coming to. Duke, Tristan, and Tea all wake up and see the team standing in the middle. Tea notices something different and wonders, "Is that Yugi?"

Emily gasps hearing her say that. "Yugi?"

Kaiba shakes his head. "No, it's the pharaoh."

"He does look kind of shorter," Duke figures.

But he was right. It was their friend who they loved and missed dearly. "It _is_ you," Emily sobbed. "Yugi!" She stands up and hugs him. "I've missed you so much!" Now that the barrier of the Seal was gone, the whole gang could finally come together. It was all hugs and tears of joy. Kaiba scolded his friends for worrying him. They were all surprised to see him act so concerned. But he was happy all the same to have Yugi back where he belonged.

Yami was just as happy. "The Legendary Knights have set you free."

"Does that mean you guys defeated Dartz?"

"We did, but as soon as our duel ended, he disappeared through some vortex and I have a bad feeling that the worst is yet to come. But we'll face it together."

Yugi agreed. But he was the only one set free. Everyone else was still on the other side of the void. Soon the whole gang felt rumbling in their heels and went outside to see what was going on. A storm was brewing, but they also saw something in the distance rising from the ocean waters. It was the city of Atlantis and it was floating in the sky. It was true. Dartz was still at large.

"I don't know what the deal is, but I'm going up there to find out," Kaiba said and turned around. He wondered if perhaps that vortex would take him to the floating island.

"I'm going too," said Yugi.

"You're what!?" Tea asked.

"Not without me, you're not," said Joey.

"Count me in," said Emily. "After all, we have a score to settle."

"Are you guys nuts?" Tristan asked.

"You just got back and you're going to walk into Dartz's hands again?" Tea asked. "You've done everything you can, so just walk away when you have the chance!"

"I know it's hard to see us go, but there are still people trapped on the other side and they're counting on us," Yugi tells her. "We'll be back soon."

"Well, come on," Kaiba said impatiently. His teammates follow him, but Tea tells Emily and Yugi to wait because she wants to wish them both good luck. They appreciate her prayers and hurry to join their other two partners. Again, Mokuba and Rebecca are tired of waiting and want to take part of the action. But Tristan, Tea, and Duke tell them both to wait with them.

On their way back to the room, Yugi and Emily sense a strange presence close by. They find the Egyptian God cards resting in the statues on the arc. Yugi was glad to have the cards back, but Yami sensed that their power was gone. He had to assume that their powers had been drained and served to the Great Leviathan. But he and Yugi hoped that they would soon be back to normal.

The team of heroes meets up in the room where they had their duel. They looked around and saw that there were no more images of people printed. They also saw the stargate, but stopped before passing through. Kaiba reaches into his coat pocket and takes out the treasure of fire. "Here, Briar. You'll need this." She takes it and it starts glowing.

"Take mine too," Joey says, giving her the treasure of lightning. Yugi gives her the treasure of ice and they start glowing as well.

"The treasures of fire, ice, and lightning," Emily whispers. "But how did you get them?"

"These used to belong to the Legendary Knights," Yugi tells her. "We were supposed to give them to you just like that card."

"Like the sentence in the legend: O chosen one, into thine hands, bring together all three," Joey recited.

"Though we don't know how you're supposed to use these," Kaiba tells her. "What's wrong?"

Emily looks at the treasures in her hands. "It's just that everyone makes the task of saving the world sound so easy. But really this is so much bigger than all of us. I was so sure at first, but now…"

"If you're sacred, don't be," Yugi tells her. "We are too, but we wouldn't ask for so much from you or even join you if it wasn't the right thing to do. We're in this together and we believe in you."

Not only did Emily's friends believe in her, but so did her faithful and most trusted Duel Monsters; her Magicians and her Crystal Beasts. They all nod and tell her so. Emily tries to smile, but starts crying again. "I'll do whatever it takes to get these treasures where they need to be. I'll also do my best to save the whole world. But what if I can't do it? What if I mess up?"

"Don't say that," Joey tells her. "Believe in yourself just as we believe in you. You can do it, Em."

She dries her eyes and straightens up. "You're right. I can do it. I'm the chosen one."

"We can do it," Kaiba corrected. "For now, let's just find that snake. He couldn't have gotten too far."

"Right you are," echoed Dartz's voice. "Come in, my friends. The party's just begun."

So the team walks through the stargate and they find themselves transported in the middle of the city. This time, Melinda's voice echoes. "I have been waiting for you. Come quickly."

"Melinda," Emily says, looking around. "Where are you?"

"Follow the light in the distance and meet me at the shrine," she answers. So the gang follows the green light. They see her standing in the middle holding a strange seashell. "Chosen warriors of the prophecy, you have finally arrived."

"Melinda, we've got the treasures," Emily tells her. "What do we do now?"

"Where is Dartz?" Kaiba demands. The white-haired maiden stands up and turns around. Sitting in a chair on the steps of the shrine is her brother.

The Millennium Puzzle glows and Yami takes over to investigate. Then he realized, "Dartz must've somehow left his body behind."

"This can't be real."

Dartz voice echoes once again. "Is that your response to everything, Kaiba? You really need a new catch phrase."

"Explain yourself!" Emily demands, looking around.

"Well, since I wasn't able to capture the souls of your friends, I was able to substitute their souls for an equally powerful one."

"Your soul," Yami growls.

The ocean waters begin stirring and a gargantuan creature emerges to the surface and coils itself around the island. It was the Great Leviathan. "Fueled by the power of my spirit, the Great Beast has returned!"

It was a horrific sight for the heroes. Emily was shaking in her knees. "Okay, I have seen some terrifying monsters, but that behemoth definitely takes the cake!"

"It probably ate it too," Kaiba smartly stated. Joey takes a closer look at the Leviathan and sees a familiar figure on its head. It was Dartz. He had merged himself with the Great Beast.

The heroes activate their duel disks and call upon their monsters. Yami plays Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, and Kuriboh. Emily summons three of her Crystal Beasts: Amethyst Cat, Ruby Carbuncle, and Topaz Tiger. Joey summons his Flame Swordsman, Jinzo, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Kaiba calls upon his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Gadget Soldier, and Vorse Raider. The guys also summon their Legendary Dragons and Emily plays Legend of Heart to reveal their human forms.

Melinda was happy to see the Legendary Knights of Atlantis once again. It had been so long. All of the monsters launched their attacks, but could not inflict damage on the Great Beast. Yami played Multiply and had Timaeus absorb the power of a thousand Kuribohs to attack with the power of a thousand Knights. The Knight of justice was able to inflict some damage, but not enough. The worst part was it was the Leviathan's turn to attack. Yami had Timaeus absorb the power of his Big Shield Gardna to create a protective force field. The blast of the Leviathan's attack still ends up destroying the rest of everybody's monsters.

The waters begin stirring again and a whirlpool shoots up like a fountain. The silver-winged beast himself emerges from the water. Melinda's eyes shine with extreme happiness. "The great guardian Lugia."

"So it's true," gasped Joey. "A real Pokémon!"

"I can't believe it," said Emily.

"Incredible," Kaiba whispered.

"Lugia," Yami echoed.

Dartz was not pleased to see his old rival. "Well, Lugia. I can't say I'm surprised to see you here. But this will be different from our last encounter. You will fail to protect these fools just as you failed to protect your friends!"

Lugia gathers the energy all around him and focuses it into an attack called Aeroblast, weakening the Leviathan. Now the two beasts were clashing just as the legend said. "You are correct, Dartz. This time, things will be different. My friends and I will take you down once and for all." Not only was Lugia strong, but he was also fast and able to dodge the Leviathan's attacks.

It was happening like the phrase in the legend. "Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash," Kaiba recited.

"Lugia is strong, but not invincible," says Melinda. "Alone he stands no chance against my brother or the Great Beast."

"We must join and protect our old friend," Timaeus tells his comrades, and the Legendary Knights join in to attack.

The same aurora from before appears in the sky and many more Duel Monsters come to the rescue led by Dark Magician Girl. "Monsters, unite! Without our help, all hope is lost. We must assist our chosen warriors and the beast of the sea. Now go!" And everyone charges in to attack.

Kaiba turns and faces his friends. "Are you dorks going to just stand there watching or do you think you can act like adults for a change?"

"I'll show you a dork," Joey growls and draws his cards. He summons Gearfried the Iron Knight, Rocket Warrior, and Gilford the Lightning. Emily summons Magician's Valkyria, Rapid-Fire Magician, and Blast Magician. Kaiba summons XYZ Dragon Cannon, Blade Knight, and Kaiser Sea Horse. Yami summons Black Luster Soldier, Buster Blader, and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

Once again, everyone's attacks are useless. "You'll have to do better than that," Dartz said and began attacking the monsters. Lugia protects his fellow comrades, but many of the other monsters aren't so lucky. "So much for your last defense."

"That does it," Joey snarls. "Bring it on, you mutant!"

Emily faces him and asks, "Do you really want to antagonize him?"

The Leviathan stretches its skin and catches the heroes like fish in a net. "This is gross!" Joey shouted. He and the others yell as they get reeled in.

"Pharaoh, Princess," Dark Magician Girl cries.

"Not to worry, my friends," said Dartz. "You're about to be reunited with your friends. They're all waiting for you in the belly of the beast!"

Lugia was at an unfair disadvantage. He knew that if he tried to attack, he would hurt the chosen warriors. But if he didn't fight back, the Leviathan would devour them. In either case, Dartz would benefit. "Release them now, Dartz!"

"Resistance is futile," he tells his rival. "In just a few short moments, your friends will be absorbed by the Great Leviathan. But don't take it from me, take it from them!"

Yami, Emily, Kaiba, and Joey heard cries of help from the souls that had been captured. They could even hear Max, Valon, Rafael, and Alister calling to them. "Oh, no. What Dartz said is true," Joey moaned. "We're too late. Everyone he caught is now inside the Leviathan."

Kaiba struggled to free himself. "I'm not about to let him do that to me without a fight."

Emily tried to use her magic, but she continued to be ensnared by the Great Beast. Her friends were also sinking into its skin, and fast. "We've come too far and we won't give up!"

"We can't let them down," Joey groans as he tries to keep his head above. "Everyone is counting on us to stop this guy! There's got to be something we can do!"

Even though he knows he's in trouble, Kaiba rolls his eyes and makes a sarcastic remark. "Oh, that really helps." But he starts sinking fast along with the rest of his friends. Dark Magician Girl and Lugia cry out for them once again.

Yami and Emily see each other and grasp hands to hold on to each other. They hear Yugi's voice echo in their heads. _Guys, there may be a way to fight back. If we can hear the people trapped inside, maybe they can hear us._

 _Yes, of course,_ Yami wonders. _Everyone, listen. Each one of us is a glimmer of light in this sea of darkness. Alone, we may seem insignificant, but combined together, we radiate enough energy to conquer the darkness._

 _So please, if you can hear us, focus on the light within your hearts,_ Emily pleads. _It's the only way to save ourselves. Remember the people you love; your friends and families. Remember those who have helped you when you were in trouble. Remember what and who you fought for. And remember why you never gave up._ Everyone hears them and concentrates as best as they can on the light of their spirits, letting the happiest and loving memories fill them.

Dartz thought he had succeeded, but he began to feel something strange going on inside; something he had never felt before. Lugia saw it too and realized what it was. "They are the lights of the spirits within. Dark Magician Girl, Legendary Knights, everybody, give Millennia's chosen warriors your strength so that her light can illuminate this darkness!" Hearing Lugia's plea, the Duel Monsters hurry to lend the heroes their sparks of light.

"My strength, take it," Joey cries, "before I lose it all for good!"

"Take mine too and don't screw this up, Pharaoh!" Kaiba shouts.

Yami and Emily feel everyone's strength flowing inside of them along with their own combined strength. "Hear me, Gods of Egypt, in the name of the pharaoh, awaken from your ancient slumber!" Yami calls out. Hearing his call, the Egyptian Gods set Yami and his friends free. Lugia sees them and flies in to catch them in his wings. Carefully, he brings them all back to the floating island.

Joey shakes himself and faces Yami. "How'd you get us out of there?"

"By summoning them," he answers, seeing the Egyptian Gods in the sky. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra come into battle with their power fully restored thanks to the light of everyone's souls. The Leviathan and the Egyptian Gods take the battle above the clouds and into the skies. "Lugia, the Egyptian Gods may need our help."

"Get on, all of you," Lugia tells them. Yami climbs on his back and lifts Emily up. Joey and Kaiba sit on Lugia's feet and hold on to his ankles. After making sure everyone is safely holding on, the beast of the sea flies higher into the sky.

Now Lugia and the Gods of Egypt are standing face-to-face against the Great Leviathan. Emily gets off and keeps herself in the air by flapping her wings. She glares at Dartz and says to him, "Your move."

"You dare to challenge the Great Leviathan?" Dartz asked. "You have a lot to learn, Princess!" Yami unfolds his wings and gets off of Lugia as well so he can command his monsters to counter attack. But the Leviathan takes little damage. "My Great Leviathan has existed before your Egyptian Gods were even born and it will rule the earth long after your pathetic creatures are gone."

"You forget that Lugia has lived in the sea and has been protecting mankind longer than your Leviathan was even born," Emily reminds him.

"Then let's find out which is stronger," Dartz challenged, "the Great Beast or the beast of the sea!" And the Leviathan launches another attack. The Egyptian Gods prepare to counter attack. Obelisk attacks with his Fist of Fury, Slifer attacks with his Thunderforce, and Ra attacks with his Blaze Cannon. Lugia joins in and attacks with his Aeroblast once more. Dartz was still confident that his monster was the strongest. "My beast is fueled by the darkness of my prisoners!"

"Wrong, Dartz," Emily shouts. "My father and my friends and I were able to transform the darkness into light and now that same light fuels the power of Lugia and the Egyptian Gods!" And that was enough power to finally injure and destroy the Great Beast. Even the souls it had captured were beginning to be set free from its open wounds.

The Leviathan fell and sank back into the bottom of the sea while Lugia was carefully bringing his friends down and back to the floating island. The souls were now freely drifting in the air. "Max, wake up, it's over."

Max opens her eyes. "Hey, Valon. What's going on?"

"Dartz got his bum kicked," the Australian tells her. "Now we're free thanks to those four blokes. I gotta hand it to you, Max, those friends of yours are all right; especially Wheeler and the princess."

She smiles in agreement. "They sure are and I'm lucky to have them as my friends."

"And look," Valon says, pointing to Lugia. "Can you believe it? A real Pokémon in the flesh."

"It's amazing," she admitted. She takes Valon's hand and says, "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Home," she answers, and their souls drift back to their empty vessels. As if Joey could see them, he smiled with happiness that they were finally free.

Alister and Rafael awaken to hear some familiar voices. They open their eyes and see their kid siblings Mikey, Jillian, and Sonya. Rafael also sees his mother and father. The blonde and the redhead hear their families promising that they'll be reunited once again and that they'll continue to be together in spirit. After that, they drift and return to their own vessels.

The four awaken and find themselves sitting in Kaiba's helicopter. "We're back," said Max.

"Of course," Rafael tells her. "We're free thanks to the princess and her fellow warriors and the beast of the sea."


	40. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Kaiba, Yami, Emily, and Joey all celebrated for their victory. It seemed like hell at first, but they all came through with everyone's faith. But Melinda and Lugia did not join them. Joey notices them looking a little less excited. "Come on, guys, we did it. We kicked that bastard's sorry ass and sent his lizard packing."

"I am afraid it is not over," Melinda confessed. "It is too soon to celebrate."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked. "We won. Lugia and the Egyptian Gods blasted Dartz and his pet into the next millennium."

She still disagreed. "It is coming back. I can feel it."

Lugia lifts himself and looks more alert. "So can I. The Leviathan was damaged, not destroyed."

"If that's true, then we'd better stay on our toes," Emily suggests.

The waves begin to rock violently and the clouds start to become much darker. "Just as I feared. The Leviathan is coming back, and he is much more dangerous now," said Melinda.

"Then why are we standing here?" Kaiba asks, seeing the whole place beginning to crumble.

"This is my brother's last stand to destroy mankind. You must take your last stand as well."

"But we've done everything we can and nothing seems to work!" Joey shouts.

"Maybe so, but we can't leave yet," Emily tells him. Yami agrees and stays by her. Everyone looks and sees Dartz standing before them.

"I couldn't say 'goodbye' just yet," he tells the heroes. Just as Melinda warned, the Leviathan came back as well and turned into a shadow beast. Lugia and the Legendary Knights try to attack it, but the Great Beast regenerates and counter attacks. Kaiba, Yami, and Joey withdraw the Knights before they can be destroyed. "Have you come to your senses and given up?"

"Never, Dartz!" Emily shouts.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? All the monsters in the world combined together couldn't destroy the Leviathan!"

Kaiba growls. "Why is that?"

"Tell us," demanded Emily.

"The Leviathan isn't one of your little Duel Monsters or Pokémon," Dartz answers. "It was born from the very darkness of human souls."

"And what's that mean?" Yami asks.

"Tell us," Emily said again.

Dartz was annoyed. "Is that all you can say, you insignificant runt? What I mean is that the Great Leviathan was created from the hatred and rage of humans. As long as people have evil in their hearts, demons will be born. And as long as mankind exists, so does the Great Beast!"

Emily turns around and tells her friends to escape. "All of you get out of here and leave these two to me!"

"Like hell," Kaiba shouts.

Joey agrees. "There's no way we're leaving you!"

Emily could plainly see that there was no point in changing their minds, but she had to take a stand against these monsters. "You've got it all wrong, Dartz! The Leviathan was created by the Orichalcos! You were lied to and brainwashed into believing that every living creature on Earth had to be destroyed! But humans and monsters aren't the evil ones; you are!"

"Listen to reason, big brother," Melinda begs. "Before you became king, humans and monsters lived together in harmony. You almost destroyed that harmony, but I helped you to set things right. Then the Orichalcos came along and everything changed. Those Stones carried an evil force and chaos and hatred brought paradise to ruin."

"Face it, Dartz," Emily shouts. "The Orichalcos distorted your ideals of a perfect world! But you'll never see that. So if you want to wipe out mankind, you'll have to go through me!"

Dartz laughed hearing her say that. "I'm going to enjoy this." And his shadow beast begins to attack Emily. "Die, Princess!" he shouts, hearing her scream. She tries to bite back her screams, but the pain is too much for her to endure.

"Emily!" Yami cries. He tries to run to her, but Kaiba and Joey grab his arms and pull him back.

"Stay back," she shouts. "This is my fight now!"

"Get out of there now, Em!" Joey shouts.

"No, I have to do this!"

"Do what?" Kaiba asks. "What are you trying to prove?"

She falls and gets on her knees. "Dartz is using the darkness inside of me to destroy me. I have to fight it."

Yami understood what this was about. Just as he needed to face Yugi in order to face the darkness in his heart, now Emily had to to the same thing by facing the Great Beast. "You can do it, Emily," he encourages. "Be strong! Concentrate on the light in your heart! Think about your friends!"

Now Emily finds herself with her palms against the ground. Hearing her father's words of encouragement, she recalls the happy memories she shared with her friends and families. She thinks about the many times they all laughed and smiled together. She even thinks about the warm feeling in her heart; the feeling she gets from the love she shares with everybody. "Of course, as long as my heart is filled with love and light, Dartz can't win!"

"I'll kill you one way or another, Princess!" Dartz yells. A brilliant light emerges from the dark attack. "What's this?" Dartz asks. As the light fades away, he notices that Emily has now transformed into the princess and is holding the Millennium Star. "No, not that! Not even the queen could produce this much light!" _Is the weight of this child's soul that tremendous?_

Kaiba watches with wide eyes. "Briar transformed!"

"Princess Emily," Joey whispered.

Yugi saw what was going on. "She's about to use the Millennium Star, isn't she?"

"We can't let her go through with it," Yami said, recalling the images of the past. He remembered how Mystery used the Millennium Star to save the world and how he had to stop her before she would be gone forever. "I know Emily used the Millennium Star successfully once before, but this time may be different. If she's forced to use whatever energy is left in her, she'll meet the same fate as her mother did in the past."

Yugi's eyes widen. "You don't mean-?"

"Yes, if she uses the Millennium Star, Emily will die."

Kaiba gasps hearing him say that. Even he remembered what happened. "Not that!"

"Don't do it, Emily!" Joey begs.

"The Millennium Star is too powerful!" Kaiba warned her.

"If you let it take all your strength, you'll die," Joey adds. "We won't let you do this!"

"Don't do it!" Yami repeated.

Emily refused to listen to her friends. "It's okay. Why do I hold the Millennium Star if I shouldn't even be allowed to use it?" She turns around and promises them, "Don't worry, everything will be all right. Now let's save our beloved planet." She stands up and raises the Millennium Star in the air. "Mother Goddess, protect us from this monster! Help us to save the planet we love and the people we love!"

Believing in his friend, Joey gives her words of encouragement. "Go, Princess!"

"We're all here for you!" Kaiba shouts.

"We love you, Princess Emily!" added Joey.

Yugi watches and lets his tears fall from his eyes. "My love."

"My daughter," Yami whispers.

The Leviathan prepares to attack again. Emily groans, finding herself not strong enough. She faces her friends and tells them, "I asked you to help me! We must stand united against this beast! Our world and the realm of monsters depends upon it!"

Kaiba stands up and tells his friends, "Come on, our princess needs our help!"

Joey nods in agreement. "Together we can do it!" Yami stands up and begins to transform as well. Now he was dressed in his own royal attire; a white and blue tunic with a violet cape and gold and jewelry. The pharaoh approaches his daughter and sets his hand on her shoulder. Emily sees this and smiles at her father. He smiles back at her. Kaiba's black clothes turn into a white outfit and his white jacket turns into a red robe. Joey's clothes turn into a yellow shirt with short sleeves and a pair of shorts. They had all transformed into the rest of Millennia's chosen warriors. Kaiba places his hand on the pharaoh's shoulder and Joey places his hand on Emily's other shoulder.

As if summoned by their own free will, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos join in and attack using the powers of fire, ice, and lightning. Lugia helps out as well and attacks with his Aeroblast. In their struggle, the guys begin to concentrate on the light in their hearts as well. Yugi remembered how Emily fought in his place at Duelist Kingdom. "Let's do it for the people we love and the entire world!"

Joey had a memory like that too. He remembered when he was thankful to have Emily for a friend; like the time she saved him and Yugi from drowing back in Battle City. "There's no greater magic than the bond between friends!"

Yami thought about what Kaiba said. Who he was today mattered more than who he was back then. And he and Emily shared many happy memories like when they spent the whole day getting to know each other before Kaiba's new tournament started. That was when he began to love her. "We must stay together!"

The only fond memory Kaiba had of Emily was when she used her magic to heal him. That was the only time he felt that warm feeling in his heart and actually liked it. It helped him to open his heart to those who reached out to him. Now it was his turn to reach out to his friends. "Even in our darkest hour, the light inside of us will prevail!"

Emily's heart began to fill with the love and strength of the people she cared about; present and absent, past and present, and dead and alive _. My friends, I can feel their power now. I knew I could count on their strength and my friends too_. "From darkness you came and to darkness you shall return!" she decrees. "Never again shall you threaten another soul; including one of your own flesh and blood!"

"It can't be!" Dartz shouts, finding his powers weakening.

"Feel the power of the Great Goddess Millennia and her warriors!" Emily shouts. "With the combined powers of courage, wisdom, friendship, and love, we have enough light to remove you once and for all! Millennium Power!"

Finally, the light of the Millennium Star strikes the Leviathan and the Great Beast begins to vanish. Timaeus freezes it with his ice, Critias scorches it with his flmaes, and Hermos shocks it with his lightning. Lugia's combined power of wind and water also deal the last blow. At the same time, the Millennium Star turns to dust and Emily falls back, feeling her heart stop.


	41. Tears of Life

Tears of Life

All Emily could see was white. She had no idea where she was or if anyone else was around. Then she saw Queen Mystery standing in the distance. "Mother?"

The queen opens her eyes and smiles at her daughter. "Emily, you have found the answer. By using the Millennium Star, you have rid the world of the Leviathan forever. There is nothing more for me to teach you, my child."

"So then it's over," Emily asked. "The Leviathan is gone forever?"

Her mother nods. "And now my task is complete. I can no longer stay here."

"You-you're leaving? But what'll I do without you?"

Mystery smiles at her and promises her, "You know I will always be with you in your memories and in your heart. Keep me close as you do your friends." She looks away and answers her first question. "But yes, I will join the Children of Millennia who came before. You must continue your journey without me."

Emily was confused. If her journey wasn't over, then she had to go back to her friends. But how could she? The Millennium Star was no more now that she gave up her life to use it. Mystery didn't want Emily to feel like she didn't have a choice. If Emily wanted to, she could join her mother. But if she wanted to go back, then she could. But it had to be her decision. In truth, Emily wanted to go back. She had people down there who she didn't want to leave forever because she loved them and didn't want any of them to spend the rest of their lives without her. And they loved and needed her all the same. So Emily made up her mind. "If not because I have to, then because I want to, I'll go back."

Mystery was happy to hear her say that. "There is no need for you to explain your reason. I know what you feel in your heart and I am happy. And Emily, I want you to know that you made me very proud today." Tears fill Emily's eyes. She runs up to her mother and hugs her. "My adventure is done, but yours is just beginning. Just remember, I am always with you." And Mystery begins to drift away.

"Wait, Mother," Emily calls, but Mystery is already gone. "Goodbye. And thank you, for everything."

Back in the shrine, the rest of the warriors were trying to revive their princess. "Wake up," Joey pleads, shaking her. "Wake up, Emily. You did it. You won, you beat the Leviathan!"

Kaiba gets down and places his fingertips on her neck. "It's no use. The Millennium Star used all of Briar's strength. We begged her not to, but she did it anyway." He groans and pounds his fist against the ground. "Damn it, Briar! Why did you have to care so much to want to sacrifice yourself? Damn it!" He softens his grip and starts crying. "I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you to die without receiving the treatment you and your friends deserved from me. Now it's too late."

"No, it's not fair," Yugi whines. "Emily, you can't die! You just can't!"

Yami carefully lifts Emily and hugs her as he cries. "I lost you once before. I wasn't prepared to lose you again. Please come back, Emily." Lugia lowers himself and gently nugdes his face against Yami's. The pharaoh looks up and faces him with tears. "You were amazing, Lugia. I just wasn't strong enough."

Lugia understood Yami's pain and felt great sorrow. Tears began to fill his eyes and he agreed that the pharaoh did not deserve to lose his loved one the same way the beast of the sea did. "There is still hope," Lugia promises. "If you love your daughter, Pharaoh, you and your friends, then the love you have is enough to keep her spirit alive." He looks down and starts crying as well, letting his tears land on Emily. Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos release their tears as well. Even the rest of the Duel Monsters start giving their tears. Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Panther Warrior, Rocket Warrior, Swordsman of Landstar, Flame Swordsman, Alligator's Sword, Baby Dragon, Curse of Dragon, Jack's Knight, King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Gazelle, Berfomet, Curran, Pikeru, Magician's Valkyria, Black Luster Soldier, Celtic Guardian, Magician of Black Chaos, Vorse Raider, Kaiser Sea Horse, Kaiser Glider, Battle Ox, Mystic Horseman, Watapon, Kuriboh, the Crystal Beasts, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, the Egyptian Gods, all of them. They were all crying for the princess who saved their world and the human world.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as he was watching all of the monsters crying.

Yami watched as well and saw everyone's tears making their way to Emily like trails of glitter. Then he remembered what Lyra said. "Monsters who shed their tears revive those who were lost to tragedy. Everyone is giving Emily their tears."

And it was so. Those weren't just tears of sadness, but also tears of love and appreciation. And each teardrop carried a part of their life. Yami and Yugi knew that this was what it truly meant to have a heart and to care. They also remembered that many of the monsters were once human beings and their souls lived within the monsters they were. And they were all giving a piece of their life to restore Emily's. The Millennium Star was being restored as well. Now a part of everyone would be with Emily and the newly restored Millennium Star.

Yami hugs Emily once more and begs her to come back. He releases another tear and kisses her brow. His tear lands on the Millennium Star and its light shines once again. Now that it's fully restored, the Millennium Star sinks back inside Emily's heart where it belongs. She softly groans and tries to lift herself up, which surprises everybody. Emily sits up and opens her eyes once again, happy that her first sight is her beloved friends. "Father," she says affectionately.

Yami's sadness turns into happiness. "Emily," he cheers, still crying and hugging her.

"She's alive," Joey sobs.

"She's alive," Kaiba repeats in question.

"Emily," Joey cheers as he hugs her. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I was so worried."

Emily hugs him back and tells him, "Oh, Joey. I'm so happy." She lets go and turns to Kaiba, but stops before she decides to hug him.

Kaiba wanted to slap her across the face for scaring him like that, but he was too happy to see that she was alive and well again. He sheds another tear and smiles at her. "Welcome back, Briar."

"Kaiba," Emily whispers, "I don't think I've ever seen tears fall from your eyes until now."

The brunette dries his eyes and promises her, "It's the first time, but it won't be the last." He wraps his arms around her and gently hugs her.


	42. Miracle

Miracle

Even all of the monsters in the sky cheered joyously for the return of their princess. They even smiled and showed affection towards one another. Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes softly growled affectionately at each other. Even Pikeru and Curran, who were fierce rivals, were smiling and hugging. Despite their differences, they shared a common bond with the same cardholder. Dark Magician and his student released a few more tears and hugged each other. All monsters, dragons, spellcasters, beasts, warriors, insects, dinosaurs, fairies, fiends, fish, and many more were celebrating in harmony.

"Look around you," Melinda tells her friends. "This is the harmony we of all creatures deserve to share together no matter who we are, what we look like, or where we come from. We lived this way before and we can continue to do so."

"There's something I don't understand," Kaiba said in confusion. "How was Briar able to come back?"

Lugia knew how to answer. "Princess Emily committed an act of love and that same love was returned. She sacrificed herself to save the world she loves and the people she loves. In contrast, Dartz wanted to destroy mankind to satisfy his own selfish ideals and it was his goal of destruction that did him in. This difference decided the fate of the whole world."

Emily nods in agreement. "It's not my planet. I'm not the only one who lives in this world. So does everyone else and we have to share it. That's the true way to change it and the best way for us to live in harmony. I did it to save the world because I love it. The same reason I did it for you guys and everyone else. I love you."

"And we love you too," Yami tells her.

Joey calls his friends to get their attention. "Guys, look. I don't Emily was the only one everyone's tears brought back." His friends follow his gaze and see Dartz in the middle of the shrine trying to get up.

Kaiba was outraged. "Can't we ever get a break from this guy? What to we have to do to keep him down?"

"Wait a minute," Melinda pleads. She takes a step towards him and wonders, "Big brother?"

He finally gets to his knees and gives her his attention. "Sister."

Melinda gasps and tears fill her eyes. "It _is_ you! Big brother," she sobs and runs to him.

Dartz catches her in his arms. "Melinda," he says affectionatetly. "It's all right. I'm here."

Kaiba chuckled. "That's cute. They're brother and sister, but they look like father and child."

"I have to admit, Dartz does look a little different." Emily was right. Now both of his eyes were gold. Melinda continued crying as she hugged her brother. Even after ten thousand years, she never stopped believing in him.

Then the rest of their friends and family appeared. Lyra, Skye, Chris, and Ironheart had all been set free. "It's Ironheart and Chris," Joey tells Emily. "You know, your cousin and gramps. Lyra and Skye are back too."

Melinda turns around and gasps. "Lyra, Papa!"

"Chris, it's you," Dartz whispers.

Tears fill Chris' eyes. "Dad, you're back! And Milly too!" She runs up to her father and hugs him and Melinda does the same to her father as well. Skye leaps on Dartz and smothers him with kisses and Lyra and Melinda hug each other as well.

"At long last," Irornheat was saying. "And we have the great pharaoh and the princess to thank. They destroyed the evil force that controlled you."

Lyra dries her eyes and tells her friend, "You were right to keep believeing in your brother, Milly. Deep down, he's a good person."

"And a great father," Chris says in agreement. "I've missed you so much, Dad."

Melinda dries her eyes and walks back to Emily. "Princess, I will never be able to thank you or your friends enough. Because of the four of you, my big brother is finally set free from the dark force that once controlled him."

"One task still remains," Ironheart tells her. "You must fulfill your mission as the chosen one and place the treasures of fire, ice, and lightning into their shrine."

"I almos forgot," Emily says and takes the treasures.

Melinda nods. "Return the treasures to their resting place and I will do my part as the shrine maiden and play Lugia's song." Emily does so and places the three spheres in the correct order. The treasure of fire goes into the left column, the treasure of ice goes in the center, and the treasure of lightning goes in the right. The three spheres glow into a green light. Melinda sits in the middle and begins to play the song on her flute. The stone pillars around her glow in sync with each tune. The green light begins to flow from the shrine and stretch across the world, calming the sea's waves and clearing the clouds in the sky.

The aurora becomes brighter and all the monsters begin dancing and cheering. Lugia flies around as well and thanks every one of them for their help. He gets back down to the island and thanks the Legendary Knights as well. Lugia also sits down and signals to offer a ride. Wondering if the offer is meant for her, Emily points to herself. Lugia nods and helps her climb up. Yami, Kaiba, and Joey unfold their wings and fly around as well. The first thing they do is return to the temple to amaze the others. Sure enough, they are amazed to see a real living Pokémon. Kaiba tries to lift his brother so he can carry him, but isn't strong enough. That's all right. Mokuba and Rebecca are so amazed; they don't seem to notice that they're holding hands. When they finally do notice, they sigh and smile affectionately and put their arms over each other's shoulders. Joey high-fives Tristan and Duke while Yami circles around Tea.

As Lugia flies across the ocean, he dips his foot in the water to feel it run through his toes. Then as if by magic, water rises and forms itself like a bridge in the sky. Lugia lifts Emily and takes her to the water bridge. She stretches her hand to feel it through her fingers and she also sees her reflection in the water. To surprise her, Joey splashes water against her face. Soon everyone begins splashing each other.

Dartz just watches them fly and dance around as he listens to the song on his sister's flute. To think, he was actually enjoying what he was seeing. If he had succeeded in his plans to destroy the world, he would never have gotten to see this. Joey and Emily high-five each other, Kaiba rubs her head, and Yami plants a kiss on her brow. As the song comes to its end, the water bridge sinks back to the ocean, the Duel Monsters return to the Dominion of the Beasts, and Lugia brings the warriors back to the floating island. Melinda finishes the last note and holds her flute close to her chest.

There are still many things everybody wishes to say. Lugia is the first. "I know you believe my kind to be extinct. That is not true. We Magical Creatures are still alive. We are just no longer part of your world. When the age of the Shadow Games came to an end, we left this world and found a new home. I stayed behind to end this battle and now that it is finally over, I can rejoin my fellow monsters."

Tears fill Melinda's eyes once again. "Oh, Lugia."

He understands her and agrees that they need to have a proper goodbye. Lugia uses his power to transform into a human with dark blue hair and red eyes. The others are amazed. "So this is what you look like as a human," said Yami.

Lugia nods. "I made a wish on a Wishing Shell to transform into a human to spend time with Melinda and her friends and be part of their world. It was temporary at first, but then I asked for the power to change form at any time. My power has lasted over the years, but once I leave, it will fade forever."

"That's not cool," Joey complained.

Melinda agreed, but said it was all right. "Lugia is not meant for this world any longer anyway. Nor am I and neither is the rest of us. Now that the Orichalcos is gone, we can finally leave this world in peace."

Emily was sad. She knew how much goodbyes hurt, but agreed that they were for the best sometimes. Melinda smiles and says, "But Lugia and I were forced to part long ago. We knew we had to say 'goodbye' and now our time has come." It was true. After Melinda sacrificed herself to save the world, she couldn't find peace until the Orichalcos and the Leviathan would finally be gone. Plus, she couldn't really be with Lugia without having much of a real life.

Lugia walks up to Yami and tells him, "My pharaoh, I have something to tell you. It is true that Melinda and I loved each other very much. But before her sacrifice, I asked her that if she should return, that she would meet and fall in love with a human male. And she kept her promise. Melinda was reincarnated and she met and fell in love with you. I hoped that one day you and I would meet and perhaps become friends. And now here we are." A tear falls from Lugia's eye and he smiles at Yami. "I am happy that she chose you. I am also just as thankful that you returned her love and made her happy. That was enough to please me. I did not suffer from heartache or jealousy because even though she was Melinda in a sense, she was still Mystery; the same person, yet her own person." Lugia holds out his hand and says, "It is an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you, Pharaoh."

Yami smiles back and grasps Lugia's hand to shake it. He still holds Lugia's hand and uses his other hand to take Melinda's hand and place it over Lugia's. Seeing their hands touch, Lugia and Melinda smile and kiss each other on the lips. Everyone, including Dartz, smiles at the scene. They finally release and say their goodbyes.

Lugia turns to the others and tells them, "It was a delight to meet every one of you. I am glad we were all able to become friends."

"We feel the same way, Lugia," Emily tells him. "We may not live in a perfect world, but it's still beautiful."

Lugia chuckles, admiring Emily's kind words and wisdom. "It certainly is, Princess, and I am happy to have been a part of it. Now I am sure you are tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your mother. You even have her eyes. You also have her loving spirit."

Emily was flattered. "Maybe, but I get my courage and determination from my father and my strength from the people around me."

Lugia smiles once again. "The Great Goddess chose you four as her warriors. But whatever battles you may face, you will always have a choice. Never forget that. But I must say, the fate of the world could not have rested in better hands." Lugia says his last goodbyes and takes on his original form and dives back in the water.

"Don't worry, we'll see him again," Dartz promises.

"But when?" Emily asks.

"In time," he answers. "One day the prophecy will make its call and one of our children will be destined to help him save mankind again."

"Besides," Melinda adds, "the door to Lugia's world will open again and you will see his world with your own eyes and even live a day in it."

If what Melinda was saying was true, then Emily and the others were looking forward to when that time would come. She didn't want to doubt her words, but she had to ask, "Why do you know the future?"

"When I lost my body, I began seeing everything," Melinda answers. "The past, the future, humanity's progress-,"

Kaiba interrupts her and asks, "Hold on, are you saying you knew all of this would happen?"

"She didn't say that," Lyra answers. "The truth is, we are blind to whatever results may come from events that decide the fate of the world. It leaves us with nothing to do but put our faith in the ones destined to save mankind."

"In certain situations, it is better to have faith and wonder than to know and be certain," said Melinda. "Fate will always intervene when you least expect and even hope. But you can be the change you want to see."

"I saw that the wrong way," Dartz admitted. "It was my misguided ideal of wanting to create a perfect world that almost destroyed it. I was blind to all of the magic and wonder my sister saw. You were right, Princess. This is everybody's world and we must share it. That's the only way for us to truly live in harmony and paradise." He faces her and tells her, "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just hope you can understand."

Sometimes it's hard to know what would be the right thing to say or do even with a big heart. Even before the Orichalcos came along, Dartz was still a monster inside and did terrible things. He killed several innocent children and turned his people against each other and brought great bloodshed to his kingdom. But she remembered that Melinda still believed in her big brother even though she was aware of all the horrible acts he committed. "Even though you realized you were wrong, you still weren't able to let go of your ideal. The Orichalcos knew your wish and distorted it."

"I know," Dartz tell her. "And I didn't realize that I would be destroyed too in the end. But I was still done in. You saved everybody, including me."

Emily had to admit that Dartz had been suffering for thousands of years and anyone who tried to oppose him or break through to him would end up dead. He really needed to be saved. She couldn't begrudge him either for his goal of wanting to kill her. That intention was finally gone. True, Emily still died, but not by his hands and she came back. It was all over and everyone could finally put the bad things behind them and move ahead. There was only one thing she could say. "I forgive you."

Her friends were surprised to hear her say that. "But how can you after all he had put you and the rest of us through?" Kaiba asked. "Are you serious?"

"I am," she answers. "It's all over and we can return to everything we knew. I know certain damages can't be reversed, but we can't think about the bad anymore. We have to see the good things. I know the world we live in isn't perfect and bad things will happen. But we have to face whatever comes our way and try to make the most of it. And like I said, this is our world and I'm happy to be a part of it because it's filled with magic, wonder, and miracles. And you can see that for yourself if you believe."

"That is correct," Melinda says in agreement. "And a lot of miracles happened today. The four of you made the biggest difference anyone else could. You remained true to your hearts and beliefs. That allowed you to unite and save the world you love. I tried to show my brother the same thing and he was never able to see it until now."

"That's why he has my forgiveness," said Emily.

Dartz couldn't have expected anything less from his niece. He could see his sister inside of her. He even wondered if perhaps Emily believed in him just as Melinda did. He had seen this demeanor many times before and was used to it. "I can never give you anything in return to amount to your loving qualities, Princess. But at least take these." He presents her with his pictures. "I've kept these in my private room, but I'd like you to keep them. Once I leave, I won't have any need for them anyway."

Emily takes the pictures and looks at them. Now his memories would be left with her. "Well, I suppose if you insist. I promise I'll take care of them."

"Make sure you do." Dartz turns to Yami and settles his affairs with him. "I have some personal things to share with you, Pharaoh. Like Lugia, I saw how much my reincarnated sister loved you. Now I'm starting to see why. You were a natural born leader; brave, strong, and graceful. You even returned the love she had for you. I should actually say this: I would have rather prefer my sister fall in love with a human and I was glad you were a human. What I'm trying to say is, thank you, Pharaoh, for taking good care of my little sister." And the two leaders shake hands.

"If I may, Pharaoh," Melinda was saying, "I know you have many questions about your past. Remember, we traveled the corners of the world over the years and we know about your reign and the age of the Shadow Games. If you want, we can answer your questions."

Yami didn't expect to hear such an opportunity to learn about his past. He thought it might be helpful. But he thought it over and asked, "Will it endanger my friends in any way if I don't know?"

Melinda shakes her head. "No."

Yami gives her his answer. "Then no." He explains his reasons and says, "You're right, Melinda. I want to learn about the mysteries of my past. I appreciate your wanting to help, but I think I need to do it on my own. I've waited five thousand years. I don't see any harm in waiting a little longer."

Melinda smiles at Yami to let him know she respects his decision. "As you wish, Pharaoh."

Ironheart speaks up and says, "We thank you once again for helping us and saving the world. Now pass through the stargate and you will return home."

"But what about you guys," Emily asks. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes," Ironheart answers. "For the first time in ten thousand years, everything is clear."

"We're so happy to have met all of you," said Lyra.

"We feel the same way," said Joey. "We'll miss you guys."

"Thanks for the adventure," Kaiba tells them.

Emily walks up to Melinda and shakes her hand. "Thank you for everything, Melinda."

The white-haired girl places her hands on the back of her neck and unhooks the chain hanging from it. Attached to it is a silver wing; a charm the people of Atlantis wore in honor of their great guardian. "I would like for you to keep this as a memory of today's events. It used to be my mother's. I kept it to remember her, but now you can keep it as a part of me."

"I wish you could stay a little longer," said Chris. "We could get to know each other."

Lyra places her hand over her shoulder. "There will come a time. But it's time for all of us to go now."

Joey agrees. "Our business here is done. Now we've got other places to go and more stuff to do. And I bet someone else is planning to take over the world."

"You know, the scary thing is, you're probably right," Kaiba admits.

Ironheart and the others bring the team to the square where the stargate is. "Your work here is complete," he repeats. "You may now go in peace. Great things and new adventures await you."

They all say their last goodbyes and begin to head home. Emily stops for a minute. "What's wrong, Em?" Joey asks. "You coming home with us or what?"

"I am, but first," she turns around and runs back to Melinda. Melinda sees her coming and catches her in her arms to hug her. "Thanks again for everything." She gives the same gesture to Chris and Ironheart and she also shakes Lyra's hand. "I'm sorry it was only for a short while, but it was nice meeting you guys." There was one person left. Emily manages to smile at Dartz and tell him, "I forgive you for everything. And thanks for a great time."

Dartz nods. "I'm glad I got to know my own niece. Thank you, Emily," he says and holds out his hand. Emily shakes it for a second and surprisingly, wraps her arms around him to hug him. Dartz laughs and rubs her head. "I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Until then, all of you take care."

"We will. Goodbye, Uncle," Emily says and rejoins her friends. She places her hand in Yami's and walks with him. Yami gently grasps her hand and they pass through the stargate with Kaiba and Joey.

Melinda faces her brother and tells him, "Big brother, we should get going too. After all this time, we have a lot of catching up to do." Dartz smiles and places his hand over his sister's shoulder. And their group decides to head out as well.


	43. Final Farewells

Final Farewells

The stargate transported the team to another remote island many miles away from the temple. "Awaken, my heroes," said a familiar voice.

Yugi, Emily, Kaiba, and Joey wake up and find themselves on a small shore. "Any idea where we are?" Yugi asks.

"Looks like we've washed up on shore, but I'm not sure how," Emily replies. "Maybe someone guided us here."

Dark Magician Girl and the Legendary Knights suddenly appear. "We four are forever in your debt," the mage says gratefully. "Not only have you rescued your world, but you saved the creatures of our world as well. Thanks to your courage, wisdom, friendship, and love, the Dominion of the Beasts can once again flourish just as it did so many years ago. And by breaking the spell that imprisoned the Legendary Knights, they can continue to protect our land."

"We're glad we were able to help," Emily tells her.

"Thank you all. You fought bravely. Farewell," Timaeus tells them.

"Your names will be remembered," Critias promises.

"For as long as we reign," Hermos finishes.

"It's been a real blast, you guys," said Joey.

"You may even keep your wings," Critias permitted.

"They are sure to come in handy for your future adventures," advised Hermos.

"We couldn't have done it without you," Yugi tells them. "In the face of darkness, your light sparked a force so incredibly strong, it will burn for all eternity."

The Legendary Knights thank their warriors and promise that they will one day meet again. Before Dark Magician Girl follows them home, she warns the heroes, "There may come a time when we will need each other again. If so, you know where I'll be: in your deck, Pharaoh. And yours as well, Princess Emily."

Now that the Legendary Knights had served their purpose and saved the two worlds, they were no longer needed. Their cards disintegrated from everyone's decks. So did the Legend of Heart card in Emily's deck. But at least the guys got to keep their wings. The lights finally fade from the sky, meaning that the gate is now sealed once again. Everyone also sees Kaiba's helicopter in the sky. The rest of their friends had found them.

The chopper lands on the beach and Tristan, Tea, Duke, Mokuba, and Rebecca all jump out. Once again, it's all hugs and cheers. Kaiba catches Mokuba and Rebecca in his arms and hugs them, Yugi and Emily do the same to Tea. Joey and Tristan and Duke high-five each other. The others come out as well. Rafael puts his arms over Yugi and Emily. Joey and Max smile at each other with tears and they both wrap their arms over each other. Alister and Valon hug them as well. Now that everyone was together again, they could all go home. This meant that Yami could finally pick up where he left off before all this craziness started. Many more adventures were awaiting the heroes and it wouldn't really be over until Yami would finally learn all the mysteries of his past such as who he was and why he was sent here. But whatever dangers may lie ahead or whatever battles may rage, Yami and his friends won't have to face it alone.


	44. Epilogue

Epilogue

There are many great pieces of wisdom the chosen warriors gained from their adventure. Letting go is hard, but to do what's best for others, certain dreams have to be sacrificed so happiness can be found. But not people; that just causes greater suffering and heartache. But good dreams get to live forever and so do good memories. The more pain lingers and is contained, the worse it becomes and the harder it is to heal. But open eyes and an open heart can lead to recovery and truth. Change is not always easy either and needs to be steady. People must go through it at their own pace.

There's not a person in the world who is perfect. All people make all kinds of mistakes. But lessons are learned from the worst of messes and the best successes. Good and evil balance each other, but whatever struggle is being played out in the world or in spirit, everyone has a choice and must do what they believe is right.

Everything in the world comes with a price. That is why people say 'with great power comes great responsibility' because if consequences are not taken into account, disaster will follow. Millennia's warriors were able to learn that because they all have good hearts and chose to fight for the right reasons. And they were able to share all that they learned with their opponents just as their ancestors did long ago.

To change the world and the future, those who want to see change must be the change. All people share different dreams and goals, but they can unite and share their dreams to make them come true. To be different is to be normal and embracing similarities and differences is what truly creates harmony and unity. One person can make all the difference, but only when friends and allys stand together as one.

What the princess said is true. The world she and her friends and their families share may not be perfect, but it is beautiful and it is filled with magic, wonder, and miracles. And there are other worlds beyond their own filled with the same treasures. And one day, the doors to those worlds will open and Millennia's chosen warriors will see them with their own eyes. But no matter how bad something is desired, it can't be gained by being wanted; it must be found by being believed in.


End file.
